A Date With Destiny
by iblwe
Summary: Levy McGarden adoraba a los niños, ser niñera en la casa de Gajeel Redfox le cambiará la vida, pero, ¿qué pasaría si el hombre que le salvó la vida años atrás fue el mismo que la puso en peligro en primer lugar? / Juvia Loxar estaba dispuesta a todo para graduarse con honores manteniendo una seria postura, pero nunca pensó que un exhibicionista se robaría su atención. Su tutor.
1. ¿Tú?

Primero que nada, muchas gracias Dana (DanaLovesOhana) por tenerme tanta paciencia haha y por los spoilers que te hice u.u

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima, salvo OC (sí, algunos)

Ahora sí, gente del mundo cool! Les traigo por fin un Gajevy, con Gruvia ok etto... Bueno primero que nada es el primer trabajo que hago de comedia y así... Pero está en T porque me encantan los encuentros íntimos y la pasión desbordante entre estos dos y otros cuantos, sólo que no los verán pronto ;) creo que lo he puesto en todos mis fics (sino es porque este es el primero que subo de Fairy Tail después del Gruvia XD) aclaraciones:

Flashback (he visto que ponen Flashback, Fin del Flashback), pues a mí en lo personal no me gusta, hehe yo lo pongo: _En cursivas_

Sueños: " _En cursivas y entre comillas"_

Pensamientos: "Estos sólo van entre comillas, lo sé es medio revolcado, pero cuando lo leen en el contexto de la historia créanme que no se van a confundir entre sueños, recuerdos y pensamientos, o eso espero."

Diálogos: —Con guiones largos, ya que los guiones cortos son para cosas como "ex-novio" o así... Incuso cuando pongo a alguien balbuceando: Ho-hola...

Y bueno en una oración si ven una palabra en _cursivas_ es porque la quiero resaltar, no es flashback haha creo que eso es muy obvio, pero lo menciono por si acaso, también si de repente hay algo "entre comillas" como: escuchó un "ajá" es que escuchó un ajá, generalmente cuando piensan algo pongo: "Hace mucho frío" pensó al tiempo que bla bla bla...

Y por último:

Jose (el de Phantom): He visto qu e muchos escriben "José" ejem yo no. Porque yo lo pronuncio Yose XD

Si llega a salir Orga, muchos ponen Olga, pero a mí me suena como nombre de mujer e.e entonces lo dejaré como Orga, y si sale otro nombre más adelante lo aclararé XD

Sin más, los dejo leer :D

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

¿Tú?

Actualidad, Magnolia

Magnolia es conocida en todo Fiore por ser un lugar grande y ameno, tranquilo. No cuenta con los bullicios de las ciudades normales, pero tampoco es un lugar de provincia, es más bien como la mezcla de ambos. Es un sitio en el que la mayoría de la gente se conoce, al menos la que lleva viviendo ahí toda su vida.

Levy Mcgarden, estudiante de literatura, creció en Magnolia. Huérfana, siempre trabajó para superarse y poder salir adelante por su cuenta, a los quince años se escapó del albergue y fue acogida por Makarov Dreyar, a pesar de ser una cría, el señor Dreyar le ofreció un lugar donde quedarse y cuando cumplió los dieciséis años le ofreció trabajo en su bar, Fairy Tail.

Muchas cosas pasaron desde ese entonces, ella dejó la casa del señor Dreyar y de su nieto Laxus en cuanto pudo pagar un departamento con Lucy, su mejor amiga a la cual conoció en el Fairy. Levy estaba buscando cambiar de trabajo, Fairy Tail había evolucionado con los años y ahora era un lujoso restaurante. Pero Levy quería dedicarse a otra cosa...

—Por cierto Levy —dijo Lucy mientras se colocaba las orejas de conejo en el espejo—. ¿Ya encontraste otro trabajo? —la aludida alzó levemente el rostro ante la interrogante.

—No, aún no... —aceptó con una mueca en el rostro y un ápice de tristeza. Suspiró tomando el antifaz de la mesita pero no se lo puso. Ese era su último día trabajando con Laxus Dreyar.

—¿De qué quieres trabajar? —Lucy ya estaba lista, en unos minutos empezaría su horario y Levy aún no terminaba de arreglarse, últimamente Lucy la sentía distante, en las nubes.

—De niñera —se colocó las orejas de gato—. Lu, ayúdame con el cierre —le pidió dándole la espalda para que Lucy le abrochara el traje de cuero negro.

—¿Hum? —La rubia terminó y la miró fijamente—, debes estar de broma...

—Siempre me han gustado los niños... Se dejan contar cuentos... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Si algo amaba Levy era leer, una manía que compartía con la rubia y lo que las había llevado a volverse las mejores amigas desde que se conocieron el día que Makarov la llevó al viejo Fairy Tail.

—Pero no les gustan todos los cuentos... —Levy dejó escapar una carcajada entendiendo a lo que Lucy se refería con _cuentos_.

—No, sólo a ti te gustan las novelas románticas... Bueno tal vez a mí también, pero no les pienso leer eso —volvió a reírse—. Anda vamos tarde —apresuró a Lucy.

—No te has maquillado... —dijo sentándola en el banco frente al espejo—. Es tu último día, deja que te ponga guapa...

—¡Oye! —se quejó la McGarden y Lucy rió.

—Perdón, más guapa —se corrigió al tiempo que comenzaba a maquillar a la pequeña peliazul—. Por cierto Levy —dijo pasando la brocha por la cara de su amiga, recibiendo un "hm" por respuesta—. El miércoles cumples veinte años —le recordó—, hay que celebrar...

—Lu —le dijo seria—, sabes que no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños...

—Sí, lo sé —dijo ella dejando salir el aire, como si ese comentario la hubiera detenido antes—. Pero son veinte años por dios, Levy... —Lucy amaba las fiestas y Levy siempre terminaba cediendo ante las ganas de su amiga por celebrar cualquier cosa.

—Está bien, está bien —aceptó ella resignada, nunca podía decirle que no a Lucy y ella lo tenía presente y le sabía sacar provecho—. Pero no le digas a todo el mundo...

—¿Cómo? Nadie se puede perder tu cumpleaños... —dijo ella pasando el delineador líquido por los párpados de Levy—. Jet y Droy ya deben saber que planeo algo, incluso pienso que ya han de tener una idea en mente... —dijo pensativa, Levy suspiró, sus dos mejore amigos hombres nunca se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños antes, pensar que lo haría ahora sería engañarse a sí misma.

Desde que empezó a trabajar en el Fairy no pudo quitárselos de encima, la protegían a cada rato y se preocupaban por ella, pero Levy siempre fue sincera con ellos respecto a sus sentimientos. No obstante Droy se le declaró al año de conocerla y ella lo rechazó, entonces él comenzó una relación amorosa Droy-comida y en cuatro años había logrado aumentar su tamaño unas dos o tres veces. Por su parte Jet se había guardado sus sentimientos por ella y Levy lo agradecía eternamente, pues no quería rechazarlo, su lazo con él era un poco más grande que con Droy, pero a ninguno lo veía con ojos de amor.

—Seguramente ya están pensando en una fiesta sorpresa, como en los últimos tres años —rió Levy, ya que cada una de ellas había acabado con un Natsu sumergido en ponche de frutas, una Cana ahogada en alcohol antes de la "sorpresa" o un Fullbuster corriendo desnudo por Fairy Tail mientras algunos gritaban "sorpresa" y otros tantos "¡Gray vístete!". Lucy se carcajeó con ella.

—Debes de aceptar que Gray corriendo desnudo es algo muy divertido —dijo la rubia entre risas, Levy sólo atinó a asentir—. Sobre todo porque trata de taparse a toda costa... Yo no entiendo cómo es que pierde la ropa sin darse cuenta...

—Sea como sea —Levy recuperó la compostura—, debo agradecerles porque siempre han estado ahí para mí...

—Te quieren mucho —aceptó la Heartfilia mientras terminaba de arreglar a la pequeña peliazul—. Antes eran muy cerrados y algo huraños, pero desde que llegaste han cambiado... —Lucy era dos años mayor que Levy, pero eran inseparables.

—Somos familia —dijo haciendo referencia a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, desde que llegó a ese lugar se había sentido realmente acogida, más de lo que pudo llegar a imaginar en su pasado—, de no ser por ustedes yo habría acabado quién sabe dónde...

—¿En qué pensabas cuando escapaste del orfanato? —Lucy nunca había tocado el tema, pero sentía mucha curiosidad ya que la pequeña McGarden nunca hablaba de ese lugar.

—La verdad sentía que no pertenecía al lugar —Levy no mentía, se sentía muy sola y nunca congenió con nadie, pensó que escapando podría lograr algo por su cuenta, y de no ser porque Makarov la había encontrado sucia, cansada y hambrienta esa noche de verano, ella pudo haber muerto poco después por falta de alimentos.

—Bueno, ahora sí vámonos porque si no Laxus se va a molestar —dijo levantándose, seguida por Levy.

—Y para el carácter que tiene —sonrió la peliazul.

—Sí... —suspiró Lucy, sólo se controlaba cuando Mirajane estaba cerca para amenizar el ambiente que se generaba alrededor del Dreyar cuando parecía lanzar chispas.

Levy se sentía muy extraña, hacía un buen rato que no usaba ese traje de gatita, ahora se le veía más ceñido de lo que solía ser y sonrió porque sus pequeños senos habían crecido aunque fuera un poco. Se acomodó el antifaz como cuando salía a atender a la gente del bar años atrás. Sonrió, ahora Fairy Tail era un restaurante y esa noche había en la ciudad un festival de otoño, los disfraces eran por una gran fiesta y no parte de un uniforme.

Apenas llegaron a la barra y lo primero que vieron fue la típica pelea de Natsu contra Gray, el Dragneel traía puesta una máscara de dragón mientras que Fullbuster ya se hallaba sin camisa, con unos pantalones negros y una capa que parecía ser de un conde vampírico. Ambos se retaban con la mirada y gruñían con fiereza.

—¿Acaso ustedes planean pelear? —sonó la voz de Scarlet sobre el bullicio del lugar y ambos sintieron un aire helado en sus espaldas, bajaron la guardia y rodearon los hombros del otro, pretendiendo un acercamiento amistoso. Lucy y Levy se aguantaron las ganas de reír.

—Pa-para na-da —ambos hablaron al unísono y la pelirroja alzó una ceja.

—Más les vale...

—Vale, Vale —sonó una dulce voz—, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? —Mira traía una charola con algunas bebidas, Natsu tomó una y estuvo a punto de tomarla—. No Natsu, estas son para los comensales —el pelirosa suspiró y la regresó a la charola.

—Vamos muévanse —dijo Erza—, a trabajar —los cuatro comenzaron a avanzar por el lugar y pronto estaban tomando órdenes por aquí y por allá.

—Este lugar ha cambiado, ¿no? —le preguntó la albina que llevaba un vestido negro ceñido hasta el suelo y un poco de maquillaje gótico en el rostro. Erza se cruzó de brazos.

—Bastante... Debo de aceptar que me gusta más ahora —sonrió de medio lado—. Nunca pensé que las ganas de Makarov de ayudar a la gente hicieran que su preciado bar se convirtiera en un restaurante tan decente e importante... —la ojiazul sonrió.

—Un bar no podía ser atendido por puros jóvenes —Scarlet sonrió.

—Sin embargo todos han crecido —la peliblanca asintió aún con su sonrisa—. Y él ya se ha retirado...

—Supongo que Laxus quiere conservar este lugar como algo memorable...

—Era memorable aún cuando era un bar... —replicó Titania, pues a pesar de que era atendido por chiquillos era un gran bar. Aunque después del incendio se habían suscitado algunos cambios, pues Makarov comenzaba a tener problemas por contratar a menores de edad en un lugar para gente adulta, lo que lo llevo a remodelar el lugar, pues el Dreyar no pensaba dejar desamparados a sus _hijos_ como él solía llamarles.

Esa noche todos llevaban un disfraz, y era especial, pues era la última noche de Levy en el lugar como empleada. Dos hombres llegaron tras ella con lágrimas en los ojos, uno vestido de una calabaza, dada la estructura de su cuerpo, y el otro de calavera. Jet y Droy no querían que Levy dejara Fairy Tail.

—Chicos —dijo ella—, seguiré viniendo, me queda muy cerca de la universidad —los trató de calmar. El lunes empezarían las clases, y al ser su último viernes sentía nostalgia y estaba con los nervios de punta. A punto de cursar su quinto semestre en la academia de Arte y Literatura de Magnolia, estaba lista para dejar atrás la etapa de su vida como camarera. Una faceta de ella que la llenaba de buenos recuerdos.

—¡Pero ya no te tendremos todo el día! —ambos sonaban muy desesperados. Estaban acostumbrados a seguirla todo el día y pasar con ella los fines de semana en algún campamento o balneario por diversión, si conseguía un trabajo diferente, su tiempo sería absorbido y ellos no pasarían más esos ratos llenos de su amena presencia.

—Pero nos seguiremos viendo —ella les regaló una enorme sonrisa. A pesar de que parecieran unos acosadores, Levy los estimaba, los quería muchísimo y ellos a ella. Eran como sus hermanos mayores.

—Pero todavía no has conseguido otro trabajo —dijo Droy.

—Deberías quedarte al menos hasta que lo tengas... —continuó Jet. Levy dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro, aún no tenía el trabajo, pero iría a su entrevista al siguiente día, estaba segura que lo conseguiría.

—Venga no se desanimen —dijo evadiendo el tema—. Ayúdenme a llevar esto —dijo dándoles un plato a cada uno. Ambos asintieron y la siguieron por todo el restaurante.

—Yo no sé cómo los aguanta —dijo Gray con voz fría mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la cocina con Lucy, ambos llevaban órdenes en sus pequeñas libretas.

También era el último día de Gray en el Fairy Tail, pues al graduarse de la universidad, debía trabajar para ella para pagar su financiamiento. Ur le había conseguido un trabajo en el área de asuntos estudiantiles y prefería tratar con algunos alumnos unas cuantas horas a la semana que estar todos los días parado al frente de un grupo dando clases.

—Así es la amistad —le contestó al rubia con una sonrisa—. No me digas que estás celoso —Gray frunció el ceño, haciendo que sus grises ojos se vieran más obscuros de lo que eran y ella se rió a carcajadas, sabía que eso no era cierto pero la expresión del Fullbuster había valido la pena.

—Que boba —dijo él entregándole el papel de sus órdenes al cocinero Yajima y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Debiste ver tu cara —dijo ella aún con tono burlón y un brillo peculiar en sus enormes ojos marrón—. Sé que perdiste la fe hace un año... —Gray alzó ambas cejas confundido. Él nunca le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Ur. Hizo una nota mental, tendría que ir a verla al día siguiente para que le diera información sobre su nuevo puesto de tutor.

—¿De qué hablas? —Lucy enarcó ambas cejas con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

—No creas que no me di cuenta de que no sólo Jet y Droy cayeron ante los encantos de mi mejor amiga —dijo suspirando—. Tú sentías algo por ella pero nunca lo demostraste.

—Te equivocas —su tono sonaba algo irritado, y la verdad Lucy se había dado cuenta porque lo había descubierto viéndola en varias ocasiones. Y él muy rara vez le prestaba demasiada atención a alguien en particular, pero de eso ya hacía un poco más del año.

—Como digas —dijo Lucy tomando los platillos que Yajima y Freed habían estado preparando. Gray sonrió, había sentido una ligera atracción por la pequeña devora libros tiempo atrás, pero no era una atracción romántica, simplemente sentía que tenía que cuidarla por ser tan pequeña y frágil. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ella era capaz de cuidarse por sí sola.

—Las mujeres como Lucy o como Mira tan alegres, creen que nuestras intenciones siempre son de índole romántica —le dijo Yajima mientras le extendía los platos que debía llevar a los comensales.

—Dímelo a mí —dijo el pelinegro poniéndolos en la charola. Salió de la cocina

El restaurante solía cerrar sus puertas a las nueve de la noche, pero celebrarse algo importante como el festival de otoño, el horario se había extendido hasta las once. Y aparte debían esperar a que los comensales que se hallaban dentro terminaran de comer y los que tenían el horario de la noche recogieran y cerraran todo el lugar. Para su suerte Levy estaba en ese horario.

—Va a ser una noche larga —le dijo a Lucy mientras entraba a la cocina a dejar los platos sucios que había recogido de sus mesas asignadas.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? —le preguntó con una sonrisa sugerente y Levy rió, adivinando los pensamientos de su mejor amiga.

—Sí, y no —amplió su sonrisa—, sí tengo algo que hacer y no. No es una cita con Rufus Lohr —dijo depositando su charola sucia en el enorme fregadero. Lucy suspiró vencida.

—¿Cuándo le vas a dar el sí? —preguntó esperanzada, Levy achicó los ojos.

—¿Estás de broma Lu? —le preguntó seriamente—. Es un engreído...

—Un engreído muy apuesto —le recordó la Heartfilia con un gesto retador, a veces le preocupaba que su amiga estuviera tan sumergida en sus estudios que descuidara su inexistente vida amorosa.

—No me lo parece tanto —contestó Levy al tiempo que Yajima le ponía los postres que debía llevar.

—Dejando de lado si es apuesto o no —comenzó Lucy recargándose en la pared de brazos cruzados—, es alguien a tu altura intelectual... Incluso diría que es un genio...

—Un genio malvado —dijo Levy haciendo una mueca.

—¿Todavía no le perdonas que te haya vencido en el concurso de oratoria? —le preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

—No tiene nada que ver eso —replicó Levy—, además yo sólo entré a ese concurso para probar suerte. Nunca imaginé llegar a las finales...

—Bueno, bueno —continuó Lucy tomando su charola con los patos que Freed le sirvió—. Yo sólo me preocupo por tu súper activa vida romántica...

—Pues deberías pensar en la tuya —le sonrió victoriosa—. Loke cada vez se aparece menos por aquí —enarcó una ceja ante el notable sonrojó de la rubia.

—Es... eso no... Él y yo —balbuceó nerviosa. Y Levy ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Vamos a trabajar, anda —le dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Lucy y Loke tenían una amistad algo diferente a las relaciones normales con las personas. Loke era un conquistador nato y Lucy la primera en no caer en sus encantos, lo cual representaba un reto para el ojiazul. Pero muchas veces sus intentos se quedaban frustrados por la incondicional amistad que la Heartfilia mantenía con Natsu. Y si éste veía que Loke molestaba demasiado, lo ponía en su lugar.

La noche fue más agitada de lo normal, y es que en fechas especiales como festivales, Halloween o navidad, el restaurante de los Dreyar estaba a reventar y los trabajadores aprovechaban las fechas para salir del usual uniforme de meseros y vestirse con disfraces fuera del evento. Esa noche habían acordad vestirse como si fuera Halloween, y en Halloween usarían los disfraces del desfile de primavera. Esa idea se le había ocurrido a Mavis y todo el mundo había estado de acuerdo.

Una vez terminada la noche, todo el mundo se fue a su casa, Jet y Droy se habían ofrecido a llevar a Lucy y a Levy, pues la McGarden se había ido a pie en la tarde, y a Lucy la había llevado Natsu, pero el Dragneel se encontraba ahogado en alcohol junto con Cana, todo por un concurse de "quién aguanta más" el cual había ganado la castaña. Elfman y Mira propusieron llevarlos a sus hogares, pero Laxus se ofreció a hacerse cargo para que la Strauss no tuviera que andar de chofer a altas horas de la noche.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente Gray se despertó temprano, y a pesar de su cansancio se obligo a llegar temprano a la universidad donde empezaría a trabajar. Él y Lyon estaban en la misma área gracias a su vieja maestra y amiga Ur, ambos chicos la consideraban parte importante de su viva. Ur siempre les había dado un trato muy maternal y ellos la apreciaban muchísimo.

Tomó un baño y salió en moto sin casco, cosa que rara vez hacía, pero ese día quería sentir el fresco de la maña en el rostro. Llegó a la universidad y buscó la oficina de Ur, vio a Lyon salir con unos folders y respiró hondo.

—Ur está en la sala de maestros —le informó Lyon y el pelinegro asintió.

—¿Cuántos alumnos te ha dado? —le preguntó avanzando para ponerse a la par con el peliplata.

—Cuatro, dice que este año muchos egresados harán servicio para pagar el financiamiento, entonces nos han tocado pocos...

—Ya veo —dijo Gray aliviado. Cuatro era una cifra pequeña, pero eso implicaba ocho horas de su preciado tiempo.

Se quedó fuera de la sala de maestros, Ur lo había citado, al ser el último año de su carrera le tocaría ser el tutor de alguien de nuevo ingreso, su maestra le iba a asignar a alguien.

—Pasa —escuchó antes de siquiera tocar la puerta, seguramente Ur lo había escuchado hablando con Lyon.

—Hola Ur —saludó sentándose frente a ella en una de las mesas.

—Hola Gray, encontré a algunas personas que van muy bien contigo —sonrió extendiéndole un folder, Gray lo tomó y lo leyó.

"Loxar Juvia, 19 años. Matricula 0274848. Profesional: Diseño industrial."

Los datos venían acompañados de una fotografía de la chica, tenía la mirada más seria que él había visto jamás, se lo pensó un momento, sin leer las otras tres hojas, sólo con ver las fotografías sabía que no causarían problemas y asintió.

—Perfecto —prefería trabajar con alumnos serios como él. Además sólo estaría trabajando con ellos un año.

Ur sonrió, como si supiera algo más. Ella había sido maestra de Gray los primeros semestres, pero la habían ascendido a directora de asuntos estudiantiles. Ella tenía que citar a los alumnos de primeros ingresos y hablar sobre su plan de carrera y plan de vida, y después asignarles un tutor para que les ayudara más adelante, debían de verlo dos veces por semana una hora mínimo.

—Bueno eso es todo, en las demás hojas viene anexo el horario de los jóvenes, deberás buscarlos para que se pongan de acuerdo para sus citas, y no se te olvide llenar los formularios en cada una...

—Ya sé —dijo Gray levantándose—, nos vemos Ur...

—Cuídate —le dijo con voz cálida y Gray sonrió de manera casi imperceptible.

Tenía que apañárselas con dos mujeres y dos hombres. Cuando empezó su carrera y solicitó el financiamiento, lo último que le pasó por la cabeza había sido cuidar amateurs, pero eso sólo sería el primer año, el segundo estaría haciendo algo más importante, o algo así le había comentado Ultear, la hija de Ur.

.

* * *

.

Levy se levantó un poco tarde y descubrió que tenía la habilidad de bañarse y arreglarse en veinticuatro minutos exactos. Se puso lo que ya había apartado para esa entrevista, no tuvo tiempo de desayunar, apenas pudo tomar su currículum y salió del departamento sin despertar a Lucy. Se montó en su motoneta amarilla y se colocó del mismo color para llegar a tiempo a la mansión de los Redfox.

Salió del departamento al cuarto para las diez, su cita era a las nueve y media, por suerte no había mucho tráfico, en menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba llegando a los condominios adinerados de Magnolia, agradeció su capacidad de memorizar cosas y le dijo al portero la calle a la que iba y el apellido del dueño, el hombre le pidió una identificación y con cansancio ella se la extendió, tenía prisa, él la pasó por un lector de datos y se la regresó, abriéndole una reja a control remoto.

Ella arrancó y buscó la calle donde se encontraba la mansión, estacionó su motoneta en la entrada y se quitó el casco. Se acercó a la enorme puerta de madera y vitral y tocó el timbre de la casa, un hombre moreno, muy moreno y de penetrantes ojos cafés obscuros le abrió la puerta. Una cicatriz se titulaba desde su ceja hasta un poco más por debajo de su ojo izquierdo, sin tocarlo, más bien rodeándolo. Se sintió ligeramente intimidada.

—Diga... —su voz ronca le hizo dar un leve respingo. Ese hombre era dos veces más grande que ella. Y posiblemente tres veces más pesado. Parecía un guardia de seguridad con músculos en donde Levy ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener.

—Bue-buenos días —balbuceó nerviosa—, mi nombre es Levy McGarden... Ve-vengo por lo del puesto...

—Oh, buenos días señorita McGarden, soy Lily —dijo con una leve sonrisa y ella se sorprendió por la repentina amabilidad—. Pase por favor, el señor Redfox la espera en su despacho —Levy tragó duro y asintió. Siguiendo al imponente hombre que caminaba despreocupado delante de ella. Si por fuera la casa se veía grande, por dentro lo era mucho más, el amplio recibidor llevaba a la sala por el camino que estaba tomando el moreno.

Pasaron de largo la enorme estancia, dos gatos jugaban cerca de un sofá y un niño rubio lanzaba sus juguetes por todas partes. Era un niño hermoso. Mientras en un rincón otro pequeño de cabellos obscuros se dedicada a hojear un libro. Levy no podía verle bien la cara por el corte de _honguito_ que llevaba.

—Cuidado —Levy detuvo al pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabellos de oro antes de que se cayera encima de los gatos. Éste se removió un poco por el repentino agarre de la McGarden.

—Suele ser muy activo —río Lily—. Venga Sting no te vayas a lastimar... —Levy lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo. El niño le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Mamá! —se abrazó a su pierna y Levy le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque no sabía qué decir al respecto.

—Déjala ya Sting —dijo Lily un poco más serio.

—Oh, no pasa nada... —el pelinegro dejó su libro y se acercó a ella. Levy le sonrió, el pequeño se le hacía muy familiar. Ya había visto esos ojos rojos antes... No eran de un color muy común.

—No te confíes —le dijo el moreno—. Son unos niños muy hábiles... Parecerá que les caes bien y de pronto ¡pum! Saldrás corriendo como todas las demás... —Levy frunció levemente el ceño, no podían ser tan malos unos pequeños niños de no más de cinco años.

—Verdad que serán unos buenos niños —miró a Sting, éste la soltó y le sonrió. Rogue por su parte sólo la estudiaba con la mirada, como si se tratase del libro que había estado hojeando.

—Bueno vamos —le señaló una puerta por el pasillo, avanzaron y Lily tocó y asomó la cabeza—. Metalicana, la señorita McGarden vino por lo del trabajo de niñera...

Gajeel dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, acomodó un poco su escritorio que era un desorden, más tarde haría cuentas con su padre. Se quitó su estorbosa chaqueta de cuero e hizo su cabello hacia atrás con las manos.

—Mi padre salió hace diez minutos, llega tarde —espetó mientras terminaba de acomodar papeles—. Que pase —dijo poniéndose de pie, detrás de Lily apareció una joven delgada con cabello azul, algo alborotado pero adornado con una bandana amarilla, a juego con un primaveral vestido anaranjado con mangas separadas, dejando sus hombros al descubierto.

Los ojos avellana de la joven se toparon con los rojizos de él. Ambos se quedaron estáticos un minuto que a Lily le pareció eterno. Así que carraspeó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos.

—Tú —dijeron al unísono.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Es la hora de la verdad XD ¿Qué les parece? Quiero escribir comedia por aquí... El próximo capítulo será un "Cuatro años antes..." Y bueno se explicará lo que ocurrió en ese entonces. Quiero ver si después de eso puedo hacer variaciones explicando historias dedicadas a los personajes principales XD

Ya saben que acepto tomatazos con amor y críticas constructivas, XD los que me han leído antes saben que soy una obsesa de la ortografía y que cualquier cosa que encuentren y me digan, les estaré muy agradecida :3

Sé que este cap. dejó varias dudas XD pero todo se irá explicando más adelante (:

Es mi primer GaLe *.* y si les gusta abajo está el botoncito de reviews :P


	2. Gajeel Redfox eres un idiota

Hola hermosos! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo :P explicando un poco el pasado ;)

Quiero agradecer a Kagoyame, Dana, Guest1, Shaoran28, y a Liraaz por sus preciados reviews :')

Por cierto quiero aclarar algo, antes de que se preste a malas interpretaciones, el cariño de Gray por Levy fue, es y será sólo de hermanos. Fraternal, nada romántico. Bueno aclarando ese punto los dejo leer XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima (si fueran mios GaLe ya seria canon), salvo OC (sí, algunos)

Aclaraciones:

Flashback (he visto que ponen Flashback, Fin del Flashback), pues a mí en lo personal no me gusta, hehe yo lo pongo: _En cursivas_

Sueños: " _En cursivas y entre comillas"_

Pensamientos: "Estos sólo van entre comillas, lo sé es medio revolcado, pero cuando lo leen en el contexto de la historia créanme que no se van a confundir entre sueños, recuerdos y pensamientos, o eso espero."

Diálogos: —Con guiones largos, ya que los guiones cortos son para cosas como "ex-novio" o así... Incuso cuando pongo a alguien balbuceando: Ho-hola...

Y bueno en una oración si ven una palabra en _cursivas_ es porque la quiero resaltar, no es flashback haha creo que eso es muy obvio, pero lo menciono por si acaso, también si de repente hay algo "entre comillas" como: escuchó un "ajá" es que escuchó un ajá, generalmente cuando piensan algo pongo: "Hace mucho frío" pensó al tiempo que bla bla bla...

Por último:

Jose (el de Phantom): He visto qu e muchos escriben "José" ejem yo no. Porque yo lo pronuncio Yose XD

Juvia Loxar: he visto que en algunos fics lo ponen como Juvia Lockser, pero yo no XD

Charle: Carla, en serio. ¿Carla?

Si llega a salir Orga, muchos ponen Olga, pero a mí me suena como nombre de mujer e.e entonces lo dejaré como Orga, y si sale otro nombre más adelante lo aclararé XD

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Gajeel Redfox eres un idiota

.

 **Cuatro años antes...**

Fairy Tail era un bar muy concurrido de la ciudad de Magnolia, se caracterizaba por su buen ambiente y por su juvenil personal. En su mayor parte mujeres que andaban con disfraces repartiendo copas a los clientes. Nunca se había presentado ningún caso de acoso, pues ningún ser era tan tonto como para echarse encima a Laxus Dreyar o Elfman Strauss, que se encargaban principalmente de la seguridad de las empleadas.

Esa noche un cliente que nunca nadie había visto, pues de haberlo hecho recordarían las múltiples perforaciones que adornaban su rostro, entró pasando desapercibido por casi todo el mundo, acompañado de una joven un poco más baja de estatura pero igual de intimidante, pues poseía una mirada fría y vacía, a pesar de tener sólo quince años. Gajeel Redfox se sentó en una mesa cerca de la barra, observando. Traía puesta una gabardina de cuero negro, unos jeans grises deslavados con algunas cadenas colgando y sus guantes sin dedos. Juvia Loxar se sentó frente a él.

—Sólo venimos a ver —le recordó. No había querido llevar a su prima al lugar, pero ella había insistido.

—¿Cuántas noches Juvia tendrá que venir? —le preguntó con voz seria, la chica traía un sofocante vestido azul marino y un gorro del mismo color, como si estuvieran en invierno.

—Tú sólo hoy —dijo el Redfox—, yo me encargaré de venir las siguientes dos noches —una mujer rubia con orejas de conejo y un atuendo un poco provocativo se acercó a ellos.

—Buenas noches —saludó—, ¿qué les traigo?

—Un tequila coneja —Lucy frunció el ceño ligeramente ante el apodo del moreno—, y para ella una cerveza.

—¿Eres mayor de edad? —le preguntó a la joven de cabello azul, pero ésta apenas la miró.

—No, pero yo sí, y soy el responsable —Gajeel tenía veinte años y los aparentaba.

—Tú... —sabía que de un lado le conocía—. Tú eres Acero Negro... —susurró entre aterrada y emocionada.

—¿Y? —Gajeel frunció el ceño molesto. Lucy dio un paso hacia atrás, nerviosa.

—No... Por nada —Lucy se fue dejándolos solos. Pues Acero Negro era conocido por ser el motociclista más problemático de las zonas bajas de Magnolia.

—No le hubieras pedido nada a Juvia —dijo Juvia con voz seria—, Jose dijo que no llamáramos la atención y ahora esa chica te ha reconocido...

—No te preocupes —contestó él con una sonrisa de medio lado—, si no quieres nada yo me la puedo tomar —se burló ignorando el comentario de Juvia.

—Juvia no dijo eso —replicó dejando de lado la seriedad—, pero Gajeel, trata de ser lo más invisible posible...

—Yo no sé cómo este lugar tiene más gente que el Phantom —dijo cruzándose de brazos y entonces la vio, una pequeña figura femenina enfundada en un traje de cuero negro con orejas de gato, cola y un antifaz.

—Juvia cree que eso se debe a que todos sus empleados son unos exhibicionistas —le dijo viendo a un mesero que andaba con el torso desnudo de espaldas a ellos. Pero Gajeel no le quitó de encima la mirada a la peliazul vestida de negro.

—Sí, seguramente es eso —el moreno siguió con la mirada a la chica hasta que se perdió entre la multitud.

—¿Juvia y Gajeel se van a quedar hasta que cierren? —le preguntó Juvia con algo de cansancio. Gajeel negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Hoy te llevo a tu casa, yo mañana y pasado me quedo hasta que cierren —dijo en voz baja, pues la rubia vestida de coneja se aproximó a ellos con sus bebidas.

—Aquí están —dijo Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oye coneja —le dijo Gajeel ladeando una sonrisa—, ¿por qué no me mandas a tu amiga? —le preguntó señalando con la mirada a cierta peliazul.

—Ella está llena de trabajo hoy —le mencionó con inocencia—, me retiro —se alejó de ahí con rapidez y cruzó algunas palabras con un hombre alto de cabellos plateados y una cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho. Un hombre grande.

—Mierda —dijo Gajeel antes de tomar un sorbo.

—Juvia le advirtió a Gajeel que fuera invisible —dijo Juvia resignada, negando con la cabeza.

—Si vamos a estar de guardia —comenzó su primo—, al menos quisiera divertirme un poco...

—Juvia y Gajeel ya saben lo que dicen —le reprendió—. Estas mujeres están más cuidadas que las joyas del castillo de Fiore.

—Tch —Gajeel se cruzó de brazos nuevamente, era sábado, sabía que había más gente que en otros días. Por eso tenía que esperarse hasta el lunes para llevar a cabo la misión que le había pedido Jose.

—Por cierto Gajeel... Juvia no quiere ir a casa —dijo Juvia cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué no llevas a Juvia contigo y los demás? —preguntó esperanzada. Gajeel frunció el ceño notoriamente.

—Estás loca si crees que te voy a meter a ese departamento de delincuentes...

—No son delincuentes —le recordó.

—No confío en ellos —Juvia suspiró, sabía que su primo era protector, pero no se imaginaba que tanto.

—Tú vives con ellos...

—Yo me sé defender —le recordó.

Pasado un rato salieron y Gajeel llevó a Juvia a su casa en su moto, después se pasó a Phantom Lord, la competencia del Fairy, para informar los movimientos que había estado observando, los cuales eran normales, algunos guardias, los principales conocidos como "Laxus" que parecía ser el nieto del dueño y "Elfman" el de cabello plateado. Ambos fuertes y grandes. Los demás nada más estaban de apoyo y el lugar era más que nada atendido por mujeres.

Jose era su actual jefe y fundador de Phantom Lord, Gajeel se había salido de la mansión de su padre porque la vida de niño rico no era lo suyo, había terminado la preparatoria, pero comenzó a trabajar en el bar de Jose y dejó los estudios, en ese tiempo el padre de Juvia había fallecido y la peliazul se había vuelto rebelde, pues las peleas con su madre aumentaba cada vez más. Entonces la chica siguió el ejemplo de Gajeel, pues sus problemas en casa crecieron cuando su madre se volvió a casar, y la peliazul prefería estar todo el día fuera.

Jose los había empleado a ambos en Phantom, era un lugar poco popular, generalmente asistían inadaptados de la sociedad para drogarse y tomar sin medida, Gajeel se había opuesto a que Juvia entrara a trabajar con él, pero Jose lo convenció dándole a Juvia un trabajo tras la barra, donde podía estar a salvo.

.

* * *

.

—¡Levy! —gritó Lucy cuando entró a uno de los cuartos, conocidos como camerinos, donde guardaban los disfraces de las meseras.

—¿Pasa algo Lu? —le preguntó quitándose las orejas de gato y el antifaz.

—¡No me vas a creer a quién he conocido hoy! —gritó emocionada y Levy alzó ambas cejas. Llevaba ocho meses trabajando en el Fairy y Lucy se había vuelto su mejor amiga.

—¿A quién? —preguntó tirándose en una montaña de ropa con cansancio y la rubia la imitó.

—Acero Negro —Levy la miró expectante, ¿quién era ese? Nunca había escuchado ese apodo—. Es el motociclista más popular y bueno... temible de los barrios bajos... Creo que trabaja en el Phantom...

—¿Y estaba aquí esta noche? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, por dios da miedo —recordó—, por eso tenía que decirte...

—¿El qué?

—Me pidió que te mandara con él... Ya sabes para que tú lo atendieras y no yo —le guiñó un ojo y Levy se sonrojó al notar el doble sentido en las palabras de su amiga.

—¡Pe- pero qué es-estás diciendo! —se incorporó de golpe.

—Que tengas cuidado —dijo cambiando su expresión por una más seria—. Ese sujeto también tiene la fama de tomar lo que quiere cuando quiere... —Levy achicó los ojos temerosa.

—¿Debo preocuparme? —preguntó nerviosa y Lucy asintió.

—Es muy alto, atlético —se interrumpió—, aunque no tanto como Laxus o Elfman, tiene la cara llena de perforaciones y una enrome y desaliñada melena negra...

—Suena bastante intimidante —confesó Levy—, ¿y dices que te pidió que lo atendiera yo? —Levy a su lado sonaba como un ratón asustado.

—Sí... —se cruzó de brazos—, le avisé a Elfman para que le echara un ojo pero no me fio del todo...

—Primero hablabas de él como una celebridad y ahora parece que debo tenerle miedo —suspiró la peliazul negando con la cabeza.

—Es como una celebridad entre delincuentes y debes tener cuidado —dijo Lucy—. Por cierto —cambió de tema—, ¿estás emocionada? —Levy abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Debería estarlo? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí Levy —replicó Lucy con cansancio—, hoy por fin te mudas a mi departamento...

—Cierto... —dijo recordando que ya era sábado—, aunque aún me falta sacar algunos libros de la casa de Makarov...

—Ya los sacaremos luego —dijo Lucy—, anda vamos que Natsu y Gray se ofrecieron a acompañarnos a casa.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —dijo quitándose el disfraz lo más rápido posible para ponerse su ropa del diario.

—Porque tenía que decirte primero lo otro —sonrió tomando su abrigo y esperó a que Levy estuviera lista para salir.

La puerta de atrás era por la que normalmente salían, Lucy tenía un carro pero estaba en el taller, por lo tanto se movían a pie. Habían acomodado su horario de trabajo a la misma hora para entrar y salir juntas. Makarov había puesto un poco de resistencia cuando Lucy le propuso a Levy mudarse con ella, pues el señor Dreyar ya se había encariñado mucho con la joven después de tenerla viviendo en su casa casi dos años.

—Se tardaron —dijo Gray cuando salieron, estaba recargado en la pared con las monos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Lo siento —dijo Levy con una leve sonrisa y Gray les dio la espalda para empezar a caminar. Natsu pasó su brazo por los hombros de ambas chicas.

—No le hagan caso —dijo sonriente—, llevamos apenas unos diez minutos aquí —Levy miró a Lucy con complicidad y a ésta se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—Gracias por acompañarnos chicos —dijo por fin tratando de ocultar su rostro, mirando al frente.

—No es nada, por cierto —dijo Natsu algo pensativo—, Elfman me comentó que viste un tipo raro hace rato —Lucy asintió—, hierro negro... o algo así.

—Acero Negro —le corrigió la joven—. Y sí, estaba en el bar hace rato —miró a Levy y ésta negó—. Lo siento Le —miró a Natsu—. Me pidió que lo atendiera Levy... —notó que Gray giró el rostro con una mirada afilada—. Por eso le dije a Elfman que lo vigilara... No tiene buena fama y me preocupé.

—No es nada —dijo la peliazul—, seguro estaba bromeando con Lu —sonrió levemente pero sintió la mirada desaprobatoria del pelinegro.

—Pues habrá que avisarle también a Laxus —dijo Natsu sin darse cuenta de todo el intercambio de miradas a su alrededor—, porque tengo entendido que ese tipo trabaja en el Phantom...

—Sí —confirmó Lucy—, por eso me extrañó verlo en el bar...

—Si regresa manténganse alejadas —dijo Gray—, que lo atienda Warren o Macao —trató de sonar indiferente, pero Lucy se percató de su preocupación y sonrió levemente.

—Sí, eso es buena idea.

La caminata se les hizo corta mientras platicaban, unos minutos después ya estaban fuera del edificio. Natsu y Gray esperaron a que las chicas se asomaran por la ventana de su piso para irse.

.

* * *

.

La noche siguiente el bar estaba a reventar, les faltaban mesas y había gente fuera. Además Kinana no había ido a trabajar porque estaba enferma y Lisanna le ayudaba a Mirajane en la barra.

—Esta noche hay mucha gente —le dijo Levy a Lucy mientras se acercaba a la barra con una charola para las bebidas. La rubia ya no sabía qué debía llevarle a quién.

—Y eso que no se celebra nada —suspiró mientras Mira ponía las copas en la barra.

—Vaya, vaya —sonrió—, hoy estamos llenos —dijo la mayor de las Strauss sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Que bueno que nosotras cerramos hasta mañana —le dijo Levy a Lucy mientras acomodaba las bebidas en su charola—. ¿No Lu?

—Sí —dijo ella con cansancio, ese día se había puesto los tacones de Erza porque había olvidado los suyos y los pies la estaban matando.

—Un _Bloody Mary_ —Lucy se giró para mirar al cliente, pues su voz se le hizo conocida, él apenas reparó en su presencia y Mira se puso a preparar lo que había pedido.

Levy estaba por irse pero Lucy la jaló de la muñeca con cuidado, la peliazul estaba a punto de protestar pero se quedó mirando al intimidante chico de chaqueta que estaba tras de Lucy. Miró de nuevo a la rubia y ésta asintió. Ambas se alejaron de la barra, aunque Levy sólo lo había visto de perfil, se sentía asustada. Ese hombre tenía el rostro lleno de perforaciones, y tenía pinta de matón.

Siguieron atendiendo a los clientes con normalidad, Levy evitaba pasarse por la barra, o si lo tenía que hacer, se iba del otro lado con Lisanna. Lucy le había avisado de nuevo a Elfman, pero el peliplata no podía tener su atención en Acero Negro todo el tiempo, pues el lugar tenía demasiada gente y Alzack, Jet y Droy apenas se las apañaban en la entrada.

Levy había conseguido quedarse del otro lado del bar para evitar toparse con el muchacho, recordando las palabras de Lucy " _Ese sujeto también tiene la fama de tomar lo que quiere cuando quiere_ ", un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando alguien le susurró al oído:

—Haz estado escapando de mí toda la noche —se giró instintivamente, lo primero que vio fueron dos grandes ojos escarlata, mirándola fijamente con el ceño levemente fruncido—, enana.

.

* * *

.

 **Actualidad**

Magnolia, mansión Redfox

Los ojos avellana de la joven se toparon con los rojizos de él. Ambos se quedaron estáticos un minuto que a Lily le pareció eterno. Así que carraspeó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos.

—Tú —dijeron al unísono, Levy alzó amabas cejas con sorpresa. El hombre que tenía enfrente era el temerario motociclista con pinta de matón que había conocido en Fairy Tail.

—Señorita McGarden él es Gajeel Redfox, le hará la entrevista —dijo Lily antes de salir, sacando a ambos de su estado de shock.

—Lo-lo siento —balbuceó ella, viendo a Lily salir—. Mi nombre es Levy McGarden y vengo por el puesto de niñera... —estaba segura que no lo iba a obtener, ellos se habían conocido bajo circunstancias no muy gratas. Y lo que él sabía de ella era que había trabajado en un bar vestida de traje de cuero con orejas y cola de gato.

—¿En serio? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Vienes por el trabajo de niñera? —Gajeel avanzó hacia ella—. Si no recuerdo mal, tú eras la mesera de ese bar, enana —a Levy se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—No tiene nada de malo ser mesera —se defendió. Llevaba en sus manos sus papeles, los cuales dejó en el escritorio del Redfox para hacerle frente—. Además tú no eras un ejemplo a seguir en ese entonces —le recordó y Gajeel alzó el rostro con superioridad.

—Yo me salí de ahí, camarón —Levy apretó los puños ante el apodo—. ¿Me vas a negar que ayer no trabajaste en el Fairy? Espera, asumo que eso no viene en el currículum. ¿O sí?

—Fue mi último día ahí —le reclamó, apretó los dientes. Nunca se había sentido tan ofendida. Respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente—. Y sí, sí viene... Como experiencia laboral —Gajeel arqueó ambas cejas incrédulo.

—¿Ibas vestida de gatita de pura casualidad? —Levy estaba a punto de explotar. Viendo por donde iban las insinuaciones del moreno. Y la noche anterior había usado el disfraz por la fiesta, no porque fuera el uniforme.

—Sí pero... —fue interrumpida.

—¿Tú crees que voy a dejar a mi hermano menor y a Sting al cuidado de una mesera de bares indecentes?

—Fairy Tail no es un lugar indecente —Levy apretó los diente al hablar, no quería asustar a los niños de afuera, y estaba tratando de mantenerse serena para hacer puntos, pero ese sujeto no le deba tregua.

—¿No? Pues yo recuerdo que...

¡Plaf!

Gajeel no pudo terminar porque la joven le plantó una cachetada en el rostro que lo dejó con el rostro ladeado y en estado de shock unos segundos.

—¡Gajeel Redfox eres un idiota! —gritó antes de salir corriendo del estudio. Gajeel pudo ver esos ojos avellana cristalizados antes de que ella se diera media vuelta, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que había hecho algo mal.

Levy salió de la oficina a toda prisa, pues las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse ahí mismo y no pensaba darle ese gusto. Sting y Rogue jugaban con unos carritos, los cuales esquivó antes de caerse, se topó a Lily cerca de la puerta, éste intentó detenerla, pero se zafó sin problema.

—¿Señorita McGarden? —preguntó confundido pero sólo logró que ella apresurara el paso, cerró la puerta principal y en unos segundos arrancó la motoneta en la que había llegado—. ¿Ahora qué hiciste Gajeel? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Gadeed Dedfods —balbuceó Sting—, edes um idiota —Lily sonrió porque de todo lo que Sting había intentado decir, la grosería había sido la única cosa bien dicha.

—Lo es —aceptó el hombre moreno entrando al despacho—. Gajeel —lo llamó—, ¿se puede saber qué demonios le hiciste a esa chica?

—Esa chica es la mesera de un bar por las noches —dijo sentándose en su escritorio—, no creerás que le pienso dejar a Sting y Rogue, ¿o sí?

—¿Bar? —Preguntó Lily incrédulo—. ¿Qué bar?

—Fairy Tail —dijo acomodando algunos papeles, pero se detuvo al ver el folder de la peliazul—. Aparte lo pone en el currículum —dijo en voz baja con sarcasmo.

—Gajeel —comenzó Lily—, quiero que sepas que Fairy Tail es un restaurante, no un bar —el moreno alzó la vista incrédulo.

—¿Qué dices? Sabes que fui yo el que...

—Sí lo sé —no lo dejó continuar—, por eso estuviste en la cárcel —le recordó—. Y gracias a tus buenas acciones remodelaron el bar y se convirtió en restaurante, uno muy bueno por cierto —dijo pensando en los pasteles que le había recomendado una de las encargadas y vieja amiga suya.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó con culpa, abrió el folder de la chica y lo empezó a leer. Se llevó las manos al rostro derrotado, había sido un animal con esa chica, por segunda vez en su vida.

—Que le debes una disculpa —dijo antes de salir, tenía que cuidar de los pequeños que tenía en la sala antes de que Sting le jalara la cola a gato rojo, Lector.

.

* * *

.

Juvia había ido temprano a la universidad para ver a la encargada de asuntos estudiantiles, debido a que había entrado a la carrera con dos años de retraso, pues había dejado la escuela de joven por problemas familiares, y tenía una cita de asesoría. Estaba sentada frente a la oficina de la maestra Ur, llevaba por lo menos una hora ahí y nadie salía a informarle nada.

—¿Esperas a Ur? —le preguntó un chico desde el pasillo, ella se giró y lo miró con indiferencia.

—Sí —dijo regresando su atención a la oficina.

—Tú debes ser Juvia Loxar —la peliazul se giró hacia él sorprendida, cuando el joven avanzó a ella, sintió su corazón latirle con fuerza, era un sujeto muy guapo. Tez blanca, cabello negro y corto, y unos penetrantes ojos grises obscuros.

—S-sí —dijo ella tratando de mantenerse seria—. ¿Cómo conoce el nombre de Juvia?

—Lo vi en tu expediente —dijo sentándose al lado de la chica y ella se alejó un poco—. Soy Gray Fullbuster —se presentó—. Voy a ser tu tutor —Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida porque de pronto _su tutor_ ya no tenía puesta la camisa.

—¿Su ropa? —preguntó con las mejillas encendidas, Gray alzó ambas cejas dándose cuenta de que ya no la traía puesta.

—Mierda —exclamó buscándola por todas partes hasta que la encontró bajo su asiento—. Lo siento no sé cómo demonios pasó... —Juvia, sentada hasta el otro extremo del sillón, asintió con la cabeza.

—Juvia no ha visto nada —mintió, tratando de mirar al frente.

—Juvia que bueno verte —dijo Ur apareciendo por el pasillo—. Lo siento se me ha hecho tarde, anda pasa, tenemos que adelantar lo de tu cita —miró a Gray—. Oh, Gray, pensé que ya te habías ido, veo que ya se conocen...

—Juvia acaba de conocerlo —dijo levantándose de su asiento, aún se sentía levemente sonrojada. Y no quería sentirse así, estuvo cuatro años logrando comportarse como debía por una promesa que había hecho junto con Gajeel, no iba a dejar que eso se le viniera abajo.

—Bien, adelante Juvia —le indicó la oficina—, adiós Gray —dijo cerrando la puerta, Juvia se sentó en una silla delante del escritorio de Ur.

—Comencemos con tu familia Juvia, háblame de tus padres...

—Juvia no tiene padres, Juvia vive con su tío —dijo con calma y Ur ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Tus padres murieron? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sólo el padre de Juvia, su madre se volvió a casar hace cuatro años y tuvo a Sting, el hermano menor de Juvia, y nos abandonó con el tío Redfox... —Ur se sorprendió aún más—. Se desapareció con su esposo...

—Vaya —dijo algo conmocionada—. ¿Cómo te sientes por eso?

—Juvia dejó de llevarse bien con su madre desde la muerte del padre de Juvia —dijo con seriedad—. A Juvia no le importa su madre, sólo su hermano Sting —Ur entendió que no quería hablar mucho del tema. Pero necesitaba datos para el expediente.

—¿Peleabas mucho con tu madre?

—Sí, Juvia se quería ir de casa, pero su primo Gajeel nunca la dejó —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Siempre ha cuidado de Juvia...

—Dijiste que vivías con tu tío, ¿el padre de Gajeel?

—Sí, Metalicana, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna obligación, se ha hecho cargo de Juvia y de Sting... Desde que la madre de Juvia abandonó a su hijo en casa de su hermana...

—¿También vives con la madre de Gajeel? —Juvia negó.

—Ella murió cuando Rogue nació —dijo mirando por la ventana—, la madre de Juvia era su hermana, por eso dejó a Sting en esa casa...

—¿Y tú? —Juvia apretó los labios.

—Juvia no quiere hablar de eso ahorita —dijo con una helada mirada y Ur asintió.

—Bueno, háblame de tu vida en casa de los Redfox...

—Juvia está muy agradecida con su tío por apoyar a Juvia y a su hermano, y Juvia le prometió graduarse con las mejores notas.

—Eso me parece muy bien de tu parte —dijo Ur con una leve sonrisa.

La entrevista continuó así durante un largo rato, Juvia le contó muchas cosas a Ur sobre su vida desde que su padre se había muerto y Ur no dejaba de sorprenderse por el pasado casi increíble de la joven. Se las había visto negras por mucho tiempo. Tal vez lo mejor que le pudo pasar a ella y a su hermano, fue quedar bajo la tutela del señor Redfox.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Bueno qué les parece? Haha Poco a poco voy a ir metiendo escenas del pasado que expliquen cosas del presente, siempre quise hacer algo así. Como en Arrow, jugar con el tiempo :3 Bueno si les gusta abajito está el botón de reviews, se aceptan quejas con cariño XD

Recuerden, los que ya me han leído, saben que soy una obsesa de la ortografía, así que si encuentran algún error saben que son almas libres y que pueden decirme sin ningún problema :3


	3. Gray y Gajeel

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima (si fueran mios GaLe ya seria canon), salvo OC (sí, algunos)

Gente hermosa! Muchas gracias por sus preciados comentarios. Una lectora me preguntó por qué hacía los capítulos tan cortos si generalmente en mis fics escribo lo doble... Pues la verdad es que quiero poder actualizar dos veces por semana sin descuidar los otros fics (: espero que no les moleste.

Si están buscando una buena historia Gale les recomiendo que lean los fics de DanaLovesOhana estoy súper picada con sus dos historias y sus capítulos son largos (y créanme que se quedan con ganas de más), además de que es constante cuando actualiza (:

Muchas gracias a Dana, Liraaz, Kagoyame, Asia, LyaMcGarden, y a mi preciado Guest por darle la oportunidad a esta historia :3 un enorme abrazo 7u7.

Chicos aquí entre nos, no me gusta poner en mis fics los "chan, nii, san, sama...etc" yo no lo hago, pero al escribir la plática de Juvia con Gray, sentí que faltaba algo, y pues he aquí la excepción de mi regla. Juvia no es Juvia sin el Gray-sama u.u haha

Aclaraciones:

Flashback (he visto que ponen Flashback, Fin del Flashback), pues a mí en lo personal no me gusta, hehe yo lo pongo: _En cursivas_

Sueños: " _En cursivas y entre comillas"_

Pensamientos: "Estos sólo van entre comillas, lo sé es medio revolcado, pero cuando lo leen en el contexto de la historia créanme que no se van a confundir entre sueños, recuerdos y pensamientos, o eso espero."

Diálogos: —Con guiones largos, ya que los guiones cortos son para cosas como "ex-novio" o así... Incuso cuando pongo a alguien balbuceando: Ho-hola...

Y bueno en una oración si ven una palabra en _cursivas_ es porque la quiero resaltar, no es flashback haha creo que eso es muy obvio, pero lo menciono por si acaso, también si de repente hay algo "entre comillas" como: escuchó un "ajá" es que escuchó un ajá, generalmente cuando piensan algo pongo: "Hace mucho frío" pensó al tiempo que bla bla bla...

Por último:

Jose (el de Phantom): He visto qu e muchos escriben "José" ejem yo no. Porque yo lo pronuncio Yose XD

Juvia Loxar: he visto que en algunos fics lo ponen como Juvia Lockser, pero yo no XD

Charle: Carla, en serio. ¿Carla?

Si llega a salir Orga, muchos ponen Olga, pero a mí me suena como nombre de mujer e.e entonces lo dejaré como Orga, y si sale otro nombre más adelante lo aclararé XD

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Gray y Gajeel

.

Levy entró al departamento a toda prisa y se encerró en su habitación, Lucy ya estaba despierta y preparaba el desayuno, pero la McGarden la pasó de largo. Lucy suspiró porque alcanzó a ver los hinchados ojos de su amiga. Le habían hecho algo en la entrevista de trabajo, en cuanto Lucy se levantó vio una pequeña nota en su tocador de Levy diciéndole que iría a la mansión de los Redfox. La rubia dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y caminó por el departamento hasta la puerta de Levy, tocó un par de veces.

—¿Qué pasa Lu? —preguntó la peliazul con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, amortiguando su voz.

—¿Puedo pasar Levy? Te veías... —no quiso decir "mal" porque la haría sentir peor, muy rara vez Levy se comportaba de esa forma. Por lo general Levy era una de las personas más alegres y amables que conocía. Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y una paciencia que no conocía límites. Por eso le extrañaba verla así.

—Sí Lu, pasa —dijo Levy por fin y Lucy entró a la recámara para encontrarla echada en la cama, boca abajo y con su cara oculta.

—¿Qué pasó en la entrevista? —le preguntó sentándose al borde de la cama, Levy levantó el rostro, no estaba llorando, pero estaba roja como un tomate y aún tenía los ojos hinchados.

—¿Recuerdas a Gajeel, Acero Negro? —la rubia asintió sin entender qué tenía que ver ese vago con su entrevista de trabajo.

—Ese motociclista de Phantom que te estuvo acosando en el Fairy cuando era un bar... —dijo haciendo memoria—. Aunque sólo estuvo ahí tres noches...

—Su nombre completo es Gajeel Redfox —dijo Levy sentándose junto a Lucy. Los ojos chocolate de Lucy se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la declaración.

—La entrevista era con el señor Redfox... —dijo abrazando a Levy al comprender lo que había pasado—. ¿Te ha faltado al respeto? ¡Dímelo y yo voy y lo dejo sin descendencia! —Levy rió un poco ante su temeraria amiga.

—Es un idiota —dijo recargándose en la cabecera de la cama—, cree que el Fairy sigue siendo un bar y que yo sigo siendo una mesera que anda por ahí con un traje de cuero negro —tomó aire—, perdón que soy la mesera de un "bar indecente" —lo citó y Lucy se levantó de un salto.

—Ésta me la paga —estaba a punto de salir pero Levy la tomó del brazo.

—No te apures, ya encontraré algo, lo último que deseo es volver a verlo —dijo tomando su bandana del tocador para acomodársela nuevamente en la cabeza.

—Levy... —susurró Lucy—, acomodaste el horario de la universidad para que concordara con el trabajo de niñera...

—Encontraré otro trabajo de niñera, créeme que hay muchas vacantes —dijo buscando su bolso—, oh no —lo vació en su cama sin encontrar lo que quería.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mis papeles, el currículo —dijo nerviosa—, no puede ser —se llevó las manos al rostro—, lo dejé en su escritorio...

—No te apures Levy, podemos volver a imprimirlo —le acarició la espalda y Levy dejó salir un prolongado suspiro de resignación.

Sólo deseaba que lo hubiera tirado, que no lo leyera, porque tenía todo sobre ella, donde había trabajado, qué estudiaba y dónde, también quién había sido su tutor, Makarov, y dónde había crecido. Y no quería que un tipo como él supiera tanto de ella. Se cruzó de brazos, al menos esos papeles no tenían su dirección.

—Por cierto tu celular sonó tres veces —le dijo Lucy con una impecable sonrisa, Levy miró el tocador, lo había olvidado en su cuarto cuando salió a toda prisa, miró la pantalla y comprendió la expresión de Lucy.

Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Rufus.

—¿Qué querrá? —preguntó en voz alta y Lucy la dio con el codo en su brazo.

—No te hagas, seguramente quiere poner como excusa la universidad para invitarte a salir, otra vez...

—Tendrá la mejor memoria del mundo, pero siempre se le olvida que mi respuesta es no —dijo suspirando y Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—No esta vez —Levy la miró con sorpresa y después con reclamo. Ella no sería capaz... Dijo que había sonado tres veces y sólo tenía dos llamadas perdidas.

—Lucy Heartfilia —comenzó con voz molesta—, no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste, ¿verdad? —le preguntó acercándose a ella cada vez más. La rubia movió sus manos excusándose y con una sonrisa nerviosa le contestó:

—Yo no le dije que se verían a los ocho en el Fairy —dijo riendo—, y para nada le dije que estarías encantada de verlo —Levy se dejó caer en el colchón como globo desinflado—. Vamos no es tan malo —dijo animándola.

—Lo último que necesito ahorita es una cita con ese genio malvado —dijo resoplando con frustración—. Ahora vas tú y cenas con él —dijo dándose la vuelta en la cama para quedar boca abajo.

—No seas así, Lev... —Lucy se levantó de la cama y abrió el armario, sacando un par de vestidos de la peliazul, la última vez que Levy había tenido una cita, había elegido uno de sus vestidos comunes, una noche en la que se quedó platicando de libros con el chico. Nunca volvieron a escuchar de él.

—Al menos sé como aburrirlo —dijo poniendo su atención en Lucy—. ¿Qué haces?

—No lo aburrirás con libros, Levy, recuerda que lee tantos como tú —dijo lanzándole un vestido sin tirantes, con mangas sueltas, como acostumbraba ella. Era un vestido rojo con encajes blancos de adorno—. Y seré yo la que elija el atuendo...

—Lu esto parece de navidad —dijo Levy negando con la cabeza.

—Es elegante... Y un poco atrevido —le guiñó el ojo a su amiga y Levy se derrumbó en la cama nuevamente, derrotada.

—De acuerdo, Lu, tú ganas ésta. Iré pero elijo yo el atuendo —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Luego no vengas conmigo cuando te encuentres celebrando tu luna de miel con Loke en Akane Resort —sonrió ante la expresión de vergüenza de Lucy.

—E-eso no... Tú estás loca —dijo colorada y Levy soltó una carcajada.

Levy se resignó a asistir a la cena con Rufus, no es que no fuera apuesto. Era alto, más que ella, mucho más, tenía un largo y lacio cabello rubio. Sin embargo su expresión siempre era engañosa, parecía como si todo el tiempo cargara con una máscara. Lo único que se salvaba eran esos ojos tan serios que se cargaba, parecían esmeraldas, con clase y un brillo particular. Sobre todo cuando hablaba de literatura, Levy lo había notado durante las clases. Y no negaba que tenía su encanto, pero también era un sujeto que le resultaba presuntuoso. Y además le había ganado en oratoria.

.

* * *

.

Juvia seguía en la oficina de Ur, le había contado gran parte de su vida, no era lo que se consideraría una "chica normal", pero estaba ahí porque quería ser alguien y poder pagarle de algún modo todo a su tío, y poder ser un ejemplo a seguir para su pequeño hermano Sting. No confiaba en nadie, y Ur no era la excepción, pero sabía que era mejor que ella le contara la verdad antes de que se enterara por otras fuentes. Además en algún momento Ur debió tratar con Gajeel, él todavía estudiaba ahí.

—¿Por eso estás dos años atrasada? —le preguntó cuando terminó de anotar algunas cosas en su expediente.

—Juvia quiere ver si puede hacer carga de materias —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. O adelantarlas en verano... Así Juvia tal vez termine antes la carrera... —Ur le sonrió amablemente, esa chica tenía unas calificaciones excelentes y sabía que podría hacerlo.

—¿Te parece si lo dejamos para los siguientes semestres? —la joven asintió—. Quiero que te vayas acostumbrando a la universidad, podrás hacer todos los veranos que quieras —le aseguró.

—¿Juvia se puede retirar? —Preguntó antes de ponerse de pie y Ur asintió, pero la peliazul se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta—. Juvia quiere saber si su tutor es alguna clase de estríper o algo así... —Ur soltó una sonora carcajada.

—No, para nada —dijo recuperando la compostura—, Lyon y Gray tienen la manía de quitarse la camisa por mi culpa —Juvia enarcó ambas cejas, confundida.

—¿Lyon? —preguntó regresando a su asiento.

—Verás, hace algunos años ellos dos se unieron a mis vacaciones —comenzó a narrar—, fuimos al monte Hakobe, ¿lo conoces? —Juvia se limitó a asentir—, bueno mi hija Ultear y yo estamos acostumbradas al frío. Gray y Lyon no... Así que los entrené en calzoncillos mientras estábamos allá... —Juvia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿En el monte Hakobe sin ropa? Eso sonaba a crueldad.

—¿Ur entrenó a dos jóvenes en ropa interior en el monte Hakobe? —Ur asintió.

—Bueno fue un verano largo, ahora les da calor la temperatura ambiente... Creo que exageré un poco en ese entonces... —Juvia trató de parecer serena. ¿Un poco? Ahora esos chicos se quitaban la camisa en cualquier lugar.

—Recuérdele a Juvia nunca acompañarla al monte Hakobe —dijo levantándose, Ur volvió a reír.

—No te preocupes Juvia —dijo despidiéndose con una mano—. Ve con cuidado —la joven asintió antes de salir de la oficina de Ur.

Juvia llegó al estacionamiento de la universidad, Jura estaba esperándola en el carro, ella había insistido en irse sola, pero su tío no se lo permitió, así que mandó a su chofer para llevarla y regresarla a la mansión. A veces a Juvia le incomodaban tantos lujos, trataba de no decirlo por educación, y por no herir a su tío, que a pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, los adoraba.

—¿Jura lleva mucho tiempo esperando a Juvia? —le preguntó al subir al carro.

—No señorita Loxar, está a tiempo —dijo el chofer encendiendo el vehículo.

Jura era un viejo trabajador en la mansión Redfox, casi tan viejo como Porlyusica. Juvia lo había visto por primera vez cuando tenía unos cinco años y le había parecido un hombre increíblemente grande. Ella era alta, pero ese hombre parecía un rascacielos. Aunque sólo era intimidante a la vista, pues era una de las personas más amables que ella conocía.

Viajaron en silencio mientas Juvia revisaba su horario, en casa tenía útiles y demás, por lo que no necesitaba comprar absolutamente nada, y no tendrían que preocuparse por dejar a los niños en casa porque ese día había ido la nueva niñera. Juvia todavía no podía creer que la señora Ooba Babasaama muriera por la edad, parecía la anciana más fuerte y sana de Fiore. Y después de ella habían estado un año cambiando de niñeras como de calcetines. Por el momento Metalicana estaba buscando a una niñera de planta. Cada vez tenía más trabajo y sus viajes de negocios se incrementaban y se alargaban bastante.

—Ya llegamos señorita Loxar —dijo Jura bajándose del carro para abrirle la puerta a Juvia.

—Gracias —Juvia se encaminó a casa, entró y vio a Lily tratando de jugar con Sting y Rogue, lo cual se le hacía una escena normal, pero no para ese día. Además podía escuchar el amplificador de la guitarra de Gajeel a un volumen bastante elevado. Eso sólo pasaba cuando estaba muy enojado.

—Lily, ¿Juvia se ha perdido de algo? —Preguntó acercándose para saludar a Sting y a Rogue—. ¿No vendría una niñera? —Lily suspiró con pesadez.

—Pregúntale al cabeza de hierro de Gajeel —dijo doblando los ojos. Juvia se sorprendió y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a buscarlo—. La chica salió igual de indignada que una de las citas de Gajeel de una sola noche a las cuatro de la madrugada. Y eso que no la tocó...

—Gajeel tiene su carácter —aceptó Juvia—. Y ya no ha traído sus citas a casa...

—Porque su padre se lo tiene prohibido —le contestó Lily con una sonrisa y Juvia no pudo evitar sonreír también, negando con la cabeza.

Subió hasta el segundo piso, la puerta de Gajeel estaba cerrada, podía escuchar como sonaba la guitarra del pelinegro. Eran canciones típicas de él. No podía creer que a sus casi veinticinco años siguiera haciendo esas rabietas. Tocó inútilmente pues el sonido se ahogaba con los solos de la guitarra, así que abrió y se lo encontró echado en su cama, ceñudo y con su atención en el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Juvia —dejó de tocar y puso su guitarra a un lado de la mesita de noche, Juvia se recostó junto a él en la desordenada cama.

—Juvia quiere saber qué le hiciste a la niñera... Si no salen horrorizadas por culpa de Sting o Rogue, Gajeel se encarga de echarlas, ¿eh? —concluyó con cansancio, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta.

—No es eso Juvia —dijo llevándose las manos a la nuca—. La cagué bien y bonito.

—Juvia no cree que pueda ser tan malo...

—¿Recuerdas el Fairy Tail?

.

* * *

.

Gray salió de la universidad y fue a Fairy Tail para hablar con los chicos, no tenía idea de qué, tal vez era la costumbre de pasearse a cada rato por el lugar, platicar con sus amigos y pasar un buen rato. Como Loke, que aunque ya no trabajaba ahí, todavía iba de visita.

Entró al restaurante, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y el lugar estaba tranquilo, le llamó la atención la joven de cabellos azules que estaba en la entrada, acompañada de un sujeto alto y con el cabello negro y largo, se veía algo intimidante, y presentía que ya lo había visto antes.

—Se llama Levy —escuchó al tipo hablando con Mirajane, se acercó. Mira estaba detrás de la mesa de reservaciones, y el sujeto estaba casi encima de ella—. Levy McGarden —repitió más irritado.

—Ya le dije que ella ya no trabaja aquí señor —dijo Mira con su imborrable sonrisa, miro a Gray y sonrió—. Pero él podría decirle —lo señaló. La chica de cabello azul que acompañaba al malhumorado hombre se giró al tiempo que éste, viéndolo sorprendida.

—Gray-sama —susurró sonrojada. ¿Sama? ¿Ella había dicho _Gray-sama_?

—¿Juvia? —preguntó algo confundido—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué soy Gray-sama?

El muchacho que la acompañaba lo estudió con la mirada, ahora sabía porque le parecía familiar, era el conocido Acero Negro. Lo había visto un par de veces cuando Fairy Tail aún era un bar, y era el acosador de Levy. Frunció el ceño sin disimulo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Juvia vino a acompañar a Gajeel para buscar a Levy —dijo la chica.

—¿Tú qué quieres con ella? —se dirigió directamente a Gajeel, éste lo miró de abajo hacia arriba con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro. Como si se sintiera superior y Gray apretó los puños. ¿Por qué Juvia estaba con ese sujeto?

—Eso sólo nos concierne a nosotros, hielito —dijo Gajeel tronándose los dedos de ambas manos, también lo había reconocido. Juvia se colocó entre ambos antes de que se agarraran a golpes, conocía a su primo y ya estaba bastante irritado

—Gajeel por favor —dijo la peliazul con seriedad—. Gray-sama es el tutor de Juvia —dijo haciendo frente a su primo.

—¿Cómo va a ser tu tutor Juvia? —Preguntó Gajeel cruzándose de brazos—. Nunca lo había visto en la universidad —Tal vez no eran de la misma generación, además Gajeel estaba lejos de ser observador.

—Juvia —dijo Gray—, creo que deberías cuidar tus amistades —lo miró detenidamente—. ¿No debiste graduarte hace como cinco años? —preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado y Gajeel volvió a ponerse a la defensiva.

—Mira pedazo de mierda —comenzó Gajeel pero Juvia puso la mano en su pecho para detenerlo. Se iba a graduar en un semestre, a diferencia de Juvia, él había perdido tres años cuando trabajaba para Jose. Y en contraste a su prima, él no había querido adelantar materias, había hecho dos veranos y con eso se había ahorrado un semestre nada más.

—¡Gajeel! —gritó apenada—. Lo siento Gray-sama, nosotros ya nos íbamos —dijo arrastrando al moreno del brazo.

Gray alzó una ceja, no entendía como una chica que se veía tan seria como Juvia podía juntarse con un sujeto tan irritante como lo era ese tal Gajeel. Además estaban ahí buscando a Levy, y eso no podía significar nada bueno. No después de cuatro años, porque según Gray, ellos no se habían visto de nuevo. Y ahí estaba el moreno jaloneándose con la peliazul y haciendo una verdadera escena en el restaurante.

—¡Juvia! —Se quejó Gajeel—. ¿Qué demonios haces? Necesito hablar con la enana —fue lo último que Gray escuchó antes de que Juvia lo sacara del restaurante.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Mira con una sonrisa de inocencia en el rostro—. Tu instinto fraternal renació en sólo dos segundos —Gray frunció el ceño.

—Lo tenías casi encima de ti —dijo cruzándose de brazos y Mira negó aún con el gesto adornando su cara.

—¿Qué quería ese idiota con Levy? —preguntó después de que la curiosidad le picara demasiado.

—Dijo que tenía que devolverle unos papeles que había olvidado en su casa o algo así... —dijo Mira llevándose un el dedo índice a la comisura de sus labios.

Si Lucy era curiosa, Mira se lleva el premio a investigadora más acertada de todo Magnolia. Siempre sabía lo que estaba pasando y no se le iba ninguna noticia, seguramente sabía más de lo que le había dicho, pero Gray no le iba a dar el gusto de seguir preguntando.

Hizo nota mental de hablar con Juvia sobre sus amistades, no creía que ese sujeto era de la universidad. Lo sabría.

Caminó hacia la cocina, Freed y Yajima estaban platicando sobre condimentos y cosas que a él no le interesaban en absoluto. Ese día había pocas personas. Bisca y Alzack habían dejado los turnos completos para pasar más tiempo con Asuka, incluso Bisca había considerado dejar de trabajar un tiempo. Lisanna también había cogido medio turno esa temporada por los estudios, Mira y su hermano Elfman seguían de tiempo completo. Erza sólo trabajaba en las noches porque tenía otro trabajo por las tarde con un tal Jellal, trabajaba en su bufete de abogados. Titania, siempre en nombre de la justicia.

Y él, en una universidad, pagando la deuda que había dejado su carrera. Pero no se quejaba, no le quitarían todos sus honorarios. Solamente le irían descontando poco a poco hasta saldar la deuda. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared. Natsu no tardaría en llegar. Revisó su móvil, tenía unos cuantos mensajes nuevos de Meredy, habían quedado para cenar esa noche. Meredy quería hablarle sobre las iglesias que había visto para celebrar la ceremonia.

No es que la amara, pero un matrimonio podía sobrevivir con el cariño, ¿no? Se preocupaba por ella y ella por él, se conocían desde niños y la convivencia era grata. Estaba seguro que su decisión había sido la correcta. Meredy era una joven hermosa, encantadora y amorosa. Él no ponía en duda su amor, ella sí lo amaba, tal vez lo hacía por los dos.

Ur y Ultear se habían opuesto a su decisión, pero él ya la había tomado. " _Después de ese viaje cambiaste"_ le había dicho Ur, ¿cómo no iba a cambiar tras la muerte de su viejo? Sabía que tenía que volverse responsable, un hombre del que Silver Fullbuster se sintiera orgulloso. Su padre siempre había querido más hijos, pero eso nunca pudo ser. Una vez le había dicho que el día que encontrara a la mujer que amaba, que no la dejara, que la cuidara y que tuviera muchos hijos.

Meredy podía dárselos.

Natsu llegó en su carro y lo dejó en el estacionamiento trasero del restaurante. Venía solo, seguramente se había despertado tarde, después de la noche anterior pensó que tendría que ir por él a su casa. Por lo menos Cana entraba unas horas antes del atardecer. Sólo a Natsu Dragneel se le ocurría retar a la mejor bebedora de la historia de Fairy Tail. Lógicamente Cana le había pateado el trasero, y todavía se burlaba alegando que podía seguir tomando. Y nadie se lo discutía.

—Hey cabeza de hielo —saludo Natsu, su absurdo apodo se debía a que muchos en Fairy Tail estaban de acuerdo en que Gray Fullbuster era una de las personas más serias y frías.

—Llegas tarde flamita —replicó Gray. A Natsu le ponían cualquier apodo relacionado con el fuego, tenía una personalidad cálida, pero sobre todo, cuando peleaba parecía sacar chispas y su frase favorita era _"Estoy encendido"_.

—No volveré a retar a Cana —murmuró y Gray alzó una ceja, Natsu no era de los que se rendían—, no hasta estar seguro que podré ganar —alzó su puño triunfante y Gray dobló los ojos, no quería estar procurando a Natsu las siguientes cinco noches mientras intentaba superar su récord de copas.

—Mejor ponte a trabajar... —dijo Gray entrando de nuevo al restaurante seguido por el pelirosa.

—Oye Gray —dijo algo pensativo, recibiendo un "hm" por respuesta—. A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿No puedo venir? —preguntó molesto.

—Sí, bueno ya que estás aquí ayúdame con el cargamento que llegó en la mañana, hay que meter todos los alimentos al almacén... —Gray dejó escapar el aire. No tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta las ocho de la noche.

.

* * *

.

Levy había ido a un café internet a imprimir de nuevo su currículo, lo último que quería era regresar a esa mansión, y era una verdadera lástima. Los niños le parecían realmente encantadores y le traían recuerdos. En el orfanato donde había crecido, había tratado con chicos de su edad, incluso con algunos más grandes o alguno unos años más chicos, y la convivencia había sido un infierno. Cada quien hacía lo _necesario_ por mantenerse a salvo en ese lugar. Hasta que Wendy apareció. Una bebé de apenas unos dos años, la envidia de todos los demás chicos del lugar. ¿Cómo no serlo? Siendo la única con oportunidad de ser adoptada por su temprana edad. Había estado unos seis meses en el lugar, Levy se había ofrecido a cuidar de ella cuando las encargadas estaban muy ocupadas, y se había encariñado. Pero como era de esperarse, había sido adoptada. Posteriormente, Levy había decidido escapar.

Después de tener sus papeles otra vez, decidió regresar a casa, aún necesitaba arreglarse para asistir a su cita con Rufus. Pero Lucy se las iba a pagar, ya vería cómo. Subió a su motoneta y se paseó por las calles con calma. No era muy fanática de la velocidad. Cuando llegó se percató de que había una motocicleta en _su_ lugar de aparcamiento y suspiró con pesadez. ¿Por qué la gente no respetaba los estacionamientos privados? Como pudo se acomodó al lado de la gran intrusa y bajó para entrar al edificio.

—Pensé que no vendrías, enana —antes de entrar al edificio escuchó la voz de Gajeel idiota Redfox a sus espaldas y se giró de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó nerviosa, el chico mostraba una sonrisa burlona y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no estaba molesto, estaba contento y contento se veía aterrador—. Mi currículo no decía mi dirección...

—No subestimes el poder del dinero —Gajeel cruzó sus brazos por encima de su ancho pecho y Levy dio un paso hacia atrás, era un hombre bastante intimidante.

—¿Qué quieres? —Levy apretó su mano en los papeles que llevaba, él la vio. Su sonrisa se deshizo en un segundo y la escrutó con la mirada, sus ojos rojos la miraban sin expresión alguna y Levy tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—¿Lo volviste a imprimir? —la voz de Gajeel sonó como un leve susurro y Levy sintió que algo se oprimía en su pecho, como la culpa.

—¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó nerviosa. No iba a regresar a su mansión a que la tratara mal de nuevo. Gajeel se dio la vuelta sin decir absolutamente nada, empezando su andar pero la mirada de Juvia lo paró.

—Vámonos —Levy reparó en la presencia de la otra chica.

—Juvia y Gajeel no se van hasta que hagas lo que has venido a hacer —dijo con voz fría. Levy relacionó sus azules ojos con los de Sting, tenían cierto parecido.

—Ya no tiene caso...

—Aunque Levy no trabaje para nosotros —dijo llevándose las manos a las caderas con autoridad—, Gajeel le debe una disculpa y Juvia no se va a mover de aquí hasta que Gajeel haga lo que tiene que hacer —sentenció y Gajeel frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué su prima era tan terca?

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Holi :P espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (ya vimos que a veces no se me da poner buenos títulos e.e haha), más adelante se irán explicando algunas cosas como el compromiso de Gray con Meredy o el incendio, que una de las lectoras pescó a la primera ;) felicidades LyaMcGarden y gracias por tus hermosos reviews 7u7

Hahaha por obvias razones no podía poner: "No subestimes el olfato de un dragon slayer", estaba muy tentada a ponerlo así XD hahaha

Les gustó? Reviews? :P


	4. Entre cambios, pantuflas y sostenes

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima (si fueran míos GaLe ya seria canon, Gray perdería el miedo de aceptar a Juvia y Jellal entendería que no es culpable de todo lo que pasa).

Gente hermosa! Muchas gracias por sus preciados comentarios, follows, favs, y mensajes, y no se apuren no descuidaré este fic por el de "Un novio en el mar" hehe ese es una adaptación y me lleva nada editarlo XD

Otra cosita, una amiga ya me había pedido adaptar mi fic de Infiltrada de Inuyasha al fandom de Fairy Tail. Pero la verdad no sé XD tendría que acabarlo primero y cambiarle algunas cosas, ¿ustedes que opinan?

Y volviendo al tema de Juvia... para referirse a los demás, bueno ya rompí una de mis reglas no? Porque no dejarla ser como es XD (tengo que editar los demás caps XD)

Muchas gracias a Dana (espero la actu ansiosa en serio, me levantaría de madrugada de ser necesario), Liraaz, Kagoyame, Asia, LyaMcGarden, Elie, Sabastu (tú también me debes actualizaciones 7u7), SweetAngel, Lin, y a mi preciado Guest por darle la oportunidad a esta historia :3 un enorme abrazo 7u7.

Aclaraciones:

Flashback (he visto que ponen Flashback, Fin del Flashback), pues a mí en lo personal no me gusta, hehe yo lo pongo: _En cursivas_

Sueños: " _En cursivas y entre comillas"_

Pensamientos: "Estos sólo van entre comillas, lo sé es medio revolcado, pero cuando lo leen en el contexto de la historia créanme que no se van a confundir entre sueños, recuerdos y pensamientos, o eso espero."

Diálogos: —Con guiones largos, ya que los guiones cortos son para cosas como "ex-novio" o así... Incuso cuando pongo a alguien balbuceando: Ho-hola...

Y bueno en una oración si ven una palabra en _cursivas_ es porque la quiero resaltar, no es flashback haha creo que eso es muy obvio, pero lo menciono por si acaso, también si de repente hay algo "entre comillas" como: escuchó un "ajá" es que escuchó un ajá, generalmente cuando piensan algo pongo: "Hace mucho frío" pensó al tiempo que bla bla bla...

Por último:

Jose (el de Phantom): He visto qu e muchos escriben "José" ejem yo no. Porque yo lo pronuncio Yose XD

Juvia Loxar: he visto que en algunos fics lo ponen como Juvia Lockser, pero yo no XD

Charle: Carla, en serio. ¿Carla?

Si llega a salir Orga, muchos ponen Olga, pero a mí me suena como nombre de mujer e.e entonces lo dejaré como Orga, y si sale otro nombre más adelante lo aclararé XD

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Entre cambios, incesto, pantuflas y sostenes...

.

—Vámonos —Levy reparó en la presencia de la otra chica.

—Juvia y Gajeel no se van hasta que hagas lo que has venido a hacer —dijo con voz fría. Levy relacionó sus azules ojos con los de Sting, tenían cierto parecido.

—Ya no tiene caso...

—Aunque Levy-san no trabaje para nosotros —dijo llevándose las manos a las caderas con autoridad—, Gajeel le debe una disculpa y Juvia no se va a mover de aquí hasta que Gajeel haga lo que tiene que hacer —sentenció y Gajeel frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué su prima era tan terca?

—¿Una disculpa? —Levy alzó las cejas sorprendida, él la había ido a buscar hasta su departamento para pedirle perdón. Gajeel se giró hacia ella, su mirada seria le aterraba más que su sonrisa torcida de momentos antes.

—Por el mal trato —se volvió a cruzar de brazos y desvió la mirada al suelo.

—Gajeel leyó el currículum de Levy-san —dijo la chica que al parecer, respondía al nombre de Juvia—. Juvia también lo leyó, y creemos que es la adecuada para cuidar de Sting-kun y Rogue-kun —la chica habló demasiado rápido, pero Levy entendió todo.

Así que era eso. Al parecer Gajeel buscaba disculparse, y además quería contratarla. Levy reconoció que para el carácter que se cargaba, eso representaba un gran esfuerzo. Aunque no había pronunciado palabras como: "lo siento" o "me equivoqué"; él estaba ahí con intenciones de demostrarle que lo sentía. Levy tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró al enorme hombre que tenía enfrente.

—¿Entonces enana? —Gajeel levantó la mirada hacia ella. Levy necesitaba y quería el trabajo. No podía darse el lujo de perder esa oportunidad.

—Disculpa aceptada —sonrió. Gajeel notó que no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez. Su sonrisa seguía siendo genuina, inocente. Encantadora.

—Levy-san debe empacar sus cosas entonces —habló Juvia. Levy recordó que en las especificaciones del trabajo buscaban una niñera de planta.

—Lo haré mañana, ahora tengo un compromiso... —dijo pensativa, de todas formas el trabajo iniciaba el lunes, se dedicaría a empacar, arreglarse y al día siguiente terminaría sus maletas.

—Juvia puede ayudar a Levy-san con eso —sonrió la chica alta de cabello azul, Levy le regresó la sonrisa.

—Dejemos de lado el "san", ¿vale? —la joven negó.

—Levy-san ahora va a ser la superior de Juvia de todas formas... —Levy suspiró y miró a Gajeel.

—¿Es tu hermana?

—Prima —contestó él. Levy estaba segura que Juvia y ella eran de la edad y no se veía como niñera de alguien como Juvia... Si acaso era un año menor.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana —dijo con una sonrisa antes de adentrarse en el edificio.

Los vio partir, la moto intrusa que estaba en su lugar era de ellos. Sonrió divertida, ya tenía trabajo, ahora sólo debía pensar en la manera más sutil de batear a Rufus Lohr y buscar la manera de devolvérsela a Lucy. Por el momento su ánimo subió, los niños que tenía que cuidar eran un encanto, o eso parecían. Lo que sabía del señor Metalicana era que tenía dos hijos, que supuso eran Gajeel y Rogue. Juvia era la prima de Gajeel y tenía un parecido con Sting, tal vez fueran hermanos. El punto es que tenía que cuidar de los pequeños. Había acomodado el horario de la universidad para quedar libre temprano, ya que apenas iban al jardín de niños. Por lo que había leído Sting era un año menor que Rogue.

La verdad, su experiencia con niños se limitaba a Wendy. Algo que le había fascinado de esa pequeña era su curiosidad por los libros que Levy le llegó a leer para arrullarla. La pequeña posiblemente no entendía ni tres palabras, pero siempre la miraba maravillada. Levy sufrió cuando la adoptaron, pero sería egoísta de su parte querer retenerla en el orfanato. Después de ella no había vuelto a tratar con niños pequeños hasta que remodelaron el bar convirtiéndolo en un restaurante. Lisanna, Kinana y ella se habían estado turnado el área infantil, al ser las más jóvenes, tenían paciencia para lidiar con niños. Porque Erza lo intentó una vez y... No volvió a acercarse al área unos días.

Entró al departamento, Lucy escribía en la pequeña laptop que tenía. Desde unos meses atrás se había vuelto loca con la idea de por fin terminar su novela, Levy adoraba ser la primera en leer un capítulo fresco, incluso la animaba para que la publicara apenas la terminara. Pero Lucy Heartfilia era más insegura de lo que parecía a veces. Levy reconocía que tenía talento con las palabras, pero la rubia no le quería creer.

—Hola Lu —saludó, entonces Lucy alzó los ojos a ella.

—Levy... No te escuché entrar...

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Ya no necesitaré esto —dijo dejando el currículum en la mesa, Lucy la escrutó con la mirada, alzando sus dos cejas.

—Voy a trabajar en la mansión de los Redfox... —contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lucy no hizo esperar sus protestas.

—¡Cómo dices eso! —se levantó de su lugar—. Después de cómo te trato ese idiota... Levy, ¿estás bien? —cada palabra que salía de su boca era acompañada por un paso en dirección a su amiga. Lucy se tomaba muy en serio el papel de mejor-amiga-madre-adoptiva de Levy, y ella la apreciaba, pero sentía que muchas veces exageraba.

—Lu... —trató de cortarla—, está bien... Él vino a disculparse —Lucy paró en seco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédula, alejándose para regresarle a Levy un poco de su espacio personal.

—Eso... Se disculpó —"O al menos lo intentó", pensó Levy. Ya que en sí Juvia había sido la mensajera. Pero el hecho de que la buscara significaba mucho.

—Bueno —Lucy se sentó de nuevo—. ¿Eso significa que te vas?

—Pues... Sí... Todavía tengo un día libre —le sonrió—, sólo me llevaré lo necesario y seguiré pagando la mitad de los gastos, no te preocupes.

—No es eso Lev —dijo la rubia—, este departamento no será lo mismo sin ti... —Levy notó que su voz se matizaba de tristeza y sintió que su corazón se le encogía en el pecho.

—Nos seguiremos viendo Lu —le recordó—, iré a visitarlos a Fairy Tail...

—Lo sé, me siento como Jet y Droy juntos —suspiró resignada—. Espero que no te vuelva a faltar al respeto. Si lo hace lo cuelgo de ya sabes donde o me dejo de llamar Lucy Heartfilia —sentenció y Levy dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

—Lucy deberías recoger tu ropa del sillón —dijo Levy señalando un sostén que la rubia se había quitado apenas entrando a casa.

Si había algo que a veces Levy no toleraba, era la mala costumbre que tenía la rubia de llegar a la casa y aventar los zapatos y el brasier a cualquier parte. Incluso Natsu se había acostumbrado a ver la prenda que después de algunos meses la pasó por alto. Pero Levy siempre sentía la necesidad de recordarle a Lucy lo mal que se veía un brasier adornando la sala, o la mesa, o incluso el piso.

—Suelo dejarlos por todos lados —dijo nerviosa—, creo que Gray me pegó algo de su nudismo cínico...

—Mejor ayúdame a empacar... —dijo Levy entrando a su cuarto seguida de Lucy.

.

* * *

.

Natsu y Gray habían terminado de meter todos los alimentos a la bodega, Gray todavía se sentía un empleado porque continúo con labores comunes como ayudar a Mira en la recepción o incluso hacer de mesero un rato. Iba a extrañar a sus compañeros. O eso pensó hasta que vio entrar a Erik. Una de las personas que menos le apetecía ver, Erza le advirtió con la mirada que se estuviera quieto. Así que desvió la mirada mientras el moreno se acercaba a saludar a Kinana.

—Vaya, vaya —escuchó a Mira—, creo que tus instintos protectores están muy sensibles hoy —sonrió y Gray tuvo que tragarse cualquier respuesta que se le llegara a la mente.

—No me puedes culpar, era un delincuente —se excusó cruzándose de brazos. Mira siguió con su inocente sonrisa.

—Y tu el hermano mayor adoptivo más celoso que conozco —alegó antes de dejarlo solo.

—Tsk —Gray volvió su mirada a Kinana quien le sonreía alegremente al apodado "Cobra", pero él seguía con sus dudas. A pesar de que Erza, la actual defensora legal de Erik, le decía que el muchacho se esforzaba por mejorar. A Gray nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que nadie cambiaba de un día para otro.

Había hablado con Laxus cuando Makarov había empleado al moreno de cabellos extravagantes. Pero igual que el abuelo, Laxus creía que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, lo expresó con palabras diferentes claro. Pero esa era la idea, y desde su creación, Fairy Tail había sido el refugio para aquellos que necesitaran una "familia" o un apoyo. Y al parecer los ex-delincuentes no eran la excepción. Tal vez Erik quería hacer las cosas bien, o sólo buscaba la manera de permanecer cerca de Kinana. Cualquiera que fuese su intención, Laxus le aseguró que lo vigilaría.

Fuera del comportamiento de Erik, Kinana demostraba su interés en querer ayudarlo cada que podía. Gray había hablado con ella logrando sólo molestarla. Y es que las palabras no eran lo suyo. Lucy le dijo que ella se haría cargo, tampoco estaba convencida del cambio de Cobra, pero no quería ser prejuiciosa. Y al parecer la rubia tampoco había logrado convencer a Kinana para que tomara sus precauciones, pues ahí estaba con su amplia sonrisa de quinceañera enamorada.

—Alegre como siempre —dijo Lisanna acercándose con una charola en la mano.

—No sé por qué está aquí, su horario es más tarde —dijo caminando de regreso a la cocina, Lisanna lo siguió.

—Tú estás aquí y ya no trabajas en el restaurante —le recordó, haciéndolo fruncir más el ceño—. Cuando Erik se desocupa temprano llega antes —le explicó—, para pasar más tiempo con ella, supongo —dijo sonriente—. A mí me parecen una pareja encantadora —Gray dobló los ojos y no respondió.

Lisanna sonrió ampliamente después de molestarlo un poco. Sabía que era protector. En lo que refería a Levy y Kinana, que eran las chicas más jóvenes de Fairy Tail, Gray siempre se había portado como un hermano mayor. Y Lisanna lo sabía porque tenía casi el mismo patrón de comportamiento que Elfman. Sólo que su hermano biológico era un poco más distraído que Fullbuster. Y Gray era mucho más discreto. Posiblemente Gray se volvió un poco descuidado con Levy por ser literalmente la más chica, además de que en un principio peleaba constantemente con Laxus por su falta de tacto con la peliazul.

—Nos vemos —dijo Gray saliendo por la puerta de atrás, lo último que necesitaba era que le recordaron lo patético que a veces se veía queriendo ser responsable. Su padre le había enseñado a proteger a los que quería, y siempre había tenido debilidad por los más pequeños a causa de haber sido el responsable de la pequeña Meredy.

Incluso se preocupaba mucho por el hijo de Macao, Romeo, ya que cuando éste era más chico y su padre lo mandaba por encargos, Gray lo seguía de lejos para asegurarse de que el chico iba a estar bien. Nunca le pasó nada y cuando Yajima le dijo que sabía lo que hacía lo dejó de hacer, no le gustaba que las demás personas conocieran ese lado de él. Era algo que a veces ni él mismo entendía.

Posiblemente eso aunado a los eventos alrededor de la muerte de su padre, le habían llevado a tomar la decisión que tomó. Pero no se arrepentía, y si en algún momento llegaba a hacerlo, lo reprimiría. Se casaría con Meredy y la protegería. No dejaría que derramara una sola lágrima más. Ya había sufrido bastante y él prometió cuidar siempre de ella. Era su obligación.

Llegó a su departamento, tomó un baño para arreglarse, Meredy vivía con Ur y Ultear mientras. Gray a veces temía que su maestra le expresara su inconformidad con el tema de la boda. Pero Meredy era de las personas que no cedían fácilmente, y ella realmente añoraba ese matrimonio. Gray se preguntaba si era por él o por sentirse protegida, pero de cualquier forma se casarían. Llevaban medio año planeando su boda y cada día veía más lejano el evento, a pesar de que ella hacía lo posible por recordárselo.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, manejó hasta casa de Ur. Iba un poco tarde, pero eso era propio de él y Meredy lo sabía. Además era una medida de precaución porque la pelirrosa siempre tardaba milenios en arreglarse para salir con él. Llegó y se estacionó enfrente de la casa, las luces de abajo estaban encendidas y las de la recámara de Meredy en la planta de arriba también lo estaban. Tocó el timbre, Ultear le abrió la puerta.

—Llegas tarde —lo saludó y Gray entró.

—Todavía se está arreglando —dijo sentándose en el sillón, seguido por la curvilínea azabache.

—Esto es tan típico de ustedes dos —se burló—. Meredy está muy emocionada con la boda —le dijo en tono más serio.

—Es normal —dijo él poniendo sus codos sobre sus muslos para recargar la cabeza con cansancio.

—Conociéndote como te conozco —comenzó su discurso—, no sé como tus sentidos fraternales no te alertan de un posible incesto... —se llevó el dedo índice a la mejilla estudiando la reacción de Gray.

—Meredy no es mi hermana —le recordó molesto.

—Pero la quieres como si lo fuera, más no la amas —dijo secamente.

—¿Por qué te esmeras tanto en fastidiarme? —le preguntó alzando la vista a ella. Ultear suspiró.

—Me preocupo por tu felicidad... Tal vez lo heredé de mi madre —se cruzó de brazos—, ella tampoco está de acuerdo con tu decisión.

—Tendrán que aceptarla —Gray se incorporó—. Ya lo he decidido y nada me hará cambiar...

—Tan terco como siempre —suspiró Ultear—, te vas a arruinar la vida y se la vas a arruinar a ella...

—La haré feliz.

—No si no la amas... —ambos se callaron cuando escucharon pasos en las escaleras.

Meredy salió con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y el cabello recogido en media coleta. Gray notó que se estaba esforzando por mantener una sonrisa, y sus ojos se veían ligeramente crispados. Seguramente había alcanzado a escuchar su pequeña charla y eso le molestaba, él quería que Meredy se sintiera querida, él la quería, por desgracia Ultear tenía razón. Se juró en ese momento que lograría amarla.

—Vámonos —dijo Gray poniéndose de pie.

—Diviértanse —dijo Ultear con voz apagada, Meredy apretó los labios y siguió a Gray hasta el auto en completo silencio.

—¿Me regalas un beso? —preguntó tímida. Gray se congeló y sólo atinó a tragar sonoramente.

—Er... —Meredy sonrió de oreja a oreja, o al menos lo intentó.

—Sólo bromeaba —entró al auto dejando a un Gray confundido.

¿Por qué había dudado? Se iban a casar, iba a ser su esposa y tendría que hacer más que eso. Pero en ese momento lo había cogido por sorpresa. Definitivamente tendría que esforzarse si quería que su matrimonio funcionara.

.

* * *

.

Levy entró al restaurante, Lucy la había llevado. Probablemente se regresaría con Rufus, lo cual no le alegraba del todo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí, bien pudo cancelar la cita y listo. Se acercó a la tarima de reservaciones, el turno de Mira ya había terminado y Erza estaba recibiendo a los clientes. Había dos personas antes que ella y pudo notar que la pelirroja que los recibía estaba de muy buen humor.

—Levy —dijo Scarlet al verla—, ¿hiciste reservación? —preguntó incrédula.

—Er... No —dijo ella algo tensa—, está a nombre de Rufus Lohr... —la pelirroja bajó la mirada a su lista de reservaciones, buscando el nombre.

—Aquí está... ¿Uh? —miró de nuevo a Levy—. Cena romántica en el balcón con velas y demás —alzó una ceja algo sonrojada y Levy quiso tener a Lucy al lado para golpearla.

—Lu me las pagará —dijo entre dientes y Erza soltó una carcajada.

—No creo que sea tan malo, él ya ha llegado —dijo señalando el balcón, esa noche había mucha gente y Levy se sentía extrañamente tranquila por ello.

—Gracias Erza —sonrió la pequeña caminando con suma lentitud hasta el balcón.

—Suerte —susurró Scarlet con una sonrisa triunfal. Levy suspiró, la iba a necesitar.

El chico estaba de espaldas a ella, con su larga cabellera en una elegante coleta, su vestimenta parecía algo anticuada con su saco clásico rojo y sus pantalones blancos. Le recordaba alguna especie de caballero de los cuentos que leía, sólo que Rufus era más engreído.

—Hola Rufus —el aludido se giró hacia ella, levantándose para alcanzar su mano y depositar sus labios en el dorso.

—Muy buenas noches señorita McGarden —dijo con su inusual tono de exagerada educación y Levy resopló, esa noche prometía ser muy larga.

—Sabes que puedes llamarme Levy —dijo recuperando su mano, Rufus le abrió la silla y ella se sentó.

—Podré llamarla por su nombre cuando la confianza entre ambos crezca —sus verdes ojos no se despegaban del los pardos de ella. Levy rezó porque nunca la llamara por su nombre si era esa su condición.

—Como desees —murmuró, Jet se acercó con las cartas.

—Levy —se sorprendió al verla ahí, con un chico apuesto y vestida con uno de sus mejores vestidos, cortesía de Lucy Heartfilia.

—Hola Jet —la chica se puso tensa, tendría que explicarle de manera sutil que estaba ahí bajo coacción.

—¡Levy por qué! —chilló su amigo y Levy sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la frente.

—Jet... Podrías dejar las cartas —dijo algo nerviosa, Jet sintió la mirada de Scarlet en la espalda, y si no hacía lo que tenía que hacer más tarde se las vería con la intimidante Erza.

—Vendré a tomarles la orden en un momento —dijo dejando las cartas. Lohr alzó las cejas.

—Es uno de mis mejores amigos —dijo ella suspirando aliviada de que Jet se fuera sin pedir explicaciones.

—Los celos son justificados entonces... —dijo Rufus tomando la carta, Levy no tenía hambre, ni sed, ni ganas de estar ahí.

—¿Estás listo para regresar a clases? —preguntó buscando un tema de conversación que no denotara su incomodidad. Lohr bajó la carta y tomó la barbilla de Levy con su mano.

—Encantado de poder compartir más materias en compañía tan exquisita como la tuya —dijo con un tono que a Levy le pareció pedante. O simplemente detestaba esa actitud de él.

—No estamos juntos en más de una clase —dijo ella que se había asegurado de que así fuera.

—Una lástima en demasía —dijo él retirando su mano—. Hubiera sido un verdadero placer pasar más horas con la increíble señorita McGarden —dijo regresando su atención a la carta. Levy se sentía desencajada, realmente ese sujeto era extraño.

Estaba acostumbrada a pasar el tiempo en compañía de hombres un poco más hoscos y rudos, como Gray o Laxus, incluso suaves como Jet y Droy, pero Rufus Lohr era como tratar con alguien de otro planeta. Levy simplemente no soportaba su absurda cortesía. Le parecía demasiado falsa.

—¿Ya saben que van a ordenar? —preguntó Erik, Levy se relajó al no ver ni a Jet ni a Droy cerca.

—Una ensalada —dijo Levy—, la de siempre —Erik anotó la orden y se giró hacia Rufus.

—Lo mismo por favor —Levy sintió ñañaras en el estómago.

—Muy bien, ¿de tomar?

—Agua

—Vino —dijo Lohr mirando a Levy—, dos copas —la peliazul quiso protestar, pero se recordó que sólo tendría que soportarlo esa noche.

—Muy bien —Cobra se fue del lugar y Levy miró a Rufus con recelo.

—El vino es adecuado para la ocasión...

—Pero a mí no me gusta tomar —dijo dejando salir el aire. Sólo había tomado en una fiesta porque Jet, Droy y lógicamente Erza, estaban cuidándola.

—Una cualidad admirable —sonrió y sus ojos esmeralda parecían brillar, logrando la atención de la peliazul.

—Una que tal vez deberías respetar —dijo ella recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. Sentía que Erza les mandaba mirada de vez en cuando. Nunca había entendido el comportamiento de la pelirroja respecto a las relaciones hombre-mujer.

—El viernes hay una exposición de arte...

—No puedo —lo cortó—, no me mal interpretes —dijo tratando de evadir su interrogante mirada—. Tengo un trabajo de tiempo completo a partir del lunes y me será imposible...

—Entiendo, mi memoria lo recordará —dijo resignado y Levy se sintió ligeramente apenada.

Los acontecimientos siguientes fueron un martirio para Levy, de no ser porque Rufus conocía de libros tanto como ella, la velada le hubiera resultado realmente aburrida. Cualquier otra chica, del tipo de Lucy o Cana, se hubiera sentido atraída al instante con semejante "caballero" pero a Levy a veces le resultaba tedioso que todo el tiempo le hablara de _usted_ haciéndola sentir mayor de lo que era.

Además de que no se sentía atraída por él. Sus atributos físicos eran excelentes, sí. Rubio de ojos verdes. Pero no era lo que ella buscaba en un hombre, ni siquiera se había planteado qué buscaba en uno. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupada, y los únicos chicos con los que salía eran Jet y Droy, además de Gray y Natsu cuando Lucy organizaba salidas o fiestas. Pero Levy McGarden nunca se había puesto a buscar un chico que llamara su atención y que compartiera sus intereses. Era una chica demasiado ocupada para esas cosas.

Terminada la cena Rufus Lohr la llevó al departamento de Lucy, ya que ella se quedaba en el restaurante hasta tarde. Levy lo despidió en la entrada al edificio y después cerró la puerta del lobby. El rubio era insistente con el tema de una segunda cita, pero Levy se mostró indispuesta por su nuevo trabajo. Realmente agradecía tener uno. Se dio un baño antes de acostarse, tenía todavía algunas cosas que empacar. No pensaba llevarse todos sus libros, pero sí los que tenía por leer, al menos una gran parte.

.

* * *

.

Gajeel estaba tocando la guitarra —a un volumen que Juvia consideraba aceptable—, en su habitación. La enana no sabía quién era él en verdad. Lo recordaba, claro, pero no sabía qué había hecho ni por qué había desaparecido sin más. No es que le importara mucho en ese entonces, apenas se conocían. Pero, a pesar de que Lahar lo había detenido y le había hablado al viejo dueño del Fairy, después del pequeño juicio en su contra no había vuelto a saber nada de Fairy Tail. Y fue gracias a Lily y el dinero de su padre que pudo salir antes de prisión. Además de que el viejo Dreyar nada más hizo cargos por pérdidas materiales.

—Rogue —escuchó a Lily afuera, su puerta estaba abierta. Se levantó un poco y vio a su pequeño hermano de cinco años parado, viéndolo fijamente.

—Lo siento Gajeel —dijo Lily tratando de llevarse al pequeño.

—No —dijo Gajeel—, está bien... —Lily lo miró sorprendido, Gajeel nunca dejaba que su hermano menor entrara a su cuarto, y menos si estaba tocando la guitarra.

—Te ves muy feliz —dijo el moreno haciendo que Gajeel frunciera el ceño—, ¿a qué se debe?

—Ya tenemos niñera —dijo apagando el amplificador y dejando la guitarra en su base.

—¿Quién?

—La enana que vino en la mañana —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Lily alzó ambas cejas—. Es cosa de Juvia, no me veas así... —dijo tomando a Rogue en brazos para llevarlo a su recámara.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —el jefe de seguridad lo examinó con una muy curiosa mirada.

—Soy yo Lily —dijo el azabache saliendo del cuarto.

Lily se quedó casi petrificado. Una cosa era que Gajeel mostrara tolerancia hacia Rogue, pero otra muy distinta era que lo cargara para ir a acostarlo. Como si fuera algo que hiciera muy seguido. Lily sabía que el nacimiento de Rogue había influido en la decisión de Gajeel de salirse de casa. Cuando regresó mostró su poco interés por pasar tiempo con Rogue, sin embargo se preocupaba porque tuviera lo básico: una niñera que lo cuidara bien y que él no tuviera que hacerlo. Pantherlily sabía que Gajeel quería a su hermano. Muy, muy a su manera.

Pero también sabía que lo que acababa de ver nunca antes había pasado, Gajeel apenas volteaba a ver a Rogue, de hecho Lily pensaba que era por eso que el niño estaba reacio a hablar, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Metalicana por pasar tiempo con el pequeño, Gajeel hacía lo posible por evitarlo, ahora tal vez un poco menos que cuatro años atrás, pero seguía una barrera que había construido el mayor de los Redfox.

Cuando Lily recobró la compostura, caminó por el pasillo, viendo a Gajeel salir de la recámara de los pequeños. Juvia estaba aún dentro y Lily se acercó cuando Gajeel lo pasó de largo. Juvia jugaba con Sting y un peluche, Lector y Frosch estaban acurrucados en uno de los sillones pequeños de la estancia.

—¿Lily vio lo que Juvia vio? —le preguntó la peliazul con sorpresa.

—Sí... Fue raro —confesó el moreno al ver a Rogue acostado en su cama y tapado.

—Gajeel lo acostó —dijo Juvia—, él... con sus propias manos...

—¿Qué pasó con la niñera? —preguntó Lily recargándose en el umbral de la puerta. Juvia tomó aire.

—Gajeel am... él intentó disculparse con Levy-san —dijo acomodando a Sting en su cama.

—¿Intentó?

—Lily-san sabe que a Gajeel no se le dan las palabras... Pero Levy-san llegará mañana, de hecho Juvia le ayudará con el equipaje...

—Ya —dijo Lily mirando a Rogue quien ya dormía profundamente.

—Gajeel quiere mucho a Rogue —Juvia tapó a Sting antes de levantarse—. Sólo que no es bueno demostrando sus sentimientos...

—Lo sé —dijo Lily, él lo había cuidado desde que era un crío y sabía lo difícil que podía ser a veces tratar con él, pero en el fondo se preocupaba mucho por su familia.

—Juvia tiene un buen presentimiento de Levy-san —dijo con una sonrisa mientras salían de la recámara de los niños—, ella parece ser paciente...

—Necesitará más que paciencia para soportar a tu hermano —rió Lily.

—Sting-kun no es malo con todas las niñeras que vienen —se quejó Juvia—, sólo con las que no le agradan...

—Esperemos que Levy sea de su agrado —Lily se despidió y bajó por las escaleras.

—Juvia espera lo mismo —dijo en voz baja dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Desde ese día en la mañana se sentía de buen humor, y no sabía por qué. A pesar del mal rato que le hicieron pasar a la pobre albina en el restaurante y... No. Juvia agitó su cabeza negándose a pensar en él. Ella iba a ir a la universidad a graduarse con honores, no a coquetear con chicos, y menos con un exhibicionista... Que encima de todo era su tutor.

Se puso su pijama y se metió entre las cobijas. Miró al techo, estaba obscuro, le agradaba la obscuridad. Se preguntó por su madre... A veces lo hacía en momentos de debilidad, lo cual la sorprendió, porque en ese momento no se sentía vulnerable. Al contrarío, estaba decidida a comenzar otra etapa nueva en su vida. Y no tenía espacio para el pasado en ella.

.

* * *

.

La mañana del domingo Levy despertó por los ruidos de la puerta, seguramente Lucy estaba más dormida que un tronco porque le había tocado el último turno en el restaurante. Pensando que era la casera, Levy se levantó, se puso sus pantuflas de peluche amarillas y caminó con pereza hasta la puerta, bostezó antes de abrir. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al ver dos figuras inesperadas, e indeseadas, afuera de su departamento.

—¡Buenos días Levy-san! —saludó Juvia animada.

—Yo enana —dijo Gajeel—, linda pijama —Levy no pudo hacer más que cerrar la puerta en la cara de ambos.

Se miró rápidamente. Traía una playera larga colgando del hombro derecho porque era dos tallas más grande, apenas le cubría sus pantis y sus pantuflas eran de peluche. Corrió a su cuarto y se puso unos pantalones y una sudadera. Antes de salir se miró el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros y buscó un sombrero que lo cubriera. Regresó a la puerta y la abrió.

—Hola —saludó apenada—, lo siento es que... estaba dormida...

—Nos dimos cuenta, enana —dijo entrando al departamento.

—Gajeel —dijo Juvia—, no te apures Levy-san —le sonrió, Levy la invitó a pasar con la mano.

—Llegan temprano... —dijo ahogando un bostezo.

—Son las once de la mañana —dijo Gajeel observando todo el lugar. Cuando Juvia se ofreció a ayudarle, Levy pensó que sólo iría Juvia, nunca le pasó por la cabeza que Gajeel se uniría a la causa. Entró a la cocina.

—¿Quieren un café? —preguntó poniendo la cafetera.

—Gajeel y Juvia ya han desayunado —dijo la joven parada fuera de la cocina.

—Siéntense, me voy a dar un rápido baño para comenzar a guardar cosas —dijo sirviéndose una taza.

—¿Quién más vive aquí? —preguntó Gajeel de repente.

—¿Por qué? —Levy se sentó junto a Juvia en la mesita del comedor con su café.

—Ghihi —Gajeel alzó una prenda de ropa interior, que para nada podía ser de ella, de color rosa y las mejillas de Levy se encendieron casi como el cabello de Erza.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Hasta aquí llegó :D ¿Por qué Gray tiene complejo de hermano mayor con las personas pequeñas? Bueno tiene que ver con su pasado, además de que me gusta ver que se preocupa por los demás XD tal vez me excedí (?)

¿Alguien notó la ausencia de título de este capítulo? —creo que todos vieron el enorme letrero de [Inserte título aquí], no, no se me olvidó ponerle título... No se me ocurrió ninguno .-. alguna recomendación?

Por cierto se me ha ocurrido que cada siete capítulos (supersticiosa sí, sí, siete es el número de la suerte XD), puedo hacer un especial de las demás parejas 7u7 bueno tengo en mente: LaMi, Erikinana, Jerza, entre otros... Sólo háganme saber su opinión XD sería un capítulo entero de esa pareja y explicaría algunas cosillas ;)

PD: Los que me conoces saben que estoy casada con la ortografía (y que tengo dislexia), así que si ven algún error son almas libres de avisarme :D los amo!


	5. Mudanza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima (si fueran míos GaLe ya seria canon, Gray perdería el miedo de aceptar a Juvia y Jellal entendería que no es culpable de todo lo que pasa).

Gente hermosa! Muchas gracias por sus preciados comentarios, follows, favs, y mensajes, y no se apuren no descuidaré este fic por la uni, me tardaré un poco en actualizar pero lo seguiré escribiendo :3

LyaMcGarden: Gajeel si quiere a Rogue, más adelante explicaré —usando a Lily— por qué Gajeel lo trata así XD, y gracias por pensar en un título! XD

DanaLovesOhana: Hahaha sí... Sabemos que Gajeel no es la persona más humilde del mundo hahaha, en el LaMi sabrás por qué Levy lo perdonó tan fácilmente ;) hahaha imagínate a Lucy yendo suelta por el mundo D: haha sólo en su depa XD Respecto a Gray y Meredy, no, no lo han hecho hahaha digamos que su situación no es quiero estar, es debo estar... pero eso cambiará... no pronto pero cambiará. Y quiero irle bajando la extrema educación a Rufus más adelante haha gracias por la idea, ya tiene título el otro cap ;)

SweetAngel: Habrá más Rufus rechazado hahaha XD Y muchísimas gracias por las observaciones :D ya las he corregido haha (: eres un amor! No sé por qué a muchos les da miedo decirme algo (¿) no muerdo haha y muchas gracias por las ideas para los títulos, haha tomé alguna, tomé de hecho algo de lo que todos propusieron XD

Kagoyame: dimensiones legendarias! Hahaha me mató de risa, sobre todo porque Lucy las tiene hahaha

Raquel: aquí está :D muchas gracias por leer este fic (:

Guest: Gracias por votar hahaha, de hecho sí será un LaMi y gracias por las opciones XD

AngieKawaii: yo también soy de México! Creo que ya te había dicho (¿) hahaha y sí bueno Gray es un testarudo de primera, cuando se dé cuenta de su gran error caerá de bruces XD Y bueno Gajeel es... Gajeel XD no lo sabe pero siente algo por la enana XD sólo que pasaron cuatro años sin verse...

Eli-chan: Aquí está la actu :3 haha ya el próximo capítulo se verá más gruvia XD y tardará en entrar en razón pero lo hará con ayuda de Lyon ;) y mis planes malvados XD hahaha además empezará a sentir celos de la nada XD haha

Carmen: Muchas gracias por pasarte por acá :3 eres del grupo de fb? XD es que no sé como avisarle a muchos guest y generalmente subo al grupo la actu XD y yo también amo el GaLe :3 son tan asdfghjklñ

Sabastu!: hermosa muchísimas gracias por tu enorme review *.* y ntp por la tardanza —ahora que estoy de nuevo en la uni te entiendo—, Juvia se la pasa limpiando el desorden de Gajeel, haha sí, eso sí. XD Y Levy se va a vengar por lo de la cita, aún estoy planeando esa parte 7u7 pero ya sabes como dejo la relación de Lucy al aire será algo así como Loke-Lucy-Natsu (?) haha y Juvia y Lyon los harán entrar en razón, por las malas, pero se disolverá esa unión que no tiene ni principio ni final hahaha XD Y sí, Levy también terminará cuidando de esos dos (Juvia y Gajeel) pienso crear una amistad entre Juvia y Levy —cosa que no puedo decir de Gray y Gajeel— u.u haha y gracias por las ideas XD ya tengo el título :D

Sonye-san: Muchas gracias por pasarte por mi fic *.* haha bueno ya te spoilé por PM XD haha pero faltan celos, peleas, jalones de orejas para llegar hasta eso ;) haha saludos!

 **Aclaraciones:**

Flashback (he visto que ponen Flashback, Fin del Flashback), pues a mí en lo personal no me gusta, hehe yo lo pongo: _En cursivas_

Sueños: " _En cursivas y entre comillas"_

Pensamientos: "Estos sólo van entre comillas, lo sé es medio revolcado, pero cuando lo leen en el contexto de la historia créanme que no se van a confundir entre sueños, recuerdos y pensamientos, o eso espero."

Diálogos: —Con guiones largos, ya que los guiones cortos son para cosas como "ex-novio" o así... Incuso cuando pongo a alguien balbuceando: Ho-hola...

Y bueno en una oración si ven una palabra en _cursivas_ es porque la quiero resaltar, no es flashback haha creo que eso es muy obvio, pero lo menciono por si acaso, también si de repente hay algo "entre comillas" como: escuchó un "ajá" es que escuchó un ajá, generalmente cuando piensan algo pongo: "Hace mucho frío" pensó al tiempo que bla bla bla...

Por último:

Jose (el de Phantom): He visto qu e muchos escriben "José" ejem yo no. Porque yo lo pronuncio Yose XD

Juvia Loxar: he visto que en algunos fics lo ponen como Juvia Lockser, pero yo no XD

Charle: Carla, en serio. ¿Carla?

Tempesta: Lo ponen también como Tempester, pero me gusta más como suena Tempesta XD

Si llega a salir Orga, muchos ponen Olga, pero a mí me suena como nombre de mujer e.e entonces lo dejaré como Orga, y si sale otro nombre más adelante lo aclararé XD

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 **Mudanza**

.

—¿Quién más vive aquí? —preguntó Gajeel de repente.

—¿Por qué? —Levy se sentó junto a Juvia en la mesita del comedor con su café.

—Ghihi —Gajeel alzó una prenda de ropa interior, que para nada podía ser de ella, de color rosa y las mejillas de Levy se encendieron casi como el cabello de Erza.

—¿Tenemos visitas? —preguntó Lucy entrando en la sala—, ¿o Rufus vino por la segunda cita tan pronto? —en el momento en el que sus ojos se posaron en Gajeel, sosteniendo su brasier al aire como si fuera una bandera, quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Nunca, nunca más iba a volver a ignorar a Levy con el tema de dejar sus prendas en la entrada de la casa.

—¡KYA! —el rostro de Lucy se encendió y trató de quitarle la prenda al moreno.

—Eso lo explica —dijo Gajeel haciendo referencia a los pechos grandes de Lucy, ésta le arrebató su brasier furiosa.

—Esto... No... Yo —balbuceó mientras su cara expresaba su vergüenza—. ¡Qué significa esto! —exigió cubriéndose con un brazo el pecho. Su pijama no era muy distinta a la de Levy.

—¡Lu te dije que lo recogieras! —exclamó Levy avergonzada.

—¡Yo qué iba a saber que vendría alguien! —se quejó la Heartfilia.

—Juvia y Gajeel vinieron a ayudarle a Levy-san a mudarse —dijo Juvia—, aunque Juvia no tiene ningún problema con encontrarse ropa interior por todos lados —el cejo de Gajeel se frunció—. Gajeel deja sus bóxers colgando de...

—¡Oi Juvia cállate! —exclamó el Redfox tapando la boca de su prima con un imperceptible sonrojo en el rostro, el cual duró apenas un segundo para que cierta menuda lo notara, sonriendo levemente.

Juvia movía los brazos y pataleaba para que el enorme gorila que la sujetaba le dejara por lo menos respirar, por su parte Lucy se dio cuenta de su imagen y desapareció por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Levy negó con la cabeza. Admiraba la forma en la que Juvia y Gajeel se llevaban. Eran primos, sangre de su sangre. Ella nunca había tenido esos lazos, tenía familia, sí y era enorme. Resumida en dos palabras: Fairy Tail. Pero nunca sabría lo que sería recibir el abrazo de unos padres amorosos, o molestar a un hermano o prima... La primera vez que había llorado en los brazos de Makarov sintió algo que nunca había sentido, se sentía querida. En el orfanato las personas que cuidaban de los niños nunca mostraban ningún signo de afecto hacia ellos. Ella estaba rodeada de amigos, y agradecida por ello, pero a veces sentía nostalgia, como un vacío que sabía que no podía llenar.

—¿Así que Rufus? —preguntó Gajeel de la nada alzando la mirada y soltando por fin a su presa.

—¡Juvia no podía respirar! —se quejó después de haber tomado el aire suficiente para llenar sus pulmones.

—Er... eso no... él no es nadie importante, iré a tomar un baño —dijo algo nerviosa desapareciendo por el mismo pasillo que Lucy, dejando la taza de café a medio tomar sobre la mesa.

—Juvia cree que debimos avisar —dijo la peliazul confundida. Gajeel sonrió de medio lado.

—No, así estuvo bien —se sentó en el sofá, recordando lo que vio al llegar.

Levy lucía realmente hermosa, recién levantada, con su cara adormilada. Sus hermosos ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente al verlos y sus cachetes se habían vuelto rosas por la pena, cosa que a Gajeel le pareció de lo más adorable. Además su vestimenta dejaba clara su pequeña y fascinante figura. Unas piernas que si bien no eran largas, estaban bien torneadas y dejaban ver sus sensuales caderas, seguidas de un talle corto y dos pequeños senos que bien podría acunar en su mano. Sonrió ante la imagen que se había presentado en su cabeza al notar su cabello corto y alborotado —que aún así parecía la cosa más suave y esponjosa—, y revuelto como si hubiera tenido una noche salvaje. Gajeel frunció el ceño tanto que sus piercings casi logran tocarse, una cita. La McGarden había tenido una cita y por su apariencia, seguramente había sido muy larga.

—Esa cara hace que la gente se asuste Gajeel —le dijo Juvia estudiando a su primo. Sus labios estaban casi en una perfecta línea recta denotando su repentina seriedad. El aludido alzó la vista a ella, seguía algo roja por no haber recibido oxígeno durante un rato, pero ella parecía haberlo olvidado.

—Así está bien —dijo él—, evitará que idiotas se te acerquen con malas intenciones... —sonrió de medio lado—. Gihi —Juvia se sonrojó.

—Juvia todavía recuerda todo lo que Gajeel ha hecho por Juvia —sonrió tiernamente—, pero Juvia duda mucho que otro Zancrow se aparezca en su vida...

—Y si lo hace se las verá conmigo —Juvia negó con la cabeza.

—Gajeel sabe que Juvia sólo está interesada por terminar su carrera y poder trabajar para pagarle a Metalicana-dono todo lo que ha hecho por Sting-kun y por Juvia misma —dijo orgullosa y Gajeel se cruzó de brazos.

—Sabes que al viejo eso no le importa, él quiere que tú seas feliz, te quiere como una hija —dijo sin mirarla y Juvia amplió su sonrisa, muy rara vez Gajeel se expresaba así de su padre.

Juvia iba a hablar pero el timbre sonó, se miraron con cara de pocos amigos, preguntándose si deberían ir a ver de quién se trataba, pero apenas sonó el segundo "rin" Lucy salió corriendo del pasillo, con unos shorts a menos de medio muslo, una blusa de tirantes y zapatos planos para ir a abrir.

—Loke lo siento —dijo apenas abrió, pero se quedó desencajada al ver al par que tenía enfrente. Y es que apenas hace unos minutos Levy le había dicho que había invitado a Loke a desayunar, sólo para molestarla.

—¿Loke? —preguntó un Natsu desde la puerta, traía consigo tres cajas de pizza y aparte venía acompañado de un malhumorado Gray con refrescos en bolsas de plástico.

—¡Eh! No —dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, deseando desaparecer—, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Venimos a desayunar —el pelirrosa no se esperó a que lo invitaran a pasar y entró, seguido del pelinegro.

—¡Gray-sama! —exclamó Juvia nerviosa, la última vez que se habían visto no había sido de lo más convencional.

El moreno dejó los refrescos en el suelo, parecía molesto, y su enojo aumentó al ver ahí al chico de los piercings. Primero en el Fairy atosigando a Mirajane con la excusa de estar buscando a Levy y ahora en el departamento de ésta. Ese era el colmo. Además en ambas ocasiones se lo había topado en compañía de la alumna a la que debía tuturear. Se cruzó de brazos para recargarse en una pared y chasqueó la lengua.

—No sabíamos que tenían visitas —dijo Natsu poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Lucy para calmarla, ella miraba expectante a ambos chicos azabache, esperando a que se atacaran o algo...

—Eh... No, sí —balbuceó nerviosa—, vienen a ayudar a Levy con la mudanza —Gray la miró entre sorprendido y confundido.

—¿Se va? —fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

—La enana se muda conmigo —dijo Gajeel ladeando una sonrisa y Gray arrugó el cejo y fue rodeado por un aura obscura, estaba enfadado, tanto que Juvia y Lucy retrocedieron asustadas. Apenas dio dos zancadas y cogió al moreno más alto por la solapa.

—Repite eso, delincuente —escupió las palabras como si tuvieran veneno y la sonrisa de Gajeel se ensanchó, empujándolo.

—Que la enana se muda a vivir conmigo —el azabache casi deletreó cada palabra lentamente mientras las saboreaba, aunado a la expresión de enojo del Fullbuster. Se cruzó de brazos con expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

—Gray —dijo Lucy tratando de calmarlo—, Gajeel ahora es algo así como el jefe de Levy... —el aludido volteó a ver a la rubia, escrutándola con la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho —habló el meollo de la contienda entrando al comedor—, Natsu... Gray no los esperábamos —dijo dirigiendo su mirada a ambos.

La imagen que se encontró no fue nada placentera. Gajeel la miraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ladeada y victoriosa, como si acabara de ganar alguna especie de competencia. Juvia estaba entre confundida y asustada detrás de Lucy, Natsu parecía no enterarse de nada pues la saludó con una enorme sonrisa y con tres cajas de pizza. Lucy tenía sujeto a Gray del brazo, su mejor amiga parecía algo temerosa de lo que éste pudiera hacer a continuación y el pelinegro parecía cabreado... Muy cabreado. Levy tragó duro. Cuando Gajeel y Gray se conocieron antes del incendio del Fairy se habían casi peleado a golpes, encontrarse nuevamente podía resultar una verdadera catástrofe.

—¿Te vas a mudar con éste? —preguntó Gray con un tono de voz despectivo.

—Sí... No —dijo ella—, no me voy a ir a vivir con él en ese sentido —dijo apresuradamente, sin embargo la expresión del pelinegro no mejoró—. Voy a trabajar de niñera en la casa de su padre, cosa que es muy diferente... —el Fullbuster alzó una ceja incrédulo.

—Haz lo que quieras —se soltó del agarre de Lucy, iba a salirse del lugar cuando Natsu le puso las cajas en las manos y lo sujetó de los hombros.

—Vaya confusión —dijo el pelirrosa llevándose una mano a la nuca y cerrando los ojos para ampliar su sonrisa—, pero ya que estamos todos deberíamos desayunar como se debe. Antes de que el hielito enfríe la comida —Levy suspiró y se acercó al moreno tomando las cajas para llevarlas a la mesa.

—¿A quién le dices hielito, cabeza de flama? —Gray se volvió hacia Natsu con su humor más normalizado.

—Al idiota que acaba de perder su camisa y no se ha dado cuenta —contestó el Dragneel chocando su frente con la de su contrincante, Levy y Lucy ya estaban acostumbradas a esa escena, pero Juvia parecía la nueva marca de tintes de cabello Scarlet 2.0.

—Voy a estar bien Gray —le secreteó Levy con una sonrisa, y Lucy le lanzó su camisa al rostro.

—Ese tipo no me gusta... —masculló éste, Levy dejó las cajas en la mesa y le lanzó una mirada a Lucy dándole a entender que se haría cargo de Gray.

—Me preocuparía si así fuera —se burló, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

—Levy hablo en serio —se recargó en la entrada mientras la pequeña peliazul sacaba los platos y vasos—, hay algo en él que no encaja...

—Al igual que en Cobra... —respondió ella restándole importancia—, sé que no es malo —dijo ella sonrojándose levemente—. Tú también lo sabes...

—Tch —desvió la mirada—, eso no significa nada...

—Laxus pudo haberme hecho daño de no haber sido por él... —le recordó. Apretando los labios al recordar esa noche.

—Hmp —Gray pareció calmarse y Levy sonrió.

—Ahora vamos a tratar de desayunar como personas decentes... —miró al comedor—, de acuerdo, al menos como personas... —la menuda chica no lo vio, pero Gray arqueó la comisura de sus labios levemente. Levy salió de la cocina con platos en las manos mientras el pelinegro llevaba los vasos.

—No creo que Loke llegue a desayunar —le susurró Lucy a Levy y está soltó una leve risita—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso Lev?

—No lo invité —le confesó mientras abría las cajas de pizza con ayuda de la rubia, todos se habían acomodado en la mesa, Juvia y Gajeel de un lado y Natsu y Gray del otro, dejando las cabeceras para Lucy y Levy.

—Eres...

—Y mi venganza aún no termina —le guiñó un ojo, tomando asiento entre Natsu y Gajeel.

—¿Todavía andas en carreras de motos? —preguntó el ojiverde fascinado al gruñón que tenía enfrente. Gajeel achicó los ojos.

—No, eso ya fue —alcanzó a decir antes de devorar casi de una mordida la rebanada que tenía.

—¿Demasiadas derrotas? —preguntó Gray con sarcasmo, Juvia negó en silencio al ver cómo ambos caían en juegos inmaduros.

—Ni que fuera tan idiota para dejar que me ganaran en algo —sonrió de medio lado al ver al pelinegro desviar la mirada.

—Tch —Lucy quería decir algo pero no estaba mentalmente preparada para tener un "ex delincuente", un iceberg andante y un pirómano en la misma mesa.

—Juvia quería saber cuándo será su sesión de tutoreo —rompió el silencio la peliazul y Gray posó sus obscuros ojos en ella, la chica sintió un vuelco en el corazón en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron. "No Juvia" se dijo mientras se mordía la lengua por haber llamado la atención del moreno.

—A las doce —contestó secamente. Juvia miró su rebanada de pizza para mantener la mente en algo que no fuera su tutor.

El desayuno fue un desastre, mientras Natsu atacaba con preguntas a Gajeel, Gray y Lucy discutían cosas sin importancia, Juvia procuraba ignorar que de vez en vez el pelinegro se quitaba la camisa sin darse cuenta, pero era algo difícil de hacer teniéndolo enfrente. Fantaseaba en su cabeza con las maneras en las que su tutor se le declaraba incluso sin camisa y quiso regañarse al instante. Era su tutor y ella no tenía tiempo de pensar en chicos. Menos en un exhibicionista como ese.

—¿Juvia estás enferma? —preguntó Lucy de la nada, las mejillas de Juvia estaban encendidas y el humo parecía escapar de sus oídos mientras apretaba los labios fuertemente, conteniendo el aire.

—Ju-Juvia está bien —mintió, alzó su rostro y vio a Gray mirarla curioso. Desvió la mirada nerviosa y apenada.

—¿Ves lo que pasa cuando te desnudas de la nada? —le reclamó Lucy al pelinegro y este se sobresaltó.

—¡Yo no me he desnudado! —respondió poniéndose de pie, pero se sentó al tiempo que notaba como sus pantalones le resbalaban dejándolo sólo con los bóxers puestos.

—Juvia cree que Gray-sama debe comprar un cinturón nuevo —dijo la chica tapando parte de su rostro con sus manos.

—¿Soportas todos los días a este stripper? —le preguntó Gajeel a Levy en voz baja y ella sonrió levemente.

—Sólo se preocupa por sus amigos —dijo ella tiernamente—, además nunca se ha desnudado por completo...

—No es cierto Levy —la interrumpió Natsu manteniendo el mismo volumen de voz que ellos—, el día de tu cumpleaños él no podía encontrar sus bóxers y corrió desnudo por todo Fairy Tail segundos antes de que entraras...

—Oh... —recordó la peliazul con las mejillas compitiendo con las de Juvia—. Ahora que lo mencionas...

—¡Tu cumpleaños! —exclamó el Dragneel reaccionando, y obteniendo la atención de todos.

—Es el miércoles —le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa de complicidad. Levy suspiró, posiblemente su mejor amiga y sus dos mejores amigos ya tenían algo entre manos.

—Voy a estar trabajando —dijo Levy para intentar desviar la atención a otro tema—. Además con la universidad...

—No importa —dijo Lucy—, tienes un día libre —se giró hacia Gajeel—, ¿no es cierto?

—Eh... Sí —dijo él algo confundido y Levy suspiró con una falsa sonrisa.

—Terminé, iré por mis cosas —se levantó de la mesa seguida por el moreno de cabellera larga.

Gajeel se quedó estático en la entrada de su cuarto. Había dos estantes atiborrados de libros, más aparte cinco columnas de éstos acomodados en lugares donde no estorbasen el paso. Un armario pequeño con una puerta entreabierta, dejando ver un par de ganchos vacíos y más libros. La cama era pequeña y estaba pulcramente acomodada, junto a está había una maleta enorme y cajas, muchas cajas. Miró a Levy quien se acercó y comenzó a cargar una.

—Dime por favor que no son libros —dijo Gajeel tomando dos cajas, realmente pesadas.

—Sí, lo son —sonrió ella—. Sólo me llevo los que no he podido leer —se explicó. Gajeel no salía de su asombro, nunca había leído libros que no fueran de la universidad, y aquella pequeña peliazul tenía una biblioteca por recámara.

—Juvia también quiere ayudar —dijo la peliazul aún sentada, al parecer Lucy, Natsu y Gray habían empezado a hablar en tamaraniano porque la chica no entendía nada de lo que decían.

—Hay más cajas en mi recámara, hasta el fondo la puerta de la izquierda —señaló Levy, pasaron por el comedor y salieron. Ellas vivían en el quinto piso, y Levy se dirigió a las escaleras, pero el Redfox la llamó.

—Oi enana —ella se giró un poco, no sabía por qué pero ese apodo había dejado de molestarle, o tal vez nunca lo hizo. Sentía como si se lo dijera con cariño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay un ascensor, llevamos cajas... —ella tragó duro y siguió su camino.

—Es mejor hacer ejercicio —se excusó y Gajeel la alcanzó para ponerse frente a ella.

—No creerás que voy a dejarte bajar por las escaleras con esa caja —dijo en tono serio. Ella apenas podía ver.

—No voy a entrar al elevador —dijo ella desviando la mirada.

—Oh sí lo harás —con una mano Gajeel sostuvo las cajas que llevaba y con la otra alzó a la pequeña McGarden de su vestido.

—¡Bájame! —exigió pataleando pero el Redfox no la escuchó y la metió al elevador, bajándola para poder picar los botones.

—Si te dejaba ir por las escaleras te hubieras ciado —dijo sin verla.

Sin embargo ella no lo escuchó, comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Sentía el calor recorrer todo su cuerpo y pensó que las paredes se cerrarían a su alrededor. Odiaba los lugares cerrados, no le gustaba aceptarlo pero les tenía pavor. Todo desde el incendio donde pensó que moriría, estaba sola y sin oxígeno. Encerrada. Y el idiota de Gajeel la había metido ahí por la fuerza. Las luces parpadearon y el pequeño cubículo tembló, al igual que el pequeño cuerpo de Levy. Quedándose parado.

—Mierda —masculló Gajeel apretando botones a lo bestia. Levy contuvo el aliento, el calor que la había invadido ahora parecía sofocarla.

—¡Te dije que nos bajáramos por las escaleras! —se quejó molesta.

—Oi no pasa nada ahorita... —Gajeel se sobresaltó al verla, se veía aterrada—. ¿Estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien —dijo aferrándose a la caja que traía, Gajeel tragó saliva, la chica a su lado parecía hiperventilar y eso no era nada bueno. Bajó las cajas que tenía y la obligó a soltar la que ella traía.

—No va a pasar nada... —trató de calmarla—, enana mírame —Levy levantó la vista hacia él—. No veas a ningún otro lado, sólo mírame a mí y respira despacio...

Gajeel no supo en qué momento puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, sólo quería que se tranquilizara antes de que se desmayara o peor. La joven se quedó viendo sus ojos escarlata y hacía un enorme esfuerzo por respirar de manera más pausada. El color de sus mejillas indicaban que tenía mucho calor, su cuerpo temblaba y Gajeel sólo atino a abrazarla. No pudo evitarlo y tampoco quiso. Sólo lo hizo. Levy dejó escapar un par de gruesas lágrimas y mientras él pasaba su mano por su esponjoso y húmedo cabello. Levy prefirió perderse en el aroma que la invadía, cuero y loción masculina. Una sutil y refrescante loción que se le hacía extrañamente conocida.

—Todo va a estar bien, Levy —ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Gajeel, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y estaba segura de que no era por estar en un elevador.

.

* * *

.

—¡Lucy-chan! —llamó Juvia entrando al departamento, apenas hace unos segundos había salido cargando una caja y ya estaba de regreso. Se topó con los demás saliendo del pasillo de la casa con otras tantas.

—¿Qué pasa Juvia?

—Levy-san y Gajeel se han quedado atorados en el elevador... —Gray bajó las cajas al instante y se dirigió hasta la peliazul.

—Levy nunca se subiría a uno —dijo viéndola a los ojos, Juvia se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—Juvia ya se asomó por las escaleras y afuera, no están y el elevador está atascado... Juvia cree que Gajeel y Levy-san están ahí... —Los demás también bajaron sus cajas y Lucy y Natsu salieron corriendo del departamento. Juvia se quedó al lado de Gray esperando que le explicara algo, el Fullbuster apretó los puños y chasqueó la lengua.

—Ella no se subiría por su cuenta... —masculló y Juvia hizo una mueca.

—Gajeel puede ser muy persistente —dijo tranquila—, ¿está el técnico del elevador? —Gray asintió.

—Ese animal —escupió Gray—. Levy es claustrofóbica... —Juvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se mordió el labio y se volvió hacia Gray.

—Levy-san estará bien —dijo tranquila—, aunque no lo parezca Gajeel es una buena persona... ¿O es que Gray-sama tiene celos? —el aludido se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

—No —Juvia sintió un escalofrío por la frialdad del Fullbuster.

—Juvia irá a ver cómo van las cosas —dijo saliendo del departamento.

No entendía qué era esa sensación de tristeza, molestia o algo de esa índole. El corazón se le encogió y no sabía si había sido por la preocupación de Gray hacia Levy o por la brusquedad de él hacia ella momentos antes. Bajó las escaleras y en lo lobby se encontró con Lucy, Natsu y un técnico. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el pelinegro había salido detrás de ella y que estaba parado ahí con ellos. Las luces del elevador se encendieron indicando que el aparato estaba en el tercer piso, bajó hasta donde ellos estaban y se abrió, dejando ver a una Levy que parecía más pequeña de lo que era al lado de Gajeel. La chica estaba roja y apretaba la caja con fuerza. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas salió lo más rápido que pudo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—¡Levy! —exclamó Lucy y corrió a abrazarla, pero la enorme caja de la chica se lo impedía.

—Estoy bien Lu —dijo ella en un susurro—, gracias señor —le dijo al técnico y se volvió a Gajeel—. Gracias a ti también —todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos sin comprender, sin embargo Juvia alcanzó a ver ese casi inapreciable sonrojo en las mejillas de su primo.

—Entonces seguiremos bajando las cajas —dijo Natsu y corrió escaleras arriba. Gray lo siguió y Gajeel dirigió a Levy al estacionamiento para guardar las cosas en la camioneta que llevaban.

—¿Estás bien Juvia? —le preguntó Lucy a la peliazul, ésta se puso nerviosa.

—Juvia está bien... Sólo que Gray-sama se veía muy preocupado por Levy-san y parece que no le agradó que se quedara con Gajeel tanto tiempo... —Lucy comenzó a reír.

—No, Gray no está celoso si eso crees —le puso una mano en el hombro—, es sólo que es un poco protector y bueno a Levy le enferman los lugares cerrados...

—Juvia entiende —sonrió levemente y subió las escaleras seguida de Lucy. Detrás de ellas aparecieron Gajeel y Levy, quienes también usaron las escaleras para subir.

—Oi enana —habló el moreno.

—¿Qué pasa Gajeel? —Levy no se giró a verlo, aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Siento haberte metido en esa cosa —Gajeel miraba en otra dirección y sus palabras sonaban forzadas. Levy arqueó la comisura de sus labios. Él le había llamado por su nombre y había pronunciado una disculpa, una de verdad, el mismo día.

—Ya pasó —dijo ella tratando de esconder su sonrisa. En el segundo piso se toparon con un Natsu y un Gray con dos cajas cada uno, bajando a toda velocidad como si de una carrera se tratase.

—Voy a abrirles la camioneta —dijo Gajeel siguiendo a los chicos, ella asintió. Gajeel llegó al estacionamiento y los encontró en la entrada.

—Es la negra —dijo dirigiéndose a su vehículo.

—¿Qué pasó ahí dentro? —preguntó Gray con tono sereno. Gajeel se dio cuenta que ambos chicos lo miraban con bastante seriedad. Al parecer eran muy unidos con Levy.

—Nada, la enana se asustó un poco —dijo evadiendo el tema ya abriendo la cajuela.

—Es normal, tiene una fobia por los lugares cerrados —dijo Natsu poniendo las cajas en la cajuela.

—¿Siempre ha tenido esa fobia? —preguntó Gajeel temiendo la respuesta.

—No —contestó el pelirrosa—, se volvió así después del incendio... —Gajeel se puso blanco.

—Cállate ya, llamitas —dijo Gray molesto—, no tienes por qué ir contando las cosas de los demás —Gajeel los ignoró y regresó al edificio sólo para regresar sobre sus pasos pues las tres chicas bajaban con más cajas. Natsu y Gray volvieron a subir, Levy les dijo que sólo quedaban tres cajas más y la maleta.

—Juvia está sorprendida por todos los libros que tiene Levy-san —Juvia dejó la caja en la cajuela, por suerte era muy amplia y cabían las cajas a la perfección. Al menos esas, las restantes ocuparían un lugar en los asientos traseros del transporte.

—Me estoy llevando algunos infantiles para leérselos a Rogue y Sting —dijo con una sonrisa infantil y Gajeel desvió la mirada.

—Rogue-kun estará feliz —dijo Juvia—, pero Sting-kun es un poco hiperactivo... —recordó lo difícil que le era a ella misma dormirlo por las noches.

—Ya me las apañaré —Levy parecía realmente emocionada y Lucy sonrió por ella. Iba a extrañarla muchísimo pero quería que Levy fuera feliz. Y si era con niños que fuera con niños.

Natsu y Gray bajaron por fin con las cosas restantes, Lucy sabía que ese era el adiós, Levy se iría y se verían menos. Al menos Jet, Droy y ella habían planeado la fiesta perfecta para la peliazul. La noche pasada se la había pasado consolando a los amigos de Levy porque la habían visto con Rufus en el restaurante y comenzaron a crearse todo tipo de teorías hasta que no los aguantó más y les dijo que ella había preparado la cena. Por órdenes de Erza ninguno de los dos tenía permitido acercarse a "los tórtolos" y romper el ambiente.

—Así que Rogue y Sting —dijo Lucy en voz baja, Levy sonrió.

—Son encantadores —le dijo ella—. Uno es rubio y el otro es blanco con cabello negro...

—Te voy a extrañar Levy —dijo abrazando a su mejor amiga y hermana.

—Yo también Lu —la McGarden correspondió el abrazo—. Nos seguiremos viendo, lo prometo —aseguró Levy.

—¿Seguirás visitándonos? —preguntó Natsu y Levy asintió—. Mientras hagas lo que te gusta está bien... —Levy se despidió de Natsu y Gray con la mano antes de subir a la camioneta. Gajeel ya estaba arriba y Juvia se despidió de los presentes detrás de Levy.

—¿Estás lista enana? —peguntó Gajeel después de que Juvia subiera a la camioneta.

—Estoy lista —contestó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Bueno primero que nada, el capítulo anterior ya tiene título YAAAY! Haha muchas gracias a todos por comentar, se llama: Entre cambios, incesto, pantuflas y sostenes; haha debería hacer este tipo de cosas más seguido 7u7 los amo! Bueno en el índice le tuve que cortar el incesto porque era muy largo 7n7 haha ahora respeto al cap 7 será un LaMi XD siento que hay muchas cosas que explicar —sí adelanté un detalle en este cap :P— además su relación empezó hace mucho, mucho tiempo ;) (ya sé apneas va el seis pero me emociona) no sean muy duros conmigo soy virgen en lo que a LaMi y Jerza refiere D: y bueno después del LaMi viene el Jerza ;)

PD: Tamaraniano haha han visto los jóvenes titanes? Es el idioma del planeta de Starfire: Tamaran. La verdad es que hace poco leí un fic StarRobin y me entró la nostalgia n-n

PD2: Gray no tiene idea de que Juvia y Gajeel son primos, y el próximo capítulo vengo con más Gruvia :P

PD3: Ya empecé un nuevo proyecto FT, sí lo sé tengo algunos fics por terminar por eso me esperaré a terminar infiltrada para subirlo. Si no me volveré loca. Pero estoy muy emocionada con esto :D les daré más información más adelante, un abrazo y muchas gracias a todo por sus hermosos reviews, los amo!


	6. Mi Tutor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima (si fueran míos GaLe ya seria canon, Gray perdería el miedo de aceptar a Juvia y Jellal entendería que no es culpable de todo lo que pasa).

Gente hermosa! Muchas **gracias** por sus preciados comentarios, follows, favs, y mensajes, y no se apuren no descuidaré este fic por la uni, me tardaré un poco en actualizar pero lo seguiré escribiendo :3 Me alegra que les esté gustando este fic, y espero no confundirlas mucho con las dos líneas del tiempo que ando manejando (también hablaré del pasado de otros personajes) pero ya los irán viendo XD

DanaLovesOhana:Haha creo que Lucy nunca superará lo de su brasier haha XD Y Gray es un celoso protector con Levy, sí XD pero pronto su atención será absorbida por otra peliazul... Y bueno, en los siguientes "flashbacks" se verá por qué esa rivalidad entre ambos (Gray y Gajeel), y por qué Levy lo defiende... XD espero que te estés divirtiendo en tu semana de vacaciones! Un abrazo :D

AngieKawaii: En este capítulo se verá un poco más de lo que pasó cuatro años antes :3 espero ir explicando mejor la situación... Es un experimento atemporal (presnte, pasado, presente, pasado) creo que no me sale tan bien como esperaba haha sería mejor verlo (así como en la serie de Arrow) que mezclan las escenas para explicar el presente, pero creo que me está quedando un poco confuso ): y muchas gracias por tu preciado review :3

LyaMcGarden: Cuando se entere va a sufrir mucho... ): HAHAHAHA! Gray dando clases de anatomía no lo haría nada, pero nada mal ;) además serían clases más prácticas que teóricas XD lo de "no se entera" lo leí en el manga, no recuerdo en qué parte o quién lo dijo pero me dio risa y por eso lo puse (:

Elie-Chan: Hahaha sí, Gajeel y Gray se creen los hermanos mayores de sus peliazules XD Y ya pronto (en el capítulo después del LaMi) se verá el primer día de Levy como niñera, un abrazo! :D

Kagoyame: Hahaha está empezando a celar a la otra peliazul ;) y lo mejor es que no sabe que Gajeel es su primo, eso me da un poco de ternura mujajaja soy mala XD Y creo que estás bien respecto a la culpa de la claustrofobia de Levy...

Raquel: Sí, Gray y sus celos XD haha muchas gracias por leer n.n un abrazo!

Sabastu!: Eso le pasa por fodonga que! (fodonga es como desordenada pero con mayor peso e.e haha) Y bueno, la imaginación de Juvia aún no llega tan lejos... Deja que empiece a sentirse más atraída por él ;) haha tendré que poner muchos más escenarios en esa cabeza de cabellos azules XD y bueno, en dos sentidos Gajeel la metió en eso... Cuando se entere... muajaja XD Y en el siguiente capítulo se verá lo que pasó con Laxus ;) Sí, Gajeel se sintió mal al descubrir que fue su culpa la reacción de Levy u.u por eso querrá evitarla un buen rato XD pero eso ya es spoiler D: PD: NO sé cómo pude poner Gary en lugar de Gray D: hahaha te adoro! muchas gracias! Y bueno los ojos de Natsu me gustó ponerlos como aceitunados XD lo aclararé, muchas gracias por el dato! :D -prometo respetar los de Jellal-

Liraz: Spoiler: En este cap habrá Gruvia XD Y bueno las cosas de Gajeel con Levy van bien de momento... pero soy bien mala y las haré trizas (?) Okno haha sólo les pondré algunas barreras por ahí XD

Sonye-San: Hahaha, sí ya el siguiente es LaMi por fin XD (no seas tan cruel es mi primer LaMi D: haha), y bueno Levy es claustrofóbica a causa de un incendio que sucedió cuatro años atrás XD (en el cap siguiente se habla un poco de eso al final muajaja) Y sí, ya por fin empezará a trabajar de niñera, después del LaMi. Pienso poner la venganza de Levy con Lucy pronto, pero será algo un poco inesperado muajaja XD

 **Aclaraciones:**

Flashback (he visto que ponen Flashback, Fin del Flashback), pues a mí en lo personal no me gusta, hehe yo lo pongo: _En cursivas_

Sueños: " _En cursivas y entre comillas"_

Pensamientos: "Estos sólo van entre comillas, lo sé es medio revolcado, pero cuando lo leen en el contexto de la historia créanme que no se van a confundir entre sueños, recuerdos y pensamientos, o eso espero."

Diálogos: —Con guiones largos, ya que los guiones cortos son para cosas como "ex-novio" o así... Incuso cuando pongo a alguien balbuceando: Ho-hola...

Y bueno en una oración si ven una palabra en _cursivas_ es porque la quiero resaltar, no es flashback haha creo que eso es muy obvio, pero lo menciono por si acaso, también si de repente hay algo "entre comillas" como: escuchó un "ajá" es que escuchó un ajá, generalmente cuando piensan algo pongo: "Hace mucho frío" pensó al tiempo que bla bla bla...

Por último:

Jose (el de Phantom): He visto qu e muchos escriben "José" ejem yo no. Porque yo lo pronuncio Yose XD

Juvia Loxar: he visto que en algunos fics lo ponen como Juvia Lockser, pero yo no XD

Charle: Carla, en serio. ¿Carla?

Tempesta: Lo ponen también como Tempester, pero me gusta más como suena Tempesta XD

Si llega a salir Orga, muchos ponen Olga, pero a mí me suena como nombre de mujer e.e entonces lo dejaré como Orga, y si sale otro nombre más adelante lo aclararé XD

UNA NUEVA: Los ojos de Natsu, bueno puse que eran verdes, pero son verdes aceituna, como entre verdes y cafés. XD ahora sí, los dejo leer XD

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 **Cuatro Años antes...**

El domingo por la noche, después de que Gajeel saliera de una carrera de motocicletas, se reunió con Jose en el bar de Phantom Lord. Estaba cansado de las malditas carreras, no encontraba competencia que pudiera hacerle frente. Siempre había gente alegando que podrían vencer al famoso "Acero Negro", pero en cuanto se presentaba la batalla, todos ellos eran derrotados por él. Una vez que se montaba en su Kawasaki ZZR 1400 negra, nadie podía pararlo, se sentía invencible y lo era. Quizá era lo único en lo que había gastado tanto dinero, cuando vivía con sus padres detestaba el estilo de vida de familia rica que llevaban, pero ese dinero le pagó la motocicleta, y era el único gusto que se había permitido.

Además, gracias a ser una gran motocicleta, pudo sacar dinero de las apuestas en su nombre. Ese dinero, aunado a lo que ganaba con Jose, era suficiente para vivir sin preocupaciones. Había dejado la escuela años atrás, y después de la muerte de su madre todo había empeorado. Y Juvia había querido seguir sus pasos porque nunca pudo conectar con su madre después de la muerte de su padre. Pero Gajeel estaba lejos de querer permitirle eso. Juvia era inteligente y debía sacar adelante su carrera, aunque fuera más joven que él, era la clase de personas exitosas. Gajeel siempre había sacado la escuela adelante con algunas trabas, sobre todo de conducta: nunca asistía a todas sus clases, le gustaba pelearse, discutía con los profesores. Ese tipo de problemas lo llevaron a querer dejar de estudiar desde que terminó la preparatoria, y la gota que derramó el vaso, había sido la muerte de su madre. Y ahora estaba en la barra del Phantom esperando las indicaciones de Jose.

—Hola Gajeel —saludó el señor de bigotes fu manchu. Algo que siempre había odiado Gajeel de él, era su bigote lacio, caído y puntiagudo.

—Yo —saludó desinteresado.

—¿Qué noticias me traes del Fairy? —preguntó sentándose junto al moreno—, ayer no volviste...

—Dejé a Juvia en su casa y me tomé la noche —se encogió de hombros—, no fue la gran cosa. Las meseras atienden el lugar con disfraces llamativos —sonrió levemente al recordar a la menuda de cabello azul y su hermoso trasero en esos pantalones de cuero negro—. Pero fuera de eso el lugar no tiene nada de especial...

—¿Cuánta gente había? —preguntó Jose acariciándose su bigote.

—Más que aquí, mucha más —dijo viendo el lugar, había gente pero muy poca—, no sé por qué el ambiente que se crea allá es diferente... Ameno.

—No sabía que esa palabra se encontrara en tu diccionario Gajeel —se burló Jose y el azabache no supo si le estaba diciendo ignorante, o simplemente pensaba eso por la apariencia de dureza que a veces mostraba como Acero Negro.

—¿Algo más que quieras saber?

—Gajeel, últimamente te he estado investigando —el señor de ojos verdes y bigote chistoso se puso serio.

—¿Qué sabes de mí? —se alteró un poco.

—Sólo que tu nombre completo es Gajeel Redfox... —Gajeel no se inmutó, pero tampoco le hizo mucha gracia.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Tu padre tiene mucho dinero, dinero que nos sería muy útil...

—No pienso pedirle dinero al viejo —le espetó Gajeel—. Existe una razón por la cual me salí de esa casa...

—Y la verdad no me importa —lo cortó Jose—, lo que sí me importa es qué vas a hacer para mejorar la situación de este lugar...

—Ese es tu deber —le recordó Gajeel.

—Oh vamos —sonrió maliciosamente—, no me hagas enviar a Jackal de visita con Juvia... Escuché que su madre está embarazada —Gajeel lo escrutó con la mirada. Asustado.

—No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a Juvia o su madre —apretó los puños y Jose sonrió.

—Venga ya. Como si te importaran... —Gajeel apretó el puño. ¡Claro que le importaban! Juvia era lo único que tenía de verdad, su única familia, y su tía era un recuerdo de su madre fallecida...

—No les harás daño.

—Está bien —cedió su jefe—. Pero a cambio, necesitaré que me hagas un favor.

—¿Un favor?

—Verás... Estoy harto de que toda la clientela se la viva en el Fairy, esos mocosos que lo atienden acaparan mucha atención...

—Más que aquí, eso lo pude notar anoche...

—¡Exacto! —Gajeel resopló resignado.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Después de recibir las indicaciones de Jose, se montó en su moto y se dirigió al Fairy. No estaba de acuerdo, pero prefería hacer lo que Jose le ordenaba, antes de permitir que dañaran a su prima o a su tía. Además no pensaba lastimar o herir a alguien. Todo se reducía a daños materiales. La idea de Jose lo había desconcertado bastante. Sabía que el tipo no era legal, pero nunca se imaginó que sus deseos por vencer a Fairy Tail lo llevarían a emplear medidas tan extremas. Llegó al lugar y escondió su moto en uno de los callejones en la parte de atrás del bar. La zona era más segura que en Phantom, pero prefería no correr ningún riesgo. Se adentró en el bar, estaba atascado de gente para ser domingo. Generalmente los días fuertes eran viernes y sábados. Ya que al día siguiente no había deberes que atender. Pero en Fairy Tail no era así.

—Un _Bloody Mary_ —pidió a la albina curvilínea que atendía la barra. Se tuvo que meter entre la multitud para llegar hasta ese punto.

Le sirvieron su bebida en un vaso largo de cristal. Alcanzó a ver a la rubia alejarse con la chica de cabello azul y pequeña estatura. Las observó detenidamente. La rubia con orejas de coneja era atractiva, al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres en ese lugar pero no llamaba tanto su atención como la joven de baja estatura con el antifaz. Mientras se tomaba su jugo de tomate con vodka, las chicas atendían a los clientes, no como si fueran más que bancos de dinero, sino que los trataban con cierta familiaridad. Quizá esa era una de las razones por la cual la gente regresaba. Notó que en repetidas ocasiones, cuando tenían que acercarse a la barra, se iban lo más lejos posible de él, donde otra albina de cabello corto les daba las bebidas que necesitaban. Sonrió de medio lado y se empinó el vaso para levantarse y seguir muy de cerca a una de ellas. A la pequeña de cabello azul.

—Haz estado evitándome toda la noche —le susurró al oído y la joven se volvió hacia él—, enana —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y temor. ¿Le temía? ¿Acaso sabía quién era él? Hubiera deseado que no llevase el antifaz para poder apreciar su rostro.

—¿Pu-puedo ayudarle? —balbuceó nerviosa. Gajeel arqueó los labios dejando ver sus colmillos y Levy retrocedió lentamente, intimidada.

La tenía bajo su poder, eso era obvio. Los nervios de la joven eran palpables. Él había aprendido cómo reaccionaban las mujeres en su presencia, y generalmente estarían más que dispuestas a lanzarse a sus brazos. Por eso le causaba gracia la reacción de la menuda chica que tenía enfrente. Parecía asustada y eso lo ponía ansioso. Dio un paso hacia adelante, mismo que ella retrocedió, pero la gente a su alrededor impedía que pudiera separase mucho de él.

—Claro que puedes —recortó la distancia entre ambos, divertido con la reacción de la joven—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas esta noche? —las mejillas de la chica ardieron pero apenas pudo apreciar el gesto por el antifaz negro que le cubría parte del rostro.

—Yo creo que no —una voz varonil interrumpió su momento, borrando la sonrisa en su rostro.

Un chico azabache y de ojos grises se hizo presente, jalando a la pequeña peliazul hasta tenerla bajo su brazo. Le dedicó una mirada afilada, con el cejo arrugado. A Gajeel no le gustó en absoluto su cercanía con su presa. Pero ya se desharía de él. Nadie tomaba lo que Acero Negro quería. Y él la quería, en su cama.

—¿Y tú quien te crees para decidir por ella? —preguntó el Redfox cruzando sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho, con superioridad.

—Chicos —habló la joven, deshaciendo el abrazo del chico de ojos grises—, creo que hay una confusión aquí...

—Levy creo que Mira necesita ayuda en la barra —interrumpió el pelinegro, la joven asintió ante la indicación del intruso y se retiró del lugar.

—Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado —le advirtió, lanzándole una mirada helada. Pero Gajeel no se inmutó, y sonrió con sorna.

—¿Y si no qué?

—Te sacaré —el azabache se dio la vuelta, dejando a Gajeel parado en medio de la multitud. Ya encontraría otro momento para hablarle a la peliazul. Esa chica no se escaparía de él. No esa noche.

Ubicó a los que creyó que eran de seguridad. Había un rubio malhumorado cerca de la barra, lo había visto la noche anterior, al igual que al sujeto de cabellos plateados. Uno que parecía un hombre de verdad con semejante tamaño. También estaba el que acababa de separarlo de la joven vestida de cuero, tal vez no era más que un mesero, pero debía tener cuidado con él y evitar seguir llamando la atención de ese modo. No podía levantar sospechas.

Estuvo dando vueltas por todo el lugar. Memorizando dónde estaba cada cosa. La barra estaba en medio, era doble, la albina de cabello largo atendía de un lado con la peliazul a su lado, y del otro la albina de cabello corto. Había otra barra atendida por hombres hasta el fondo, cerca de los baños. Aprovechó la multitud para colarse por el pasillo y entrar a una puerta que mercaba "Sólo personal autorizado". Esa entrada lo llevó a otro pasillo, había unas habitaciones... Sonrió de medio lado. ¿Qué tan decente podía ser un bar con cuartos? Abrió la primer puerta, no había camas, ni sillones ni siquiera una mesa... Había ropa, disfraces y zapatos para mujeres. Era una especie de camerino. Gruñó y siguió con las demás recámaras. Una de limpieza, seguida por baños para los empleados. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Regresó sobre sus pasos. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse para observar el movimiento de los empleados, la barra ya estaba llena de nuevo. Sus ojos ubicaron a una castaña que jugaba cartas mientras bebía como si el mundo fuera a terminarse pronto. Notó que llevaba racha, pues la mayoría de los billetes y objetos de valor estaban bajo su poder. Un hombre tras ella —que supuso que era del bar—, la custodiaba. Tenía el cabello anaranjado y un peinado bastante anticuado, fumaba un puro y no despegaba los ojos de la partida. Mientras que del otro lado de la mesa, otro vigilante bigotón y de mediana edad, vigilaba a los jugadores.

Se alejó de ahí, no podía apostar, tenía rachas muy buenas y no quería más atención de la necesaria. Instintivamente giró su rostro a la barra, la peliazul ya no estaba ahí. Sonrió, pronto se la toparía. El pelinegro que le preocupaba tampoco se veía en el mapa, así que se relajó y se sentó en una mesa que una pareja acababa de desocupar.

—Buenas noches —la chica de ojos amielados le extendió la carta a Gajeel—. Esta noche las cervezas están al dos por uno —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eres muy valiente al venir sin tu guardaespaldas, enana —tomó la carta con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

—No es mi guardaespaldas, creo que exageró hace rato... Tú sólo bromeabas... —Gajeel frunció el ceño. ¿Bromear?

—Te equivocas primor —dijo jalándola, logrando que la chica se sentara en su regazo de lado. El tomó su rostro de la barbilla y lo levantó para que lo viera a los ojos

—¿Qu-qué haces? —su voz apenas hizo ruido y el sonrió aún más.

—Un poco de tu compañía no me vendría mal —ella se revolvió entre sus brazos con intenciones de zafarse.

—Creo que estás confundido —sonó molesta y eso no le agradó. Teniéndola tan cerca pudo percatarse de que sus rasgos eran muy finos e infantiles. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿15? La soltó en seguida.

—Lo siento pensé que eras mayor —vio como su rostro se volvía rojo, estaba avergonzada.

—Levy —un chico apareció jalando del brazo a la peliazul.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Laxus volvió a salirse de control —sonaba angustiado, la chica se congeló un par de segundos antes de reaccionar, siguiendo al joven. Gajeel suspiró derrotado, esa noche no se llevaría a nadie a ningún lado. Y pensar que una cría lo había emocionado tanto.

.

* * *

.

Mi Tutor

 **Actualidad**

—¿Estás lista enana? —peguntó Gajeel después de que Juvia subiera a la camioneta.

—Estoy lista —contestó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se fueron escuchando la música que traía puesta el Redfox en el estéreo. Levy se acomodó en su asiento, era como ir con Laxus. El mismo género de música pesada que extrañamente no le molestaba. Se había acostumbrado pues el Dreyar se la pasaba escuchando música casi todo el día, y parecía tener los audífonos de adorno, pues a pesar de traerlos en el cuello éstos sonaban como bocinas de alta potencia. Sacó un libro de su bolso rojo y comenzó su lectura, escuchaba algunas cosas de las que venían platicando Gajeel y Juvia pero se sumió más en la historia que leía sobre una chica había sido secuestrada en medio del desierto por tener información capaz de derrumbar la actual monarquía que regía al reino. Al parecer su atención había sido absorbida por la historia del caballeroso príncipe que acudía en su ayuda, puesto que no escuchó cuando Gajeel la llamó, tres veces hasta que apagó el estéreo.

—Enana —volvió a llamarla y ella alzó la vista, estaban estacionados enfrente de la mansión de los Redfox.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo cerrando el libro y guardándolo nuevamente. Se bajaron y fueron recibidos por un hombre alto y moreno, Levy lo recordaba como Lily.

—Es un placer verla señorita McGarden —dijo el encargado de seguridad de la mansión—, en unos minutos los empleados llevarás su equipaje a su recámara...

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella sonriente—, me gustaría conocer la casa...

—Juvia puede hacer eso —dijo la peliazul tomando a Levy del brazo y entrando a toda prisa a la mansión, Levy reconocía el recibidor, no vio a los niños cerca, iba a preguntar pero Juvia comenzó a hablar—. Aquí es la sala —señaló a su izquierda—, generalmente Sting-kun y Rogue-kun juegan aquí con Frosch y Lector, sus gatos... —siguió caminado—, esa es la puerta del estudio de Metalicana-dono, el padre de Gajeel y de Rogue-kun —abrió la puerta.

Levy ya había estado ahí el día anterior, pero no le había puesto atención al lugar por discutir con Gajeel. La oficina era enorme en verdad, tenía un gran librero que atrapó su atención en seguida. De no ser por Juvia, se hubiera puesto a husmear un poco esos libros. Se dio la vuelta para salir, pero un cuadro en el centro de la pared llamó su atención. Era casi de su tamaño y estaba colgado en lo alto. Era una mujer de tez blanca y cabello negro, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus expresivos ojos rubíes.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó deteniendo el andar de Juvia. La aludida alzó su mirada hacia el cuadro.

—Ami —sonrió con tristeza—, la madre fallecida de Gajeel y Rogue-kun —murmuró Juvia y Levy se sintió mal por haber preguntado.

—Sigamos —le sonrió y Juvia asintió, regresaron sobre sus pasos y llegaron nuevamente al recibidor.

—Las habitaciones de ese pasillo son las de los empleados —Levy pensó que su cuarto estaba ahí. Siguió su camino—, allá es el comedor y la cocina...

—Buenas tardes niña —saludó una señora de mayor edad con el cabello rosa, se veía muy seria.

—Ho-hola —saludó Levy nerviosa.

—Porlyusica-san ella es Levy-san, la nueva niñera...

—Un placer —Levy se inclinó ligeramente. La señora apenas la miró.

—Espero que ella dure —dijo regresando a la cocina.

—¿Eh? —Levy no terminó de formular una pregunta cuando Juvia la jaló hasta el ventanal al fondo del recibidor. Se apreciaba un patio enorme con una alberca. Un señor leía el periódico sentado cerca mientras los dos pequeños jugaban en el agua, ambos con flotadores. Juvia abrió el ventanal y salió arrastrando a Levy.

—Buenas tardes Juvia —el hombre bajó el periódico y se levantó de su lugar, iba vestido de traje hecho a la medida. Levy dedujo que era carísimo.

—Metalicana-dono —Juvia hizo una leve reverencia y Levy la imitó.

—Usted debe ser la señorita McGarden —la expresión de su rostro era excesivamente seria y Levy se sintió intimidada. Se parecía mucho a Gajeel.

—Así es —tragó nerviosa—, Levy McGarden...

—Un placer Levy —dijo el señor de negros cabellos y piel tostada, pero a diferencia de Gajeel, Metalicana tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello muy corto, casi a rape. Por un segundo vio una sonrisa asomarse por ese severo rostro.

—Igualmente.

—Juvia le está mostrando la casa a Levy-san —la peliazul volvió a jalar a Levy al interior de la casa y Metalicana amplió su sonrisa.

—No se te olvide pasar al rato a mi despacho para firmar los papeles —Levy apenas alcanzó a oír, Juvia la arrastraba escaleras arriba.

—¿Él está los fines de semana con los niños? —le preguntó a Juvia, ella negó con la cabeza. Al parecer el tiempo que les dedicaba no era ni de calidad, ni de cantidad. Por eso estaba ella ahí.

—Generalmente Metalicana-dono viaja los sábados y regresa los martes...

—Oh —Levy se sintió triste por los pequeños, a pesar de estar cerca de ellos, Metalicana no interactuaba ni con Sting ni con Rogue. Juvia seguía moviéndola de un lado a otro. El pasillo por el que Juvia guió a Levy llevaba a las recámaras principales.

—Juvia duerme en la recámara junto a la de Gajeel —le explicó—, la más grande es la de Metalicana-dono, y al lado está la de los niños —la arrastró hasta el fondo, a la última puerta del pasillo—. Levy-san dormirá en esta —le abrió la puerta, sus maletas ya estaban ahí.

—Es-es enorme —balbuceó sorprendida—, ¿por qué está acá y no abajo?

—Es para que puedas estar más al pendiente de los mocosos, enana —habló Gajeel detrás de ellas. Levy se sobresaltó levemente.

—Ya veo —dijo tratando de esconder su sonrisa—. ¿Qué hay hasta arriba? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Gajeel, que vestía un atuendo deportivo.

—El gimnasio —contestó él con una sonrisa—, el día que quieras podría entrenarte... —la estudió con la mirada y Levy se sonrojó.

—Creo que eso no es lo mío...

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas —el moreno le sonrió por última vez antes de subir escaleras arriba.

—A Gajeel le apasiona el ejercicio, Juvia cree que después de dejar las motos, se centró mucho en eso...

—¿Ya no usa motos?

—Claro, todo el tiempo se mueve en una —sonrió Juvia—, pero ya no va a carreras clandestinas...

—Oh —Levy recordó entonces por qué le decían Acero Negro. Había escuchado muchas historias de la boca de Natsu, decían que su motocicleta parecía apenas un borrón obscuro de acero cuando corría, era invencible. O al menos lo había sido—. La moto con la que fueron ayer a mi casa... ¿Esa era su moto en ese entonces?

—No —Juvia se puso seria—, desde hace años que Gajeel no usa _esa_ moto... Juvia desconoce las razones...

—Ya entiendo...

—Juvia cree que algo significativo le pasó con Sleipnir...

—¿Eh?

—Así le puso a su moto... —Juvia se encogió de hombros—, Juvia no sabe por qué...

—Sleipnir era el caballo de Odín —Levy sonrió—, no me sorprende que le haya puesto ese nombre, era una de las criaturas más veloces de la mitología...

—Levy-san sabe mucho —la chica le sonrió ampliamente—, espero que Levy-san pueda entretener a Sting-kun... Juvia teme que no se comporte.

—No te preocupes Juvia —Levy le devolvió la sonrisa—, estoy segura de que podré manejarlo.

—Juvia dejará a Levy-san para que ordene sus cosas en su nuevo cuarto...

—Gracias.

Juvia entró a su recámara y ordenó todo lo que necesitaría al día siguiente. Su tutor le había dicho que se verían a las doce para su primera sesión. Juvia no entendía por qué razón lo tenía muy presente en sus pensamientos y se molestaba por ello. No volvería a fijarse en lo chicos. Eran egoístas, arrogantes y creídos. No les importaban los sentimientos de los demás, ¿por qué tendría que preocuparse por ellos? Ya lo había decidido, nada ni nadie la iba a distraer de sus estudios. Quería ser la primera en todo. Y lo iba a lograr.

Después de la aparición de Zancrow en su vida, había decidido no volver a tratar con chicos. Todos eran iguales y sólo buscaban sexo y diversión, mientras que la mayoría de las mujeres querían una relación seria, estable, que pudieran presentar con sus padres en algún momento. Tal vez ambas partes eran egoístas, no quería pensar en ello, ya bastante había sufrido por ese tema. Mantendría las relaciones alejadas por un tiempo, tal vez cuando fuera adulta completamente encontraría a alguien que valiera la pena. Si no, no importaba, tenía un hermano pequeño al cual cuidar. No dejaría que nada le faltara a Sting, ya bastante habían sufrido los dos con la desaparición de su madre.

—¿Puedo pasar? —era Metalicana.

—Juvia abrirá en un momento —dijo levantándose del escritorio, tenía una manía extraña por poner seguro en todas las puertas.

—Juvia sabes que no debes cerrar con llave —le recordó el señor entrando y sentándose en la cama.

—Juvia lo siente... Es costumbre para Juvia encerrarse...

—Bueno, dejando eso de lado —comenzó—, ¿qué piensas de la nueva niñera?

—Levy-san tiene un currículum impecable —comenzó ella—, además de que es muy amable e inteligente...

—¿Crees que Sting la apruebe?

—Juvia confía en ello. Sting-kun no puede pasarse la infancia haciéndoles la vida imposible a todas las niñeras... Y Levy-san parece paciente...

—Bien, quiero que los niños se comporten este jueves —habló Metalicana—, tengo una cena de negocios en la casa y quiero que todo esté en orden.

—Juvia le avisará a Levy-san...

—Yo hablaré con ella más tarde, espero que a lo joven no le moleste que su día libre sea entre semana.

—No creo que a Levy-san le moleste...

—¿Tú cómo vas?

—Juvia está bien...

—Lily me entregó el último informe sobre la investigación del paradero de tu madre...

—Juvia no desea saber —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Está bien —se levantó de la cama—, si necesitas algo o cambias de idea avísame...

—Juvia lo pensará —mintió. No le importaba saber de esa mujer, la había abandonado con Sting. No quería saber los motivos.

Tomó un bañó y se brincó la cena, quería descansar lo mejor posible antes de su primer día de clases. Iba a llevar siete materias, y empezaría el lunes y jueves con: Geometría descriptiva, Dibujo y Fundamentos del diseño I. Los martes y viernes llevaría: Modelos y maquetas, Matemáticas para el diseño e Introducción a la Física. Y los viernes, llevaría una clase de tres horas llamada Introducción al Diseño. Algunos nombres la asustaban, demasiadas materias exactas. Pero siempre había sido buena en matemáticas y física por lo que su miedo disminuyó un poco. Además su tutor estaba ahí para resolverle dudas y ayudarla en sus primeros semestres... Negó con la cabeza y se recostó para poder dormir.

.

Al día siguiente se levantó a las seis de la mañana, apenas desayunó y apresuró a Gajeel. Levy ya se había ido a su universidad, pero regresaría a medio día para acompañar a Jura por los niños al kínder. Pasó a darle a Sting el beso de los buenos días, pero tanto él como Rogue se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Porlyusica se encargaría de despertarlos más tarde. Cuando por fin se subieron a la camioneta de Gajeel, sus nervios salieron a relucir, e inconscientemente se mordió la uña del pulgar.

—¿Todo bien Juv? —le preguntó Gajeel con un tono burlón.

—Juvia está nerviosa —dijo encogiéndose en su asiento. Gajeel quiso romper a reír. ¿Juvia con miedo?

—Creo que exageras, el primer día es como un día de descanso... Ya sabes, presentaciones y así.

—Juvia va a estar rodeada de desconocidos...

—Créeme que no es tan malo —manejó en silencio hasta que llegaron.

Juvia se despidió de su primo y se precipitó a buscar su aula. Había muchos estudiantes que se veían igual o más perdidos que ella, por suerte Ur le había dado un horario con las materias y los salones. Entró a su salón y se sentó en la segunda banca de la primera fila junto al escritorio del profesor. Las bancas eran para dos personas, así que tendría que compartirla pero no había alumnos aún y era de esperarse. Faltaban cerca de veinte minutos para la clase. Una chica de cabellera albina entró al salón corriendo.

—Disculpa —habló con voz entrecortada—, ¿este es el salón de geometría descriptiva? —Juvia asintió—. Que suerte, vengo preguntando de salón en salón —se sentó junto a ella—. Mi nombre es Lisanna.

—Juvia está encantada —sonrió nerviosa.

—Hablas muy extraño —le sonrió de vuelta.

—Juvia ha hablado así toda su vida...

—Ya... ¿qué estudias?

—Diseño industrial...

—¿Eres de primer semestre? —Juvia asintió—. Oh, me siento vieja...

—¿Tú no eres de primer semestre?

—No, yo voy en séptimo, pero fui dejando esta materia hasta el final... Yo estudio animación y arte digital. Se supone que debí meterla en primer semestre pero tuve complicaciones y tuve que meter bloques de cuatro materias...

—Juvia entiende —generalmente cuando los alumnos metían cargas incompletas, se debía a que su situación económica no les permitía meter más, o sus horarios se limitaban bastante.

—Repuse algunas en verano —dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y acostándose en la banca—, pero esta no se abrió, entonces me tuve que esperar... La verdad ha sido una lata no haberla llevado antes... Me ha dado muchos problemas en otras materias.

—Juvia siente oír eso.

—No te preocupes, que bueno que la puedas llevar desde ahora —le sonrió y Juvia le devolvió el gesto.

Gajeel tenía razón, no era tan malo el primer día.

Pasado un rato, el aula comenzó a llenarse, Juvia pensó que nunca antes había visto tantos alumnos juntos, y Lisanna le dijo que eso sería cosa de los primeros dos días de clases, después todos empezarían a faltar o a cambiarse de grupos. Le contó que ella había visto como un grupo de treinta alumnos cerraba el semestre sólo con diez. Sobre todo en materias prácticas y exactas.

Su segunda clase no le tocó con Lisanna, pero se le hizo más fácil hablar con las personas, al menos lo necesario. Salió a las once y media, su siguiente clase era hasta la una y saldría a las tres. Buscó a su tutor fuera de su aula pero no estaba, él le había dicho que se verían a las doce, y aprovechó para ir a comprar algo. Empezaba a tener hambre. En la cafetería se volvió a encontrar con la albina de su primera clase.

—¡Hola Juvia! —la saludó, Juvia se acercó a su mesa, había otra chica ahí de cabello corto y morado, y unos sorprendentes ojos verdes.

—Hola...

—Mira Juvia, ella es Kinana, está conmigo en la carrera y en la mayoría de mis materias...

—Deben ser buenas amigas —se sentó junto a Lisanna.

—Juvia te me haces conocida...

—Juvia lo duda, es de primer semestre... —mintió. Desde que había visto a Lisanna, algo le había resultado extrañamente familiar, ahora viéndola con Kinana estaba segura, ambas chicas habían estado en el Fairy cuatro años antes, cuando ella acompañó a su primo Gajeel para ver el lugar.

—Oh —la chica se desanimó un poco, no sabía de dónde, pero ya la había visto. Juvia sonrió nerviosa.

Estuvo con ellas un rato. Platicaron sobre sus carreras y algunos maestros con los que debía tomar clases y con cuáles no. Sobre todo con los que no, criticaron a muchos por ser demasiado exigentes y otros por pecar de laxos con la disciplina de los grupos. Juvia les prometió que estaría al pendiente.

—Juvia —escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

—¿Gray-sama? —se levantó de su asiento viendo su celular, eran las doce y diez minutos—. Juvia lo siente mucho...

—Es mi culpa, no recordaba que salías a las once y media —saludó a Lisanna con cariño, moviéndole el cabello, pero fue un poco más frío con la ojiverde.

—¿Gray sigues molesto? —el chico no respondió y les dio la espalda.

—Juvia se retira, Gray-sama es el tutor de Juvia...

—Suerte —dijo Kinana con sarcasmo—, es un enojón.

—No le hagas caso —rió Lisanna, Juvia no entendía nada.

—Juvia lo tendrá en cuenta —siguió al azabache hasta salir de la cafetería.

—Gray-sama se lleva muy bien con esas chicas —sonrió Juvia, Gray la vio por el rabilo del ojo y sonrió levemente.

—Las conozco desde hace tiempo —entraron a una oficina de paredes de cristal, había varias alrededor. Juvia supuso que eran para las sesiones de tutoreo.

—Lisanna ha sido muy atenta con Juvia...

—Ella es así, amigable —Gray se sentó y Juvia hizo lo mismo—. ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

—Juvia no ha tenido ningún problema hasta ahora...

—Supongo, el primer día siempre es de fiesta... —suspiró Gray y Juvia no pudo evitar reír—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Gajeel le ha dicho lo mismo a Juvia... —Gray borró su sonrisa. ¿A qué venía ese idiota en su conversación?

—Te recomiendo que cuides con quienes te juntas —se cruzó de brazos—. Ese sujeto tiene pinta de ser un completo idiota...

—Gray-sama lo ha dicho —dijo Juvia cambiando la expresión de su rostro—, tiene pinta. Pero Gajeel no es ningún idiota, al contrario, ha hecho cosas por Juvia que nadie más sería capaz de hacer... Gray-sama no debería juzgar un libro por su portada —el moreno claramente podía escuchar la voz de Levy diciéndole exactamente las mismas palabras, la peliazul buscaba cualquier pretexto para hablar de libros.

—Tch —Gray abrió el folder que tenía sobre la chica, Ur le había dicho que después le haría llegar los demás papeles, ahí sólo tenía su historial académico—. ¿Por qué decidiste esta carrera?

—Para poder trabajar en la empresa de Metalicana-dono...

—¿Te gusta?

—Es el primer día de Juvia, Juvia todavía no lo sabe...

—Deberías saberlo, nadie debería estudiar algo que no le gusta, ya que es lo que hará el resto de su vida...

—¿Qué estudió Gray-sama?

—Ingeniería industrial —Juvia supo por qué nunca se había encontrado con su primo en la universidad. Gajeel estaba por terminar la carrera en Creación y desarrollo de empresas.

—¿Gray-sama podrá ayudar a Juvia si se atora en alguna materia? —preguntó incrédula. Gray frunció levemente el ceño y ella retrocedió en su asiento, avergonzada de haber dicho algo que no debía.

—Me han mandado tu programa. Si no puedo ayudarte yo directamente, estoy obligado a acomodarte en asesorías de las respectivas materias que no entiendas...

—Juvia pensaba que Gray-sama le daría asesorías de ser necesario —dijo apenada con un leve sonrojó, Gray se aflojó la corbata que Ur le había obligado a usar, en busca de oxígeno.

—Si es algo que esté a mi alcance te daré las asesorías necesarias —dijo sin verla a los ojos. Desde el primer momento en el que la había visto, se había sentido atrapado por su mirada. Dulce, inocente, fuerte... Pero quiso ignorarla. Debía olvidarse de esos pensamientos que no llevaban a nada bueno. Desde que había decidido casarse con Meredy, había hecho a un lado a las mujeres. Ya no era más un hombre libre, y menos podía permitirse algo con una alumna de la cual, él era el tutor.

—Juvia casi no tiene problemas con poner atención... —Se veía responsable y por eso no había objetado nada con Ur, parecía una chica seria y poco problemática.

—Pero veo que vas atrasada dos años —dijo revisando nuevamente el expediente.

—Juvia dejó la preparatoria cuando tuvo problemas en casa, además de que en ese entonces no era la mejor estudiante...

—¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Juvia preferiría no hablar de eso... Aún —ella quería hablarlo con alguien, se había negado a ir con un psicólogo cuando Metalicana se lo pidió, y después de lo de Zancrow se había cerrado mucho más a hablar de sí misma con los demás. Sólo se sentía cómoda si estaba su primo con ella. Pero no pensaba meterlo a sus sesiones, llevándose tan mal con su tutor.

—Entiendo, pero recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites...

—¿Gray-sama tiene calor otra vez? —preguntó Juvia con las mejillas encendidas. Gray ya se había desabrochado hasta el tercer botón de su camisa.

—¿Eh? —paró en seco y tomó un vaso para servirse agua—. Es culpa de Ur...

—Juvia conoce esa parte de la historia —evitó mirarlo y apretó los puños sobre su falda, Gray no se había molestado en abotonar de nuevo su camisa, dejando ver sus musculosos pectorales, o al menos una buena parte de éstos.

—¿Agua? —le preguntó extendiéndole el vaso, Juvia sintió sus labios resecos y asintió, tomando el vaso.

—Ur-san le explicó algo a Juvia sobre una bitácora...

—Es un plan de vida —"una mamada de las universidades" quiso decir, pero no lo consideraba apropiado—. Se supone que debemos comenzar a planear tu vida desde este momento —se encogió de hombros sentándose nuevamente con un vaso de agua fría.

—Juvia ya sabe qué va a hacer con su vida.

—¿Querías trabajar para un tal Metalicana no es así? —Juvia asintió.

—La empresa de Metalicana es una de las más grandes en Fiore, se dedican a hacer piezas, materiales, accesorios, y demás cosas para autos. Son los principales proveedores de grandes empresas automotrices... —Gray parecía sorprendido por su explicación.

—¿En qué área quieres trabajar tú?

—Juvia sigue insegura —se encogió de hombros—, al principio Juvia quería estudiar algo relacionado con finanzas, pero ningún programa ha podido convencerla más que el de diseño industrial...

—Bueno todavía tienes como cuatro años y medio para pensarlo —comenzó a anotar datos en una planbook en su laptop.

—¿Esta es la oficina de Gray-sama?

—Así es, si necesitas algo puedes venir cuando quieras —dejó de teclear—, sólo que si estoy con algún otro estudiante, no podré atenderte...

—Juvia entiende —miró todo el lugar. Estaba casi vació, sólo tenía una mesa mediana, su computadora personal, un garrafón con agua y una cafetera, algunos papeles y tres sillas. Nada de fotografías, cuatros, libros. Estaba muy escasa y eso le pareció bien, nada de distracciones. Su tutor comenzaba a inspirarle un poco más de confianza. Su celular vibró y ella abrió un mensaje.

—Gajeel tonto —sonrió. Su primo le había mandado una imagen de dos gráficas. En ambas pasaba una línea ondulada paralela al eje "x". Una mano se alcanzaba a ver sobre estás gráficas con un mensaje que decía: "Los únicos senos que he tocado" Juvia no pudo evitar reírse por el mal chiste de ingenieros. A veces le molestaba esa rivalidad que existía entre licenciados e ingenieros. "Te estarás topando tipos así en tu carrera. Ghihi"

—¿Ocurre algo Juvia? —preguntó Gray un poco molesto.

—Oh, nada —se puso nerviosa. Si su tutor, siendo ya un ingeniero recibido, veía esa imagen, se molestaría. Y mucho.

—Creo que ese tal Gajeel logra que te distraigas con mucha facilidad.

—Ha sido culpa de Juvia —se excusó—, Juvia no debió ver el mensaje mientras estaba en su sesión... —Gray se molestó más de que quisiera defender al vago ex-motociclista.

—Veo que son muy cercanos —Gray se cruzó de brazos.

—Gajeel es como un hermano mayor para Juvia...

—Vaya modelo a seguir que te has elegido —soltó con voz molesta.

—Juvia tiene mucho que aprender de Gajeel —esta vez la molesta era ella—, Juvia no entiende por qué Gray-sama busca molestarlo —se levantó de su silla—. Y si eso es todo, Juvia pasa a retirarse.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

¡Hasta aquí ha llegado! Dios, siento muchísimo la súper tardanza ): después de entrar a la uni todo mi tiempo fue vilmente absorbido. Si todo sale bien hoy, mañana les dejaré un cap de "Infiltrada" y uno de "Un novio en el mar"

Bueno sé que puede ser confuso leer lo que pasó hace 4 años y después de golpe la actualidad. Creo que mi experimento es un poco confuso XD haha marqué esta vez en negritas los subtítulos "Cuatro años antes" y "Actualidad". Bueno como verán la obsesión de Juvia con Gray no ha despertado, pero ya despertará, quiero poner las piezas en un orden diferente esta vez :3 espero que no les moleste.

Y quiero recordarles que el siguiente capítulo será nada más y nada menos que un LaMi! Viva el engreído de Laxus XD espero que no sean crueles conmigo, y sí, yo también quería pegarle a Gajeel por su burla con los ingenieros XD la verdad quería que él estudiara algo así como "Mecatrónica" o "Mecánica administrativa" pero se hará cargo de la empresa de su padre, así que preferí ponerle una carrera más acorde con eso. Si a alguien le molestó el mal chiste puede mentarme la madre ): (Y a Gajeel también) los amo!

PD: No tengo nada contra los ingenieros, todos mis amigos lo son, y bueno yo lo soy de corazón :D un beso!

PD2: Después del LaMi se vendrá un Jerza, hablaré un poco de ella, de él, de cómo se dará su relación y verán un poco del pasado de un pj principal O: ¿de quién será?


	7. La mirada perfecta, el nombre adecuado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima (si fueran míos GaLe ya seria canon, Gray perdería el miedo de aceptar a Juvia y Jellal entendería que no es culpable de todo lo que pasa).

Primero que nada, este capítulo habla del pasado, así que digamos que es la continuación del pasado donde a Levy le informan que Laxus y Makarov discutieron, pero enfocándome en Laxus y Mira XD

Ahora sí, gente hermosa! Muchas gracias por sus preciados comentarios, follows, favs, y mensajes, y no se apuren no descuidaré este fic por la uni, me tardaré un poco en actualizar pero lo seguiré escribiendo :3 Y quiero disculparme por haberlos dejado así con las ganas ): digamos que estoy en exámenes y bueno me escapé un rato para poder actualizar, fuera de eso yo sé que me he tardado más de lo normal y pues la verdad no pensé que la universidad me fuera a quitar tanto tiempo este semestre. Una enorme disculpa...

Liraz: Primero que nada me alegra que el chiste te haya causado gracia XD yo me debatí mucho antes de ponerlo XD haha y sí, algo parecidos a los celos inundan a Gray XD haha sólo que aún no lo sabe : v haha XD y bueno no sabremos su reacción hasta el próximo porque este es un especial LaMi 7u7

DANA!: Siempre te ando contestando dos veces tus hermosos rws :p bueno primer que nada un enorme abrazo, sabes que estoy contigo! Muchos ánimos! Te dejaré un especial LaMi por aquí, habrá casi nada de GaLe pero no me podía escribir algo sin meterlos 7u7.

Kagoyame: Yo soy merca hahaha y sí, somos los industriales de los licenciados o algo así XD siento que no me he cambiado de carrera porque todavía llevo algunas materia de comercio internacional XD haha y tampoco entiendo esa rivalidad pff haha XD pero quería sacarle provecho...

SABASTU!: Primero que nada, espero que todo haya salido bien y que te tengamos de regreso muy pronto, ya empecé a leer los principios de tus capítulos pero nada más no acabo XD actualizaste tres de madrazo y yo en exámenes haha prometo terminarlos el miércoles! :D Y bueno la mala noticia es que aquí no saldrá Jellal, la buena es que se acerca el Jerza XD y bueno Sting hará de las suyas un rato pero tampoco se verá en este especia LaMi 7u7 veremos un poco de cómo era Laxus antes muajaja

LyaMcGarden: Aquí está el Lami :D haha Y sí, quería hacer a una Juvia diferente sin que perdiera el toque de Juvia, ya que es siempre ella la que está detrás de Gray, quería darle más interés a él que a ella XD y no te equivocas con Metalicana, de hecho hay un cap donde ... mejor no doy spoilers soy medio suelta con eso hahahaha

AngieKawaii: Levy tenía dieciséis XD y sí, desde entonces ya lo atraía, creo que el orden en el que estoy contando las cosas es un poco confuso, si no entiendes algo te lo aclaro por mensaje XD haha la verdad es un experimento raro con la línea del tiempo XD Oh sí pescaste lo del rubio maniático, haha más adelante se contará esa historia con un poco de gruvia embarrado XD y prometo actualizar "Un novio en el mar" pronto D: me he olvidado de esa pobre adaptación, a ver si al rato subo un cap.

Elie-Chan: Ya sé haha pobre Levy debe de sentirse toda nerviosa porque las niñeras anteriores no duraron haha pero esperemos que le vaya bien. Y sí, quiero darle a Juvia un respiro, siempre es ella la que va tras de Gray, aunque es la más interesada, quiero que él también demuestre interés a pesar de su compromiso con Meredy XD

Sonye-San: Sí, Gray es un idiota haha y sólo lastimara a Juvia y a Meredy más adelante, ahorita hasta donde se conocen, Juvia se siente atraída por él pero trata de ocultarlo porque sus prioridades son la universidad y su hermano Sting, pero más adelante se volverá un poco más obvia. Quiero darle a Gray oportunidad de que se fije en ella y que sufra, porque siempre es Juvia la que sufre por su culpa ): haha Y sí, Gajeel no era tan malo, sólo incomprendido XD la padeció feo cuando su madre falleció u.u

Aclaraciones:

Flashback (he visto que ponen Flashback, Fin del Flashback), pues a mí en lo personal no me gusta, hehe yo lo pongo: _En cursivas_

Sueños: " _En cursivas y entre comillas"_

Pensamientos: "Estos sólo van entre comillas, lo sé es medio revolcado, pero cuando lo leen en el contexto de la historia créanme que no se van a confundir entre sueños, recuerdos y pensamientos, o eso espero."

Diálogos: —Con guiones largos, ya que los guiones cortos son para cosas como "ex-novio" o así... Incuso cuando pongo a alguien balbuceando: Ho-hola...

Y bueno en una oración si ven una palabra en _cursivas_ es porque la quiero resaltar, no es flashback haha creo que eso es muy obvio, pero lo menciono por si acaso, también si de repente hay algo "entre comillas" como: escuchó un "ajá" es que escuchó un ajá, generalmente cuando piensan algo pongo: "Hace mucho frío" pensó al tiempo que bla bla bla...

Por último:

Jose (el de Phantom): He visto qu e muchos escriben "José" ejem yo no. Porque yo lo pronuncio Yose XD

Juvia Loxar: he visto que en algunos fics lo ponen como Juvia Lockser, pero yo no XD

Charle: Carla, en serio. ¿Carla?

Tempesta: Lo ponen también como Tempester, pero me gusta más como suena Tempesta XD

Si llega a salir Orga, muchos ponen Olga, pero a mí me suena como nombre de mujer e.e entonces lo dejaré como Orga, y si sale otro nombre más adelante lo aclararé XD

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

La mirada perfecta, el nombre adecuado

.

 **Cuatro años antes...**

Laxus echaba chispas, ya en varias ocasiones había discutido con Makarov para que se retirara. Ya no tenía edad para andar cuidado de todos sus _hijos_. El hombre había sobrevivido a dos infartos y seguía negándose a cederle el bar. "—Yo no soy como mi padre" le había recordado Laxus minutos antes. "—Pero todavía no estás listo", había sido la respuesta de su abuelo. No obstante, él no estaba de acuerdo. Ya tenía edad suficiente para encargarse del bar. Y le había demostrado al viejo que era responsable, y que además lo hacía porque se preocupaba por él. Pero Makarov era más terco que una mula y se negaba a dejar el bar hasta que Levy fuera mayor de edad. Él sería el responsable de las menores que trabajaban en el Fairy.

—Laxus será mejor que te tranquilices —dijo Bixlow siguiéndolo por todo el lugar—. Si sigues peleando así con tu abuelo, le causarás otro infarto... —guardó silencio al notar como el rubio se tensaba. Ninguno de los infartos anteriores habían sido culpa de Laxus y él lo sabía.

—Ya estuvo suave —dijo el rubio girándose en dirección a su amigo—, los infartos que ha sufrido el viejo han sido por no cuidarse y no jubilarse. Yo quiero que se retire antes de que esto —señaló con sus manos todo el lugar—, lo lleve a la tumba antes de tiempo —le dio la espalda de nuevo dispuesto a irse pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

—No deberías ser tan rudo con él, Laxus —esa voz tímida y temblorosa terminó de colmarle la paciencia. Ella era una de las causantes por las cuales el viejo se mostraba reacio a jubilarse. Además de su hermana adoptiva.

—No te metas, McGarden —Laxus aprovechaba que la joven no había aceptado el apellido Dreyar y le recalcaba que no eran familia llamándola por el apellido que le habían asignado en el orfanato donde se había criado—. Suéltame —la mano de Levy se apretó más sobre la chaqueta de cuero y él se jaloneó bruscamente.

—Deberías tener en cuenta que sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotros... —Levy se referiría a ella, Lisanna y Kinana. Además de él, pero el Dreyar supuso que hablaba por ella misma. Desde que apareció en su vida no representaba otra cosa más que un estorbo. La consentida de su abuelo y eso lo había cambiado.

—Nosotros estábamos bien antes de que aparecieras —escupió antes comenzar su andar nuevamente. Levy sintió la mano de Bixlow sobre su hombro y salió corriendo a los baños.

Laxus no le dio importancia y salió del bar, Lisanna y Kinana estaban próximas a cumplir la mayoría de edad. Al menos más que Levy, la peliazul apenas tenía dieciséis años y eso significaba que su abuelo no le cedería el bar al menos en dos años. Dos años en los que le podía dar otro ataque por esforzarse demasiado. Pero ya no se metería con él. Makarov no le soltaría el bar, además de la presencia de Levy, el viejo le había dicho que aún no estaba listo. Y no entendía por qué. Él era mayor de edad, responsable y definitivamente capaz de hacerse cargo del Fairy. Se lo demostraría y su abuelo se daría cuenta de que ya estaba más que listo para hacerse cargo del lugar.

Por lo menos Levy ya no viviría con ellos, volvían a ser el abuelo y él en la casa. Aunque todavía tendría que soportarla por las mañana mientras terminaba de llevarse sus estúpidos libros. Llegó a la casa y se encerró en su habitación. Él había nacido para ser hijo único, era egoísta, lo sabía, pero Levy McGarden no era su hermana, era una recogida que había llegado a importunar en su casa y en su vida. Se quedó dormido mentiras el coraje de la discusión con su abuelo se le pasaba. Ya encontraría la manera de relajarse con Mira al día siguiente, en esos momentos sólo quería descansar.

.

Al día siguiente las cosas fueron mejor, desayunó en compañía del viejo y evitó tocar el tema del bar, casi no hablaron nada, pero la convivencia no fue tan incómoda, al menos hasta que Makarov menciono cuán sola se sentía la casa sin Levy, Laxus no opinó nada al respecto y salió todo el día sin avisar adónde iría. Se pasó el día dando vueltas en su camioneta hasta que se agotó el tanque y se quedó a las afueras de Magnolia sin hacer nada más que escuchar música a todo volumen, en lugar de ir a la universidad. No es que el lunes por la tarde se mereciera algo mejor. Cargó gas antes de regresar a tiempo para su turno en el Fairy.

Fue capaz de evitar a Bixlow y su sermón durante las primeras horas. Todo había estado tranquilo, todo a lo que su asunto familiar refería. Eran cerca de las once de la noche, y el bar de Fairy Tail estaba lleno de gente, muchos de ellos ya no podían con su alma y seguían tomando, después de que se les pasara él y Elfman tendrían que asegurarse de sacarlos del lugar antes de que ocurriera algún desastre. Habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde la última pelea, cosa que era muy extraña, ya que ellos se encargaban de poner todo en orden. Los días que no había gente eran Gray y Natsu a los que había que separar, dado que no había trabajo empezaban a buscar cómo distraerse. A base de puños.

Laxus se paseaba por el bar, Gray le había dicho que el conocido "Acero Negro" rondaba por el lugar desde la noche del sábado, pero estando lleno el bar no reparó en su presencia. El rubio mantenía su atención fija en la barra, para ser específicos en la mayor de las Strauss. Nunca se cansaba de verla, incluso haciendo su rutina de todos los días de servir y preparar bebidas, la albina parecía danzar una balada que sólo ella escuchaba. Cualquier movimiento que hiciera estaba cubierto de gracia y elegancia. Paradójicamente encajaba perfectamente en el ambiente de Fairy Tail. Eso o ya se había acostumbrado a verla detrás de la barra.

De vez en cuando la sacaba y se iban al cuarto del aseo. Ese día se moría de ganas, pero la chica de ojos azules estaba atiborrada de gente y se veía realmente ajetreada a pesar de tener la ayuda de su hermana menor. El rubio nunca pensó que su pequeña aventura se convirtiera en algo serio. Cuando se conocieron la tensión sexual entre ambos era casi palpable. Pero la fama de Laxus previno que ella accediera a acostarse con él al primer intento del Dreyar. Le costó trabajo llamar la atención de la albina, pero terminó por idear un plan para poder acostarse con ella una vez y después adiós. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando le salió el tiro por la culata. Pues después de pasar una noche en brazos de Mirajane Strauss no se veía acostándose con alguien más.

Había desarrollado un _sentimiento_ que creyó que no tenía. Se había vuelto posesivo. Antes de ella, las mujeres pasaban por su cama una tras otra, sin repetir. Nunca se había metido con alguien del Fairy por las amenazas de su abuelo, pero cuando ellos se conocieron ella aún no trabajaba en el bar. Cuando se enteró que había tomado la vacante quiso desistir, pero cada noche que la veía tras la barra enfundada en medias negras con un corsé "muy" ajustado, que resaltaban sus nada discretos atributos con una diminuta falda color morado, sus ganas regresaban. Una mujer como esa no podía pasar de largo a Laxus Dreyar.

Y definitivamente no podía estar con alguien más.

Un sujeto se acercó a la barra, abriéndose espacio y quedando hombro con hombro con los demás clientes, llamando su atención por el alboroto de las quejas de los demás. El chico podía tener a lo mucho unos veinte años. Se acercó a Mira y le pidió una bebida, el Dreyar estuvo a punto de girarse al ver que la gente cesaba sus protestas, pero el imbécil sujetó la muñeca de Mirajane. Laxus tensó la mandíbula y se acercó, el sujeto le susurraba algunas cosas y ella le sonreía nerviosa mientras trataba de recuperar su mano, pero el chico era insistente.

—¿Te está molestando? —habló por fin, ella negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—El joven ya se va —Mira lanzó una mirada intimidante escondida con una sonrisa inocente al aludido pero éste negó.

—No te metas oxigenado —le dijo el chico de cabellos castaños con tono autoritario. Laxus elevó sus cejas sorprendido por el atrevimiento del escuálido muchacho.

—Le sugiero que la suelte o me veré obligado a sacarlo de aquí —Laxus cruzó sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho para imponer más. Pero el otro hombre apenas lo notó.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que la señorita acepte tomarse una copa conmigo... —replicó volviéndose hacia Mira, ella parpadeó y después miró a Laxus, temiendo su reacción—. ¿Entonces qué preciosa? —los ojos de lujuria con los que el hombre desnudaba a Mira rompieron cualquier barrera de cordura en él.

Laxus lo jaló de su banco con brusquedad, Mira apenas pudo recuperar su mano, de no hacerlo hubiera sido tironeada también. El acosador cayó al suelo de culo y Laxus le dio la espalda. El chico se incorporó con intención de golpear al monumental rubio pero éste, precipitándose a sus movimientos, lo golpeó con un gancho en el rostro, mandándolo de nuevo contra el suelo.

—¡Laxus! —Mira trató de detenerlo, pero el rubio ni siquiera se volvió hacia ella. Había estado esperando una oportunidad como esa para desquitarse.

La multitud comenzó a alejarse, no, más bien a crear un círculo a su alrededor para ver la pelea desde un ángulo seguro. Ignorándolos, Laxus levantó al tipo y lo jaloneó a rastras fuera del bar, dejando un camino de gente gritando "pelea, pelea". Una vez en la calle se deshizo en golpes contra él sin importarle la audiencia de gente que estaba formada para entrar al bar. El pobre hombre que había intentado inútilmente seducir a la albina apenas podía sostenerse en pie, Laxus descargó su frustración y celos contra él. Nadie en su sano juicio tocaba a las empleadas del Fairy y mucho menos a su chica y salía ileso.

—¿¡Por qué te cabreas!? —espetó entre jadeos—. Seguramente todos ahí dentro se la tiran...

Oh, oh...

Los golpes de antes le parecieron dulces caricias en comparación con las tremendas embestidas que recibió al abrir la boca. Elfman y Droy lo vieron pero ninguno era capaz de acercarse, y por la actitud del Dreyar, Elfman supo que estaba defendiendo a su hermana, Mira. El chico de cabello negro y peinado ridículo se adentró en el bar y Elfman, después de ver bastante sangre decidió pararlo.

—¡Laxus un hombre sabe cuando parar! —le gritó al tiempo que se acercaba.

—¡No te metas en esto! —gritó colérico. El último golpe que alcanzó a dar impactó contra las costillas del muchacho con un ruido sordo, todo quedó en silencio unos segundos y el hombre que tenía acorralado contra la pared se deslizó sobre ésta sin fuerzas.

—¡Laxus por dios! —Mira lo veía desde la entrada del bar, miró al sujeto en el suelo y achicó los ojos, Laxus vio lo último que deseaba ver en el mundo. Hubiera esperado su mirada asesina, por la cual había obtenido el apodo de la "demonesa", o alguna muestra de coraje, incluso enojo. Pero no, ella quería llorar. Mirajane Strauss, la mujer cuya fuerza y carácter solo eran igualados por Erza, quería llorar. Y era su culpa.

—¡Mira! —le gritó cuando ella entró al bar de nuevo. Esa mirada lo había dejado descolocado. Todo le daba vueltas.

—Será mejor dejar que las cosas se enfríen —le dijo Elfman en voz baja. Los nudillos de Laxus se volvieron blancos por la fuerza con la que mantenía sus puños cerrados. Miró al tipo en el suelo y le entraron ganas de golpearlo de nuevo. Pero tenía que ir a hablar con Mira.

La gente de adentro se había olvidado rápidamente del incidente, pues todo parecía tranquilo. A excepción de la barra. La cual era atendida por Lisanna y Bisca. No la veía por ningún lado. Se adentró hasta llegar a los baños. Había una muy larga fila para la entrada a los sanitarios femeninos por lo que descartó la idea de que estuviera dentro. Se giró para ir a los cuartos de cambios de mujeres. Seguramente estaría ahí. Avanzó con pesadas pisadas, haciendo que la gente a su alrededor le abrieran el paso.

Abrió la puerta de golpe al llegar. Mira estaba siendo consolada por Lucy. Sus ojos ya no estaban húmedos y sintió un enorme alivio. Sin embargo la mirada que le lanzó no fue mucho mejor que la anterior. Laxus tragó seco. Lo había escuchado romperle un par de costillas al desgraciado ése. Era lógico que estuviera alterada. Lucy se levantó para hacerle frente, pero la mano de Mirajane la detuvo. La rubia la miró sorprendida. Se notaba que no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento.

—Déjanos solos —le pidió por fin, a regañadientes la joven con orejas de conejo salió del cuarto de cambios.

—Mira yo... —la afilada mirada de la chica impactó en él como una bala haciéndolo callar. Laxus frunció levemente el ceño, pero sabía que ser terco en ese momento no arreglaría nada.

—Tienes que aprender a manejar tu carácter explosivo —dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Laxus sintió su boca seca.

—¿Cómo me pides eso? —reclamó—. Se atrevió a tocarte, y ni hablar de cómo te veía...

—¿Por eso casi lo matas a golpes? —ella se puso de pie, acercándose a él, enfadada. Laxus retrocedió unos pasos, no sabía si se sentía intimidado o peor, domado.

—Lo hubiera matado si no hubieras llegado —ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo.

—Eres... —no terminó la frase y salió del camerino. Apretando los puños, indignada.

—¡Mirajane! —quiso salir tras ella, pero una pequeña mano lo sujetó antes de que pudiera salir, y sin voltear a verla, supo que era McGarden, siempre poniéndose en su camino.

—Deja que se calme —le habló Levy temblorosa—, dale espacio... —la mirada afilada que Laxus le envió debió bastar para que la pequeña lo soltara, si es que quería salir ilesa de ahí. Pero ella no lo soltó.

—Suéltame —espetó el rubio. Frunciendo más el ceño, Levy tragó duro y apretó un poco su agarre, por los nervios.

—Por favor tranquilízate, así no vas a arreglar nada... —le suplicó, Laxus podía ver el miedo en su mirada.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! —se jaloneó, pero ella no lo soltó.

—¡Si vas ahora sólo volverán a discutir!

—¡Eso a ti no te importa! —levantó su mano contra el pequeño cuerpo de Levy y la vio contraerse para cubrir su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera impactar contra ella, su brazo fue sujeto por alguien más.

—No es la manera adecuada de tratar a una cría —le habló una ronca voz. Miró al sujeto que lo había detenido. Era un moreno de cabello azabache y penetrantes ojos rojos.

—Tch —Laxus se soltó de él y salió del cuarto.

No pudo localizar a Mira, incluso Lisanna ya no estaba en la barra, lo más seguro era que se habían ido a casa. Salió y se encontró con Jet y Droy subiendo al tipo en un taxi para llevarlo a emergencias. Puso su atención en la pared donde había acribillado al muchacho y golpeó contra el concreto con las manos desnudas. Uno. Dos. Tres. Dejó de contar los golpes conforme aumentaba la velocidad. Sentía sus nudillos arder pero no era suficiente. Tenía tanta ira que incluso el dolor de su muñeca, ahora con un esguince, le pasó desaparecido. Mirajane tenía razón, algo andaba mal con su carácter. Siempre había sido demasiado preponte.

—Si sigues así te voy a cobrar la reparación de la pared —escuchó a su abuelo, Makarov, tras él.

—Déjame solo —le advirtió sin girarse.

—Con esa ira que te cargas, si te hago caso, sería mi culpa si lastimas a alguien más... —el menor de los Dreyar se giró hacia el mayor. Echaba chispas, pero la mirada de su abuelo bastó para bajarle los sumos.

—Yo sólo... No soporto que alguien más se le acerque... —bufó y Makarov se cruzó de brazos.

—Entiendo tus motivos —contestó su abuelo—, tus métodos son los equivocados —señaló con la mirada al taxi que se estaba yendo en esos momentos. Jet y Droy regresaron a la entrada a controlar a la gente, pues Elfman también se había retirado esa noche.

—Sólo quiero cuidarla...

—Es eso lo que hará que se aleje —Laxus lo escrutó con la mirada ante esas palabras.

—Mira puede arreglárselas, tú sólo debiste sacar al chico del bar, no debiste desquitar tus celos contra él... —aunque el viejo sólo mencionara los celos, sabía que también se había desquitado por la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior.

—¿Me va a demandar? —realmente eso no le importaba, tal vez todos tenían razón y se había excedido.

—No, a él tampoco le conviene una denuncia por acoso...

—La voy a perder —dijo secamente y su abuelo negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Arregla tu carácter y acepta tus errores —vaciló un segundo—, si ella quisiera terminar las cosas, ya lo hubiera hecho...

Se fue dejándolo solo afuera del bar. Tal vez Levy y Elfman tenían razón. Debía esperar a que las cosas se calmaran, a que ella se tranquilizara. Se miró los nudillos, le ardían. Intentó quitarse la chaqueta pero al hacer fuerza con la mano derecha sintió una punzada en la muñeca. Resopló molesto y se dirigió al bar para lavarse la sangre de las manos, la de él y la del otro sujeto. Caminó hasta el interior ceñudo, pasó al lado de Levy pero ella no volteó a verlo, y no era capaz de ver su expresión por el antifaz. De lo que sí pudo darse cuenta era que atendía al tipo que lo había detenido antes de golpearla. Se odió también por eso.

Se abrió paso para entrar a los sanitarios y dejó el agua fría correr por sus dedos. Le iban a quedar cicatrices. Pensó otra vez en la peliazul, la trataba bastante mal. Y a pesar de ello, Levy buscaba la manera de ayudarlo. Él no era lo que se podría decir un hermano adoptivo modelo. La chica había llegado a invadir su espacio, él siempre había sido el primero en todo para su abuelo, su prioridad. A pesar de los chicos que trabajaban en el bar, en su casa todo era él, él y él. La llegada de una "hermana" a su vida lo había descontrolado. Se la vivía ignorándola o haciéndola sentir mal y hasta ese momento no le había importado humillarla ni hacerla menos.

—Bixlow me contó lo que pasó —escuchó la voz de Freed tras él, giró levemente el rostro y lo encontró con un botiquín de emergencias—, supuse que debía ir a ver si la pared aún vivía, pero creo que tus nudillos no la están pasando nada bien...

—No es para tanto —dijo el rubio cogiendo papel para secarse las manos—. La muñeca es la que más me fastidia...

—Déjame ver —el chico de larga cabellera verde tomó la muñeca que Laxus le extendió, no demostró su molestia pero Freed supo que se la había lastimado—. Te pondré una pomada y una venda, no la muevas en unos días y estará como nueva.

—Tch, déjala así...

—Deberías dejar de hacerte el fuerte —comenzó a untarle la pomada.

—Soy fuerte, si no me crees pregúntale al sujeto que se topó en mi camino.

—¿Y Mira? —Freed alzó la vista hacia Laxus y éste desvió la mirada—. Estoy seguro que lo arreglarán.

—Eso espero.

Cuando Freed terminó, Laxus salió del Fairy, dejándoles más trabajo a los que aún quedaban. Pues los hermano Strauss se habían ido, dejando la barra y la entrada con poco personal, y ahora él se marchaba para ir a casa de Mirajane. Antes de hablar de nuevo con su abuelo, o intentar disculparse con Levy, debía arreglar las cosas con su albina. Si no arreglaban ese asunto, no sería capaz arreglar los demás. La chica se había vuelto parte de su vida y no quería perderla. No a ella. Pues era la única que le daba sentido a su existencia, vivía para protegerla, para hacerla feliz. Y ella lo hacía feliz a él.

Pero Laxus Dreyar era un imbécil y lo tenía claro, no sólo se había comportado como un celoso-enfermo-posesivo cuando ese sujeto quiso invitarle una copa a Mira, no. También la había ignorado al recibir una de sus diabólicas miradas cuando todavía estaba tras la barra. Tal vez por eso tenía ese nombre "Mira" capaz de lograr todo lo que quiere con una mirada. Desde la más dulce e inocente, hasta la más asesina. Sí. Sus ojos definitivamente eran los más expresivos que Laxus había visto jamás. Y ahora sólo deseaba pedirle perdón. Algo nuevo. Laxus Dreyar nunca pedía disculpas. ¿Por qué ahora? Se moriría sin la Strauss. Además no se permitiría perderla, si algo odiaba él, era perder. Y una mujer no era la excepción.

Y para colmo, Levy, a la que siempre se mostró reacio de tratarla como una "hermana menor", a pesar de que ella siempre trató de agradarle, él simplemente la ignoraba. Durante diecinueve años había pensado que era el único. Un maldito niño mimado, que hacía lo que quería, que le daban lo que quería y todo era para él. Hasta que su abuelo la metió en la casa y le trató de enseñar a "compartir". Ella era la que pagaba los platos rotos si él tenía un mal día. Pobre Levy, de no ser por ese metalero con múltiples perforaciones, no estaba seguro lo que le pudo haber pasado. Hizo una nota mental, de algún modo tenía que disculparse. No sólo por el mal rato, sino por casi dos años de lo mismo. Seguramente era su culpa que a la primera oportunidad, ella decidiera dejar la casa de los Dreyar.

Aparcó afuera de la casa de los hermanos Strauss, en la parte trasera de la casa, donde daba la ventana de la ojiazul. Porque ya era la una de la mañana, y tenía rotundamente prohibido tocar el timbre después de las ocho de la noche. Mira no quería que sus hermanos supieran aún que ellos dormían juntos. Tampoco podía colgarse hasta su ventana por el árbol porque, como estaban las cosas, Mira era capaz de dejarlo colgado lo que quedaba de la madrugada. Y él no iba a quedarse afuera de su ventana con semejante frío. Se limitó a escribir un mensaje, si ella salía o no dependía completamente de su estado de ánimo.

"Estoy afuera" fue todo lo que le escribió. Esperó diez minutos. Su luz permanecía apagada. Seguramente estaba dormida con el teléfono en silencio o apagado. Se cruzó de brazos, sólo esperaría cinco minutos más.

.

* * *

.

Mira leyó el mensaje, sabía que él estaba ahí para hablar, si sus intenciones fueran otras, estaría colgado del árbol de afuera. O tal vez sabía que ella no abriría su ventana. De cualquier forma, ya lo había evitado bastante y realmente quería saber qué iba a pasar con su relación. Se levantó sin prender luces y se puso una chamarra encima de su ropa interior, también optó por ponerse unos pantalones de mezclilla antes de salir. Bajó las escaleras de la casa con un silencio aterrador, lo último que quería era que sus hermanos se enteraran de que Laxus estaba afuera de su casa. Salió por la puerta trasera y encontró la camioneta de Laxus estacionada, caminó y abrió la puerta del copiloto para entrar.

—Hola —dijo cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado.

—Lo siento —esas dos palabras habían salido de los labios del rubio. Mira se sorprendió de que en verdad las pronunciara que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en sus labios.

—¿De verdad? —él se giró hacia ella. Sus ojos eran sinceros y por su expresión, la había estado pasando bastante mal.

—Sabes que es verdad Mira —ella estaba feliz de que así fuera, pero por otro lado estaba su colérico carácter. Laxus no podía reaccionar así siempre. Daba miedo.

—Te excediste mucho hace rato, deberías cuidar tu carácter, no puedes medio matar a cualquier tipo que me invite una copa. Eso pasa muy seguido —Laxus dobló los ojos al escucharla, sabía que a veces los clientes le invitaban algo a ella o a las demás, pero ninguno se había atrevido a hacerlo en su presencia.

—Ese tipo te miraba feo —añadió.

—¿Feo? ¡Sólo quería invitarme un trago!

—No tenía por qué, además no me excedí, recuerda que también es parte de mi trabajo cuidar de las empleadas —la voz de Laxus estaba elevándose de tono, respiró para tratar de mantearse sereno. Estaba ahí para arreglar las cosas. No para empeorarlas.

—Eres demasiado posesivo —dijo ella y Laxus ladeó una sonrisa.

—Tú eres demasiado, Mira —le contestó. Nunca lo habría dicho en voz alta de no tener miedo de que saliera del auto y no le dirigiera la palabra de nuevo.

—Eres un tonto —la albina se cruzó de brazos y suspiró cansada.

—Te gusta este tonto —le recordó

—Debería poner en tela de juicio mis gustos —miró por la ventanilla del auto para poder evitar la intensa mirada de Laxus. O perdería la cordura.

—Deberíamos ponerle pausa a esto —las mejillas de Mira se sonrojaron levemente y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él, su semblante se llenó de lujuria y deseo.

Ponerle pausa a algo en su relación significaba que a pesar de estar sumamente enfadados, podían dejar el problema para después. Entregándose a un apasionado encuentro, que generalmente amenizaba el ambiente y ayudaba a la reconciliación. Pausar sus problemas casualmente sólo funcionaba si el problema los tenía frustrados a ambos, a tal punto que sus discusiones eran insoportables y las desquitaban con un buen acostón. Después de eso siempre salían del problema. En ese momento estaban relativamente tranquilos, pero la tensión era tan fuerte que podía detener una bala.

Sin decir nada, Laxus devoró los labios de Mira con los suyos, si ella no ponía resistencia definitivamente era un "sí".

Sin mucho esfuerzo la atrajo hacia sí, hizo su asiento hacia atrás lo más posible y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, quedando frente a frente. Se miraron unos segundos, Laxus perdía el control cuando se trataba de ella, y en esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad. Lo único que realmente deseaba era hundirse en ella, hacerla suya, escucharla gemir y que lo nombrara con voz jadeante. Como muchas otras veces atrás. Ella lo besó y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, logrando que su erección doliera. Laxus gruñó y ella sonrió sobre sus labios.

El rubio comenzó a desabrocharle la chamarra que traía para descubrir lencería de encaje, sonrió de medio lado y comenzó un camino de besos desde la barbilla de Mira hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Dejando una que otra marca que indicaban que ella era de él. Ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole el camino libre, Laxus se deshizo de la chamarra y comenzó a desnudarla por completo, topándose con el pantalón de mezclilla.

—Mi abuelo lo sabe —dijo entre besos y la sintió tensarse.

—¿Qué? —Laxus besó sus labios, sonriendo. Eso explicaba por qué algunos días atrás, había sido Makarov, quien le había pedido que cuidara de su testarudo nieto. Y que le tuviera paciencia. Mira sonrió al darse cuenta de que Makarov no se oponía a su relación. Sin duda ese era un alivio.

—Sabe que eres mía, Mirajane —susurró antes de devorarle la boca nuevamente. Ella aprovechó para liberar el miembro de Laxus de su prisión de tela.

Éste le ayudó a bajarse los jeans para poder entrar a ella de manera impaciente, acelerada. La mejor forma de liberar el estrés era entregarse mutuamente, les funcionaba. Ambos eran personas realmente apasionadas, y su relación podía significar algo peligroso, pues los dos eran jóvenes. Sin embargo también eran responsables y sabían lo que hacían. Se entregaron en el asiento del piloto de la camioneta. Si algo amaba Laxus de Mirajane, eran sus apasionadas caricias y sus ganas de probar cosas nuevas. Además de que ellos, consideraban casi cualquier lugar, adecuado para entregarse el uno al otro. Fue cuestión de cortas horas en las que se demostraron su amor, para que su pelea terminara. Laxus estaba de acuerdo en que debía aprender a controlarse y Mira tendría más cuidado con los acosadores que osaran coquetearle.

La respiración del rubio la mantenía tranquila, estaba recostada sobre su pecho desnudo, descansando. Los fuertes brazos del Dreyar la rodeaban de manera posesiva, y ella se sentía bien. Inquietantemente bien. Estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de Laxus, y eso la asustaba. Nunca había sentido una atracción tan poderosa por alguien. Y si en algún momento llegara a separarse de él, sabía que le costaría mucho reponerse. No quería dejarlo.

—Le debo una disculpa a Levy —dijo él de la nada, Mira alzó la vista, se veía preocupado—. Desde que llegó a casa me he portado como un imbécil —Mirajane ya había hablado de eso con él, pero el rubio parecía no entender.

—Ella te perdonará —odiaba admitirlo pero la pequeña McGarden siempre lo perdonaba—. Pero debes pedirle una disculpa sincera, Levy se la merece, y más de una...

—No creo que esta vez me perdone, casi le pego —dijo avergonzado y Mira negó con la cabeza—. Estaba fuera de mí...

—Y quizá ella te entienda... —le voz de Mira fue silenciada por el tono de rock que provenía del celular de Laxus. Asustado cogió el móvil, nadie lo molestaría a las cinco de la mañana de no ser una verdadera emergencia.

—¿Viejo? —descolgó en seguida al ver el número de su casa—. ¿El bar? —Mira lo miró preocupada, el semblante de Laxus había cambiado por completo y estaba más pálido de que una hoja de papel—. ¿Levy está bien? —Mira tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse—. Vamos para allá.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó poniéndose su ropa y Laxus la imitó.

—El bar se incendió... —contestó al tiempo que se ponía los pantalones, Mira tardó unos segundos en procesar los datos que tenía.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Levy? —preguntó angustiada, claramente había escuchado su nombre, Laxus mostró preocupación por ella por primera vez y a la albina se le encogió el corazón.

—Ella estaba adentro —dijo con la angustia a flor de piel. Si algo le pasaba a Levy, Laxus nunca se lo perdonaría y tampoco se perdonaría haberla tratado tan mal el tiempo que ella vivió en su casa.

—Oh...

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Bueno hasta aquí ha llegado este especial XD más adelante sabremos qué paso en el Fairy y como resultó Levy afectada por eso XD la verdad quería explayarme más y poner el lemon intenso que la pareja se merece pero no me siento inspirada porque mañana tengo exámenes y debería estar estudiando. Además de que sé que algunas de mis lectoras son, bueno jóvenes... Más adelante habrá lemon Gale (pero muuuucho más adelante hahahaha) y bueno tal vez el Jerza tenga algo hot también XD

Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo a todas y espero poder actualizar pronto "Un novio en el mar". Recuerden que con sus reviews me hacen mi día :3 —y también pueden patearme el trasero por ahí— XD

En hora de los cinco minutos de SPOILERS:

Un novio en el mar: Realmente lo he dejado abandonado, merezco un golpe o algo así, pero bueno... Recuerdan el padre soltero que iba a la heladería? XD Gajeel y él se encontrarán pronto... Muajajaja y Wendy empieza a llevarse bien con Levy... XD eso de casamentera no se le da muy bien a la pobre (: Pero habrá progresos pronto.

Infiltrada: ¿Kagura perdonará la mentira de Rin y Sesshomaru? ¿Los seguirá ayudando? Pues eso lo veremos pronto, quiero avisarles que se encuentra con algo que cambiará por completo su idea de "incesto", espero que pueda resolver sus asuntos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Por otro lado, Yura está próxima a dar a conocer la identidad de Onigumo, ¿cómo afectará esto en la relación de Rin y Sesshomaru? D: Además Miroku conoce la verdad de Rin, será capaz de engañar a Sango? Le dirá la verdad? D:

What if...: Ahhh estoy poniendo mucha atención por acá, porque también lo había dejado abandonado XD haha pues bien... Snart tiene un plan entre manos, involucra a Caitlin y se aprovechara de que Flash no está en condiciones para acercarse más a la doctora... ¿Quién quita y le sale la Laxus Dreyar? O sea, el tiro por la culata XD Todo puede pasar en un fanfic, yo lo sé XD haha

Ahora los spolires de los demás... Qué dijeron? Ya acabé de leer ya me voy? Pues no...

Crime Sorcière: OMG todos leyeron la escena de Erza y su libro de espadas? haha a mí me estaba dando un ataque de risa X'D por un lado estoy orgullosa de que Jellal quiera mantenerse fiel en su falsa relación pero por el otro lado sufro por Miliana u.u Pero vamos, es Erza, y Jellal siempre la amado a ella, hasta Ultear lo sabe, y lo acepta... También estoy esperando ansiosamente un capítulo de nuestra Levy haha ha quedado sepultada con tantos personajes XD Pero también estoy súper ansiosa de conocer la historia de Iván y Laxus... Y saber si nuestro querido Dreyar irá a verlo... chan chan chan...

Fairy Man: Gajeel realmente enamorado de alguien más me rompió el corazón (Dana sabe como hacerme llorar) hahaha pero seré paciente, muy paciente, además de que amo a Fairy Man por ser tan descarado XD Y ya se arreglaron las cosas con Laxus y Mira :D soy tan feliz... Por un lado, porque por el otro... Pues Mavis sigue en el hospital... Y chan chan chan... Ya salió Erza! OMG me da algo! esto se pone cada vez mejor 7u7

Mi Maid: Matenme porque no he terminado el último capítulo, y esto así: realmente quiero saber qué está pasando en estos momentos )O( pero me quedo con la salida al veterinario y los encuentros Gale y Gruvia 7u7 mujaja la broma indirecta que le hizo a Gajeel a Levy XD que amor haha y OMG Jellal se atontó con Erza y en estos momentos están en el baile y yo aquí actualizando para regresar al cuarto a hacer guías de mate ):

Baby&Me: no me digan nada, tampoco he terminado el cap, pero me emociona que sea Gale y Jerza :D si quieren leer más Jerza, Sabastu es la indicada XD pero muero de ganas de saber cómo terminó Gajeel pidiéndole su leche a las mujeres mayores... XD haha y beuno también quiero saber cómo se van a arreglar las cosas entre Jellal me lo guardo todo y Erza Scarlet.

Heterochromia Iridum: Tampoco he acabado el último cap. actualizado y quiero llorar, pero ese encuentro que tuvieron Erza y Jellal me dejó babeando y con ganas de más XD También me quedé consternada por la pobre niña intimidada por Erza... Menos mal Erza tiene a Laxus, siento que aunque es una asesina, tiene un lado sentimental y no es lo mejor para ella estar sola. Quiero leer TT-TT

En los que sí voy al corriente de Sabastu:

Dulce destino: OMG hahaha me encantó el último capítulo donde Jellal enlista las cosas que no le gustan de Erza y al final la lista desaparece porque todos esos defectos acabaron siendo virtudes y fue tan romántico y hermoso! :D además amo sus pelucas haha y hacerle creer a Hibiki que eran novios fue tan asdfghjklñ

Tatuaje: OMFG nos dejan con el lemon a medias hahaha, quiero saber que pasa ahora que Erza se armó de valor :D omg cada vez me gusta más este pairing XD y sí, es culpa de Sabastu XD Hay algo en el magdaleno de Jellal que le da sabor a las historias, además de que es un sensual XD

In Den Schatten: Al principio no entendía nada XD haha pero la verdad está muy intenso y muy fuerte y muy emocionante! Ver a Erza con tanta frialdad y siendo calculadora se me hará costumbre... Si les gusta la sangre aquí hay algo de eso... Mucha sangre XD Y Jellal... tan sensual él XD

Pasando al Gale:

Un resbalón con reglas: Uffff! Gajeel y Levy fingiendo un compromiso omg me encanta la idea y sigo esperando al actualización ansiosa!

Amor salvaje: Ya lo terminaron! y me encantó! hahaha los que leyeron ya el final sabrán por qué XD haha Gajeel y Levy son unos adictos al sexo desenfrenado X'D

Y me seguiría pero tengo que estudiar ): les mando un fuerte abrazo, y espero poder actualizar pronto alguno de mis fics!

De nuevo gracias por leerme y por dejar sus sensuales reviews! hasta la próxima!


	8. Love Story

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro-Trol Mashima, la historia es de mua ;)

¡Siento enormemente la tardanza! La verdad tuve cosas que hacer D: y bueno ya se habrán dado cuenta del Jerza que empecé XD es más un multipairing, enfocado en Jerza y Lami... Pero no se apuren será corto... Hablando de Jerza, será la siguiente pareja muajaja. ¿Cuál quieren después? Estaba pensando en un Cobra-Kinana o un Cana-Bacchus, ustedes eligen XD

Contestaré a todos los reviews al final!

PD: La sinfonía que Gajeel tocará se llama (Where Do I Begin?) Love Story de Francis Lai. Mucha gente la relaciona con Beethoven no sé por qué .-. Pero fue una pieza creada en 1970. La recomiendo mucho :3 Y el cuento que saldrá... Lo tomé de internet u.u

Sin más, los dejo leer..

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Love Story

.

 **Actualidad**

—Creo que ese tal Gajeel logra que te distraigas con mucha facilidad.

—Ha sido culpa de Juvia —se excusó—, Juvia no debió ver el mensaje mientras estaba en su sesión... —Gray se molestó más de que quisiera defender al vago ex-motociclista.

—Veo que son muy cercanos —Gray se cruzó de brazos.

—Gajeel es como un hermano mayor para Juvia...

—Vaya modelo a seguir que te has elegido —soltó con voz molesta.

—Juvia tiene mucho que aprender de Gajeel —esta vez la molesta era ella—, Juvia no entiende por qué Gray-sama busca molestarlo —se levantó de su silla—. Y si eso es todo, Juvia pasa a retirarse.

Gray la observó detenidamente, su irritación era palpable. Las manos de la chica habían golpeado la mesa del escritorio en cuando se puso de pie, sus hombros se habían tensado y su mirada se había vuelto muy pesada. Seguramente Gajeel y ella eran pareja, no encontraba otra explicación para esa reacción. La joven, al no obtener respuesta salió por la puerta dejándola abierta, llevaba tanta prisa que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba por entrar, apenas pudo esquivarlo, golpeando bruscamente al chico con el hombro.

—Juvia lo siente —se disculpó aún con el tono de voz alterado.

—Ha sido mi culpa —el chico la estudió con la mirada—. Mi nombre es Lyon —sonrió, pero Juvia no cambió su expresión.

—Juvia, ¿te importaría entrar? —dijo Gray acercándose—. La sesión aún no termina —su seriedad logró que la joven se diera cuenta de su exabrupto y se sonrojó al instante por su rudeza de momentos antes.

—Ju-Juvia lo siente —no lo miró en ningún momento y a Lyon le pareció adorable su reacción.

—Espérame adentro... —Gary miró al chico de platinada cabellera, llevaba algunos papeles y se los extendió.

—Ur te manda esto —le dijo sin despegar la mirada de la joven que se había metido en la transparente oficina de Gray—. ¿Es amiga tuya? —le preguntó sin siquiera tratar de esconder su interés.

—Soy su tutor —dijo Gray tomando los papeles Lyon se sorprendió.

—¿Es de primer semestre? —Lyon sonó bastante incrédulo—. Se ve más grande...

—Sí, es de primero, pero tiene diecinueve años —Gray entró a la oficina—. Gracias por los papeles —esperó hasta que Lyon levantara la mirada y se fuera. Después caminó a su lugar para terminar la sesión con la joven.

—Ur-san le dijo a Juvia que podía hacer materias en verano —Juvia no se atrevió a mirar a Gray, seguía molesta, pero ella no era de arranques explosivos de carácter. Y menos con un tutor, ella tenía que salir impecable de la carrera.

—Así es —Gray siguió revisando su expediente—. Puedes meter tres materias en vacaciones y el máximo de materias que puedes meter durante los semestres normales son ocho —dejó los papeles en la mesa y levantó la mirada—. Aunque no es muy recomendable...

—Juvia piensa reponer todas las materias en verano —aclaró la joven posando sus azules ojos en los grises de él, sus miradas quedaron unidas un par de segundos antes de que Gray desviara la mirada, sacando una agenda y extendiéndosela a Juvia.

—Es por parte de la universidad —dijo señalando una caja con varias de esas—. La próxima sesión es el jueves a la misma hora —dijo Gray anotándolo también en el programa que tenía en su computadora.

—¿Juvia puede irse ahora?

—Primero dime si entrarás a alguna actividad extra curricular —la joven dudó unos momentos antes de negar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Juvia no encuentra nada que le interese —mintió, apenas había leído los talleres, pero prefería concentrar toda su atención en el lado académico.

—Bien —Gray lo anotó en el expediente de la chica—. Ya puedes irte —dijo sin mirarla y Juvia se levantó y salió para buscar el salón de su siguiente clase.

.

* * *

.

Levy salió de su salón para llegar a tiempo a la mansión Redfox, el día anterior había tenido una larga plática con el señor Metalicana, era un hombre que aparentaba bastante serenidad, le inspiró mucha confianza, sin embargo no entendía como un hombre que se veía tan responsable como él, apenas les mostraba algo de atención a dos niños tan lindos como Sting y Rogue. Estaba consciente que era un padre viudo, y que además había decidido hacerse cargo de Juvia y de su pequeño hermano, sin tener ninguna obligación legal, y ella admiraba eso. No habían entrado en detalles de cómo Juvia y Sting terminaron viviendo en su casa, y Levy no quiso preguntar.

Todo lo demás se lo explicó Lily, era un hombre bastante atento y cálido. Le advirtió que Sting podía aparentar ser un niño dulce y amigable, pero que gracias a él, varias nanas habían salido corriendo de la casa. Todo se debía a que extrañaba a su antigua _baba_ , Ooba Babasaama, pues ella se había encargado de cuidar de Rogue y de Sting desde que nacieron, y después de la muerte de la señora, Sting no había aceptado a ninguna otra niñera. Incluso a veces molestaba a Juvia para que lo atendiera cuando la joven tenía demasiados pendientes, no obstante, Lily le aclaró que ella dejaba todo de lado para atender a su mimado hermano. A diferencia de Gajeel que la mayor parte del tiempo se mostraba reacio a querer pasar tiempo con Rogue. Levy se atrevió a preguntar el por qué, pero Lily se limitó a decirle que se lo contaría en otra ocasión.

—Adiós Levy —escuchó la voz de Rufus tras ella, se giró y le ofreció una amable sonrisa. Ese día ni siquiera su presencia lograría ponerla de mal humor.

—Nos vemos mañana Rufus —continuó con su camino pero el rubio le dio alcance.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento —empezó y Levy se preparó para rechazarlo—. Me preguntaba si tienes planes para salir este viernes...

—Rufus —comenzó ella—, ya te había dicho que entré a trabajar y me será imposible salir entre semana —trató de sonar educada y le ofreció una cálida mirada, esperando que la comprendiera.

—Oh, mi memoria no quería recordar ese detalle —se defendió—. De todas formas no era muy importante...

—Me tengo que ir —Levy salió del campus por atrás para llegar al estacionamiento y subirse en su motoneta.

Su primer día de clases había resultado bastante interesante, había empezado con Literatura 4, Literatura de Fiore 2 y la última, que compartía con Rufus Lohr, Fiorano Antiguo. La primera lengua de su continente. Levy encontraba esa materia fascinante. Además de que ella amaba las sátiras escritas en esta lengua muerta, no más que la poesía. Era algo que guardaba en sus placeres culposos, porque tenía la vaga idea de que era la única que realmente disfrutaba devorando libros antiguos. Su gusto llegaba al nivel de tomar la clase por gusto, puesto que su nivel ya era bastante alto, sólo la había metido a su programa por el amor a la literatura.

Con Lucy podía hablar de casi cualquier libro, con personajes y una trama. En cambio, los libros que leía en Fiorano antiguo, trataban del surgimiento de las civilizaciones, algo que Lucy encontraba poco atractivo, y además confuso, pues a veces mezclaban la realidad con la ficción y muchas de sus historias eran protagonizadas por temerarios dragones que fueron vencidos por magos. Levy ya había elegido una historia para empezar a contarles a Sting y Rogue. No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de los Redfox, Jura estaba esperando por ella para llevarla al kínder.

—Los niños comen a las dos, tiene que revisar que hagan su tarea. Sting tiene clase natación a las cinco y Rogue de música a las siete, ambos profesores vienen a la casa —le informó Jura mientras manejaba. Levy había querido irse con él en el asiento del copiloto, pero éste no la dejó y Levy tuvo que irse atrás.

—Entiendo —Levy comenzó a anotar el horario de los niños—. ¿Tienen clases extra todos los días?

—No, sólo los lunes, miércoles y viernes —contestó el chofer secamente y Levy dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Realmente estaba entusiasmada de poder comenzar por fin su trabajo, el domingo en la noche se la había pasado acomodando los libros en un estante, apenas había podido ver a los niños y Juvia le había informado que tenía que arreglar a Sting y a Rogue para una cena el viernes con los socios de Metalicana, estarían un rato y se irían a dormir a las ocho de la noche. Levy creía que era mala idea tener a un niño de cuatro años y a otro de cinco en una reunión donde se tratarían meramente temas de adultos, pero así lo había ordenado Metalicana.

—¿Por qué Rogue no toma clases de natación? —preguntó Levy de la nada y Jura se encogió de hombros.

—Sting es un chico con demasiada energía, a diferencia de Rogue que es más tranquilo... —Levy asintió levemente—. Ya hemos llegado —anunció Jura estacionando el vehículo.

—He notado que Rogue no habla mucho...

—Rogue no habla —sentenció Jura.

—¿Tiene algún problema? —preguntó Levy preocupada, ella no sabría qué hacer si alguno necesitaba algún tipo de cuidado especial, no tenía demasiada experiencia más la que había aprendido en la casa hogar, por las malas.

—No lo sabemos, no es mudo si eso es lo que cree —Jura se estacionó—. Desde la muerte de su madre no ha intentado hablar...

—Es bastante tiempo —Levy sintió que su corazón se encogía, quería seguir preguntando, pero se abstuvo.

Jura bajó por los niños, acompañado de Levy. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que Levy había visto tantos niños juntos y sintió cómo una extraña emoción la llenaba. Sting salió seguido de Rogue con sus uniformes y pequeñas mochilas colgadas en la espalda, subieron al vehículo y Levy se encargó de abrochar el cinturón de ambos. Los nervios se hicieron presentes. Era su primer día.

—Ma-chan —dijo Sting tratando de quitarse el cinturón.

—Está aprendiendo a hablar como Juvia —sonrió Levy y Jura asintió—. Soy Levy —le dijo y Sting amplió una sonrisa infantil.

—Evy-chan —Levy rió y volvió a pronunciar su nombre, más despacio para que Sting pudiera copiarlo—. Gely-chan...

—Es algo —asintió ella.

—Sting habla mejor que eso —aseguró Jura—. Quiere lucirse contigo...

—¿Verdad que no? —le preguntó Levy al pequeño y éste negó rápidamente.

Así se pasaron el viaje de regreso a la mansión, Levy no entendía por qué todos afirmaban que Sting era de cuidado. Que era travieso. Ella veía a un niño pequeño que necesitaba más atención, un niño que no tenía padres... Ella había pasado por eso, recordaba muy poco de su infancia, casi podía asegurar que no toda la había pasado en la casa hogar, recordaba muy pocas cosas. Sonidos, risas, voces... Pero ningún rostro, ningún lugar. Y le habían dicho que no había nada sobre su familia. Era como ser hija de la nada, no sabía si tenía hermanos, primos, abuelos... Nunca lo sabría porque simplemente había sido abandonada en ese lugar.

Llegaron a la mansión y Porlyusica los recibió con la comida hecha, le informaron que Metalicana estaba en su trabajo y Gajeel y Juvia seguían en la universidad. La señora de cabello rosa le dijo que pusiera a los niños en sus sillas y así lo hizo, Sting se inquietó un poco pero nada extraordinario. Lo peor estaba por comenzar.

—Primero dale de comer a Rogue —le dijo la señora—. Él no te dará problemas...

Así lo hizo, Rogue no le dio ningún problema, al contrario, era un niño muy obediente y tranquilo, a diferencia de Sting, pues mientras ella le daba de comer al pequeño azabache su arroz blanco preparado al vapor, Sting no dejaba de balbucear y reclamar la atención de la peliazul. Y todavía faltaban las verduras cocidas y el pollo desmenuzado que había preparado Porlyusica con un poco de adobo.

—Evy-chan —la llamó por enésima vez Sting—. ¡Evy! —la peliazul dejó de atender a Rogue un momento.

—¿Qué pasa Sting? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, le resultaba imposible enojarse con un niño.

—¡Comida! —Levy asintió levemente.

—Ahorita que termine con Rogue te doy de comer a ti también...

—¡Evy comida! —Levy se mordió el labio y colocó la silla de Sting junto a la de Rogue en un intento por darle de comer a ambos casi al mismo tiempo.

—A ver —le extendió la cuchara con arroz a Sting y éste abrió la boca, pero justo cuando Levy iba a meter la comida, el rubio cerró la boca.

—Adoz no —se quejó y Levy dejó la comida en el plato, tomando un pedazo suave de zanahoria cocida—. ¡Ah! —el niño tomó el bocado y Levy aprovecho para darle otro avioncito a Rogue que los había estado observando en silencio.

—Levy tendrás que limpiar eso —dijo la señora que la había estado observando, Sting había dejado que la zanahoria masticada se le escurriera de la boca hasta el pequeño delantal que Levy le había colocado. Su baba de bebé había dejado todo el camino desde la boca de Sting hasta sus ropas y Levy puso cara de haber chupado un limón agrio y Sting rompió a reír.

—¿Hace eso siempre? —le preguntó la pequeña McGarden a la señora y ésta asintió.

—Si no estás al pendiente de él lo seguirá haciendo, Sting está por demás consentido y no le gusta que compartas tu atención con Rogue... Es cosa de un niño mimado que se le quitaría con una nalgada pero Metalicana no quiere que le hagan entrar por razón de esa forma...

—Yo tampoco estoy muy de acurdo —dijo Levy nerviosa—. Tal vez más adelante...

—Siempre ha sido así, pero después de su clase de natación deja de dar tanta lata —Levy hizo una pequeña mueca—. Se cansa.

—Ya...

—Termina de darle de comer a Sting, yo le daré a Rogue para que termines y limpies ese desastre —Levy asintió y continuó dándole de comer a Sting mientras la señora acababa pronto con Rogue para llevárselo a hacer la tarea.

—Evy —Sting dejó caer la comida por cuarta vez, Levy había cogido un trapo para limpiar alrededor de su boca pero Sting había empezado a hacer bombas de baba complicando la labor de Levy.

—¿No quieres comer? —Sting negó, tanta lata que había dado para que después no quisiera bocado.

—Sting-kun no debería dejar de comer —dijo Juvia entrando a la cocina seguida por Gajeel—. Levy-san debería dejarlo un rato para que le de hambre, Juvia sabe que a veces Sting-kun es un terco...

—No te preocupes Juvia, pero por favor deja el _san_ de lado, ¿vale? —Levy sintió cómo le quitaban la cuchara de la mano y era movida del lugar donde estaba parada—. ¡¿Gajeel?!

—No has comido nada y Rogue ya está haciendo su tarea —le dijo el azabache—. Ya se le pasará el berrinche a Sting, mientras come —los rojizos ojos del moreno se clavaron en ella.

—Pero no tengo hambre todavía y...

—Y por eso estás tan flaca —argumentó el moreno—. ¡Porlyusica! —la llamó.

—Está con Rogue —le informó Levy.

—Bien, comerás lo que yo prepare —Gajeel retiró el plato de Sting y lo colocó en la barra de la cocina.

—Juvia cree que Gajeel tiene razón Levy-san —Juvia recibió una mirada por parte de la chica y se corrigió al instante—. Levy, Juvia quiso decir Levy...

—No sabía que a Gajeel se le diera la cocina...

—Gadeed Dedfods —balbuceó Sting—, edes um idiota... —Levy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Juvia comenzó reírse.

—Eso, enana —dijo el moreno desde la barra donde estaba preparando la comida—. Lo aprendió de ti...

—Oh no —Levy recordó su visita del sábado y los colores se le subieron al rostro. Sin duda había salido de la oficina gritándole que era un idiota sin tener en cuenta que Sting y Rogue estaban ahí.

—Juvia cree que no es malo que se lo digan de vez en cuando —la ojiazul sonrió ampliamente, tranquilizando un poco a la nerviosa de Levy.

—Evy comida —comenzó Sting, Levy iba a ir por el plato pero Juvia la tomó de la mano y negó.

—Sting va a esperar a que Levy coma por haber hecho tanto alboroto —le dijo Juvia y miró a su hermano—. Juvia cree que es importante que conozca límites...

—Es sólo un niño...

—Demasiado mimado —dijo Gajeel poniendo algunos platos en la mesa, en seguida las dos chicas comenzaron a poner lo que hacía falta para que los tres comieran.

—¿No irán al comedor? —preguntó Levy y ambos negaron.

—El comedor es demasiado grande para tres personas —dijo Juvia con una leve sonrisa—. Ni Gajeel ni Juvia comen ahí a menos de que Metalicana así lo pida...

—Ya entiendo —realmente era enorme su comedor y a Levy le agradaba la idea de que Gajeel y Juvia fuesen realmente conscientes de que no era necesario comer en ese espacio tan grande. Era más cálido comer en una mesa pequeña.

—¡Evy! —gritó Sting rompiendo un pedazo del corazón de la menuda niñera.

—¿Puedo? —Gajeel y Juvia negaron con la cabeza, Levy se mordió el labio y se sentó con intenciones de comer a toda prisa para terminar de alimentar a Sting.

—Está delicioso —murmuró deleitándose con la carne asada que había preparado Gajeel, estaba en término medio, caliente y jugosa...

—Claro que sí —se jactó el Redfox, había preparado la carne en el mismo sartén que los espárragos y le había agregado unas hojas de arúgula al final para darle un toque amargo.

—¿Levy ha tenido algún problema fuera de la comida? —la pequeña peliazul negó con la cabeza porque masticaba tranquilamente la carne.

—Evy —volvió a llamar Sting y Levy se apresuró a masticar para atenderlo, sabía que los primos no la dejarían levantarse de su lugar hasta terminar.

—Si comes así de rápido te dará algo en el estómago —la regañó Gajeel—. No le va a pasar nada a Sting...

—Pero...

—Juvia está de acuerdo con Gajeel, Levy no debería mimarlo más... —Levy tenía un debate interno y estaba a punto del colapso.

—Es muy pequeño aún...

—Si no aprende ahorita, después se volverá un niño muy mañoso —Gajeel se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca y Levy asintió levemente.

Comió rápido de igual forma y terminó de darle de comer al pequeño sin tantos problemas, también lo limpió y le cambió la playera que se había llenado de baba y residuos de comida masticada a pesar de llevar el delantal de bebé. Juvia y Gajeel tenían razón, Sting tenía que aprender a comportarse, era muy diferente a Rogue, que era demasiado tímido y tranquilo. Sting tenía energía para todo el día, por eso practicaba un deporte...

Terminó de hacer las tareas con los niños, Sting, algo receloso hizo un par de berrinches y Levy trató de calmarlo y enseñarle con suma paciencia que las acuarelas no eran para comer. Salió solo un minuto para recibir al profesor de natación de Sting, Bacchus Glow. Se sorprendió enormemente de encontrarse al ex-novio de Cana. Platicaron un par de cosas en lo que Levy lo conducía a la recámara donde estaba Sting, necesitaba cambiarlo...

—Esto debe ser una broma —susurró en la puerta. Si bien Levy admiraba el arte abstracto, lo que vio rompió su concepto de arte.

—Levy tendrás que limpiar eso —se rió Bacchus y Levy suspiró, nunca había visto tantas manchas de acuarela en un solo lienzo —las paredes—, definitivamente Sting no era un artista nato. Sus figuras simples habían sido hechas sin el menor cuidado, Levy entendió a lo que todos se referían con él. No se volvería mañoso si no lo educaban adecuadamente.

Ya era mañoso.

La forma en la que había pasado los pinceles, Levy estaba segura que había tomado por lo menos dos en cada mano, y había rayado las paredes sin ningún fin artístico, era el resultado de otro berrinche, uno al que debía poner más atención. Lo poco que sabía por experiencia sobre los niños mañosos, que le tocó convivir con algunos en el orfanato, era que siempre buscaban la manera de _vengarse_. Sting era un niño demasiado dulce para pensar en venganza a los cuatro años.

—Lo cambiaré para su clase —Levy no sabía qué hacer, tenía que llamarle la atención, eso era obvio, pero dudaba de las palabras que debía usar—. Bien Levy, estudia todo lo que puedas de letras y seguirás sin saber cómo regañar a un niño —cogió a Sting en brazos y lo llevó a la recámara que compartía con Rogue para ponerle su traje de baño y sus goggles.

—Evy ta nojada —intentó preguntar el pequeño y ella negó.

—No estoy enojada Sting, estoy decepcionada por tu comportamiento... —el pequeño ladeó la cabeza y Levy supo que no tenía idea de lo que ella le estaba hablando—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Evy guta arte —ella negó.

—Eso no lo hiciste con la intención de crear arte. Estabas enojado y te desquitaste con las paredes... Eso no está bien Sting —el niño frunció los labios—. ¿Quieres que Juvia y Gajeel se molesten contigo? —el pequeño negó con la cabeza.

—¿Evy nojada? —ella volvió a negar.

—No estoy enojada pero no quiero que lo hagas de nuevo —Levy terminó de ponerle el traje de baño—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí —el pequeño sonrió y salió corriendo para encontrarse con su maestro de natación.

—¿Pintó las paredes o rompió los cuadernos? —preguntó Gajeel que pasaba por el pasillo para dirigirse a su recámara.

—Las paredes...

—¿Acuarelas o crayolas?

—Acuarelas... —Gajeel ladeó una sonrisa.

—Esas son fáciles de quitar... —Levy asintió y salió de la habitación cabizbaja. Sabía que sus palabras no harían una diferencia pero ella no era el tipo de personas que se irritaba con los niños, era más fácil que Gajeel la hiciera enojar.

Levy regresó a la habitación y comenzó a limpiar con una esponja la pared, los colores no desaparecieron por completo y eso la frustró. Rogue la observaba desde un rincón, la pobre menuda apenas iba en la primera pared cuando el niño se aproximó a ella y se sujetó de su falda, Levy bajó la mirada y el pequeño le entregó un dibujo, era una nota musical azul, Levy sonrió y acarició su cabeza, a pesar de que el pequeño se había salido de algunas líneas al momento de colorear la nota, le había quedado muy bonita para haber sido hecha por un niño de cinco años.

Levy se agachó a la altura de Rogue.

—¿Por qué no hablas? —el pequeño se encogió de hombros y Levy hizo una mueca—. ¿No quieres decir nada? —él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ni una palabrita? —el pequeño volvió a negar, Levy lo haría hablar poco a poco, se puso esa meta y con una sonrisa volvió a su labor de limpiar las paredes.

—¡Levy! —gritó Juvia entrando en la recámara—. ¿Sting ha hecho esto? —la menuda niñera asintió y Juvia negó en silencio—. Juvia debió suponerlo por el berrinche de la comida...

—No te apures Juvia, para eso estoy aquí...

—No, Levy está para cuidar a los niños, no para limpiar los desastres de Sting...

—No te preocupes, ya casi termino —mintió y Juvia suspiró, tomando de la cubeta de agua otra esponja para comenzara a limpiar—. Juvia —le habló Levy—, ¿ya terminaste tus tareas? —la peliazul la miró incrédula.

—Juvia iba a empezar pero...

—Ve a hacerlas —dijo Levy.

—Levy es la niñera de Sting y Rogue pero Juvia no tiene cinco años... Juvia se queda a limpiar el desastre de su hermano...

—Soy la niñera de la casa, todos los que estén bajo el cuidado de Metalicana están bajo mi cuidado —respondió Levy y Juvia soltó una risita.

—Juvia irá a hacer su tarea en un rato, si Levy y Juvia limpian juntas acabarán más rápido...

Y sí fue.

Las dos mujeres terminaron de limpiar las paredes en una hora, después Levy fue a bañar a Sting en lo que llegaba el maestro de piano de Rogue. Levy no podía dejar de pensar que no iba a terminar los deberes de la universidad a tiempo, o simplemente no dormiría. Lo segundo era más factible. Y como Porlyusica le había dicho, Sting estuvo mucho más calmado después de la clase, Levy lo puso a jugar con un rompecabezas mientras llegaba el maestro de piano de Rogue.

—Enana —Gajeel entró a la sala de tareas donde estaba aún con los niños—. El profesor de Rogue habló por teléfono y no podrá venir...

—Es una lástima —murmuró Levy—, tenía muchísimas ganas de escuchar a Rogue tocar algo...

—Gajeel puede hacer algo al respecto —dijo Juvia sonriendo ampliamente.

—Oh, no, no, no —se negó el moreno—. Yo no voy a darle clases —Levy alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Tocas el piano?

—Gajeel ama la música —dijo Juvia—. Con los únicos instrumentos que no se lleva muy bien son los de viento...

—¿Por qué no le das tú la clase? —quiso saber la McGarden y Gajeel frunció el ceño.

—Yo no soy su maldito profesor —Rogue se agarró de la falda de Levy mientras veía a Gajeel con curiosidad. El moreno odiaba esa mirada tan inocente por parte de su hermano menor.

—Juvia cree que sería buena idea que empezaras a pasar más tiempo con Rogue —cogió las partituras y se las extendió a Gajeel—. Esta es la melodía que ha estado practicando con su profesor de música...

—¿Esto? —Gajeel se sorprendió, tanto que no pudo negarse a tocar _esa_ melodía con Rogue—. De acuerdo, le ayudaré con la melodía, sólo una vez...

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Levy con una sonrisa en el rostro. Levy no era una experta en el ámbito musical, pero lo referente a la música clásica, no era tan novata. Por gusto en parte y por su carrera.

Gajeel fingió que esa sonrisa no le afectaba, tomó a Rogue de la mano y lo guió hasta el piano, colocó las partituras donde ambos pudieran verlas, Levy cargó a Sting y se colocó cerca, junto a Juvia. Gajeel le susurró algunas palabras a Rogue antes de comenzar, Levy por primera vez desde que había visto al pequeño pelinegro, lo vio sonreír. Muy tenue, pero su sonrisa era auténtica, miró a Juvia, sonreía de oreja a oreja con fascinación. Al parecer, Rogue no expresaba alegría muy seguido.

Los dedos de ambos comenzaron a moverse despacio sobre las teclas, Gajeel llevaba la pieza original y Rogue era el apoyo, Levy nunca había escuchado una sinfonía alterada que sonara tan bien. Se quedó pasmada admirando como los morenos dedos de Gajeel bailaban entre las teclas con agilidad, a diferencia de Rogue que le costaba más trabajo seguirle el ritmo, sin embargo la melodía era casi perfecta. A pesar de ser una melodía hermosa, Levy la sintió triste. Como si Gajeel tratara de expresar muchas más cosas a través de las notas que tocaba, Rogue a diferencia suya, le daba matices más cálidos a la melodía que comenzaba a ser melancólica. Tanto que Levy sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Era como si la canción la trasportara a otra dimensión. Espesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin que pudiera ser capaz de detenerlas. No era la primera vez que escuchaba el tema de Love Story de Francis Lai, pero la forma en la que Gajeel y Rogue tocaban le había tocado algo en lo más profundo de su alma.

Era como si sus propias manos fueran guiadas por las teclas del instrumento y se perdiera en el fondo de un antiguo recuerdo, como si ella estuviese sentada al lado de alguien más tocando aquella melodía, alguien con blancos y largos dedos que la guiaban con agilidad. Sus propios dedos querían moverse como si tuviese enfrente el piano. Como si supera qué nota tocar y a qué tiempo, como si conociera la melodía más a fondo. Lo cual le resultaba una verdadera locura, Levy nunca antes había tocado un piano, no al menos que ella recordara, y seguía sin entender por qué las lágrimas seguían cayendo. No se sentía triste.

Gajeel seguía tocando, Juvia y Sting los admiraban embobados. Levy no podía creer que aún pasados varios segundos las lágrimas siguieran saliendo. Rogue levantó la mirada y se quedó congelado al verla, sus pequeños dedos dejaron de tocar y Gajeel lo notó, levantó su mirada hacia ellos. Levy estaba pasmada viéndolos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que caían sin mesura.

—¡¿Oi enana qué te pasa?! —Gajeel se levantó de su lugar, Juvia se volvió hacia ella, Sting que estaba en sus brazos se asustó al verla en ese estado.

—Yo... no —Levy entregó a Sting a Juvia y se dispuso a salir de ahí, seguida por Gajeel. Juvia se quedó con los pequeños mientras el azabache trataba de alcanzar a la niñera.

—¡Levy! —Levy se detuvo en el pasillo, tratando de secar las lágrimas que le quedaban en las mejillas—. Oi enana... —Levy levantó la mirada, no se veía afligida, al contrario, su rostro se mostraba pacífico en demasía—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé... —Levy realmente no lo sabía—. Tocaste esa melodía como si te doliera hacerlo y yo... No sé por qué me es tan familiar...

—Francis Lai —contestó Gajeel encogiéndose de hombros, sorprendido de que la pequeña chica fuera capaz de descifrar su estado de ánimo con la melodía que estaba interpretando. Ni siquiera Rogue que llevaba más de un año tomando clases de música lo había notado, incluso él se había dado cuenta más tarde lo que tocar al lado de su pequeño hermano causaría en él.

—¿Por qué estás triste? —preguntó Levy terminando de secarse las lágrimas, girando el rumbo de la conversación, no quería recordar más. No quería sentir lo que había sentido, esa nostalgia tan abrumadora que le había arrancado bastantes lágrimas.

—Esa pieza me la enseñó mi madre —dijo sin verla y Levy sintió que su corazón se encogía por el tono de voz tan frío de Gajeel.

—Lo-lo siento, no debí insistir en que tocaras... —Gajeel levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con sus ojos color miel, no se mostraban rojos por haber llorado, al contrarío, parecían más puros que antes.

—Será mejor que acuestes a los niños —el moreno no se atrevió a verla de nuevo antes de perderse en el pasillo.

—Creo que lo será... —musitó para sí, respiró hondo y regresó al cuarto, se encontró a Juvia siendo atacada de preguntas por Sting. Rogue estaba parado junto a ellos, expectante de las respuestas de Juvia.

—¿Evy iste? —balbuceó Sting y Levy sonrió tiernamente, acercándose, Rogue la detuvo de la falda, curioso. Como si tuviera miedo de que se soltara a llorar nuevamente.

—No estoy triste —contestó Levy levantando a Rogue en brazos—. Vamos, es hora de dormir —aún faltaban cuarenta minutos para las ocho, pero quería leerles algo antes de dormirlos. Juvia bajó a Sting para que caminara hasta la recámara.

—Juvia se quedó preocupada por Levy...

—No es nada Juvia, estoy algo sensible —la sonrisa de Levy fue bastante convincente para Juvia, acostaron a los pequeños y Juvia la dejó con ellos.

—¿Quieren que les lea un cuento? —ambos niños asintieron—. Bien, esperen aquí —Levy fue a su habitación en busca de un cuento, tomó un libro de pasta dura y regresó con ellos.

—¿Evy iste? —volvió a preguntar Sting y Levy negó—. ¿Evy nojada con Sting? —la chica acarició su cabello y negó.

—No estoy enojada contigo Sting —sonrió y se sentó en medio de ambas camas—. Muy bien... La ciudad de las hadas —comenzó Levy con tono dulce—. Las hadas suelen vivir en casas rurales, donde tienen todo tipo de comodidades, las hadas asisten al encuentro de los niños que piden sus deseos en la ciudad de Magnolia —ambos niños la miraban atentamente—. Llegan junto a los niños y toman nota en un cuaderno mágico todo lo que el niño desea y pide con ganas. Las hadas regresan a su ciudad en el mundo Celestial después de un duro día de trabajo y se disponen a cumplir a raja tabla todos los deseos de los niños—vio que los ojitos de ambos comenzaban a menguar—, los niños, muy agradecidos, siempre dejan dulces en la mesa como recompensa para las hadas tan queridas por ellos.

—¿Las ha-hadas etisten? —preguntó Sting antes de bostezar.

—Yo tengo fe en que sí —sonrió Levy y acarició su mejilla para continuar después con el cuento corto—. En los colegios también aparecen las hadas, cumpliendo muchos sueños y deseos de los niños y niñas. Las hadas están siempre a tu lado, ten fe en ellas te ayudaran. Cuanta más fe tengas en una hada mas brillara sus luminarias alas —Sting ya había cerrado los ojos, pero Rogue aún la observaba, muy atento a pesar de que sus pequeños ojitos quisieran cerrarse—, cuenta la leyenda que si no tienes fe en un hada el hada fallecerá. Está en tus manos elegir el destino de tu hada madrina, tu hada protectora, has nacido con un hada bajo el brazo destinada a ayudarte toda la vida —Rogue sonrió levemente y Levy alzando el rostro del libro le devolvió el gesto—, métete de lleno en el mundo de las hadas, invócala, ella estará a tu lado con un gran fervor de ayudarte y cumplir todos tus sueños y todo lo que tu desees, bienvenido a tu mundo mágico, cada niño tiene un rincón mágico en su corazón para guardar a su dulce hada, gracias por salvar a las hadas poniendo toda tu fe en ellas, tu hada brillara eternamente mientras la alimente con tu luz sanadora —volvió a mirar a Rogue y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

—Evy-hada-chan —escuchó a Sting entre sueños y sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha.

Había escogido un cuento muy corto para la primera lectura, iría poco a poco hasta que pudiera contarles muchos más cuentos, más largos y complejos. Cerró el libro y se levantó, apagó la luz antes de salir y dirigirse a su recámara. Tenía que hacer sus tareas y descansar un poco. Sólo deseaba que su _hada_ resguardara su sueño, pues la noche anterior se había visto presa de una asfixiante pesadilla, relacionada con su claustrofobia, y dormir realmente le asustaba.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Hasta aquí llegó el cap... ¿Por qué Levy se puso así? Oh nenes ya verán ;) (tiene que ver con su pasado, muuuuy pasado).

Contestando a sus reviews:

AngieKawaii: Hahaha el pobre ya llevaba molesto un buen rato, los celos fueron la gota que derramó el vaso! Y sí, tiene problemas de sexo... Comparte la culpa con Mira ;) haha, aww sí, se portaba muy mal con Levy, creía que había llegado a desplazarlo u,u... Pero Mira ve más allá de eso XD ahorita es diferente, ese cap muestra como era Laxus antes, después saldrá ya bien portado (en algunos aspectos 7u7). Shi! Fue Gajeel *u* Y sí, el provocó ese incendio u.u haha a ver si mañana o pasado actualizo "Un novio en el mar" me he atrasado bastante ya D: / Y sí, habrá Lemon Gale en algún momento XD y Jerza también, estoy de hecho con un fic Jerza por si gustas pasar XD Ciaoo!

Kagoyame: Yo también pero me gustó jugar con él un ratito! haha Gajeel llamándola cría me ha gustado también! :3

LyaMcGarden: Laxus ya no es tan tonto XD pero lo era... VIVA EL JERZA! No, el Jerza será del presente...

Elie-chan: El pobre ya cambió (: Perdónalo haha ya es diferente XD después se verá mas de ellos... Y Levy y Gajeel hicieron click desde ese entonces pero ella era muy chica haha... Y espero poder actualizar pronto un novio en el mar

Dana!: Eres especial! Haha me costó trabajo manejar el lado sensible de Laxus y por otro lado hacerlo rudo con la pobre de Levy... Haha pobre acosador.. Le tocó la ira de Laxus que ya estaba molesto u.u y encima insulta a Mira u,u haha pobre ... Lo que pasó ese día... Pronto ;)

Sonye-San: Haha Laxus es posesivo a morir y tal vez no vuelva a salir... Tal vez sí... Quien sabe :p ya mero sale el jerza haha empecé a practicar con mi fic de Caminando sobre el solo que es un Jerza y Lami estilo tragedia griega XD

Shadowsakuras: Gracias por pasar! Me alegra que te haya gustado! :)

Sabastu!: Levy ha sido demasiado condescendiente con él al perdonarle todas sus groserías... Haha el Lami... Me gustó trabajar el Lami XD Y Makarov es sabio pero no le ha puesto un alto a Laxus haha. Quise recrear la escena del manga :3 cuando Gajeel la salva (: Siento que pude hacerles un lemon real pero no me sentía inspirada y no quería arruinarlo haha XD porque sí. Son de las parejas más sexuales...

CrissNyan: Pobre Levy u.u pronto daré más detalles de ese día ;) Y Laxus maduró después de eso, luego se verá un poco más XD Hahaha Gray tardará en recapacitar, pero lo hará y habrá Gruvia de por medio O: haha


	9. ¿Celos?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de FT le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima, yo sólo los uso con el fin de entretenerlos a ustedes :P

Ahora sí no tengo perdón, me he tardado años en actualizar y lo siento mucho ): también es un cap cortito TT-TT los deberes me llaman pero no quería dejarlos esperando más tiempo :3

No tengo cara para esto XD pero acabo de publicar un fic para el reto de Halloween del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos, espero que se puedan dar una vuelta (: se llama "Who's Next?" está en español pero como podrán ver tiendo a poner nombres en inglés :v haha

Y también anda por ahí mi primer Jerza *semi adaptación rara* (tragedia griega como lo han catalogado xp haha) espero que se den una vuelta (: ese se llama "Caminando sobre el sol" :D

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

¿Celos?

.

Levy despertó de madrugada sudando. Otra pesadilla, pero esa había sido distinta. No había tenido nada que ver con el incendio como generalmente le pasaba. Era algo más turbio y traumático. Se había visto de niña, lo sabía por la estatura y cómo veía todo desde abajo, apenas y podía balbucear. No estaba segura, pero podía jurar que era un recuerdo de cuando llegó al orfanato, un horrible y escalofriante recuerdo para alguien tan pequeña. Había llorado con desesperación cuando un joven—que ella reconocía como único familiar—, la había entregado a los brazos de la encargada. Había gritado y había pataleado, el chico que la había abandonado no se había girado en ningún momento y eso hacía que su desesperación aumentara más y más. Se había detenido, sólo para esperanzarla de que iba a regresar, mas pasados tres segundos había seguido su camino, ella nunca pudo verle la cara, pues por la puerta del lugar se filtraba el sol con intensidad, haciendo los rasgos del joven demasiado borrosos e iluminados. Podía decir que era alto, aunque a su lado y siendo una niña, cualquiera era alto... Levy se había retorcido y lloriqueado en los brazos de la encargada hasta que despertó de aquella pesadilla.

Se levantó de golpe de la cama con intención de ir por un vaso de agua fría, escuchó como algo caía contra el piso y se sobresaltó, pensando que Sting o Rogue se habían metido en su cuarto y que ahora uno se había caído. Se asomó tímidamente, para encontrarse con Frosch en el piso, mirándola con esos ojos de gato asustado. Levy suspiró aliviada y se levantó de la cama, acarició al gato, se puso una bata y salió para ir a la cocina. No se ocupó en su terrible aspecto pues pensó que nadie la vería, no obstante, se percató de que había luces prendidas en la parte de abajo y pudo escuchar voces, se trataba de Gajeel, discutía con Lily acerca de Rogue y la escena que ella había montado la tarde anterior.

—No sé por qué se soltó a llorar —dijo Gajeel resoplando—. Pero ya te lo dije una vez, y a Juvia también... No tengo por qué estar haciéndome cargo de Rogue, para eso la contraté.

—Hace unas noches tú mismo lo recostaste —le recordó Pantherlily. Levy quiso irse, pero sentía curiosidad, quería saber por qué Gajeel mostraba ese distanciamiento con su pequeño hermano.

—No te acostumbres, sabes perfectamente cómo me siento respecto a Rogue —Levy se mordió el labio inferior y se alejó unos pasos, pensando en que sería mejor irse de ahí antes de ser descubierta escuchando pláticas ajenas—. No me pidas algo que no puedo dar —declaró Gajeel antes de comenzar su andar, Levy ya se encontraba en las escaleras, pero en vez de subir, fingió que apenas iba bajando.

—Buenas noches —saludó al moreno, Gajeel tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada afilada, ella desvió su vista al suelo, avergonzada.

—¿Qué haces despierta? —preguntó curioso—. Son las cuatro de la mañana...

—Tuve un mal sueño —se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, sin percatarse cómo Gajeel delineaba cada parte de su cuerpo con sus rojizos iris. Cuando ella le regresó la mirada al no obtener respuesta se encontró con una mirada crispada—. ¿Qué dije?

—Nada —el moreno se dio la vuelta y se perdió en las escaleras. Pensando que el mal sueño de la McGarden se debía al incendio del Fairy. Ella suspiró y fue a la cocina por su vaso de agua, a pesar de que ya no sentía aquel recuerdo tan abrumador. Había pensado en ir al orfanato y pedir lo que tuvieran de su familia. Pero no le veía el caso, además al escapar, lo más seguro era que se hubiesen deshecho de todos sus documentos.

—No te preocupes por él —le dijo Pantherlily, se veía cansado.

—No debí forzar las cosas ayer —se disculpó indirectamente y tomó un vaso para servirse agua—. Ni siquiera sé por qué me solté a llorar —suspiró y se sentó junto al moreno—. Me vino a la mente un recuerdo, era como ver lagunas de mi pasado y eso me asusta —confesó mirando el contenido del vaso sin llevárselo a la boca.

—Todos tenemos un pasado que ocultar, Levy —le dijo Lily intentando una sonrisa y ella lo imito, ambos sin éxito—, a veces es mejor que quede sepultado —ella se mordió el labio sin saber si eso era lo mejor o no, pero optó por creerlo por el momento. No sabía si deseaba saber sobre su familia, aún.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Erza se encontraba desayunando en compañía de un viejo y agradable amigo suyo. ¿Cómo se conocieron? En un juicio, uno del que Makarov había terminando levantando los cargos cuando ella aún estaba en la carrera y pretendía aprender lo que era un juicio real, claro que también añoraba ver hundido tras las rejas al responsable de haber incendiado el Fairy y había actuado un poco brusca con el caso. Después de escuchar la versión del acusado se había salido de la sala donde observaban el interrogatorio. No sabía ni qué pensar. Entonces se encontró con él.

El que apareció como abogado del acusado.

Sin muchos preámbulos le contó parte de la historia del adolescente. Erza no dijo nada, lo escuchó atentamente hasta que terminó. Fingió que no le había afectado conocer el pasado del chico, que pese a todo, había incendiado el bar y tenía que pagar por ello. Pero después de varios minutos de discusión interna terminó de comprender por qué Makarov lo había perdonado. Y no sólo eso, sino que inició una relación amistosa con el abogado de la contraparte. Después descubrió que realmente no era un graduado de la universidad de leyes, más bien era el jefe de vigilancia de la familia del acusado y no sabía si reír o llorar pues el hombre había manejado el caso con bastante elegancia y diplomacia. Lo había llevado mejor que ella.

—¿Cómo ha estado él, Lily? —preguntó la pelirroja antes de hundir su tenedor en su suave y cremoso postre de fresas. El moreno se rascó la cabeza dudando. Erza sabía que Gajeel había regresado a la casa de su padre después del incidente, y que además lo había estado ayudando con algunos asuntos de la empresa familiar mientras terminaba su carrera.

—Ha estado bien, no ha dado problemas pero me sigue preocupando su distanciamiento con Rogue... —Erza dio un sorbo a su café, con más de tres cucharadas de azúcar, mientras pensaba—. El otro día lo fue a acostar... ¡Con sus propias manos! —sonrió orgulloso el moreno—. Pero ayer... Bueno, Juvia me contó que tocaron juntos el piano, Gajeel interpretó una melodía que le había enseñado su madre.

—Supongo que las cosas no salieron bien... —Erza tenía ganas de llegar y darle dos cachetadas a Gajeel, pero, ¿quién era ella para entrometerse? El moreno ya había sufrido bastante con la muerte de su madre, permanecer cerca de Rogue era algo muy valiente de su parte, considerando que siempre culpó al pequeño por la pérdida de su progenitora.

—No es eso, la niñera, Levy, se soltó a llorar —Erza parpadeó sorprendida, sólo conocía a una joven con ese nombre. Y su historia tampoco era muy feliz.

—¿Levy McGarden? —Lily asintió pero a diferencia de la pelirroja no estaba sorprendido pues conocía la procedencia de la niñera.

—Trabajaba aquí —se adelantó—. Pero ahora cuida de los niños —Erza sonrió con calma, tal vez aquella chica pudiera ablandar un poco el corazón de hierro del Redfox, además sabía que tenía fijación por cuidar de niños pequeños por su pasado dentro de un orfanato.

—Es buena chica pero... —Erza se mordió el labio inquieta—. Ella no sabe lo de Gajeel.

—También me preocupa aquello —aceptó el moreno y cruzó sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho—. No creo que tenga importancia decírselo ahora...

—Levy siempre ha sido muy blanda, no creo que no lo perdone, pero si no quieres que sepa de momento no diré nada —Erza tomó nuevamente un bocado mientras Lily llamaba a Freed para pedir la segunda porción de batido de kiwi. Erza había aprendido con los años, que esa fruta era su preferida, así como su amigo sabía que ella tenía debilidad por las rojizas fresas.

—¿A ti cómo te ha ido, Erza? —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí muy bien, en el despacho... —Lily alzó ambas cejas y Erza hizo una mueca—. Jellal, mi jefe, es alguien complicado —se cruzó de brazos—. Es como si cargara una máscara de cinismo todo el tiempo, como si quisiera aparentar una actitud perversa y altanera...

—¿No has pensado que quizá esa es su forma de ser? —Erza hizo un mohín, aquello no era cierto. Algunas veces lo veía sin que él lo notara y su expresión se relajaba, sus hombros se destensaban y respiraba como cualquier humano ordinario. Ese era el verdadero Jellal Fernandes, no aquél que sólo daba órdenes y se creía superior al mundo.

—No lo creo Lily —Erza se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla—. Oculta algo. Y no deja de ser jodidamente —sensual quiso decir pero no se atrevía a aceptarlo en voz alta—, listo, sí. Es un maldito erudito de las leyes —se llevó otro pedazo de pastel nerviosa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y Lily dejó escapar una risa.

—¿Te gusta? —los colores se le subieron al rostro, camuflándolo con su cabello y Lily alzó las cejas con sorpresa, había dado en el clavo.

—N-no —negó aún nerviosa—. Es un presuntuoso, engreído, fastidioso... —Erza comenzó a enlistar con los dedos todos y cada unos de los defectos que encontraba en Jellal cada vez que se ponía su fachada altanera. Porque, por otro lado, quería creer que era un hombre sensible y con la capacidad de sentir. No una roca.

—Dijiste que creías que no era así —Lily expuso una sonrisa victoriosa, burlona y Erza comenzó a jugar con el pastel, picándolo con el tenedor, para evitar la mirada del moreno.

—Bu-bueno, jajaja —buscó una excusa para no parecer ya más obvia. Se sentía más que atraída por su jefe, era un hombre realmente apuesto. Y obscuro—. Oculta algo y es misterioso, me intriga pero no me gusta —mintió.

—Como tú digas —Lily tomó el batido que le habían llevado y comenzó a sorber del popote mientras veía divertido como Erza lo evadía.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Gray daba vueltas en círculos por el patio, y de vez en vez lanzaba una que otra mirada hacia las tres chicas que platicaban en una de las mesas afuera de la cafetería. A pesar de que trataba de desviar su mirada y salir de la universidad, le resulta imposible. Y no porque estuviese preocupado por la tarea de Lisanna, o aún molesto por la relación que Kinana mantenía con Erik. No, él estaba endiosado viendo como los rayos del sol se filtraban por la sombrilla y hacían brillar los azules mechones de una joven en particular. Estaba casi hipnotizado al verla sonreír con un sonrojo en las mejillas producto del calor... Su ansiedad aumentó cuando, por el mismo motivo, la chica se había deshecho de su abrigo, dejando su vestido como única prenda. Ajustado del busto y sin mangas. Gray tuvo que tragar duro antes de esconderse para evitar ser visto. Se sentía peor que un acosador de jovencitas.

Él sólo podía ver a Juvia Loxar.

No sabía en qué momento aquella joven se le había metido tanto en su cabeza. Llevaba sólo unos cuantos días de conocerla y Juvia ya se paseaba por su mente como Meredy nunca había hecho. Incuso la noche anterior se había despertado pensando que la tenía a su lado y que ella se entregaba a él de manera sumisa, y eso lo alteraba bastante. La escena de su sueño había sido tan nítida... Seguramente estaba enfermo.

Él se iba a casar con Meredy, iba a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su padre y la iba a proteger siempre. Le tenía un gran cariño a la doncella de melena rosa. No tenía duda de aquello. Pero no la amaba. ¿Eso sería un gran contratiempo en su matrimonio? ¿Podría acostarse con ella para que le diera hijos? Apretó los puños con fuerza. Se había acostado con suficientes mujeres ya... Pero a ninguna la veía como a una hermana, a Meredy sí. Sólo pensarlo le enfermaba... No compartían sangre pero se habían criado prácticamente juntos. Se conocían como nadie más les conocía y compartían recuerdos de su infancia. Tenía que superar aquello y tratar de no pensar que su relación sonaba incestuosa, como Ultear le había mencionado con anterioridad.

—¿Sigues aquí, Gray? —la voz de Lyon lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, por suerte, no lo había descubierto mirando a las chicas que un minuto antes tomaban el sol, pues ya se habían levantado para asistir a clases.

—Acabo de terminar unas cosas —mintió—. ¿Ya acabaste?

—Desde hace rato —Lyon se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo? —Gray miró su reloj de muñeca, tenía libre todo el día, no vería a Meredy hasta la noche del jueves, así que salir a tomar algo con Lyon sonaba muy bien.

—Vamos...

—Perfecto, tenía planeado ir a conocer un bar que está a las afueras de Magnolia, Blue Pegasus —Gray intentó recordar el nombre pero nada interesante se pasaba por su mente—. Dicen que es muy bueno...

—¡Ese lugar es increíble! —escucharon una voz femenina tras ellos—. Yo conozco al dueño —sonrió Lisanna triunfante. Atrás de ella iban Juvia y Kinana. La peliazul intentaba no prestar mucha atención a su tutor, mirando el suelo como si éste fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Ustedes tienen clases —dijo Gray poniendo los ojos en blanco. No por ser amigo de las jóvenes las iba a corromper para que no entrasen a clases. Además sería extraño salir con Juvia por su postura de tutor, pero paradójicamente era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

—El profesor tuvo una urgencia y dejó un trabajo para la próxima clase —dijo Kinana quedita. Sabía que Gray estaba molesto con su relación y prefería mantenerse alejada por un tiempo y no empezar una discusión con él.

—Pues vamos —dijo Lyon mirando a Juvia con una sonrisa ladeada—. ¿Cómo te has sentido, Juvia? —Gray prestó atención a la escena frente a él, Lyon había pasado su brazo sobre los hombros de Juvia, Kinana y Lisanna habían intercambiado miradas y risas y él se había quedado clavado en el suelo mientras Lyon encaminaba a las chicas hasta el estacionamiento.

Sintió como si le acabaran de quitar un dulce, uno que quería saborear pero sabía que no debía. Se obligó a seguir al grupo de jóvenes, Lisanna y Kinana ya conocían a Lyon por él, pero era una persona desconocida para su alumna. No es que a él lo conociera bien, pero al menos ya habían tenido trato, no muy grato el día anterior, pero era un avance para su relación tutor-alumna. Y así debían seguir, por eso se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaba si Lyon la acortejaba o si ella se dejaba. Él no tenía que intervenir porque no era nada de Juvia. Además ella ya salía con _Acero Negro_.

—¡Cobra nos alcanzará allá! —anunció Kinana y Gray frunció el ceño. ¿Tan difícil era estar el uno sin el otro por más de veinticuatro horas?

—¿Co-cobra? —preguntó Juvia temerosa, Gray pensó que era por el apodo de delincuente—. ¿Erik? —Lisanna, Gray y Kinana abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

—Sí —contestó la ojiverde juntando sus cejas en un gesto interrogativo, Juvia quiso morderse la lengua por haber abierto su gran boca. Cobra era parte del círculo de amigos de Zancrow, lo último que ella quería era encontrarse con alguien de su pasado—. ¿Lo conoces?

Juvia sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza, de pronto hacía más calor de lo normal—y eso que no llevaba puesto su abrigo—, los ojos curiosos de Kinana la alteraron aún más. No podía ir donde Cobra porque la reconocería y le contaría a los demás sobre su pasado, y sobre Zancrow. Y ella no quería que nadie supiera esa historia. Se mordió el labio ansiosa buscando alguna excusa para librarse de acompañarlos, pero se dio cuenta que estaba demorando mucho en contestar la pregunta de Kinana, así que habló apresuradamente.

—No —mintió—. Juvia no conoce a ningún Cobra —comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y se soltó de Lyon—, Juvia olvidó que tiene tareas que hacer y no podrá acompañarlos —comenzó a alejarse.

—Juvia —la llamó el peliplata—. ¿Te sientes bien? —todos pusieron sus ojos en ella, estaba sonrojada de vergüenza y parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí. Asintió y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria a ellos.

—Que extraño —dijo Kinana—. Sólo le pregunté si conocía a Erik —se encogió de hombros, Lyon suspiró.

—Bien, vamos —comenzaron su andar nuevamente hacia el carro, Gray se paró de golpe, fingiendo revisar su celular.

—¿Vas a venir? —preguntó Lisanna al percatarse de que no los seguía, Gray negó sin despegar la cara del teléfono y todos supusieron que Meredy le había mandado algún mensaje para verse, pues cada vez que ella lo mandaba llamar, él acudía sin pensarlo dos veces. Lyon sospechaba que no estaba enamorado, que era una especie de deuda que sentía por la joven—que no conocía siendo su mejor amigo—, y que simplemente comprometerse había sido la peor decisión de Gray.

—Tengo algo que hacer —miró a Kinana—, además no tengo intenciones de verle la cara a tu novio —soltó de manera brusca y Lyon negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Conocía las razones por las cuales Gray no se llevaba bien con Erik, pero incluso el mejor amigo del corazón de hielo, había notado el cambio de actitud en el novio de Kinana.

Gray se esperó hasta que vio salir el carro del estacionamiento y se dedicó a buscar a Juvia con la mirada, sabía que lo de su tarea había sido un pretexto. Tal vez sí conocía a Cobra y ocultaba algo, algo que pondría las cartas a su favor y le abriría los ojos a Kinana. No entendía cómo todo el mundo lo había aceptado tan fácilmente, y cuando él le preguntó a la ojiverde, ella sólo le había dicho en parcas palabras que la había salvado y que confiaba en él. ¿Salvarla de qué? No es como que Kinana se metiera en problemas, a diferencia de Cobra que era un criminal "reformado".

Suspiró cuando encontró a la peliazul sentada en una de las mesas afuera de la cafetería, había hecho una cama con sus brazos y había hundido ahí su cabeza. Gray comenzó su andar, estaba bastante lejos, pero su cabello azul eléctrico resaltaba del resto. No es que fuera un color fuera de lo común, pero se veía distinto a los demás. Brillaba con mucha intensidad y caía en cascada sobre los pequeños hombros de la chica, con pequeñas ondulaciones coquetas.

—¿Gray-sama no fue con los demás? —preguntó sin levantar el rostro y él se sorprendió de que supiera que era él sin verlo.

—Se me quitaron las ganas cuando Kinana invitó a su novio —se sentó frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —trató de no sonar demasiado curioso y ella se encogió de hombros aún en su postura de ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos.

—Juvia vio los zapatos de Gray-sama —contestó con simpleza, Gray recordó que cuando se vieron ella no dejaba de mirar el suelo y en ese momento podía ver a su alrededor por la rejilla de la mesa. Sonrió ante su estupidez, no había sido difícil para ella darse cuenta de que se trataba de él.

—¿De dónde conoces a Erik? —preguntó directamente, Juvia se encogió aún más en su lugar y se negó a contestar—. Está bien, no me lo digas —resopló para sus adentros y buscó otra forma de sacarle información—. Es el novio de Kinana, pero a mí no me da buena espina, era un delincuente —notó como el cuerpo de Juvia se tensó cuando pronunció la última palabra—. Temo que la lastime.

—¿Gray-sama está celoso? —ella levantó el rostro por fin y Gray tuvo que tragar duro antes de contestar, el aspecto de niña sonrojada que tenía le estaba calentando la sangre y eso era bastante peligroso.

—No estoy celoso, me preocupa —desvió la mirada y Juvia sonrió levemente.

—Juvia lo entiende, Kinana es como Levy-san —murmuró mirando a otro lado, Gray arqueó levemente la comisura de sus labios.

—Exacto —miró a Juvia esperando a que ella le devolviera la mirada—. Quiero saber con quiénes andan porque me preocupo por ellas —fingió un tono paternal y Juvia se mordió su labio sin cuidado, cosa por la cual él quiso objetar, pues no le gustaba como se maltrataba la piel al morderse con tanta fuerza.

—Juvia lo conoció hace mucho tiempo —exageró—, cuando no estudiaba —agregó apenada—. Erik era un pandillero de Oración Seis pero de eso ya han pasado cuatro años —se sintió diminuta ante la mirada escrutadora de Gray—. Juvia lo dejó de ver desde entonces...

—¿Sólo lo conociste y lo dejaste de ver? —preguntó incrédulo y ella apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Juvia conocía a muchos pandilleros en ese entonces, Juvia trabajaba en un bar con Gajeel —Gray se sorprendió de sobremanera de que llevara tanto tiempo con ese _sujeto_ , pero la dejó continuar su relato sin mostrar expresión alguna—. Juvia trabajó en el bar cerca de ocho meses pero lo dejó para retomar sus estudios —ocultó toda la historia detrás de aquello y Gray lo notó, pero no dijo nada, no quería presionarla y verse demasiado insistente con el tema.

—¿Tu dejaste el lugar y Gajeel se quedó más tiempo? —cambió el rumbo de la conversación y Juvia se puso más nerviosa, no pensaba decirle que su primo había pasado un rato en prisión, no sabía que había pasado en el Fairy cuando Gajeel estuvo yendo, pero definitivamente se tenían un rencor desde entonces. Tampoco sabía si Gray estaba al corriente de quién había causado ese incendio, así que decidió sellar sus labios.

—Juvia y Gajeel dejaron el bar al mismo tiempo —los enormes ojos de Juvia rehuían de los grises y serios de él, en un intento por quitarse la tensión de encima—, pero Gajeel se tardó más en regresar a la universidad...

—¿Y él conoce a Cobra? —Juvia asintió—. Interesante —Gray frunció el ceño. Cada vez le caía peor el moreno.

—¡Juvia! —por un momento pensó que alucinaba, pero no, esa voz había sido real puesto que la aludida se giró en dirección a la fuente. Y ahí estaba, a escasos pasos de ellos—. ¿Ya saliste? —la peliazul asintió—. Vámonos —miró desinteresadamente a Gray y recargó su peso en una de sus piernas para esperar a que Juvia tomara sus cosas y se levantara.

—Juvia se retira Gray-sama —el tutor se quedó estupefacto ante la rapidez con la que ella había aceptado irse con el moreno. Pero recordó que se conocían de tiempo atrás y quiso convencerse que su relación era amistosa y no de otra índole.

—Nos vemos el jueves en la sesión de tutoreo —le recordó y Juvia asintió, alcanzando al moreno para ir directamente al estacionamiento.

—Es una chica especial, ¿no? —la voz de su segunda madre lo sobresaltó notablemente—. Juvia tiene una historia algo extraña —añadió y Gray gruñó—. Pero se ve que es buena chica.

—Como digas...

—Meredy quiere ir a ver vestidos el viernes —Ur dejó salir el aire con pesadez—. Gray, detén esto antes de que sea tarde...

—¿El qué? —se hizo el desentendido. Odiaba realmente que Ultear o Ur intentaran meterse en su vida de aquel modo. Él ya había decidido qué era mejor para él y para Meredy.

—Eres muy joven, y ella también lo es —le recordó—. No quiero que mañana vengas llorando porque te quieres separar de ella —Gray afiló la mirada, eso nunca iba a pasar—, o ella de ti —soltó Ur y Gray se sintió levemente herido. Sabía que podía mantener a Meredy a su lado, lo había hecho toda la vida—. En alguno debe caber la cordura...

—¿Le has hablado del tema? —la mujer de corto cabello negro negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Me lo has prohibido —le recordó, aunque Ultear ya había intentado platicar con Meredy del tema, los dos eran unos tercos.

—Tengo que ir a comprar un regalo, nos vemos —dijo sin verla, el siguiente día era el cumpleaños veintiuno de Levy y aún no sabía que darle—un libro lógicamente—, pero le sería difícil encontrar uno que no tuviera ya.

Pasó a una librería que le quedaba de paso, había muchos géneros y simplemente no sabía que tomar. Ni siquiera sabía qué gustos tenía la pequeña McGarden, aunque descartó unos cuantos que recordaba haber visto con anterioridad entre sus manos, pues solía tomar su tiempo libre para devorar aquellos objetos llenos de historias fantasiosas. Seguramente Lucy sabría qué llevar.

—¡Gray! —como si la hubiese invocado con sólo pensarla. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo ese día? ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo para intentar hablarle por sorpresa?

—Lucy —sonrió de medio lado y saludó a la rubia—. ¿Vienes por un regalo para Levy? —la chica de castaños ojos asintió, tenía varios volúmenes en las manos.

—Este es para ella, y estos son para mí —vio que él aún no tenía nada—. ¿No sabes qué llevar?

—No tengo idea —Lucy sonrió levemente.

—Mira —lo llevó a un estante—. Estos son todos nuevos, creo que aún no ha venido a comprar ninguno —Gray agradeció haberse topado con la rubia, anteriormente ya le había regalado libros repetidos a Levy y quería evitar hacerlo de nuevo, aunque ella nunca le había dicho nada al respecto—. Por cierto —comenzó la güera—. ¿Ya supiste lo de Mira y Laxus? —Gray negó con la cabeza y Lucy pegó el grito en el cielo—. ¡Cómo va a ser! —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Se van a casar! —genial, otra boda.

—Ya se habían tardado —comentó Gray tomando un grueso libro entre sus manos, por la sinopsis pudo inquirir que se trataba de misterios, un asesino, policías y romance. Le pareció perfecto y tomó otro tomo.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Lucy al ver la portada de pasta dura adornada con inscripciones plateadas. La textura parecía de madera, dándole un toque antiguo al libro, Gray sonrió de medio lado porque era uno de los pocos géneros que le atraían de la lectura.

—Crime Sorcière —contestó mientras caminaba hacia la caja para pagar los libros.

—¿Lo leerás? —inquirió al darse cuenta que ya no quedaban más tomos, Gray asintió—. ¿Me lo prestarás cuando lo termines? —Gray frunció el ceño ligeramente y Lucy hizo un puchero infantil.

—Claro tonta —se burló y le dio la espalda Lucy negó con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Cuándo es la boda de Mira?

—No lo sé, sólo vi el enorme anillo que traía en el dedo, quise preguntar pero andaba como loca de un lado a otro... —Gray pagó sus libros y esperó a que Lucy hiciera lo mismo—. Pero me alegra por ellos, llevan tanto de novios... —sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y Gray quiso reír, pero su postura fría no se lo permitía—. Se aman demasiado...

—Ya lo creo —le constaba, cuando algo pasaba era de los primeros en enterarse porque el carácter del rubio cambiaba drásticamente. Una relación así no podía ser tan difícil de lograr, ¿no? Más cuando se conoce de antemano a la persona con la que se va a unir alguien...

—Bueno yo te dejo —dijo Lucy después de pagar—. Natsu quedó de recogerme afuera para regresar juntos al Fairy...

—¿Llamitas ya tiene regalo? —Lucy asintió—. ¿Otro libro? —ella negó.

—No me ha querido decir qué es...

—¿Y Loke? —Lucy se sonrojó notablemente.

—Yo... yo qué voy a saber —salió de la librería y Gray alzó las cejas divertido. No sabía que pasaba entre ella y Natsu o Loke. Siempre estaba con el primero, pero parecía estar más interesada en el segundo. Como si Natsu fuera su mejor amigo y Loke su novio. Pero ella siempre desmentía lo último. Alegando que Loke era tan amigo de ella como lo era Natsu.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Levy había logrado alimentar a Sting y a Rogue sin problemas ese día, el pequeño de ojos azules había estado muy al pendiente de ella preguntándole constantemente si estaba triste. Levy no sabía si se sentía feliz de que pudiera lidiar con él, o mal por haber traumado a un niño de cuatro años al soltarse a llorar sin razón aparente. Pero verlo comer con tranquilidad le había quitado un peso de encima—y había sorprendido enormemente a Porlyusica—, también le había dado un respiro. En esos momentos se encontraba revisando las tareas de los niños. Rogue la miraba curioso de vez en vez, pero igual que siempre, permanecía callado.

—¡Levy-san! —escuchó la voz de Juvia.

—¡Evy-an! —la imitó Sting y ella sonrió, definitivamente iba a terminar hablando igual que su hermana mayor.

—¿Es cierto que Sting comió sin problemas? —Levy asintió—, Juvia no lo puede creer —sonrió de oreja a oreja y Levy se encogió de hombros—. ¡Levy-san no lleva ni tres días y Sting ya se ha comportado!

—Buen trabajo, enana —Gajeel las observaba desde el marco de la puerta, Levy sonrió con amabilidad y continuó revisando los garabatos que había hecho Rogue en su cuaderno de caligrafía.

—Son buenos niños —miró a Gajeel esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, el moreno hizo un ademan con la mano en señal de despedida al puro estilo militar sarcástico y se perdió por el pasillo. Juvia dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y Rogue la imitó. Dejando a las dos chicas de azules cabellos sorprendidas. No era una palabra, pero ya era algo.

—Algún día Gajeel superará sus traumas, Juvia cree eso —declaró al notar la angustia de Levy.

—¿Traumas? –inquirió desencajada.

—Gajeel culpa inconscientemente a Rogue por la muerte de su madre —dijo Juvia en voz baja, Levy abrió los ojos con sorpresa e indignación.

—¿Por qué? —no sabía nada de esa historia más que sueltos comentarios de Lily, sabía que Rogue no hablaba desde la muerte de su madre pero no sabía que Gajeel se comportara reacio a estar con él porque lo veía como el culpable de esa tragedia.

—La madre de Gajeel y Rogue falleció cuando dio a luz a Rogue —comentó Juvia entristecida y Levy comprendió un poco mejor. Rogue no había dejado de hablar por la muerte de su madre, nunca lo había hecho principalmente por su ausencia, tanto de ella como la de Gajeel.

—Oh —miró al pequeño que las veía curioso desde el otro lado de la recámara y se aproximó a él, tomando en brazos, Juvia no entendió por qué hasta que Rogue comenzó a sollozar.

—Rogue —murmuró Juvia conmovida. Era increíble el daño que Gajeel podía hacerle a ese pequeño sólo con su indiferencia—. Juvia no lo entiende, Metalicana, Lily y yo siempre hemos estado ahí para Rogue —se acercó a Levy seguida de Sting.

—Rouug —llamó el menor de los niños y Rogue se apretó al cuerpo de Levy. No hizo ruido pero se aferró a la niñera como si se tratara de un niño que llora en los brazos de su madre.

—Rogue reciente esa actitud de Gajeel hacia él —murmuró Levy tratando de calmarlo—. Cree que es culpable de algo malo y por eso se comporta tan callado y sumiso —Levy había conocido a muchos niños así en el orfanato, eran muy manipulables por los demás niños o incluso el personal que los cuidaban. Tenían un autoestima muy baja y eran muy volubles. Ella antes era así.

—Gajeel debe cambiar —declaró Juvia y Levy negó.

—Sí debe —murmuró aun con voz tranquila—. Pero primero debe entender que Rogue no tiene la culpa de nada —besó la cabeza de cabello azabache y lo apretó más contra su cuerpo—. No podemos forzarlo, debe aceptarlo poco a poco —Juvia se sentó junto a Levy y acarició la cabellera de Rogue, Sting jalaba de su vestido para que lo subiera a la altura de su primo porque estaba preocupado.

—Levy cayó del cielo para estos dos —sonrió Juvia cogiendo a Sting en sus brazos, Rogue ya no lloraba pero no se despegó del pequeño cuerpo que lo abrazaba como hacía un tiempo nadie lo hacía.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

El siguiente capítulo es JERZA! Oh sí por fin :3 XD ¿Quién era el chico de los sueños de Levy? O: ¿Un familiar? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un desconocido?

¿Por qué Jellal actúa como un egocéntrico? XD (Yo aprovechándome de Siegrain XD)

¿Por qué Erza comía paste del fresas? haha lo siento quería introducir un poco de lo que se verá el siguiente capítulo XD

Después del Jerza quiero hacer el Kinana/Cobra combinado con el Bicksanna x3

¿Qué libros llevaba Gray? El que no sepa se merece un sape, es el de Dana :D

Ahora, ok me estoy yendo un poco lento con el Gruvia pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores para ellos dos, necesito que se conozcan y como verán el primero en caer fue él ;) quiero hacer esto diferente a lo usual, que sea Gray el que se enamoré primero de ella, el que no la pueda dejar muajajajaja no quiero hacer sufrir tanto a mi preciada Juvia.

Ahora con el Gale, también me voy con cuidado porque no quiero forzar la relación. Es obvio que Gajeel se siente atraído por ella (lo estuvo desde que la vio por primera vez en el bar), pero primero debe arreglar sus problemas existenciales con su pequeño hermanito x3

Ahora, antes de contestar los reviews quiero recomendarles dos perfiles (porque me encantan todas las historias de estas dos grandes autoras) que son:

DanaLovesOhana que tiene tres increíbles fics que te dejarán sin uñas! Su última creación es una adaptación Jerza y OMG se enamorarán de Jellal tanto como sho! *u* pd: No es presión pero espero pronto la actu ;) haha

Sabastu Mi mis del Jerza *3* espero no decepcionarte en el siguiente cap D: haha estoy muy nerviosa! S: pasen por el de Halloween omg me dejó sin aire en algunas escenas! (no lo lean de noche TTwTT) mejor de día con todas las luces prendidas XD (ok no ahorren energía)

Ahora sí, respondiendo a sus preciados reviews:

Dana: Más Lyvia para atormentar a Gray... Es muy prejuicioso u,u pero ya se le irá quitando XD sorpresa que se llevarán más adelante con Rufus XD haha Lo que me ha gustado del "lo aprendió de ti" fue que Gajeel se dejó ofender por Sting hahaha no le dijo nadita XD Rogue esconde todos sus sentimientos y no hablar por el rechazo que siente por parte de Gajeel u,u pero Levy se encargará de arreglar su relación, por el bien del Rogue y de Gajeel mismo... La pieza de Love Story los une (a Gajeel y a Levy) de una manera distinta pero parecida, ya se verá más de eso XD

Shadowsakuras: Perdón por la mega tardanza D: lo que hizo llorar a Levy tiene que ver con su pasado O: pero se verá en los siguientes capítulos XD haha siempre respondo a los reviews :3 espero que te siga gustando el hilo de la historia :P

Elie-chan: Yo también me encariñé más con Rogue (me odio por darle una historia tan triste) pero poco a poco se irá arreglando su relación con Gajeel :D hahahahahaha enseñarle a Sting a ser sincero! haha con el Gajeel eres un idiota hahahaha XD Juvia y tú saben 7u7 haha Uuuuh Gray ya comenzó a sentir celos muajajaja pero sigue empeñado en casarse u,u Sí, su principal rival será nuestro lindo peliplata 7u7 Todos quieren saber por qué Levy lloró XD tiene una historia con esa canción también... aaaww la música x3 conecta a las personas :3 sí! desde Peter Pan creo en las hadas :D Muchas gracias por leerme :'3 un abrazo!

AngieKawaii: Rogue nunca ha hablado, peor Lily no quería irse de lengua con Levy porque es nueva, pero Juvia ya se hizo cargo... Awww Rogue ha sufrido mucho empezando por su mamá, su padre ocupado y un hermano que intenta no acercarse mucho a él ): pero ya mejorarán las cosas. Imagínate cómo se sentía Gajeel tocando esa melodía con Rogue, esa es la principal razón por la que él transmitió tristeza en cada nota u,u Gajeel debe superar esos demonios que lo atormentan. Muchas gracias (: espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado :3

Kagoyame: Awww que bueno que te gustó mujer! :3 se verá más de eso en los siguientes capítulos :3

LyaMcGarden: Sting está aprendiendo a portarse bien porque Levy ya se lo ganó *u* que bueno que te haya gustado lo de la canción, amo esa canción con locura (:

Sabastu!: Haha Lyon será el principal rival de Gray oh sí XD hahaha yo no sabía si era correcto, no convivo con niños (ya te imaginarás el trabajo que me cuesta a veces D: seguir haha) Juvia dejó de ser fría por su hermanito, pero también eso se verá más adelante :P Uuuuf tú vas a ser la primera en saberlo, yo lo siento, tú dirán OMG esa es la historia de Levy? incluso antes de mencionarla ;) confío en ello hahaha y sí haha el sigueinte es Jerza :D

Asia12: Nena muchas gracias por tu review y tu mensaje (: me atrasé un par de días pero aquí está por fin! :D espero que sea de tu agrado! Pienso meter otras parejas pero no se verán tanto como en "Caminando sobre el Sol"

Sonye-San: Awww me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo pasado, este me quedó corto pero la tarea me trae algo seca ): haha. Sí, la canción era de un recuerdo de Levy... Y la relación de Rogue y Gajeel mejorará poco a poco (: hahaha sí, me la ha dejado un poco pero ya me estoy poniendo las pilas con Gray, es que es tan terco! haha sí, Lyon es mi comodín muajaja y al ser su mejor amigo le abrirá los ojos 7u7 gracias por tu comentario (: y ya el que viene es el Jerza! :D me emociona y me da miedo a la vez! haha

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos, a los follows y a los favoritos, en especial a los hermosos que se toman su tiempo para dejar un comentario por aquí, me dan muchos ánimos (: un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto!


	10. Distintas tonalidades cafés

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll-NOSDIOJERZA Mashima.

¡Ya vieron el especial de Navidad?

GOD Morí de Risa! Además de las escenas Gale, Gruvia y puuuuf la mirada de Jellal al final terminó de matarme de sensualidad! Asdfghjklkjhgfdsdfghjk

Ya ok... me calmo...

Hola mundo! Por fin les traigo el Jerza, aye sir! XD

Primero que nada, Dana muchas gracias por contestar todas mis raras preguntas del divorcio :v hahaha espero no haber dado demasiada información XD siempre te toca algo de spoiler, perdón! y Muchas Gracias! :3

Tengo dos confesiones que hacer, y de ambas soy culpable (en una comparto culpa con Sabastu). Bueno los que leen Un novio en el Mar, o Caminando sobre el sol (no recuerdo en cual lo puse), dije que esta sería la última actualización antes del hiatus porque tengo que cerrar el semestre impecable XDDD Segundo cargo es... Bueno al principio el Jerza iba a ser otro especial de parejas que saldría cada equis cap... Y tenía una idea buena pero pasajera (no la descarté sólo la aplazaré). Ahora que le di forma a la historia de los personajes se volvió algo más concreto que estará saliendo en el fic como una de las tres parejas principales :v XDDDD

Todo esto por un mundo con más Jerza (Sabastu, qué me hiciste?) Espero que disfruten la introducción de estos personajes :3

Otra notita: La leyenda de "Seigrain y la Torre del Paraíso" la modifiqué un poco, se irá desarrollando a lo largo del fic también. Y cambié el significado del tatuaje de Jellal.

Una última: El siguiente capítulo no iba a ser lo que será porque quería irme despacio con una historia, pero dada la espera que pasarán creo que debo compensar... Así que prepárense para declaraciones fuertes.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Distintas tonalidades cafés

.

El fresco de la mañana parecía no tener ningún impacto sobre el frío cuerpo de aquella mujer con endurecidas facciones. Era despreciable verla todas las mañanas, desde hacía unos años ya no compartían habitación—cosa que él agradecía de verdad—, y aún así su presencia le seguía pareciendo desagradable. Cada vez que miraba dentro de aquellos azules orbes su corazón se empequeñecía. Ella siempre había buscado hacerlo inferior. En todos los aspectos, casi todos. Pues las veces que mantuvieron relaciones le dejaba más que claro lo satisfecha que terminaba. Para suerte de él, aquello había terminado. Esa mañana llevaba su cabello verdoso suelto, cosa que casi nunca hacía, pues era una obsesa de la buena presentación, su vestimenta incluso parecía fuera de lugar, aunque a veces también podía llegar a ser vulgar, aquel traje nunca lo había visto, y estaba seguro que sólo podía significar una cosa. Desde que dejaron de intimar ella se había buscado a alguien que le llenara ese vacío. Su matrimonio se basaba exclusivamente de mantener una buena imagen para su esposa. Pero eso estaba a punto de terminar.

—Nos veremos en la noche, _cariño_ —espetó ella con desdén. Odiaba esa voz seria, odiaba esa mirada afilada que parecía nunca relajarse. Pero más la odiaba a ella. Era una aberración tener que compartir el techo con una mujer tan frívola y despreciable como Kyoka.

—Nos veremos —escupió él en respuesta. Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su esposa le hubieran puesto la piel de gallina años atrás, cuando apenas era un chico que no sabía cómo complacer a una mujer en la cama y menos a una tan exigente como ella. Había perdido todo el día que cumplió su mayoría de edad. No, lo había perdido mucho antes.

Tomó su portafolio y las llaves de su auto antes de salir de _su_ casa. Pensó que tendría que repetir su monótono día igual que hacía desde que ella lo encontró. Iluminados únicamente por el color de más dolor y agonía. Lo único bueno que había sacado de aquel trato con Kyoka eran los beneficios económicos que eso significaba. Había podido terminar sus estudios y graduarse como abogado. Y en esos momentos podía dirigirse a su bufete. Claro que no era suyo—en teoría—, pues el despacho legalmente era suyo, pero había sido financiado por el encanto de su esposa. Exhaló casi derrotado.

Aquella farsa estaba a punto de terminar.

Sabía que posiblemente no era muy astuto de su parte querer separarse de Kyoka a esas alturas, si no tuviera algo a lo que aferrarse posiblemente le vendría importando un comino cómo terminaría su insípida vida. Pero todos esos años no habían sido en vano. Estaba a punto de hacer algo grande. Algo que cambiaría todo el panorama y ella tendría que someterse por primera vez desde que ellos cruzaron miradas. Estaba a punto de iniciar el final de su despreciable obra teatral. Y Jellal no podía esperar un minuto más para llevar a cabo el plan que había ideado los últimos dieciocho años.

No tardó mucho en llegar al despacho, Ultear—como de costumbre—, aún no había llegado. Quizá ella era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga. Confidente. Pero su talento laboral en esos momentos estaba enfocado en temas más importantes y representativos para su poderoso despacho. Por otro lado Minerva no era el tipo de persona que él requería. Sabía quién debía llevar el caso. Sólo tenía que decírselo. Lo supo desde que la vio entrar al edificio. No se necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que aquella mujer poseedora de ojos cálidos tenía el carácter que cualquier abogado necesita. Tenía determinación y un amor verdadero por su trabajo. Lo había supuesto y el trabajo de la señorita Scarlet se lo había reafirmado.

Todavía tenían muchos caso pendientes en el despacho, y mucho personal para abarcarlos, aunque él decidía siempre qué darle a cada quien—pese a las protestas de Minerva por llevarse los casos de más peso e importancia—, desde un principio, en lo referente a los último meses, se había encargado de darle a Scarlet casos que requerían una excelente concentración. Intuición. Y un agudo sentido para detectar entre líneas. Erza los había llevado mejor de lo que él mismo esperaba y eso lo dejaba satisfecho, pues sabía que podía confiarle a esa mujer su propio caso.

Pasó por su oficina rondando las dos de la tarde para dejarle unos papeles. Aún indeciso de cómo anunciarle que además tendría un caso nuevo. Aunque presentía que no lo tomaría nada bien, últimamente había mucho trabajo en el despacho.

Una hora más tarde descolgó el teléfono y marcó su extensión.

—"Señorita Scarlet" —habló por el teléfono con su masculina y sería voz, arrebatándole un sobresalto a la pelirroja. Esa tarde Erza había estado revisando los documentos que su jefe, Jellal Fernandes, le había dejado en su oficina. Habían cruzado apenas palabra y ella lo había notado distraído, ni siquiera le había dado las buenas tardes, y siempre lo hacía—aunque a regañadientes—, él siempre era educado. Un altanero educado. Y ese día no había sido ninguno de los dos.

—Dígame —contestó ella con voz serena, en los papeles que le había dado no había nada nuevo ni difícil de manejar, así que su llamado la había sorprendido pero no se lo dejaría saber.

—"Solicito su presencia en mi oficina" —dijo él cortando.

Erza tomó una liga de uno de sus cajones y se ató su melena escarlata en una coleta alta, dejó salir un suspiro y se levantó de su lugar para ir a la oficina de su jefe, encontrándose en el camino a Minerva Orland, su enemiga declarada. Y no es que Titania fuera haciéndose enemistades por todos lados, no. Minerva, una mujer de su edad, alta morena y de intimidantes ojos verdes, siempre estaba buscando la manera de competir contra ella en el despacho. Llevaba unos meses menos que la pelirroja pero siempre buscaba la manera de alcanzarla y claramente de superarla. Se escogía casos más impactantes para opacarla pero en ocasiones le salía el tiro por la culata, pues Erza nunca había perdido ningún caso y Minerva no podía presumir del mismo pulcro historial.

Una ceja negra se elevó mientras los ojos verdes miraban de arriba a abajo a la pelirroja, después de un gesto desdeñoso, la morena se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino. Erza suspiró, restándole importancia a la sombría aura de su _colega_ y tocó la puerta de Jellal.

Once meses, llevaba once meses trabajando en el despacho y el señor Fernandes nunca la había mandado llamar en horas de trabajo; ni en otras horas. Tenía tres casos importantes en esos momentos y una visita que hacer más tarde, además de la fiesta sorpresa de Levy. Ese día tenía bastante trabajo que hacer y no sabía si podría soportar la altanería de su jefe. Jellal podía ser insoportable e insufrible si se lo proponía. Pero al escuchar el simple "adelante" con voz relajada sintió que ella también debía calmarse. Agarró el gélido pomo de la puerta y lo giró para abrir y adentrarse.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —Jellal le daba la espalda, miraba por la ventana algo en particular que ella no supo descifrar. Lo único que era capaz de apreciar era su cabello azul obscuro irradiando con diferentes tonalidades al recibir el sol de frente, los mechones de arriba parecían más claros que los de la nuca. Erza se mordió el labio inferior mientras su mirada delineaba su ancha espalda enfundada en una camisa negra a la medida. Podía ver cómo se marcaban sus omóplatos mientras recargaba su peso en la pierna derecha. Nunca había visto a algún hombre que diera la apariencia escultural que Jellal le regalaba incluso con la ropa puesta.

—¿En qué puedo servirle? —Erza se posó derecha frente al escritorio. Jellal se giró hacia ella y por una milésima de segundo Erza había visto su mirada real. Había visto remordimiento, culpa, un brillo peculiar que nunca antes había notado. Pero eso duró apenas nada y Jellal Fernandes la encaró con los ojos sombríos y su típica sonrisa maliciosa.

Ahí estaba aquella mujer que lograba quitarle el sueño sin proponérselo, llevaba su liso y abundante cabello atado en una coleta improvisada, con uno que otro mechón rebelde danzando detrás de su oreja. Lo miraba intentando esconder su desconcierto y eso lo divertía, Erza tenía una mirada llena de astucia. Scarlett era una mujer lista, justa y hermosa. Todas las cualidades que él apreciaba en las mujeres—no es que hubiera estado con muchas—, si tan sólo pudiera fijarse en ellas... No podía. No de momento y aunque su libertad estaba por demás en la puerta de su vida, todavía tenía asuntos pendientes más importantes que un romance el cual de todas formas, sabía que no era merecedor.

—Es usted la abogada más joven de este despacho —comenzó con una voz burlona y una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Erza tenía veintisiete años mientas que el rondaba los treinta y cuatro, no es que fuera un hombre emprendedor que se hubiera hecho de experiencia a una temprana edad. No, todo lo que había obtenido había sido gracias al dinero de su retorcida esposa—. Y pese a ese factor, ha demostrado tener más ética, mano dura y una excelente capacidad para tomar decisiones que muchos de mis subordinados —caminó desde la parte trasera de su escritorio hasta llegar a ella, notando como la pelirroja se tensaba por su cercanía—. Ha superado todas las expectativas que tenía puestas en usted —a pesar de que Jellal, de alguna forma la estaba halagando, Erza sentía que se burlaba de ella.

—Hago mi trabajo. Señor —su seriedad sólo amplió la sonrisa de Jellal. Erza llevaba casi el año trabajando en ese despacho, tres meses de tiempo completo, en lo que se refería a su ajuste con el horario en el que iba a Fairy Tail.

—Es por eso que voy a asignarle otro caso —Erza apretó la mandíbula para no mostrar expresión que denotara su disgusto, tenía demasiados casos, de los cuales tres eran de urgencia, y su desconsiderado jefe ya estaba pensando en darle más trabajo.

—Señor creo que...

—No he terminado de hablar —Jellal y Erza estaban de frente, mirándose con intensidad. Él con altanería y coquetería en sus ojos cafés, claros, casi oliva. A diferencia de los ella. Obscuros, cafés como el grano, como la bebida, energetizantes.

—Lo siento, señor —él rompió el contacto visual y regresó a su lugar detrás del escritorio, pero no se sentó. La observó con detenimiento, como siempre lo hacía cuando ella no lo estaba mirando. Quería memorizar cada parte de ese escultural cuerpo, cada gesto de su dulce rostro, cada movimiento que ella hacía como rutina y de manera inconsciente. Movimientos como pasar un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, apretar los labios en una perfecta línea recta cuando se concentraba demasiado, su mirada escrutadora cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo. Todos esos gestos ya los había memorizado, quería descubrir los nuevos...

—Quiero que tome el caso de un divorcio —Erza enarcó una ceja con sorpresa. Y ahí estaba de nuevo la mirada que lograba atravesar algo en su interior, una mirada penetrante y fuerte. No se doblegaba ante nada. La mujer intentó disimular lo más que pudo. Estaba dopada de trabajo y los temas matrimoniales no eran su especialidad.

—Ultear podría hacerse cargo —la voz de Erza sonó fría, más de lo que ella misma hubiera deseado, Jellal negó con un movimiento de cabeza y ella suspiró resignada. Posiblemente tanto Ultear como Minerva—y ella misma—, estaban hasta el tope de trabajo.

—La necesito a usted, Scarlet... No es un caso cualquiera —por un segundo Erza creyó ver la mirada de Jellal relajarse, pero eso no había sido más que un simple espejismo.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a buscar aquella mirada que en ese momento le parecía alucinarla. Era como si Jellal intentara transmitirle algo con sus lagunas cristalizadas. Como si se mostrara débil ante el peso de la culpa. Pero toda esa imagen que tenía de él, fácilmente era cubierta por una mirada fría y altanera. Por una expresión que intimidaba a las personas. Que las ahuyentaba. Erza no iba a huir. Ella iba a descubrir los secretos que acechaban el alma de Jellal Fernandes.

—¿De quién se trata? —posiblemente le iba a dar el caso de algún político para que lo llevará con la mayor discreción posible. O de algún famoso importante. Algo que ella pudiera manejar, o quizá seguía poniéndola a prueba. Ella no sabría decirlo hasta conocer los detalles.

—De mí —el suelo de madera impecable se movió bajo sus pies. Su rostro delató su sorpresa y Jellal juntó tanto sus cejas que éstas casi logran tocarse—. Así es señorita Scarlet, quiero separarme de mi esposa —algo se rompió dentro de ella.

No sabía por qué razón pero su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus ojos amenazaron con humedecerse. ¿Acaso Lily tenía razón y ella gustaba de su jefe? Las palabras inesperadas de Jellal la habían cogido desprevenida. Ella ya se había fijado con anterioridad en busca de un anillo que confirmara el hecho de que Jellal Fernandes ya tenía dueña. Pero nunca lo encontró. Posiblemente su relación con aquella mujer se había deteriorado antes de que ella ingresara a colaborar con él en su despacho y por eso nunca había visto la sortija en su mano. Se encontraba evidentemente confundida con aquella información, era como si alguien la hubiese abofeteado.

—L-lo siento —murmuró tratando de recobrar el control de sí misma—. No tenía idea de que usted... —Erza no sabía si callarse la boca o explicarse. No tenía por qué hacerlo pues no había motivos para que ella supiera algo de la vida personal de su superior.

—Lo sé —Jellal la cortó antes de que ella siguiera titubeando—, es algo que he mantenido en secreto mucho tiempo, Erza —el peliazul no sabía el motivo de aquella reacción en su subordinada, había guardado la esperanza de que ella también lo mirara cuando él estaba distraído, no sabía si era su imaginación o las miradas cargaban peso. Y la mirada de la pelirroja era pesada. O eso le gustaba creer. No supo cómo interpretar las caras que había hecho segundos antes así que se limitó a contarle su caso.

—Entiendo —Erza sentía el calor acumularse en sus mejillas. Se estaba portando como una niña tonta. Debía dar entrada a la sensatez y olvidarse de que su jefe despertaba cosas en su interior. Tenía que ser lo más parcial posible en esos casos.

—¿Conoce usted la leyenda de Siegrain y la Torre del Paraíso? —inquirió con mirada severa. Quería saber la opinión de ella al respecto, no es que marcara mucha diferencia. De todos modos no podía pensar en ella como algo más que una compañera de trabajo y la que sería su abogada en el caso de su divorcio. La cara serena de ella le dio a entender que sí.

—Siegrain perdió lo más valioso que tenía al ser poseído —Erza conocía esa leyenda fiorana a la perfección. Levy había hablado de ella maravillada, tanto que Erza terminó comprando una pequeña adaptación de aquel libro que narraba la vida de un hombre que se sentía un verdadero mártir, pues pese a que fue redimido, él no se perdonaba a sí mismo.

—Siegrain era débil, dejó ir aquello que debía proteger y se doblegó a una vida dominada por la maldad —Jellal la rodeó con pasos calmos y firmes—, se dejó manipular para lastimar lo que era de importancia para él... Para encerrar a niños inocentes en aquel lugar mundano, dominado por la turbia obscuridad —el corazón de Erza comenzó a latir con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, podía sentir el calinoso aroma de Jellal rozando su cuello y el hecho de que él la estuviese observando desde una cortísima distancia solamente aumentaba su estado de nerviosismo. Carraspeó antes de contestar.

—Hizo mal, pero no fue culpa suya —al menos su voz había sonado calmada. Él dio un par de pasos hasta quedar cerca de su costado, a la vista y Erza lo siguió con la mirada, cada paso, cada gesto, cada respiración—, además fue rescatado por un poderoso titán y pudo recuperar aquel tesoro que había perdido...

"Titania" pensó Jellal, inconsciente del apodo de la pelirroja. La leyenda en la actualidad había sido mal traducida. Siegrain había sido recatado por Titania. Una mujer con un corazón fuerte y justo. Con la capacidad de perdonar las atrocidades de aquel hombre había cometido manipulado por el demonio.

—Yo soy Siegrain, Scarlet —la pelirroja se tensó—. ¿Sabe usted lo que este tatuaje significa? —Erza negó con la cabeza. Siempre le había intrigado aquello, un tatuaje que atravesaba desde su suave frente y paraba antes de llegar a la ceja para continuar debajo de su ojo derecho. Rojo, como si gotas de sangre lo formaran. La punta al final, casi a la altura de la comisura de su labio parecía la flor de lis o lirio invertida, la cual se usaba para señalar el norte... Pero él la tenía apuntando al sur. Ese símbolo también representaba poder, soberanía, lealtad y honor. "Engreído" esa pudo haber sido una definición que ella consideraría correcta si no sospechara tanto que Jellal ocultaba su verdadero ser. Además aquella flor estaba en dirección contraria, lo cual también podía tener un significado antónimo. Debilidad, dependencia, traición y deshonor.

—Puedo presumir que usted no cree en las tres virtudes del ser... —Erza optó por tocar un tema de fibras menos sensibles, no quería darle a entender a su jefe que por la inclinación de su tatuaje, ella creía que era un rufián—. Abnegación, lealtad... Pureza, claro en caso de que mis deducciones sean las correctas —Erza le mantuvo la mirada en todo momento.

—No está tan perdida como usted cree, aunque creo que su verdadera conclusión ha sido otra —Jellal ladeó una sonrisa—. Soy un hombre que sólo ha conocido el egoísmo, la traición y la maldad —la tensión comenzaba a ser abrumadora. Si Erza creía que debajo de aquella armadura de frialdad había alguien cálido, él mismo estaba por confesarle lo contrario—. Me casé con Kyoka hace dieciséis años —Jellal le indicó con un gesto que se sentara, ella dudó pero terminó cediendo. Si iba a llevar su caso, necesitaba conocer la historia completa.

—Eso fue al cumplir su mayoría de edad, si no me equivoco —Jellal asintió con un lento movimiento de cabeza. Aunque había estado viviendo con esa mujer dos años antes. Dos años que terminaron con la inocencia de su ser en aquel entonces. Dos años donde todo lo que creía tener le fue arrebatado por las deudas de su padre. Sí, el padre de Jellal había hecho negocios con Kyoka tiempo atrás, y después del trágico accidente donde sus padres habían perdido la vida, aquella despreciable mujer había sacado provecho, cobrándoselas con él, pues en el contrato que su inconsciente padre había firmado, la deuda era transferible y Jellal había caído como deudor.

Y de joven qué iba a saber sobre sus derechos.

—Así es, y eso no es lo más interesante —comentó con acidez y Erza sintió que su piel se enchinaba. Hablaba con un tono tan burlón como melancólico. Era simplemente absurdo—. No me casé porque quisiera hacerlo —Erza sintió como todos y cada uno de sus músculos se agarrotaron. ¿Cómo podía hablar de eso con tanta mofa? Como si aquello fuera una broma...

—¿Está diciendo que lo obligaron? —su tonó denotaba preocupación y la mirada oliva de él se ensombreció. La pelirroja trató de mantenerse serena ante aquella declaración. Permaneció derecha en su lugar, esperando que Jellal pronunciara alguna palabra. Si ese era el caso, el divorcio era algo ineludible. El peliazul asintió nuevamente, con una pesadez palpable, como si le costara hablar del tema—. Usted es un gran abogado, ¿por qué esperó tanto tiempo? —fue ahí cuando la templanza—mezclada con burla—, abandonó el rostro del señor Fernandes.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia —el hombre hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no disculparse por la crueldad de sus palabras. No era su intención ser brusco. Solamente existía un motivo por el cual había aguardado tanto tiempo, y era demasiado personal, además de que quería evitar a toda costa que precisamente _ella_ supiera algo tan atroz.

—Necesito conocer los detalles señor Fernandes —el tono de Erza salió más serio de lo que ella planeaba, posiblemente él la había pasado muy mal—. ¿Cuántos años tenía su esposa cuando se _casaron_? —delineó la palabra con sorna inconscientemente y Jellal alzó el rostro ante esa reacción de ella. Como si detestara la situación casi tanto como él.

—Veintiocho —contestó secamente, notó como el enojo llenaba los cálidos ojos de Erza y no supo si reír o llorar. Era como si Scarlet realmente sintiera empatía por su caso, quizá así era. Eran diez años de diferencia entre él y su esposa y el hecho de haberse casado tan joven enfermaba a la abogada que tenía enfrente. Era algo inconcebible. Aunque ese horror era imposible de describir con parcas palabras. Jellal había estado en el infierno, y lo seguía estando. Quedando sólo a unos pasos del que sería su purgatorio.

—¿Bajo qué circunstancias se vio en ese entonces? —Jellal giró el rostro apenas unos centímetros, clavando la vista en uno de los cuadros que adornaban su oficina. Aquel rostro triste y cubierto de lágrimas lo veía todos los días con intensión de recordarle los errores que había cometido. Inocencia posiblemente no fuera la palabra más apta para describirlo en ese momento. Erza tenía razón respecto a las conclusiones que había sacado acerca de su tatuaje. Aunque no las hubiera dicho en voz alta, conocía el significado que él había querido darle sin siquiera conocerlo. Antes de despegar sus ojos de "The Crying Boy", obra de Giovanni Bragolin, se permitió sentir un poco más de culpa.

—Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenía dieciséis años —contestó carente de emoción, devolviendo su vista a ella—. Mi padre había hecho tratos con Kyoka, mi actual esposa —dijo eso último como si el veneno que había estado acumulando lo pudiera escupir sólo con esas cuatro últimas palabras—, al morir él, por términos establecidos en sus contratos, su deuda pasaba a ser mía —claramente casarse no era una forma de pagar el dinero que su padre había quedado a deber, pero eso no era todo.

—Entiendo —Erza achicó los ojos, intuyendo que había algo que ocultaba y le resultaba insoportable que quisiera guardarse las cosas cuando ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo—. Además de forzarlo a contraer tan tortuoso matrimonio —Erza se mordió los cachetes por dentro antes de continuar, no sabía cómo realizar la siguiente pregunta pero debía hacerla—. ¿Ella lo forzó a que le cumpliera como _esposo_? —eligió las palabras más neutrales posibles. Rezaba intensamente que la respuesta fuera negativa. ¡Dios como lo deseaba! Nadie merecía algo como aquello, menos siendo un pobre joven confundido.

—Desde antes del matrimonio —contestó él restándole importancia a ese hecho. Su mirada no había cambiado de aquel sombrío semblante y Erza quiso creer que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no mostrar sus debilidades frente a ella. "Hombres" pensó exasperada.

—Usted pudo demandarla por abuso —Erza se había puesto de pie y le recriminaba con la mirada por haber soportado durante dieciocho años el despotismo de aquella mujer con la que estaba casado—. Era un menor...

—Un menor que no sabía lo que sabe ahora —la corrigió con voz serena y Erza quiso darle una bofetada. ¿Por qué se tomaba eso tan a la ligera? Trató de serenarse—, tome asiento —le pidió de manera más amable y Erza accedió.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó Erza sin levantar la mirada. Jellal permaneció tranquilo, se había esperado tanto tiempo porque estaba amenazado con algo que le era de valor, pero la tarde anterior había recibido la llamada que se convirtió en el detonante para que pusiera en marcha el plan que había tardado tanto en maquilar—. ¿Por qué no antes? —intentó controlar el coraje que sentía, no se imaginaba los motivos por los que él hubiese esperado tantos años para deshacerse de tan despreciable ser. Había terminado su carrera por mucho a los veintitrés años. ¿Qué lo había detenido entonces?

—Como ya le dije, no pienso hablar de ello —recalcó y ella apretó los puños sobre su falda ceñida. Respiró hondo y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellas lagunas que en ese preciso momento parecían haber bajado la guardia.

—¿Con qué lo amenazó? —preguntó horrorizada y el ceño de Jellal se frunció apresuradamente. No iba a contestar esa pregunta, lo tenía más que claro.

—Me gustaría que se limitara a la información que le estoy dando —Erza respiró hondo por enésima vez esa tarde y esperó a que él siguiera hablando—. Tengo todas las herramientas para hundir a Kyoka, eso es más que seguro —continuó él, esperando ver alguna respuesta en la pelirroja, pero lejos de mirarlo con seriedad, no encontró nada más—, sin embargo no es ese mi objetivo —Erza abrió los ojos escandalizada. ¿No pensaba hacerla pagar?

—Ella irá a prisión en cuanto el juez conozca la verdad —espetó molesta.

—Eso es inevitable, sí —esa vez fue Jellal el que respiró profundo—. Aunque dudo que el tiempo que pase encerrada pueda hacerla pagar —se calló antes de hablar de más—. Yo quiero que sienta miedo, que se vea a sí misma acorralada —la amargura de aquellas palabras erizaron el cuello desnudo de Erza, él no buscaba justicia. Él quería venganza y ella no podía culparlo por eso—. Quiero verla desesperada, lo que pase después me tiene sin cuidado... Claro que mi libertad también aparece en la lista de deseos —estudió el rostro de su acompañante. En lugar de mirarlo con desprecio por desear todas aquellas cosas, ella lo veía como si comprendiera su situación, eso lo irritó. ¿Por qué lo veía como una buena persona si él le demostraba con cada palabra que salía de su boca que no lo era?

Erza no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía que pensar. Con aquel testimonio podría fácilmente anular el matrimonio. No necesitaba de nada más.

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos? —Jellal torció sus labios en una maliciosa sonrisa.

Erza escuchó atentamente la estrategia que su jefe llevaba años planeando. Le sorprendía la frialdad con la que pretendía llevar a cabo el proceso. Y legalmente podía hacerlo. Sin embargo estaba pagando un precio muy alto, esas breves percepciones que se había hecho de él en cuanto a su verdadero ser, se veían cada vez más y más lejanas, no obstante, ella quería creer que ahí estaban, intactas. Que la historia que había tenido lo había hecho crear un escudo para con los demás, y que por dentro seguía siendo un joven inocente con muchas metas en la vida. No un hombre con sed de venganza. Aunque esa imagen era la que él mismo se empeñaba en mostrarle, ella estaba segura que lo que había visto antes no eran alucinaciones. No señor. Jellal Fernandes era distinto.

Tomó nota atentamente, hizo algunas preguntas, algunas con respuestas y otras simplemente se habían quedado al aire. Lo más que se había acercado a sus demonios tenía que ver con el accidente de los padres de su jefe. Erza le preguntó por los documentos que demostraran la deuda que su antecesor había tenido y Jellal le había dicho que dudaba incluso de su existencia. Nunca había visto tales papeles y Kyoka era una mujer demasiado falsa para creerle que existían. En caso de ser verídicos, lo más probable sería que después de tantos años, éstos ya no fueran vigentes.

—Creo que he sido muy claro —dio por terminada la plática y Erza asintió levemente. Kyoka estaba más acorralada de lo que él había llegado a estar.

—Si me disculpa —Erza se puso de pie—. Tengo que visitar a alguien, terminar algunas cosas y bueno, irme —no sabía ni porque le daba explicaciones. Aunque por su aspecto era obvio que iría a una fiesta. Con el poco tiempo que tenía, era sumamente difícil regresar a su departamento para cambiarse antes de la hora acordada en el Fairy.

—¿Tiene alguna cita, señorita Scarlet? —preguntó Jellal alzando el rostro, realmente interesado. La pelirroja se quedó paralizada ante aquella mirada cargada de seducción. ¡Ese hombre iba a matarla! Era sumamente atractivo, y ahora que lo conocía un poco más, su interés en él había crecido igual.

—Sí, tengo que ir a ver a un muchacho que está trabajando para pagar los daños que causó —comentó sosteniendo su mirada—. Erik, el joven que no fue a prisión —Jellal asintió silenciosamente, estudiándola con la mirada—. Más tarde es la fiesta sorpresa de una amiga mía —siguió explicándose sin saber por qué—. Es su cumpleaños veintiuno —los párpados de Jellal se entornaron hasta que sus ojos se redujeron a una diminuta línea recta.

—Espero que se divierta —intentó relajar su expresión—. ¿Dónde dijo usted que trabajaba, además de aquí? —Jellal sabía que era en el restaurante "Fairy Tail", pero deseaba cerciorarse.

—En el Fairy, queda cerca de la Universidad de Magnolia…

—Ya sé cuál es —contestó secamente—. Puede retirarse —Erza asintió y así lo hizo. Jellal se quedó pensando largo y tendido. Al menos para esa noche, ya tenía planes.

Erza tomó su bolso y salió en un taxi para llegar a tiempo a la cafetería donde Cobra trabajaba—o estaba obligado a trabajar para pagar las deudas que tenía con el dueño—, el joven le había dicho que después podían irse juntos al restaurante, que tenía moto. La pelirroja había pensado en declinar su oferta, pensando que debía regresar al despacho y adelantar un poco de su trabajo. Sin embargo, una vez afuera, sus ganas de regresar en nulas y prefería adelantarse al Fairy para no dejarle todo a Mirajane. Además de que tenían una charla pendiente sobre ese enorme anillo que presumía en su delicada mano.

No tardó más de diez minutos en llegar a la cafetería, Cobra se encontraba barriendo la entrada, se veía realmente cambiado, ya no parecía estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo, parecía renovado. Además su relación con Kinana estaba ayudando a que su carácter se suavizara, aunque fuera un poco. Aunque todavía tenía sus roces con Gray, cosa de la que Erza se quedaba un poco decepcionada de su amigo, pues Cobra había demostrado su cambio y todos menos él parecían notarlo. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser aceptar a alguien? Al menos a alguien que se esforzaba por ser mejor.

—Erza —saludó el muchacho con cara seria, pretendiendo que estaba de malas, pero Erza había aprendido a lidiar con sus caras y sabía que en ese momento sólo estaba relajado.

—¿Está el señor? —el joven asintió, entrando al local, haciéndole una gesto para que lo siguiera—. ¿A qué hora te desocupas? —el joven lo meditó un momento.

—A las seis

—Perfecto, te esperaré entonces —Erza entró y se sentó en la barra, tomando una de las cartas, el dueño no tardó mucho en acercarse, y saludarla.

Platicaron un buen rato del comportamiento de Cobra, Erza se sentía realmente orgullosa de aquel chico, pues a pesar de que su historial no era muy prometedor, él estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por demostrar su cambio. Incluso el dueño del lugar—que en un principio se mostraba reacio a aceptarlo—, daba la cara por él en esos momentos. La pelirroja pidió un café mientras platicaban y aprovechó para comprar también un sándwich. No había comido nada desde su charla-desayuno con Lily y se sentía realmente hambrienta. Cuando el local comenzó a llenarse y el dueño tuvo que dejarla, sacó su portátil y se dispuso a buscar todo lo que pudiera encontrar de Kyoka Etherias. La esposa de Jellal Fernandes.

No tuvo que dedicarle mucho tiempo a aquello pues las primeras páginas mostraban todo lo que quería saber. La primera la describía como una de las empresarias más jóvenes y exitosas de Magnolia, Erza se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues nunca había escuchado hablar de ella en ningún lado. Buscó cosas más personales acerca de aquella mujer y vio algunas fotografías. Odiaba admitirlo pero su atractivo era demasiado notorio. Se preguntó si en algún momento Jellal había estado con ella por puro placer y se reprendió inmediatamente por tales conclusiones. Siguió leyendo. Kyoka aparecía como la heroína de un joven que había quedado huérfano, sus familiares aparecían como fallecidos, y al ser ella la más cercana, se había quedado como la responsable del menor. Las noticias contaban la historia como un cuento de hadas, demasiado utópico para ser real. Kyoka la mujer que vio por él cuando era un adolescente, y pasados dos años se habían profesado amor eterno. Cerró su portátil de golpe con una mueca de coraje, recibiendo unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación.

—Alguien tuvo un mal día y no fui yo —Erik puso una malteada de fresa delante de ella, evitando mirarla y ella sonrió levemente. Malditas fresas.

—Te ves muy mono con ese delantal —murmuró llevándose la pajilla a la boca para comenzar a tomar del manjar espeso que le habían llevado.

—¡Ca-cállate! —exclamó molesto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Erza no evitó la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y él simplemente se fue a continuar con su trabajo. Todavía no entendía por qué Gray le guardaba tanto resentimiento. Erik era un buen chico. Quizá era porque ambos eran demasiado similares. Querían parecer indiferentes ante el mundo, cuando realmente se preocupaban por los suyos. Al menos eso había notado ella en ambos.

Miró su pobre computadora y decidió abrirla y cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, necesitaba terminar cuanto antes los demás casos para poder concentrarse en el de su jefe. Tenía que investigar también sobre la familia Fernandes y los negocios que su padre había mantenido con Kyoka Etherias. Erza comprendía lo solitario que debió sentirse Jellal a esa edad, pues ella también había perdido a sus padres, la mayoría de sus amigos estaban en esas condiciones, Makarov era incapaz de dejar a alguien con esa historia desamparado. No obstante, la mayoría se fue integrando al Fairy a una edad en la que ya no eran tan dependientes. Ella había logrado terminar hasta la preparatoria antes del trágico accidente de sus padres, Mira era un caso distinto sin embargo ella tenía a Elfman que siempre había hecho hasta lo imposible porque ni a ella ni a Lisanna les faltara nunca nada. La pelirroja dejó de divagar y enterró su rostro en la computadora para trabajar.

El tiempo se le pasó bastante rápido, Cobra no tardó en retirarle su malteada de fresas y la taza de café a la mitad. La intentó regañar por el sándwich a medio comer, haciendo que se lo comiera o no se irían del local. Erza pensó que ese comportamiento le recordaba a Gray en demasía y obedeció—pues también tenía aún hambre—, y salieron del local a las seis y siete minutos. Erik le dio el único casco que llevaba, pues Erza le había dicho que no se irían juntos porque debía regresar a su despacho, la pelirroja no había querido aceptarlo pero terminó cediendo para no retrasarse más.

Entraron al restaurante, aún era muy temprano por lo que parecía un día común y corriente, con comensales por todas partes. Erik se reunió con Kinana, la joven estaba en compañía de Lisanna y platicaban de un plan que se le había ocurrido a la albina.

—Levy se llevará una sorpresa de verdad —comentó Lis—, Juvia la chica con la que trabaja le dijo que no podía darle el día porque debía acompañarla a una cena de gala y bueno, Levy habló con Lucy hace un rato para cancelarle. La sorpresa que se va a llevar…

—Creo que sospechará en el momento en el que Gajeel maneje hasta acá —dijo Kinana encogiéndose de hombros, inconsciente de que Cobra se había quedado ido después de escuchar el nombre de la peliazul.

—¿Juvia? —preguntó por fin, Kinana lo escrutó con la mirada, tenía la misma reacción que Juvia había tenido cuando hablaron de él.

—Juvia Loxar, ¿la concoes? —el día anterior había olvidado preguntarle, pero le intrigaba la reacción de su nueva amiga y ahora la de su novio.

—Me suena el nombre —aceptó algo confundido—. Pero no sé de dónde…

—Bueno en un rato la verás —dijo Lisanna y puso una mano en el hombro de Kinana tratando de disipar la tensión de su mejor amiga. Kinana respiró hondo, iba a irse para continuar con su trabajo cuando los brazos de Erik la rodearon sorpresivamente.

—Hey —le susurró al oído, Erza y Lisanna se apartaron de inmediato—. Seguramente la conocí en algún momento, pero no fue nadie importante —Kinana se relajó por completó y se giró hacia él.

—Aunque lo hubiera sido —contestó dejando salir el aire—. No tiene que ver conmigo porque es del pasado —forzó una sonrisa y Erik lo notó. ¿Por qué su novia tenía que ser tan insegura?

—Pero no lo fue —le robó un fugaz beso antes de alejarse—. Vamos, tenemos trabajo —ella le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y Erik supo que esa noche no iba a dormir.

Erza se reunió con Mira en la cocina, la albina hablaba con Freed acerca de dónde poner todas las cosas que Laxus y Elfman habían ido a comprar, empezaría a arreglar alrededor de las ocho y media de la noche, cuando los comensales comenzaran a irse, pues la hora de cerrar era a las nueve. Juvia y Gajeel llegarían al restaurante cerca de las nueve y cuarto. Notó que un enorme pastel de leche descansaba en una de las barras de la cocina y sus ojos brillaron. Amaba las fiestas con postres. No, nada más amaba los postres y la compañía de sus amigos. Mira notó su presencia y sonrió ampliamente al ver su reacción.

—Ara, Ara —se acercó—, el pastel es para al rato, Er —la aludida desvió, con toda la dificultad del mundo, su mirada de aquel manjar—. ¿Así te presentarás? —la albina recorrió el cuerpo de Erza con la mirada, llevaba una falda de oficina, una blusa blanca sin mangas y unos tacones de pico. Demasiado sofisticada.

—¿Tiene algo de malo, Mira? —preguntó inocentemente admirado su propia ropa, su amiga suspiró.

—No tienes remedio, Er —Mira dejó escapar un suspiro—. Ya me imaginaba que usarías algo así, y me tomé la libertad de visitar tu departamento en la mañana —le guiñó un ojo.

—¡¿Cómo!? —Erza abrió los ojos sin mesura, si le había dado la llave era para emergencias, no para que entrara en cualquier momento.

—No seas escandalosa —sonrió tiernamente con los ojos cerrados, como siempre hacía para evitar alguno de sus esporádicos regaños—. Pasé a revisar tu guardarropas —se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla—. No encontré mucho, pero es mejor que lo que traes puesto —señaló su vestimenta y Erza suspiró resignada—. Claro que te cambiaras más tarde, ahora mismo podrías ensuciar el vestido...

—¿Vestido? —Erza sólo deseaba que fuera el que tenía en mente. La mayoría de sus vestuarios eran sin tirantes y para ellos necesitaba un sujetador especial, que en esos momentos no llevaba.

—Ara, ara —su amiga amplió su sonrisa—. Ya lo verás en un rato, mientras debemos ir a la parte trasera a esperar a Laxus y Elfman... —Mira guardó silencio al ver la mirada de complicidad de Erza, preparándose para un ataque de preguntas acerca del anillo que orgullosamente portaba.

—¿Y bien? —Erza alzó una ceja, sonrojada. Mira no sabía por qué siempre reaccionaba de esa manera.

—Pues —Mira se sonrojó y bajó la mirada—, el domingo fuimos todos a cenar a casa de su abuelo —la joven alzó la vista con los ojos llorosos y llenos de ilusión—. Le pidió mi mano a Makarov —Erza alzó ambas cejas sorprendida. Makarov era como un padre para todos, el hecho de que Laxus le pidiera precisamente a él la mano de Mirajane, le parecía el acto más tierno que haya hecho jamás.

—Tienes mucho más que contarme —murmuró Erza antes de que Gray entrara con platos sucios a la cocina—. Vamos —salieron para dirigirse a la parte trasera del restaurante.

Mira le contó con lujo de detalles todo lo referente a la petición de Laxus, le informó que aún no tenían ninguna fecha, sin embargo ella sería la primera en saber. Erza sintió que su corazón se encogía de felicidad por su mejor amiga. Había visto su relación evolucionar cada año, sabía que habían pasado por muy malos momentos, y muchos otros mejores. Mirajane Strauss sacaba lo mejor de Laxus Dreyar y todo el mundo le agradecía por eso. Incluso Levy se sentía en deuda con ella por haber ayudado en su relación de "hermanos", aunque Mira siempre le decía que no había tenido mucho que ver, que Laxus solito se había dado cuenta que se había comportado como un bestia con ella.

—Por cierto —la detuvo la albina—. Makarov también vendrá esta noche.

Llegaron por fin a la salida trasera, Laxus y Elfman iban llegando con más globos, adornos, postres, refrescos y un montón de chatarra que no servían en el Fairy. Sólo faltaban Lucy y Natsu por llegar. La rubia le había dicho que en cuanto terminara su trabajo con Aquarius—su jefa enojona—, iría con Loke. Natsu había cerrado la noche anterior tras una descarada práctica alcohólica con la intención de derrocar a Cana como la más aguantadora y seguramente seguía dormido. Desde hacía unos días no podían quitarle ese desafío de la cabeza y se estaba volviendo una molestia que cada noche que se quedaba a cerrar, se terminara las botellas caras. Laxus aún no lo sabía pero...

—Erza, Mira —Makarov las saludó con una gran sonrisa, ambas tuvieron que agacharse para saludar al señor como era debido.

—Hay que terminar de arreglar —habló el rubio, Erza y Mira los ayudaron con las cosas.

Los comensales comenzaban a disminuir poco a poco, Mira le dijo a Erza que fuera a ponerse el vestido y los zapatos que había preparado para ella, la albina la acompañaría pues también llevaba un cambio de ropa. Entraron en una de las bodegas—que antes era un camerino—, y Erza tomó la maleta que Mira le dio.

Oh, oh.

Era un vestido sin tirantes de color amarillo, ceñido hasta las caderas y holgado hasta las pantorrillas, y ceñido de nuevo donde comenzaban los olanes hasta arrastrarse en el suelo. ¡Mira la quería matar! Apenas y podía caminar con aquel vestido y encima de todo los zapatos—sandalias de tacón mejor dicho—, eran altos y de aguja. Además de que no llevaba el sujetador adecuado para aquel vestido. Tomó aire y resignada comenzó a cambiarse. Tuvo que ignorar la parte pudorosa de su ser que le exigía que se quedara puesto el brasier de anchos tirantes blancos, se verían horribles con ese vestido, así que sin pensarlo mucho terminó por deshacerse de la prenda, saliendo rápidamente, antes de arrepentirse.

Mira la esperaba con un vestido lila estilo princesa, con delgados tirantes. Al menos ella traía un sujetador de tirantes transparentes debajo. ¡Ella no llevaba nada! Además de que el vestido le parecía una exageración, pues incluso el de Mira era mucho más discreto. Ceñido sí, hasta las caderas, pero completamente holgado de las piernas, no tenía que preocuparse porque la parte baja estuviese demasiado apretada para medir sus pasos, Erza sí. Mira sonrió al verla.

—Te ves muy bien, Er —la pelirroja soltó un gruñido bajo y Mira dejó salir la risa, llevaba su cabello blanco suelto sobre sus delgados hombros y su fleco recogido como era de costumbre—. Vamos...

—¿Crees que deba soltarme el cabello? —Mira hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

—Así te ves perfecta Er —le guiñó un ojo y se adelantó. En efecto, Erza no era de peinarse siempre, de hecho muy rara vez lo hacía, suerte que no se había visto en un espejo aún y era inconsciente de los mechones rebeldes que se habían salido de su coleta alta.

Siguió a Mira y sintió frío, se le hizo extraño porque el restaurante siempre era cálido, pero ya era de noche y había muy poca gente, quizá era eso. La albina se perdió de su campo de visión y caminó a pasos cortos para buscarla, aquel vestido realmente era incómodo para moverse, no podía dar sus usuales zancadas con él puesto, era desesperante. Tanto que sin darse cuenta comenzó a aumentar el ritmo hasta que el vestido protestó, haciéndola tropezar por intentar dar pasos mucho más grandes de lo que aquél le permitía.

Vio su caída antes de que ocurriera y cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe seco.

Nunca llegó.

En cambio dos brazos fuertes la sujetaron de sus hombros, sentía una calidez embriagadora muy cerca de ella y una loción varonil la envolvió por completo, su pecho se sentía apretado entre su propia persona y el torso musculado de alguien más y los colores se le subieron al rostro. Respiró hondo antes de abrir los ojos para disculparse con la persona que había tenido la amabilidad de detenerla antes de su inminente caída. Lentamente despegó sus párpados para encontrarse con un par de orbes color aceituna mirándola fijamente, en ese momento se sentía desfallecer.

¡Era Jellal!

¡Su jefe!

—Yo... lo-lo —Erza se removió bajo su agarre—. Disculpe —trató de alejarse de él, pero Jellal, al igual que ella en un principio, estaba estático, incapaz de reaccionar. Tenía a Erza Scarlet, la única mujer que había movido cosas dentro de él, entre sus brazos, podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho, las mejillas sonrojadas de ella y sus ojos abiertos con temor. Definitivamente era una mujer hermosa.

—No hay cuidado —su voz sonó demasiado dulce para provenir de él y Erza sintió que su piel se erizaba por la cercanía de sus rostros, podía percibir su aliento mezclarse con el de él. Era una situación abrumadora, erótica y sensual.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Antes de que se me olvide. El siguiente especial (no sé qué cap será) va a ser sobre el CobraKinana y el Bicksanna :3

Algunas aclaraciones:

Calinoso: cálido.

Tortuoso: he visto que muchas veces lo usan para describir algo que tortura "tortuosa lentitud", cuando su significado es el siguiente: Que tiene vueltas y rodeos. En pocas palabras que tiene curvas u ondulaciones, no sé si le atribuyan en ese sentido al cuerpo femenino (porque también he visto que escriben "cuerpo tortuoso". Y bueno también está la siguiente definición: Que es poco claro y pretende ocultar la verdadera intención o propósito de sus acciones, objetivos o manifestaciones. Que es el propósito por el cual lo usé yo con Erza y el matrimonio de Jellal.

Respondiendo a sus hermosos reviews:

Sabastu!: Haha creo que tú serás la primera en saber quién... :3 Me gustaría conocer las teorías muajaja XDDD en algún capítulo cercano se verá lo que pasó en el incendio... Ok tal vez no tan cercano, pero pronto :v ok no pronto pero en algún momento. Lily y Erza son Brotp desde que entrenan juntos y van por fresas XDDD a ver si me salió bien el Jerza, dios estoy con los nervios de punta! XD Hahaha sólo que Erza no se porta igual con Lily que con Jellal (tiene que disimular un poco) aunque creo que esa casi caída ayudará 7u7 Sí, quiero que sea Gray el que esté perdiendo la cabeza por mi preciada Juvia :3 Gray sintió celos, algo. Y esa preocupación de Lyon es porque son mejores amigos, se supone que se conocen todo y por eso sospecha que no es feliz con su decisión u,u ay Gray... es un tozudo XD Pronto su conciencia ayudará XD tengo preparado un Gryonvia (no sé como se diga) pero serán escenas intensas O: haha nada de que exaltarse sólo celos por aquí y por allá XDDD Sí! boda Lami :3 Y bueno me dejé llevar por el fic de Dana, es ashjgkflñ :3 hahaha a mí me da ternura la relación de primos que tienen Rogue y Sting, y bueno Sting sólo hará un par de travesuras más antes de aceptar a Levy por completo :P También te amodoro! Espero no decepcionarte con el Jerza porque lo tendrás que soportar de ahora en adelante.

LyaMcGarden: Rogue me lo como es asdfghjklñ si alguna vez-en un mundo paralelo quizá cuando yo no sea yo-, si llego a tener algún hijo, quiero que sea como Rogue :3 sí Gale asdfghjklñ XDDD gracias por leer el de Halloween!

Asia12: Hahaha creo que me lo estoy llevando MUY despacio, pero quiero que conozcan bien a los personajes y que ellos se conozcan entre ellos :3 creo que este fic va para largo :v hahaha me encantan Rogue y Levy son asdfghjkñ x'3 Gajeel va a tener celos oh sí, recuerdas la cena del viernes en la mansión de los Redfox? Bueno habrá celos 7u7 muajajajaja y no de Jet ni Droy XDDD los he dejado abandonados por ahí ): hahaha Gracias por tu hermoso review!

Shadowsakuras: Gracias por seguirla :3 haha sé que va MUY despacio pero asdfghjklñ quiero que todos se conozcan bien, que se enamoren poco a poco y ¡PUM! saldrán MUCHAS cosillas a la luz O: haha amo también a Juvia y tendrá escenas MUY divertidas más adelante (algunas relacionadas con ingestas de alcohol XD) Y bueno también habrá uno que otro avance con Gajeel y su hermanito.

Kagoyame: hahhahaha Gajeel pobre! todos le dicen idiota, hasta Sting! hahaha sí, Juvia tiene MUCHOS secretos también... tengo un cliché con los secretos :v hahaha tuve un hermano pequeño y algunos primos XD pero no soy de niños, soy feliz con un gato *u*

Liraaz: Muchas gracias hermosa por pasarte por acá a pesar de estar muy ocupada :'3 Juvia tiene algunos turbios secretos por ahí pero irán saliendo todos, al igual que los de los demás... Hahaha Gray se las verá muy apretadas con Juvia cuando se de cuenta de lo que despierta en él. Gracias por pasarte por acá y por allá (con Gajeel XD) un abrazo!

Dana!: Hahaha, quería que no se notara tanto aún XDDD bueno que Gajeel siempre ha sentido atracción por ella pero ella aún no del todo, le es apuesto sí, pero aún le falta un poco XD HAHAHA Pantherlily con un batido de Kiwi es la cosa más cómica X3 hahaha creo que es obvio lo que hay entre ella y su jefe, una atracción intensa escondida con admiración y demás cosas... Créeme que Juvia es todo menos INDEFENSA XDDDDDD hahaha lo verás pronto muajajaja algún día Gray se dará cuenta que casarse con Meredy NO lo hará feliz XD Juvia no quiere encontrarse con su pasado pero su pasado pronto la alcanzará D: haha sí :D lo leerán Gray, Lucy, Levy y después será masivo XDDDDD Hay un mega trío, sí 7u7 HAHAHA chantaje! lol! seguro no era la intención de Levy pero le ha funcionado! ): sí, Gajeel inconscientemente ve a Rogue como el cupable u,u pero ya irá sanando... Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capi X'D

Palejabaro: Gale también es mi favorita asdfghjklñ los AMO 7u7 aquí no salieron porque era un especial que se convirtió en la introducción de dos personajes muy importantes para el fic O: haha peroel siguiente... MUAJAJAJA

Guest: Gracias *u* Si, canon por ahí con el daño que Gajeel le hizo a Levy, aprendí muchas cosas de dos grandes que te recomiendo muchísimo, Sabastu y Dana :3 son increíbles autoras!

Megan0810: Gracias por alcanzarnos! espero que las esperas no sean tan largas las esperas después de mis finales, a mí también me encanta el Gruvia :3 tengo un OS de ellos :'3 y no te apures, sí haré sufrir a Juvia pero será poco en comparación con lo que él va a sentir, de todos modos por su pasado, Juvia es una persona muy fuerte :3 /Awww Rogue TT-TT me encariñé mucho con él asdfghjklñ pronto irán solucionando sus problemas él y Gajeel y por otro lado, el siguiente capítulo será extremo.

AngieKawaii: No es su culpa, Gajeel es demasiado bruto u,u haha eso ya lo sabemos y no lo hace adrede del todo, una parte de él lo intenta, de veras, pero su inconsciente e instintos todavía son muy fuertes u,u poco a poco irá sanando con algo de ayuda azulada por ahí :3 Sí! Sting se comportó y Rogue suspiró asdfghjklñ amo a ese par (y no soy de niños :V hahaha creo que los de literatura dan más ternurita), muchas gracias a ti por ser paciente y espero que este cap compense la próxima espera ): pero el cap que viene será impactante.

Elie: ¿Quién pudo dejar a una niña pequeñita? ): pobre Levy u,u la ha sufrido y sigue siendo una joven alegre :3 y sí, el no decir la verdad le puede salir caro a Gajeel... / Hahaha podemos darnos cuenta que tan intrigada está Erza XDDDD haha Juvia siente que Levy es de confianza y le soltó todo de jalón XDDD ahhaha es que Juv es un amors! Gray acosando inconscientemente a Juvia XD Sí viva el Lyeredy! aunque falta un buen trama hasta allá :V hahahaha porque sí es mi intención y pensé que sería sorpresa pero todo el mundo ya se las huele u,u hahaha ¡SÍ! viva CS! haha Levy también se enviciará :P hahaha un triángulo muy raro, puede ser LoLu o NaLu, quién sabe... XD Sí Sting y Rogue son asdfghjkl comestibles *0* todos amamos a Rogue es un bello! hahaha Erza también quiere golpearlo pero creo que esa noche estará distraída 7u7 No te apures, entiendo lo de los exámenes ),: espero que este cap Jerza te haya gustado :3 traté de darle algo de Siegrain a Jellal como lo fue al principio y su historia irá evolucionando al ras con la leyenda que *spoiler* XDD Te mando un abrazó más grande! Nos leemos! Suerte en los exámenes!

StarryNightMusic1315: Perdón por la tardanza, aquí está el capi :3 gracias por leer!

Carmen: Muchas gracias por el review! Yo también amo a Gajeel y Levy son mi todo! Sí! asdfghjklñ Sabastu *3* gracias a ella estoy traumada también con el Jerza XDDD muchas gracias! :'3 oh la leíste! Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 espero que las esperas no sean tan largas después de exámenes. Muchas gracias por animarte por acá :3 un abrazo!

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por sus preciados comentarios! Me hacen el día! Espero que los que tienen exámenes como yo estudien! hahaa mucho éxito muchachos! Nos leemos en diciembre! Un abrazo! Los voy a extrañar \TTwTT/


	11. Un encuentro inesperado

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima, la historia es de mua y está registrada ;)

¡Hola! Bastante tiempo, ¿verdad? Pues bien, yo les dije que les dejaría caer una bomba, pero resultaron ser dos .-. muajajaja soy la persona más mala del mundo XDD okno pero como los he extrañado me puse las pilas con el cap. Ya tenía un rato que no actualizaba :P Espero que a todos les esté yendo bien con los exámenes y así (:

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Un encuentro inesperado

.

Siguió a Mira y sintió frío, se le hizo extraño porque el restaurante siempre era cálido, pero ya era de noche y había muy poca gente, quizá era eso. La albina se perdió de su campo de visión y caminó a pasos cortos para buscarla, aquel vestido realmente era incómodo para moverse, no podía dar sus usuales zancadas con él puesto, era desesperante. Tanto que sin darse cuenta comenzó a aumentar el ritmo hasta que el vestido protestó, haciéndola tropezar por intentar dar pasos mucho más grandes de lo que aquél le permitía.

Vio su caída antes de que ocurriera y cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe seco.

Nunca llegó.

En cambio dos brazos fuertes la sujetaron de sus hombros, sentía una calidez embriagadora muy cerca de ella y una loción varonil la envolvió por completo, su pecho se sentía apretado entre su propia persona y el torso musculado de alguien más y los colores se le subieron al rostro. Respiró hondo antes de abrir los ojos para disculparse con la persona que había tenido la amabilidad de detenerla antes de su inminente caída. Lentamente despegó sus párpados para encontrarse con un par de orbes color aceituna mirándola fijamente, en ese momento se sentía desfallecer.

¡Era Jellal!

¡Su jefe!

—Yo... lo-lo —Erza se removió bajo su agarre—. Disculpe —trató de alejarse de él, pero Jellal, al igual que ella en un principio, estaba estático, incapaz de reaccionar. Tenía a Erza Scarlet, la única mujer que había movido cosas dentro de él, entre sus brazos, podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho, las mejillas sonrojadas de ella y sus ojos abiertos con temor. Definitivamente era una mujer hermosa.

—No hay cuidado —su voz sonó demasiado dulce para provenir de él y Erza sintió que su piel se erizaba por la cercanía de sus rostros, podía percibir su aliento mezclarse con el de él. Era una situación abrumadora, erótica y sensual.

—Ya puede soltarme —el frío que la había invadido momentos antes se manifestaba endureciendo ciertas áreas de su cuerpo que en ese momento deseó que no estuviesen en contacto con la anatomía de Jellal Fernandes. Erza pudo notar como el rostro masculino se sonrojaba al instante, nunca se imaginó verlo en esa situación.

—Eh... Sí —Jellal soltó los brazos de la abogada con parsimonia, era como si deseara mantenerla ahí, sólo un momento más, sin embargo la situación en la que ambos se encontraban era bastante vergonzosa—. Debe tener cuidado señorita Scarlet —Jellal carraspeó para aclarar su garganta, Erza se enderezó y asintió levemente con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—Ehm... Así será, n-no se preocupe —balbuceó con nerviosismo en su nivel más puro, pues a pesar de hacer el mayor esfuerzo por apartar su vista de los hipnóticos ojos masculinos, le resultaba imposible y el contacto que mantenían sus cuerpos no ayudaba. La manera en la que su jefe la veía la hacía sentirse acalorada. Era una mezcla fundida de deseo y lujuria. Bastante explícita. Erza sintió que el oxígeno a su alrededor se extinguía. Era como estar encerrada en un cuerpo desobediente. Fue hasta que extrañó el calor del contacto masculino que reaccionó—. Es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí —murmuró sin despegar sus ojos de los de él.

—Me apetecía una cena —arqueó las comisuras de sus labios sin que llegaran a una sonrisa, no obstante era un gesto demasiado atractivo.

—Adelante, no estoy en hora de servicio pero en seguida alguien le atenderá.

—Muchas gracias —la pelirroja lo guió a una mesa vacía y se dispuso a buscar a alguien para que lo atendiera. De pronto el vestido ceñido no parecía un problema pues pudo llegar a pasos—aunque cortos—, pero seguros hasta donde estaba la albina.

—Mira necesitamos a alguien que atienda en la mesa ocho —la Strauss echó un vistazo.

—Ara, ara —miró las mejillas de Erza y alzó una ceja—. ¿No me digas que lo conoces Er-chan? —la pelirroja comenzó a mover la boca sin que las palabras pudieran salir, ampliando la sonrisa de la albina—. Eso pensé.

—Es mi jefe —logró decir y Mira cambió su dulce expresión por una más sugerente—. Y está casado —aunque Erza sabía que pronto eso cambiaría.

—Un amor prohibido —Erza abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Amor! Ella se sentía atraída, tal vez un poco. ¡Pero amor! Si bien Jellal era bastante atractivo, y Erza estaba más que jurada a encontrar lo que escondía, no pensaba que meterse con el jefe fuese buena idea. Y menos si iba a ser ella la que llevara el caso de su divorcio, pues debía ser lo más profesional posible. Tenía que demostrar de qué estaba hecha Titania.

—No empieces Mira —le advirtió—. Además es imposible que yo mezcle el trabajo con _otras cosas_ —musitó, la ojiazul asintió levemente.

—Como tú digas, Er-chan —caminaron hacia la cocina para mandar a alguien más a atender al señor Fernandes.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Después de un día lleno de sorpresas, pastel y cambios de pañales, Levy terminaba de recostar a los niños. Esa mañana Juvia y los pequeños habían entrado a su habitación para cantarle una canción de cumpleaños, Levy había despertado con el desayuno en cama a las seis y media de la mañana, los niños perfectamente bien vestidos, y le habían dejado caer confeti encima. Después de darse un baño y vestirse, se había encontrado con Lily, Gajeel y Metalicana en la cocina quienes la felicitaron y le dieron un obsequio. El señor Redfox le había dado efectivo—y Levy casi se infarta al contarlo—. Mientras que su hijo, Gajeel, le dio un dije azul metálico con la forma de un hada. Levy no encontraba la posición ni le veía pies o cabeza, pero debía de admitir que era hermoso, además de que la cadena era de plata, lo que le asombraba más era el hecho de que era un hada. ¡Un hada! Cuando los cuentos que les había contado a los pequeños eran de esos seres. Levy era amante de la fantasía y en especial de las hadas, recibir un colgante con una era algo que realmente la hacía feliz. Sin embargo había rechazado los regalos pero los Redfox tenían buenas técnicas de persuasión.

Más tarde todo había ido normal en la universidad, Rufus le había obsequiado un libro de poemas—todos de amor frustrado—, y Levy lo rechazó, a diferencia de los Redfox, Rufus no insistió en que se lo quedara. Lucy se atrevió a regañarla por teléfono, incrédula de que Levy McGarden hubiese rechazado un libro. Después todo había ido con tranquilidad hasta que Juvia le dijo que no le podían dar esa noche, debía acompañarla a ella y a Gajeel a una reunión importante. Levy por un lado se sintió aliviada, a ella no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños, sin embargo por otro lado se sentía mal por Lucy y los demás, que seguramente habían organizado algo para ella en el Fairy.

Después de la clase de natación de Sting, había hablado con Bacchus sobre Cana, le resultaba extraño que él fuera el primero en preguntar por la castaña, siendo él el motivo de su rompimiento. Sin embargo ella no perdía las esperanzas de que esos dos amantes del alcohol hicieran las paces. También había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar a Rogue practicar con el piano con su profesor, un señor bastante estricto, pero Rogue no mostraba reacción de estar intimidado ni mucho menos. Al contrario, parecía gustarle, era como retarse a sí mismo. Esa noche tenía ganas de contarles un cuento a los niños, pero recién los acostó, ambos cayeron en un profundo y tranquilo sueño. Sting un tanto agotado por las clases de natación y Rogue, simplemente había sucumbido rápidamente.

—Juvia siente mucho robar a Levy en su cumpleaños —Juvia sonaba realmente afligida. Levy negó con la cabeza—. El vestido de Levy está en su habitación, Juvia tiene que bañarse de inmediato, ¿podría Levy ir por Gajeel al gimnasio? —Levy asintió.

—Ya les dije que no hay problema, no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños después de todo —Levy se encaminó al pasillo para subir al gimnasio.

Nunca había estado ahí, todavía recordaba las palabras de Gajeel respecto a entrenarla. ¿Ella haciendo ejercicio? Nunca había sido su disciplina favorita. Mientras subía las escaleras se percató de que la música estaba a un volumen bastante elevado, podía reconocer esa canción en cualquier lado. Gracias a Laxus. Esa canción la escuchaba el rubio cada vez que se peleaba con ella o con su abuelo. Levy pensó que tal vez era una coincidencia, pero cuando llegó al último escalón se encontró con un Gajeel desquitando toda su energía en un pobre sacó de box con las manos desnudas. Levy se quedó petrificada, cada golpe era más intenso que el anterior. Las gotas de sudor caían al suelo constantemente mientras que sus músculos se marcaban en cada parte de su cuerpo, aún con el _body_ de licra que llevaba sin mangas, su espalda estaba pegada a la tela como una segunda piel. Las venas de sus manos y brazos parecían querer explotar. La canción terminó pero no la lluvia de golpes contra el saco, que de no ser porque estaba sujeto con cadenas al techo, Levy juraría que estaba por caerse. La misma canción sonó nuevamente...

" _Así que piensas que me conoces... Pero no estoy seguro que hayas visto dentro de mí_ ".

Levy suspiró y se adentró al lugar. Era realmente grande, tenía dos caminadoras, dos escaladoras y un montón de pesas y aparatos para ejercitar músculos. Además de los de boxeo. Se acercó con sigilo al chico que masacraba al pobre saco. Verlo de cerca era más impactante, su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja se movía de un lado a otro mientras él golpeaba el saco al ritmo de la batería, Levy sabía que si se acercaba le podía provocar un infarto o algo parecido.

—Gajeel —su voz apenas se escuchó pero el pelinegro no reaccionó—. ¡Gajeel! —el chico paró en seco sus golpes y se volvió hacía ella. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, las venas de su cuello resaltaban y su piel estaba perlada a causa del sudor. Escuchar en la canción que el individuo había roto demasiados huesos no era nada alentador.

—¿Qué pasó enana? —preguntó con voz jadeante y Levy se paralizó. La canción siguió su curso, recordándole cómo se ponía Laxus cuando se enojaba y tembló ligeramente.

—¿Ghost of August? —preguntó vacilante y Gajeel asintió, sorprendido de que una chica conociera la banda que sonaba a todo volumen en el gimnasio.

—Debes estar molesto —comentó algo desanimada, sorprendiéndolo aún más. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Era una chica bastante rara—. Laxus escuchaba la misma canción —le sostuvo la mirada en busca de algo, pero Gajeel era demasiado cerrado, difícil de leer. Parecía ser demasiado bruto, poco calculador, pero Levy tenía el presentimiento de que aquello era pura fachada.

—Puede —se acercó a ella de manera intimidante, Levy retrocedió unos pasos hasta sentir la barra de abdominales detrás de ella. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, y el hecho de estar escuchando la misma canción una y otra vez no le hacía sentir para nada mejor. Tenía miedo, y no era hacia él.

—¿Por qué? —su voz no fue audible en absoluto, pero Gajeel fue capaz de leer sus labios. Sin embargo no tenía interés en compartir sus demonios con nadie, y menos con la niñera.

—Porque ya es tarde y no estás arreglada —colocó ambas manos al lado de la chica, dejándola encerrada entre sus brazos, Levy se sentía sofocada, Gajeel estaba peligrosamente cerca—, supongo que por eso estás aquí... —la peliazul se mordió el labio inferior pero le sostuvo la mirada. Intentaba intimidarla para alejarla, Levy era muy lista, pero también le hacía caso a sus instintos, y en ese momento le decían que Gajeel sólo quería que dejara de hacer preguntas. Colocó su mano en el pecho masculino, sobre la húmeda prenda de Gajeel y lo empujó con suavidad.

—Sí, Juvia dice que te apures —se alejó del lugar consciente de que sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo y procuró sonar lo menos alterada posible.

Bajó las escaleras de manera apresurada y se encerró en su habitación. Por alguna razón se había puesto nerviosa con la cercanía de Gajeel, su cuerpo emanaba un intenso calor que ella le atribuyó al extenuante ejercicio que hacía, pero había algo más. Su mirada... Levy se había perdido en ella por un momento. Se veía realmente atractivo de aquel modo, con la respiración entrecortada, el cabello pegado a su rostro por el sudor, y sus ojos rojos con un brillo tan irreal. Levy se acaloró de nuevo, descubriéndose a sí misma pensando en Gajeel de otro modo más atrevido. Negó con la cabeza con la intensión de sacudir esos pensamientos que más bien eran derivados de pasar tanto tiempo con Lucy, ella no pensaba que los hombres jadeantes y sudorosos eran atractivos.

Pero maldición, Gajeel lo era.

Decidió tomar un baño, aún debía arreglarse para la cena a la que acompañaría a Juvia y a Gajeel. No tardó mucho, se secó el cabello con la toalla y se aplicó crema para que no se esponjara, la desventaja de tener el cabello tan corto era que si no lo cuidaba después parecía tener una _puffball_ en la cabeza. El vestido que Juvia había dejado en su habitación era bastante para ella. Aunque la peliazul mayor le había dicho que era prestado, Levy sabía que era imposible que uno tan pequeño fuera pertenencia de Juvia, además de ser alta, Juvia tenía atributos que a ella notablemente le faltaban.

Y Juvia había empezado a reconocer muy bien sus gustos... El vestido era negro, no era su color favorito pero aceptaba que era muy elegante, lo que más le gustó fue el corte. Ceñido hasta las caderas con una caída más holgada que le llegaba a medio muslo, sin tirantes y las mangas separadas de los hombros como ella acostumbraba. Definitivamente ese no era un vestido de Juvia, los que le había visto eran demasiado discretos, siempre iba muy tapada como si estuviese en invierno y aquella prenda era sumamente primaveral. Y las sandalias de plataforma baja eran más el estilo de la menor que de Juvia. Sonrió pues el vestido le sentaba realmente bien, miró la cajita donde aún guardaba el dije que Gajeel le había regalado en la mañana.

—¿Ya estás enana? —Levy se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Gajeel detrás de la puerta.

—Er... Sí —la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. El Gajeel que estaba parado ahí no era el mismo que acababa de ver en el gimnasio. Tenía su cabello azabache atado en una coleta pero en lugar de estar desaliñada con mechones sueltos, estaba pulcramente peinada. Levy se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que lo veía vestir de manera tan elegante, deseando no prestar atención a sus marcados músculos que hacían lo posible por permanecer dentro de su prisión de tela. La peliazul parpadeó un par de veces y se miró en el espejo por vanidad, llevaba su cabello suelto pues aún no se colocaba ninguna bandana, no tenía obscuras.

—¿Lo llevarás suelto? —el moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se veía adorable con algunos mechones cubriendo su frente y otros tantos intentando cubrir sus ojos—. Se ve bien —murmuró entre dientes y Levy sonrió sonrojada.

—¿Me lo podrías poner? —le extendió el dije y recogió el poco cabello que aterrizaba sobre su cremoso cuello. El Redfox tragó seco, él era muy malo haciendo cosas delicadas con las manos. Incluso ese collar le había costado un trabajo descomunal pero había logrado darle la forma de un _hada_ , según él.

—Sí —con cuidado intentó desabrocharlo, sus enormes y torpes dedos encontraron aquella tarea un poco más laboriosa de lo que en verdad era. Se tardó un poco en terminar de abrocharlo de vuelta y soltó la cadenita sobre la piel de la joven, rozando sin desearlo. Descubriendo que era más suave de lo que llegó a imaginarse.

—Gracias —Levy tomó su pequeño bolso y salieron de la habitación, Gajeel se paró afuera de la puerta de Juvia e intentó abrir, pero ésta tenía el seguro puesto.

—Juvia —la llamó pero no recibió contestación al momento, intentó girar el pomo de nuevo pero éste no cedió—. ¡Juvia!

—Juvia estará lista en un minuto —Gajeel resopló.

—Juvia no te encierres —le recriminó y Levy notó molestia en sus palabras, lanzando una mirada escrutadora— Juvia tiende a poner seguro.

—Oh —Levy hizo una mueca y esperó pacientemente a que la peliazul saliera. El silencio se hizo un poco incómodo, pues Gajeel mantenía su mirada en la puerta mientras ella lo veía a él. Sin desearlo recordó cuando se quedaron encerrados en el elevador, el calor que Gajeel desprendía le había hecho sentirse bastante bien. La había calmado por un momento, en ese momento se dio cuenta que su acercamiento había sido bastante fuera de lugar. Ella trabajaba para su padre, era la niñera de su hermano menor, no podía permitirse sentirse así de atraída por él.

—Juvia está lista —la joven salió portando un vestido azul obscuro, de manga larga y un escote bastante discreto, usaba zapatos con un tacón muy bajo pues gracias a su estatura perfecta no necesitaba más. Su cabello caía suelto sobre sus hombros y en su cuello descansaba un collar de perlas.

—Vamos —Gajeel se adelantó.

—Levy —la llamó en voz baja, la pequeña peliazul se volvió hacia ella—. Juvia necesita ayuda con este libro, Juvia no entiende nada —Levy lo sostuvo en sus manos. Era un libro que ella se sabía de memoria, Siegrain y la Torre del paraíso—. Está escrito en Fiorano antiguo y Juvia necesita una traducción del primer capítulo —siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la camioneta, Lily les abrió la puerta, dejando a las dos chicas atrás para ir al frente con Gajeel.

—Buenas noches —saludó el moreno que se encargaría de llevarlos.

—Buenas noches, Lily —saludó Levy con una amigable sonrisa, se volvió hacia Juvia—. ¿Por qué quieres que lo traduzca? —preguntó asombrada, Juvia no llevaba asignaturas de literatura. Al menos eso pensaba.

—Juvia entró al taller de narrativa este semestre —Levy sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrió el libro.

—Siegrain y la Torre del Paraíso —comenzó, Juvia prendió la luz trasera de la camioneta para la pequeña niñera que leía entusiasmada—. Había una vez en una tierra muy lejana, inalcanzable, una isla que era usada como fortaleza por los seguidores del mago más obscuro de todo el reino —hizo una pequeña pausa para sacar sus lentes de su bolso y colocárselos, Gajeel la vio por el espejo de la camioneta, encontrando adorable el rostro de la joven, adornado con su cabello suelto de color azul cielo y los lentes que le sentaban a la perfección en color rojo—. En ella, se encontraban trabajando como esclavos niños de todo el mundo que eran capturados por los integrantes de la secta, había uno en especial que quería liberarlos a todos, porque él tenía algo que proteger, algo más allá que su propia vida... —Mientras lo leía en voz alta, era incapaz de asomarse por la ventana. Gajeel torció una sonrisa al darse cuenta lo fácil que era distraer a la McGarden. Juvia había sacado ese libro del despacho de Metalicana con la intención de que Levy no pudiera darse cuenta que iban directo al Fairy.

—¿Entonces Siegrain no era malvado como todo el mundo piensa? —preguntó Juvia interrumpiendo la lectura de la niñera.

—No —sonrió con ternura—. Siegrain se sacrificó para salvar lo más importante que tenía, para salvar su tesoro de la obscuridad.

—Juvia cree que Siegrain sin duda era un héroe...

Levy buscó en el libro una sección especial de explicaciones para todas las interrogantes que le hizo la mayor. Llegaron y las luces estaban apagadas, Levy se bajó sin despegar la vista del libro porque antes de que Lily estacionara la camioneta, Juvia la bombardeó de preguntas. Levy estaba fascinada con el libro hasta que una enorme mano se encargó de tapar su visibilidad.

—¿Qué? —Levy paró su andar pero fue obligada a continuar caminando.

—Sh... Cálmate enana —Levy sintió cómo Gajeel pegaba su enorme pecho contra su pequeña espalda. Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se encendieron. Recordó cómo lo había encontrado en el gimnasio y sintió las piernas temblando. Juvia le quitó el libro de las manos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Gajeel seguía guiándola mientras caminaban. Escuchó más pasos y una puerta abrirse pero la mano de Gajeel todavía la privaba de la vista.

—Acabamos de pasar junto a un club nudista —se burló Gajeel, sintiendo el rostro de la chica arder—. Gihi, esas escenas no son para niños, enana.

—¡Gajeel! —Levy supo que la estaba engañando y paró su andar—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Ya lo verás —Gajeel la obligó a dar un par de pasos más, cuando la soltó y abrió los ojos se encontró dentro del Fairy.

—¡Felicidades! —gritaron todos sus amigos dejando caer una lluvia de confeti sobre los recién llegados. Todos estaban ahí. Vaya, después de todo sí había sido una sorpresa.

—¡Chicos! —Levy corrió hacia sus amigos, se abrazó fuertemente de Lucy, mientras Jet y Droy llegaban a la escena, uniéndose al abrazo—. Gracias —no podía negar que le gustaba convivir con sus mejores amigos, sin embargo los días que celebraba su cumpleaños siempre había algo que faltaba. Tal vez una familia que la llenara de abrazos y cariños. Era una de las razones por las cuales no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños.

—Muchas felicidades Levy —Lucy no la soltó por un par de minutos, que a los amigos de la peliazul les parecieron eternos.

—¡Levy! —gritaron los dos, Jet y Droy, antes de asfixiarla con semejante muestra de afecto—. ¡Te extrañamos mucho!

—Chicos —murmuró—. Yo también los he echado de menos —mientras era abrazada por sus mejores amigos, fue capaz de apreciar una mirada desconocida sobre ella. Eran cerca de las nueve y media de la noche y el restaurante cerraba a las nueve, por lo que ese joven era uno de los comensales que aún no había terminado de cenar. Se sintió incómoda, pues a pesar de que sus ojos miel se toparon con los oliva de él, el hombre no despegó su mirada de ella, fue Levy la que cortó el contacto visual.

—Felicidades —murmuró Gray y le tendió un objeto con envoltorio platinado y un moño azul obscuro—. Por favor sólo dime que no lo has leído.

—Gray el chiste de los regalos es que sean sorpresa —murmuró Levy, aunque era muy común recibir libros, siendo estos el motor de la joven.

—Tsk, sólo ábrelo —Levy tomó el objeto entre sus manos y lo abrió con mucho cuidado.

—¡Oh Gray he estado esperando meses por él! —gritó conmovida, el chico le desacomodó el cabello, notando que lo traía suelto, Levy muy rara vez se lo dejaba así.

—¡Gray te dije que esperaras! —lo reprendió Lucy—. Levy deja el libro en esa mesa —señaló una de las mesas más grandes del restaurante, atiborrada de cajas y regalos.

—¿Todos esos son regalos para mí? —preguntó realmente asombrada.

—Creo que Jet y Droy se emocionaron un poco —aceptó Lucy—. Vamos —Levy le entregó el libro a Lucy y fue a saludar a los demás, Mira y Erza se veían realmente arrebatadoras, también aprovechó para felicitar a la albina por su compromiso con Laxus, pues Lucy le había contado sobre el anillo que orgullosa portaba la mayor de las Strauss.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Levy —ese era Laxus Levy lo abrazó con fuerza, realmente le hubiera gustado que su relación fraternal hubiese sido buena desde un principio, justo como en ese momento.

—Gracias —lo soltó y se abalanzó sobre el señor Dreyar—. ¡Makarov! —los ojos de la pequeña se cristalizaron cuando el señor la rodeó con sus brazos, Makarov era lo más cercano que Levy tenía a un padre, había visto por ella un tiempo, y aún cuando Levy se mudó con Lucy, el señor Dreyar seguía velando por la pequeña McGarden. Levy agradeció no haberse puesto maquillaje, pues dos lágrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus mejillas—. Muchas gracias por todo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Levy —el señor acarició su cabello con ternura—. Mavis no pudo venir pero te manda saludos...

—¿Cómo sigue? —preguntó separándose del señor, limpiándose con una de las mangas del vestido.

—Está mejor, gracias por preguntar —Mavis era sobrina del señor Dreyar. Era una joven con un cuerpo muy pequeño y débil, pues a pesar de tener diecinueve años, aparentaba trece. En esos momentos estaba hospitalizada, nunca antes había presentado problemas de salud tan graves como los que venía manifestando últimamente. Levy no pudo evitar sentirse vigilada, giró su rostro de nuevo hacia la mesa donde momentos antes había descubierto al hombre mirándola, éste ya no estaba, sin embargo Levy no pudo evitar sentir que algo extraño estaba pasando.

Juvia, Lily y Gajeel se habían quedado en la entrada mientras observaban el caluroso recibimiento de la cumpleañera. No pasó mucho antes de que Gray notara su presencia, pero por estar el moreno ahí, había desistido de acercarse a Juvia, todavía no podía creer que fueran juntos a todos lados, sólo les faltaba un anillo como el de Mirajane para que todo el mundo supiera que estaban comprometidos el uno con el otro. El Fullbuster sacudió su cabeza despejando pensamientos tan innecesarios. Él no estaba celoso, no había razón para estarlo. Caminó hacia una de las mesas y se sirvió ponche.

—Juvia quería saludar a Gray-sama —la voz de la joven sonó dulce, Gray hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar su molestia.

—Buenas noches, Loxar —Juvia parpadeó un par de veces ante esa manera de llamarla. Ladeó un poco su cabeza, Gray estaba enojado.

—¿Juvia hizo algo malo? —Gray negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Juvia está buscando a Lisanna y a Kinana, Juvia no logra verlas por ningún lado... —Gray alzó su rostro para localizar a las aludidas, pero en efecto no estaban a la vista.

—Deben estar en la cocina, vamos —comenzó a caminar seguido por la peliazul. La había llamado por su apellido porque necesitaba recordarse a sí mismo que era su tutor, su guía en la universidad, además Juvia y Gajeel no hacían esfuerzo alguno en esconder que salían.

Entraron a la cocina del restaurante, Juvia se quedó clavada en el suelo cuando sus ojos azules se toparon con los púrpura del acompañante de Kinana. Cobra tampoco pudo moverse al verla, habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que se habían visto, Juvia se sintió tonta en ese momento, si Erik era el novio de Kinana, lo más lógico era que asistiera con ella a la fiesta de Levy. Gray y la ojiverde notaron como ambos se habían quedado perplejos al verse. Kinana ya sabía que se conocían, Erik se lo había dicho momentos antes, sin embargo él mencionó que no había sido alguien importante, y en ese momento parecía algo completamente diferente.

—¿Juvia? —Erik fue el primero en hablar, la peliazul sintió que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, encima de todo su tutor estaba ahí. Si decía algo de su pasado, todo lo que había estado construyendo se caería en un segundo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué no decir?

—Ju-Juvia no lo recuerda —mintió con voz temblorosa, sintió la necesidad de aferrarse de algo, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse y la única persona—de los presentes— en quien confiaba era Gray, así que sin más tomó su mano en un intento de sentir otro punto de apoyo, si no lo hacía se rompería en ese momento. Gray arqueó una ceja, en el campus ella le había mencionado que Erik había estado en la pandilla de Oración Seis tiempo atrás, prestó más atención a la chica que apretaba su mano, estaba temblando.

—Tú salías con Zancrow —afirmó el moreno—. Ahora lo recuerdo, vaya han pasado algunos años —sonrió y Juvia deseó salir corriendo. ¿Por qué demonios había mencionado a Zancrow?

—Juvia lo recuerda ahora —murmuró en voz apenas audible—. ¿Qué ha sido de Cobra? —intentó desviar el tema, temía que alguien preguntara acerca de Zancrow.

—Entré a trabajar aquí —señaló el delantal blanco que tenía—. Y en una cafetería, ya no ando con los chicos de Oración Seis —Kinana conocía gran parte de su historia y no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario, cada día estaba más feliz de que su novio hubiese retomado el camino.

—Juvia regresó a la escuela en cuanto dejó Phantom Lord —sintió la mirada de Kinana sobre ella y supo que había cometido un error al nombrar el antiguo bar. Seguramente conocían la noticia de que el dueño había mandado incendiar el Fairy en ese tiempo, sólo deseaba que no lo relacionaran con ella o con Gajeel.

—¿Trabajaste en ese lugar? —preguntó Kinana entrecerrando los ojos, Juvia apretó más fuerte la mano de Gray sin darse cuenta.

—Juvia estuvo trabajando en ese lugar durante ocho meses —aceptó calmada, si seguía vacilando podría tirar por la borda lo que llevaba construyendo. Su imagen y su reputación.

Kinana dejó de hacer preguntas al sentir un codazo por parte de su novio, seguramente él le contaría algo después, o incluso Juvia con el tiempo se abriría un poco más con ella y con Lisanna. Juvia por su parte sintió un alivio cuando Erik cambió el tema, relajando el agarre sobre la mano de Gray, a quien extrañamente no le molestaba el comportamiento de Juvia, sin embargo no desaprovechó la primera oportunidad para romper el contacto y salir de la cocina, pues no soportaba la presencia de Erik. Se quedó pensando un momento por qué el nombre de ese bar le era tan conocido y fue cuando lo recordó todo. El incendio donde Levy se quedó encerrada en el Fairy había sido provocado por alguien que trabajaba para Jose, el antiguo dueño del Phantom Lord y en ese entonces, competencia del Fairy Tail. Buscó a Erza con la mirada para interrogarla, ella había estado asistiendo a Makarov con el caso, seguramente sabía quién había incendiado el lugar. La encontró acompañada de un hombre alto de cabello azul obscuro. Se acercó discretamente, nunca había visto a ese hombre con el que estaba.

—¡Gray ven! —fue jalado por Natsu de regreso a la cocina, incapaz de poder acercarse a Erza.

Erza no entendía por qué razón Jellal le había pedido unos minutos a solas, Lisanna no tardaría mucho en salir de la cocina con el pastel de fresas, que ella había propuesto pues sabía que Levy no era fan del chocolate, y estaba ansiosa por probarlo. Además había visto a Gajeel platicando con Lily, y también tenía ganas de saludar a su amigo. Pero ahí estaba, afuera de los baños escuchando las palabras de su jefe.

—Usted menciona que es Siegrain —dijo Erza exasperada—. Podría dejar de hablar en clave y ser claro conmigo, si quiere que lo ayude con su caso, tendrá que dejarse de cuentos tontos y hablar con la verdad.

—Más allá del cuento, aquella leyenda tiene un fondo señorita Scarlet —Erza exhaló todo el aire que había estado reteniendo, Jellal Fernandes era un hueso duro de roer. Además ese no era el lugar para hablar de una antigua leyenda, ni mucho menos de trabajo, Erza quería celebrar con Levy su cumpleaños, la pobre chica siempre había considerado que todos ahí eran como familia, Erza quería demostrarle que no necesitaba más—, busca dar a conocer la obscuridad de las personas. Siegrain era un verdadero desgraciado.

—Señor Fernandes si no le importa, quisiera ir a hablar con la festejada —dijo Erza buscando a Levy con la mirada.

—Es por eso que requiero su ayuda —la pelirroja se volvió para verlo, estaba más serio que antes—. Me gustaría conocer a la señorita McGarden.

Erza parpadeó un par de veces incrédula, sin embargo sus pies comenzaron su andar, obedientes a las palabras de Jellal. ¿Por qué quería conocer a Levy? Sin duda eso era extraño, muy extraño. Lo peor del caso era que se encontraba a sí misma caminando en dirección a la pequeña McGarden, quien charlaba con Makarov Dreyar y una chica de cabello celeste, alta. Posiblemente era quien respondía al nombre de Juvia, la compañera de Kinana y Lisanna. Se acercó y se paró junto a Makarov.

—Juvia puso a Levy a leer un libro para que Levy no se diera cuenta —Juvia estaba relatándole a Makarov cómo habían logrado distraer a Levy.

—Erza —dijo la pequeña peliazul—. Adivina qué libro fue —sonrió ampliamente, el único libro que tenían en común extrañamente estaba robándole demasiada atención.

—No me digas que era el de Siegrain —Levy asintió—. Vaya ese libro se ha vuelto muy popular —resopló—. Por cierto soy Erza Scarlet —saludó a la ojiazul.

—Juvia —le tendió la mano de manera cordial y Erza la estrechó—. Juvia se ha sentido muy cómoda con los amigos de Levy...

—Perdón Juvia, te la voy a robar un momento —la pelirroja le hizo un gesto a Levy y ésta asintió levemente—. Lisanna no debe tardar con el pastel.

—Juvia irá a la cocina a ver si no necesitan nada —la peliazul se fue, Erza se dio cuenta que Makarov iba detrás de ellas.

—No sé por qué todo el mundo habla de ese libro —bufó cansada, ya bastante tenía con su jefe—. Si _eso_ hubiese sido realmente importante para Siegrain, no se hubiera desecho de él —Levy paró en seco y Erza se volvió hacia la joven.

—Siegrain no se deshizo de lo más importante para él, Erza —le comentó la azulada—. Él salvó su tesoro lanzándolo al mar, con la esperanza de que pudiera liberarse del mal que lo rodeaba. Deseaba que lo más preciado para él conservara su pureza e inocencia.

—¿Lo recuperó alguna vez? —quiso saber la pelirroja de pronto y Levy sonrió con nostalgia.

—Sí, gracias a Titania logró recuperar aquello que tanto quería proteger —Erza abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sabía por lo que había leído, que Siegrain había sido salvado por un poderoso titán, pero nunca se había vuelto a hablar del tesoro que perdió al principio de la historia.

—¿Ti-titania? —Erza balbuceó al pronunciar su apodo, incrédula. Era algo bastante inquietante que en la historia, fuese una mujer la que ayudaba a Siegrain, cuando Jellal se autonombraba de ese modo, y ella era mejor conocida por todos como _Titania_.

—Sí, en la leyenda original se narra que fue una mujer en una plateada armadura la que lo salvó de aquel lugar tan atroz y le puso fin a su maldición —contestó Levy maravillada, una de sus historias favoritas sin duda era esa. Llegaron a los pasillos de los baños, Jellal se encontraba esperando, recargado en una de las paredes—. Supongo que leíste una adaptación... En las nuevas versiones cambian mucho la historia original, le quitan datos y le modifican otros tantos. Sin contar que son muy resumidas —suspiró. Erza hizo una nota mental para interrogarla sobre la leyenda original en otro momento.

—Levy —Erza cambió de tono de voz—. Él es Jellal Fernandes, mi jefe —la joven tragó seco al reconocer a Jellal como el hombre que la había estado observando. Sintió un escalofrío cuando sus ojos agua miel se encontraron con los oliva de él—. Señor Fernandes ella es Levy McGarden, la festejada, y él es Makarov Dreyar, el antiguo dueño del restaurante.

—Buenas noches —saludó el señor de baja estatura—. Un gusto conocerlo señor Fernandes —dijo Makarov, estaba más que claro que algo le molestaba. Generalmente el señor Dreyar era muy sonriente, amable. En ese momento se veía demasiado distante, Levy fue la primera en notarlo—. Si me disculpan, tengo que buscar a Laxus para entregarle una cosa —el señor comenzó su andar.

—No se preocupe señor Dreyar —contestó con educación el peliazul.

Erza aún no entendía por qué razón le había pedido que le presentara a la cumpleañera, Levy era demasiado joven como para despertar el interés de alguien tan mayor como Jellal. Makarov salió de su campo de visión, Levy se quedó con Erza y Jellal en los pasillos de los baños. Se sentía bastante perturbada por la presencia de ese hombre, era como si la estuviese estudiando, midiendo. De no ser porque Erza estaba ahí, ya se hubiese marchado. Aquello era extraño, sombrío, y por alguna razón desconocida para ella también era intrigante. Estar cerca de Jellal le hacía sentir una calidez extraña. Miró a la pelirroja que lo veía a él, después a él, seguía viéndola como si fuese una rareza, alguna pieza nueva en un museo.

—Espero que la cena haya sido de su agrado señor Fernandes —dijo Levy buscando la manera de alejarse de ahí.

—Muy a mi gusto, sí —aceptó acercándose a ella, tomando uno de los mechones azules en sus dedos, Levy miró a Erza en busca de ayuda, no sabía qué hacer, o cómo reaccionar. Se quedó en estado de shock por el atrevimiento del hombre—. Levy McGarden —pronunció Jellal, la joven que tenía al frente lo miró confundida, lo escrutaba, tratando de descifrar por qué su interés en ella.

—Así es, señor Fernandes —Erza no supo cómo descifrar la fascinación con la que Jellal miraba a Levy, podía jurar que no era atracción. Ella había conocido esa mirada momentos antes—se sonrojó solamente de recordarlo—, y definitivamente esa no era una mirada de esa índole. La veía como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, como si con solo tocarla, ella se rompería en miles de pedacitos. Jellal soltó su cabello y retrocedió un paso.

—¿Sabes lo que significa tu apellido? —la pequeña peliazul negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Hija del Jardín —contestó a su propia pregunta. Levy se sintió sumamente incómoda. Ni siquiera sabía si ese era su apellido real. Aunque en el orfanato le hubiesen asegurado que así había quedado registrada el día que su pariente la había dejado, bajo el nombre de Levy McGarden.

—Creo que debería regresar con los demás —se disculpó la joven, dejándolos en el pasillo de los baños completamente solos.

—Es ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó Erza al descubrir uno de los secretos de Jellal. El tono de ojos y el color de cabello, aunque los de Levy eran más claros, seguían siendo rasgos que solamente compartían entre familiares. La forma en la que Jellal había reaccionado al verla, era como encontrarse con alguien después de mucho, mucho tiempo. En su mirada había nostalgia. Tristeza—. Es con ella con quien Kyoka te ha estado amenazando —afirmó esperando la respuesta de su jefe, Jellal volvió su vista a ella por fin.

—Mi pequeña hermana —dijo casi en un susurro. Jellal le había cambiado el apellido a Levy para mantenerla alejada de Kyoka, cuando Levy escapó del orfanato la perdió de vista durante años. Años que le parecieron eternos pues temía que Kyoka le hubiese hecho algo, pero justamente el día anterior, su investigador privado le había informado que la había encontrado. Jellal supo que no estaba bajo el poder de Kyoka, estaba a salvo y había estado rodeada de personas que se preocupaban por ella. Erza entre ellas.

—Lo tiene que saber Jellal —dijo la pelirroja y él negó—. ¡Tiene el derecho! —gritó molesta—. No sabes todo lo que ha sufrido esa niña por no saber nada de su familia.

—No puedo exponerla de esa forma —contestó Jellal con frialdad—. El día que Kyoka esté acabada, ese día podré decirle —Erza se relajó un poco, Jellal tenía razón respecto a eso. En ese momento se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras, le había echado en cara que Levy sufría a causa de no tener familia, y el semblante deprimente de Jellal le confirmó lo mal que la estaba pasando.

—Supongo que tiene razón, señor Fernandes —recobró la compostura y se dio cuenta que lo había llamado con su nombre de pila—. Creo que no es el lugar más indicado para hablar del tema —suspiró tratando de relajarse—. Están por partir el pastel.

—Yo debo retirarme —Jellal comenzó a caminar—. Gracias, Erza —murmuró quedito dejando a la pelirroja clavada en el suelo bastantes segundos.

Cuando Erza reaccionó, su jefe ya se encontraba cerca de la salida. Respiró profundo y se acercó a la mesa que había en el centro, Lisanna y Bickslow ya había movido el pastel de dos pisos y todo el mundo comenzaba a aglomerarse alrededor de la peliazul. Saludó a Lily y se quedó junto a él mientras le cantaban a Levy una canción del repertorio que tenían en el restaurante para los cumpleaños, gritaron y aplaudieron y Levy apagó—con algo de esfuerzo—, las veintiún velas del pastel. Cuando gritaron mordida, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una mano morena estrellando la cabeza de Levy contra el pastel.

—Gihi —Levy levantó el rostro pegajoso y se giró hacia Gajeel—. Felicidades, enana —sonrió mostrando los colmillos y Levy le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Gajeel —tomó con su mano el pastel que le cubría el rostro y lo lanzó directamente a la cara del moreno. Iniciando así una guerra de comida.

Erza lloró por el pastel que no pudo probar.

—¡Juvia quería pastel! —gritó la peliazul antes de que un pedazo cayera en su cabello.

Levy comenzó a correr, pues traía detrás a un Gajeel con las manos llenas de pastel, Jet y Droy se juntaron a llorar pues no habían sido ellos los que la habían aventado al delicioso pastel de fresas, Gray intentó escapar, topándose con Bickslow y Lisanna que ya tenían sus municiones de pastel preparadas en sus manos. Nadie se salvó. Incluso Erza quedó en medio del fuego cruzado, fue Natsu quien lanzando un trozo de pastel para Cana, logró darle en la cabeza. Una mirada bastó para que el ojiverde se escondiera muy lejos de ella.

—Pensé que querrías —escuchó la ronca voz de Lily, se volvió hacia él, recibiendo un pedazo de pastel en un plato desechable—. Logré salvar un poco antes de que se lo terminaran...

—¡Lily! —Erza tomó el plato y buscó en la mesa del pastel un tenedor, no esperó un segundo más, pues en el campo de batalla podía pasar cualquier cosa, y lo probó. Era delicioso—. ¿Te he dicho que eres un gran amigo?

—No estaría mal que lo dijeras más seguido —sonrió el guardaespaldas de la familia Redfox.

Kinana había perdido de vista a Erik por un momento, tampoco localizaba a Juvia con la mirada. No es que desconfiara de alguno de ellos, pero era extraño que ninguno estuviese a la vista. Entre tanta comida volando pudo ver a la peliazul y se sintió ligeramente aliviada, sin embargo Erik no estaba por ningún lado. Entró a la cocina a buscarlo, le había guardado un pedazo de pastel que logró rescatar, lo escuchó hablando por teléfono y le pareció bastante raro. Ya era tarde.

—Adiós —colgó y se giró, encontrándose a Kinana y una rebanada de pastel.

—Te la guardé —sonrió la joven—. ¿Quién era? —el moreno guardó silencio unos segundos.

—El dueño de la cafetería —contestó sin verla y tomó el pastel—. Gracias.

—¿A estas horas? —alzó una ceja, buscando la mirada de él.

—Quería pedirme que abriera la cafetería más temprano —la pasó de largo y salió de la cocina. Kinana tensó la mandíbula, había aprendido a reconocer cuando Erik mentía, y le había mentido en ese momento, dos veces.

Un rato después todo el mundo estaba limpiando, Cana y Gray habían llenado a Natsu de pastel, y lo habían encerrado en la cocina, pues si seguía en el restaurante, iba a terminar por ensuciarlo todo. Por suerte ese día no se planteó vencer a Cana con la ingesta de alcohol por lo que se salvaron de lidiar con Natsu ebrio, pues solía ponerse un poco terco o cariñoso. Lucy agradecía eternamente que no hubiese tomado ni un trago esa noche, pues la acompañaría de regreso a su departamento. Como era muy tarde, a la rubia le daba terror regresarse sola, posiblemente Natsu terminaría durmiendo en el sofá como acostumbraba cuando iba de visita y se quedaba hasta muy tarde. Gajeel y Juvia estaban buscando como locos bolsas o papel para no ensuciar la camioneta de Metalicana, Levy aprovechó para buscar a la castaña y sacar el tema de Bacchus.

—No voy a regresar con él —dijo cruzándose de brazos, la mirada de Levy se desvió al suelo—. No quiero salir con alguien que no sabe lo que quiere —murmuró entre dientes. Levy sonrió.

—Tal vez él necesitaba tiempo —en ese momento fue levantada del vestido—. ¡Bájame! —pataleó.

—Es hora enana —dijo el Redfox.

—Gajeel puedo andar —Cana le lanzó una mirada sugerente y Levy se sonrojó hasta los pies—. ¡Gajeel bájame!

—¿Ya viste mi cabello? —Levy levantó la mirada hacia el rostro del Redfox, su coleta estaba hecha un verdadero asco, llena de pastel y con el cabello enmarañado, no quiso ni enterarse como estaba su propio cabello—. Me tienes que compensar de alguna forma.

—¡Yo no te hice eso en el cabello! —se cruzó de brazos, el Redfox comenzó su andar sin bajarla—. Ya te dije que puedo andar.

—Vale pues —la dejó en el suelo—. Te esperamos en la camioneta —se cruzó de brazos y se fue, dejándola cerca de Lucy.

—Se llevan muy bien —sonrió la rubia y Levy resopló—. Loke tuvo que irse pero te manda saludar.

—¿Te trajo? —sonrió con picardía y Lucy se sonrojó—. Lo sabía.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta, es como Natsu, un amigo muy especial —la rubia desvió la mirada y Levy se soltó a reír.

—Yo creo que aún no te has decidido —le guiñó un ojo—. Te ayudaré, pero ahora necesito llevarme esos —señaló los presentes y Lucy asintió.

Después de meter todos los regalos a la camioneta y despedirse de medio mundo, Levy fue con Makarov, todavía no sabía el por qué de su comportamiento frente al señor Fernandes, sin embargo el señor Dreyar no le dio ningún motivo. Tal vez, al igual que ella, simplemente se había sentido incómodo. O quizá también se había dado cuenta cómo la había visto. Tenía una mirada muy pesada. Le restó importancia y de despidió del señor, realmente había pasado un buen rato, sobre todo porque había visto a amigos con los que ya casi no hablaba, como Bisca y Alzack, que al haber tenido su primer hija, habían dejado los turnos completos.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Jellal llegó a la casa que compartía con su _encantadora_ esposa, como era de esperarse Kyoka aún no llegaba. Ese día se iba a ver con su amante, Jellal se quitó su chaqueta y entró al salón principal, se preparó una copa de vino y se sentó en el sillón. Tenía un discurso preparado para amedrentar a la mujer con la que había estado viviendo todo ese tiempo y era momento de mostrar su primera carta. La haría pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Quería arruinarla, dejarla sin nada. Arrebatarle ese poder que ejercía sobre él. Ya era hora. Tenía que recuperar a su pequeña hermana, se lo debía. Bebió un trago, le supo tan amargo. Momentos antes había sentido el miedo en Levy, no quería que le temiera, quería recuperarla, que lo perdonara por haberla dejado a tan temprana edad en ese lugar.

Unos minutos después la puerta principal se abrió.

—Es algo tarde —escuchó la voz de su esposa—. Pensé que te encontraría dormido, no es propio de ti estar despierto tan tarde —se acercó a la cantina y se sirvió una copa.

—Nos vamos a divorciar —soltó Jellal sin ningún preámbulo. Le extendió unos documentos que había redactado esa tarde, más que una amenaza, era una declaración de guerra. Kyoka sonrió divertida, leyó los papeles y su sonrisa se amplió, definitivamente su esposo la odiaba a muerte.

—¿Crees que no supe que tu querida hermana se escapó del orfanato? —rompió en pedazos las hojas que Jellal le había dado—. Supe dónde estaba siendo acogida antes que tú, _querido_ —la tranquilidad con la que hablaba sólo lograba acrecentar la bilis acumulada en el estómago de Jellal—. Ese viejo, Dreyar, es muy compasivo, ¿no lo crees así? —sonrió con cinismo—. Y, aunque tu hermana logre escapar de nuevo, todavía tengo un as bajo la manga —la cara de desconcierto del peliazul únicamente infló su ego—. Siempre voy un paso adelante de ti, Jellal.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Jellal sabía que con lo único con lo que lo podía amenazar era con su hermana. No tenía nada más y su vida poco le importaba.

—¿Cuántas veces no usaste protección, amor? —la sorpresa surcó el rostro del joven, distorsionando su expresión—. No hay forma en la que me puedas vencer. Mañana en la noche te presentarás conmigo en la cena de negocios que tengo y tocarás el piano como acostumbras —le ordenó, restándole importancia a los papeles que ya hacían sobre el suelo y comenzó su andar.

—Espera un momento —Jellal la jaló del brazo antes de que saliera del salón—. Estás diciéndome que tú y yo —Jellal sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. ¡Un hijo! Eso era algo que no se había esperado. Lo veía prácticamente imposible. Kyoka asintió, aún con su expresión divertida, serena, victoriosa—. Te fuiste al extranjero para operarte —le recordó.

—¿Un año entero? Jellal, Jellal —se soltó de su agarre—. La operación requería tres meses de reposo, ¿qué creías que estaba haciendo los otros nueve? —Jellal dejó de respirar por un momento—. Nunca sabrás qué fue, ni dónde está... Pero si te portas bien dejaré que siga viviendo.

Kyoka salió del salón y subió las escaleras, dejando a Jellal sulfurado. ¡Un hijo! Tenía un hijo con una mujer despreciable, y para agravar sus males no sabía si había sido niña o niño. Tampoco tenía idea de dónde podía estar. Se llevó las manos al rostro y las arrastró por el mismo, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás con frustración. Miró la copa que se había servido para celebrar que por fin le daría su merecido a su pérfida esposa, la tomó y sin más la estampó con fuerza contra la pared.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Impactante, ¿no? 7u7

¿Cómo arreglará las cosas nuestra querido Jellal?

¿Gray descubrirá quién incendio el Fairy?

¿A dónde se llevará Kyoka a Jellal? O:

A que no se veían venir el final XDDD

* * *

Bueno es hora de contestar sus hermosos reviews del capítulo anterior :3

Palejabro: El Jerza se ha vuelto una de mis parejas favoritas :3 ¿así como? .-. ¿despacio? A mí me gusta llevarme las cosas con calma XD no hay prisa... Muchas gracias por leer :P

Dana!: OMG siento raro poniendo Dana ahora hahaha. Erza una pervertida 7u7 hahaha sí, lo demostró en el especial de navidad muajaja. Está vez les va a costar un poco más salir adelante, sobre todo por la noticia de Kyoka... Además como lo dijo la señora, siempre va un paso delante de él... Hahah creo que me tendrás de preguntona un buen rato en cuanto a cuestiones legales 'XD... La atracción entre Jellal y Erza es innegable 7u7 Todavía faltan algunas cosas que se revelen de esa leyenda XDDD Y Levy quedará muy, muy impactada O: ... Sí, Kyoka se aprovechó de Jellal por eso se ha ganado su odio! haha ): ¡Sí! Cobra con delantal y aparte de Tsundere con Erza XDDD es un amor! Natsu no retó a Cana esta vez porque sabe que aún no puede ganar XDDDD Laxus cambió mucho desde el día que hizo las paces con Mira hace años XD y bueno teniéndole un gran respeto a su abuelo, tenía que pedir la mano de una manera igual :3 ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el Jerza! :D creo que me estoy emocionando mucho con esta pareja XDD

StarryNightMusic1315: Gracias por leer :3

Kagoyame: Hahaha, creo que se nota mucho la diferencia con otro caps XDDD ¡SÏ! es un jodido sensualASDFGHJKL SU MIRDADA aaaahhh me derrito x3 En este cap se destaparon muchas cosas 7u7

Sabastu!: Hahaha no te apures por la longitud, Erza y Jellal seguirán saliendo ahora más :P Me vas a odiar por la noticia del final u,u pero el odio que se juran Jellal y Kyoka es demasiado sólido 7u7 y Erza... Su Titania está ahí para salvarlo x3 Jellal no sabe que el apodo de Erza es Titania :3 Hahaha somos cursis, aahhh... Me encantó meter a esta pareja 7u7 Espero haberte sorprendido un poco con la segunda bomba porque ya te sabías la primera XDDDD haha Kyoka pagará en algún momento todo lo que le ha hecho a Jellal. ¿Pillaste las cosas en el momento en el que la interroga de a dónde va? O: eres buena XDDD ... Cobra es un tsundere con delantal por favor XDDD haha ¿por qué Gray lo detestará tanto? S: ... Internet es muy útil para stalkear personas XDDD ¡HAHAHAHAHA! Quería que fuera un vestido amarillo y así para revivir un poco el momento del OVA 5 7u7 lo vi la otra vez y dije YES YES YES XDDDD hahah me alegra mucho que te haya gustado amodoración :3 Haha al menos ya puedo compartir la culpa!

LyaMcGarden: Sí! Habrá más Jerza muajaja Sí, odien a Kyoka u,u es malvada 7n7 yo la odié mucho haha pobre Jel );

Guest1: Ya lo descubriste este cap... ¿Qué fue? ¿dónde está? muajajaja XDDD Y Kyoka no lo amenazó directamente con algo, pero Jellal no podía estar tranquilo hasta saber que su hermana estaba a salvo.

Black D. Megumi: Hahaha a todos nos ha pasado... Espero que te haya ido bien en el examen de inglés! Se viene todoo encima más las fiestas e.e hahaha ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Elie!: Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior :3 tenía mucha ilusión con ese cap XD ¡Hahaha! la regla número uno es de oro y base para todo el Jerza! Sí señor! sí, Kyoka ha sido una mujer despreciable 7n7 Jellal me quedó un poco tsundere porque quería mezclar sus dos personalidades, la de Jellal y la de Siegrain XDDD ... Seguirá saliendo la leyenda! Faltan varias cosillas por salir a la luz. ;) Minerva me encanta, y esa rivalidad que mostraban en el manga me impulso a incluirla :P ¡Sí! Kinana es un poco insegura y Cobra un tsundere y asdfghj son lindos juntos :3 ¡Se encontraron! Y Cobra habló de Zancrow ¡chan chan chan! Espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes! Un felices fiestas! Es momento de relajarnos un poco! Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo! Nos leemos :3

Lightkey: Poco a poco están saliendo cosas del pasado de todos, creo que en el siguiente podré un poco del pasado de Gray y por qué su compromiso con Meredy XDD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3

* * *

Espero ya no tardarme con las actus! Un abrazos a todos y felices fiestas pre-navideñas! :D espero poder colgar otro antes de Navidad :P

Nos leemos!


	12. La debilidad de los monstruos

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima, la historia es mía y este capítulo cuenta con dos citas.

¡Hola criaturitas hermosas! Perdón por ausentarme tanto tiempo, ya saben, las fiestas y así. Además ando aprendiendo a manejar O: que el problema no es ese, sino todos los demás carros D: Y bueno también subí un oneshot ItaSaku, espero que les guste y si no han visto Naruto, no se preocupen... Es AU y sólo uso a tres personajes XD Por si gustan leerlo se llama "Año nuevo no es igual para todos".

Ahora aquí les traje algo de Gruvia que me han estado pidiendo más avance con ellos XD La verdad quería actualizar después de Un Novio en el Mar, para recomendar los fics de Navidad y Año nuevo pero el capítulo se me hacía interminable ):

¿Ya leyeron estos?

Tenebrosa Navidad de DanaLovesOhana, es un Gruvia precioso, al principio es confuso pero después es todo adorable! Quiero llenarlos de spoilers pero me contengo XD

¡Feliz Navidad! Es un canon de nuestra adorada Sabastu! Situado en el especial de Navidad de Mashi con la escena Jerza asdfghjklñ Es tan bello :3

27 de Diciembre, también de Sabastu, es un Jerza con un poco de CobraKinana. Es un AU enternecedor! Créanme que lo amarán!

PD: Mi prima Zara se acaba de dar cuenta que yo soy la persona detrás de la computadora que escribe este fic y Un novio en el mar (la adaptación pues XD). Hola prima! Un abrazo!

Sin más los dejo leer:

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Juvia se encontraba con los puños cerrados sobre la falda del vestido, intentaba poner atención a la plática trivial en la que Kinana y Lisanna se veían envueltas, de vez en vez asentía o negaba de acuerdo con sus puntos de vista, pero la charla más bien era guiada por la albina, quien hablaba apresuradamente sobre el chico del que siempre había estado enamorada y del miedo que le daba que éste se enterara. Juvia se sumió en sus pensamientos, realmente a ella no le apuraban esas cosas, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar en chicos y aunque lo tuviera ella se había vuelto reservada en ese campo. Era desconfiada y con justa razón. Después de haber terminado con Zancrow, su reputación se había visto denigrada al punto de no querer confiar en ningún hombre de nuevo, salvo en su primo Gajeel que la había defendido a puño y espada. Realmente tenía mucho que agradecerle.

—¿Y tú, Juvia? —preguntó Kinana alzando una ceja divertida. Cobra le había hablado realmente poco de Juvia, mencionando que había estado saliendo con un tal Zancrow pero su novio evitó dar más detalles del tema. Kinana lo había estado notando raro en los últimos días.

—Juvia no tiene a nadie que le interese de momento —se llevó un dedo a la barbilla pensativa—. Juvia considera que es más importante terminar sus estudios —declaró la peliazul dejando a Kinana un poco sorprendida, Lisanna por su parte también consideraba la universidad una prioridad, quizá en demasía.

—Eso está muy bien —le sonrió Lisanna—, aunque comparto tu punto de vista no puedo evitar suspirar cada vez que pienso en él —la albina se sonrojó levemente y Juvia sonrió.

—Juvia conoce ese sentimiento —cuando creyó estar enamorada de Zancrow, no sólo suspiraba sino que se volvía torpe, se sonrojaba con facilidad y sus nervios la traicionaban con regularidad. De no haber sido por la plática que tuvo con Gajeel sobre el comportamiento de los hombres, hubiera cometido muchos errores con él, y haber sido capaz de evitarlos la había aliviado cuando su relación se fue por la alcantarilla.

—¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? —preguntó Kinana, Juvia negó. Decir que estaba enamorada de Zancrow hubiera sido una mentira, había creído estarlo pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no podía sentir algo tan puro por un ser tan repugnante como él.

—A Juvia se le hace tarde —la joven se levantó antes de que siguieran haciendo preguntas de ese tema, no le molestaba escuchar las anécdotas de sus compañeras, lo que no toleraba era hablar de sí misma. No era una joven muy segura por todos los acontecimientos de su vida en los últimos años.

Sabía que no había sido una buena hija, pero había perdido a su padre, su ejemplo a seguir, a una temprana edad y eso la había agobiado mucho. Su madre y ella tenían un carácter tan parecido que chocaban a cada rato, empezaban discutiendo y terminaban lanzándose objetos que tuvieran a su alcance. Juvia no era así con el mundo, al contrario. Sabía controlarse, pero cuando se trataba de su madre, las cosas siempre acababan mal. No podían tener una plática decente que superara tres oraciones porque comenzaban a discrepar y la paciencia de su madre se había muerto junto con su padre. Juvia se había visto más afectada que nadie por esa pérdida y su carácter se había vuelto defensivo para cuidarse a sí misma. Sin embargo al nacer Sting todo cambió, al menos para ella. Su madre no pasó por lo mismo y quizá por eso los había abandonado.

—Llegas temprano —dijo Gray que tenía la puerta abierta y revisaba algunos documentos. Juvia se mordió el labio inferior, había salido corriendo para evitar las preguntas personales de Kinana, olvidándose que todavía tenía preguntas similares que contestarle a su tutor.

—Juvia tenía tiempo —Gray le indicó que pasara con un movimiento de mano y Juvia entró a la transparente oficina del azabache. Se sentó enfrente de él y esperó a que se desocupara.

—Juvia —Gray no alzó la vista al hablarle—, ¿por qué dijiste que no recordabas a Erik? —la joven se sobresaltó un poco. Tenía miedo de que él hablara de su pasado, pero después de intercambiar algunas palabras con él se dio cuenta que realmente había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo adolescente que había formado parte de Oración Seis.

—Juvia temía que Cobra hablase del pasado de Juvia —la joven bajó la mirada, mirando el borde del escritorio, realmente había cosas de su pasado que deseaba olvidar. Y Erik había presenciado una terrible. Con suerte el muchacho lo había olvidado. Pocas veces se había topado con él, y de hecho no le hubiera causado tanto miedo verlo si no hubiese estado presente cuando todos los amigos de Zancrow se habían burlado de ella, ese pequeño hecho había creado en Juvia una desconfianza hacia las personas que en ese momento parecía irremediable. Y, aunque aceptaba que Cobra había cambiado, todavía no era suficiente para decir que confiaba en él.

—¿Hay algo que te molesta? —Gray se dignó por fin a levantar la mirada de los papeles, pero Juvia era incapaz de alzar su rostro. Negó en silencio y él suspiró—. ¿Ten han dicho que eres mala mentirosa? —Juvia se sonrojó y asintió, sus preciosos ojos azules comenzaron a humedecerse—. Es-espera —Gray intentó calmarla—, no llores si no deseas hablar de eso está bien —Juvia sorbió su nariz, realmente no estaba orgullosa de su pasado, se había portado como una adolescente rebelde y había hecho muchas cosas de las cuales se arrepentía. Hablar de eso con su tutor no era la mejor terapia, y menos si deseaba que su pasado se quedara encerrado, que no saliera a flote. No sabría manejarlo, no podría soportar que se rieran de ella de nuevo.

—Juvia no siempre fue una buena persona —las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera impedirlo—. Antes de que su madre la abandonara a ella y a su hermano, Juvia era muy rebelde —en ningún momento levantó la mirada, consciente de que tenía la de Gray clavada en ella. No quería que nadie conociera su pasado, pero de hablar ella y contar cómo habían pasado las cosas, a que su tutor se enterara de algunos acontecimientos tergiversados, prefería ser ella la que se desenmascarara con él.

—Juvia... —Gray no conocía la historia de la joven, el expediente que Ur le había dado sobre ella el día anterior estaba bastante incompleto. Sabía que al igual que él, Juvia había quedado huérfana de padre. No se mencionaba nada de la madre ni de su situación actual, seguramente Ur planeaba que la joven se abriera con él por sí misma.

—Juvia creía que podía —apretó sus puños y alzó la mirada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos llorosos—, Juvia pensó que podría hablar de _eso_ pero no puede —una lágrima traicionera salió y ella la cubrió de inmediato—. Juvia lo siente —la joven se levantó corriendo y Gray la siguió.

—¡Espera Juvia! —salieron de las oficinas de tutoreo, pero la joven no se detuvo, vio cómo dejaba caer su mochila, un muchacho alto y moreno la recogió, su nombre era Azuma, era hijo del encargado de la cafetería de la universidad y a veces trabajaba ahí. Juvia se detuvo pero no se volvió hacia ellos.

—Drip drip drop Juvia —Azuma levantó la mochila y colocó su mano en el hombro de la joven.

Gray no vio en qué momento—ni cómo—, el hombre de colosal tamaño y sin duda un exagerado peso, había acabado tumbado en el suelo delante de Juvia, apenas la había tocado y ella lo noqueó sin el mayor esfuerzo, la joven miró a Gray por encima del hombro, tomó su mochila y comenzó a correr de nuevo. Gray no salía de su asombro, Juvia era una mujer bastante fuerte. Había tumbado a Azuma. El joven en el suelo estaba en el mismo estado de shock que él, parpadeó un par de veces y se incorporó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gray acercándose un poco, el chico se sentó en el suelo, sobándose la nuca.

—Sí —miró hacia donde Juvia había corrido pero ya no estaba a la vista—, supongo que la asusté.

—¿De dónde la conoces? —preguntó Gray, por la mirada tan fría y distante de la joven, dedujo que no eran bellos recuerdos—, al parecer no le agradas —Azuma frunció el ceño.

—Ella salía con un viejo amigo —fue lo único que dijo.

Azuma se puso de pie y se fue en dirección contraria. Gray se sentía responsable de Juvia, así que lo dejó ir para intentar alcanzarla. Comenzó a correr, no se veía en los pasillos ni en el patio, fue a la biblioteca pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Pensó que quizá se había metido a algún baño, los más cercanos a las oficinas de tutoreo estaban detrás de la cafetería. Se dirigió a ellos, no había mucha gente. Una joven salió de los baños de mujeres y Gray la detuvo.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes si hay alguien más adentro? —por suerte Gray llevaba puesto su gafete de asuntos estudiantiles por lo que la joven se vio prácticamente obligada a responderle.

—Am... Hay una chica, está llorando pero no dejó que me acercara —Gray asintió, dejándola marchar. Se aseguró de que nadie lo miraba para adentrarse a los baños, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Escuchó un sollozo proveniente del fondo, al final de los cubículos había un vestidor con bancas, fue ahí donde la encontró.

—¿Juvia? —se acercó despacio, la joven se congeló al escuchar su voz.

—Gray-sama no puede estar aquí —susurró sorprendida, Gray ya no vio rastro de lágrimas y se sintió aliviado, sin embargo los ojos de la chica seguían hinchados.

—Hipotéticamente tú tampoco deberías estar aquí —miró su reloj—, la sesión no ha terminado, Juvia —la joven se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al suelo, avergonzada.

Había muy pocas cosas que le causaban ternura a Gray, y ver a Juvia de esa manera era una de ellas. La joven parecía bastante desolada y el hecho de que hiciera lo posible por parecer fuerte movió cosas dentro del Fullbuster. Más allá de su costumbre por preocuparse por las personas más chicas que él, Juvia despertaba otro tipo de proteccionismo en él. Quería entenderla y ayudarla, no imponerse. Deseaba poder acercarse a ella y que no saliera corriendo como acostumbraba, anhelaba que confiara en él y todo eso lo había logrado la joven en unos pocos días. Había muy pocas personas por las que Gray se preocupaba realmente y admitía que Juvia era una de ellas, pues podía sentir que la joven se guardaba muchas cosas para sí misma.

—Juvia cree que deberíamos salir antes de que entre alguien —se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas—, Gray-sama debe esperar a que Juvia salga primero, sería muy problemático para Gray-sama si alguien lo encuentra aquí —el azabache asintió y la observó caminar hacia la salida, la alcanzó en cuanto le hizo una seña con la mano para que saliera, caminaron en silencio y sin mirarse de regreso a la oficina de Gray.

—Juvia —una vez que Gray cerró la puerta, se recargó en ésta para evitar que la joven volviera a escapar de esa manera—. ¿Por qué tumbaste a Azuma? —la peliazul se tensó y evadió su mirada—. Solamente pretendía devolverte tus cosas... —Juvia hizo su cabello hacia atrás con la mano y miró a Gray, se veía seria.

—Azuma y Juvia se conocían de antes —aceptó—, él era perteneciente a una pandilla llamada Grimoire Heart —Gray frunció levemente el entrecejo, Juvia conocía a gente realmente peligrosa, era la segunda pandilla que mencionaba—, a diferencia de Oración Seis que participaban en delitos menores, los miembros de Grimoire Heart hacían cosas terribles —hizo una pausa apretando la mandíbula. De toda esa pandilla Zancrow era el más demente de todos y ella, a pesar de no haber hecho nada, lo había encubierto infinidad de veces. Eso la hacía su cómplice de alguna manera.

—Él mencionó que salías con un viejo amigo suyo —Gray cruzó sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho—. ¿Se refería a Zancrow? —Juvia asintió, viéndose atrapada—. No es necesario que me lo cuentes si no quieres —Gray dejó caer sus brazos y se dirigió a su lugar detrás del escritorio—. Necesitamos llenar algunos datos pendientes en tu archivo, Ur no me ha dado toda la información acerca de ti.

—Juvia le dará a Gray-sama la información que necesite.

Se quedaron platicando el tiempo restante, Juvia le comentó que vivía con su tío, que realmente no deseaba volver a encontrarse con su madre y que su mayor prioridad era su hermano menor. Para Gray eso fue un gran avance, Juvia cada día hablaba con mayor facilidad sobre ella, cosa que al principio le había costado mucho, Gray la catalogaba como una joven muy hermética, pues se cerraba en sí misma y no dejaba que los demás entraran. Lisanna le había comentado que incluso con ella era un poco reservada, evasiva.

Después de terminar sus labores en la universidad, Gray dio un paseo por el Fairy. No tenía nada importante a lo que ir, simplemente se le había hecho costumbre. No tardó mucho en llegar, había poca gente pero aún era temprano. Natsu se encontraba charlando con Laxus en la parte trasera, cerca de los basureros, el rubio parecía estar sonrojado y molesto, seguramente Natsu estaba sacándole la información de su compromiso con la mayor de las Strauss. Gray se bajó de su auto y los alcanzó, haciendo un saludo con la mano. Pensó en pasarlos de largo, pero fue Laxus el que se adentró primero a la cocina del restaurante.

—Gray —Natsu jaló al azabache del brazo, acercándolo a la salida trasera del lugar—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Ahora qué? Vine a comer —se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared, Natsu se veía realmente serio. Cosa muy extraña en él, pues apenas un par de segundos antes acosaba a Laxus con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Qué ocurre? —Gray comenzó a preocuparse.

—Ven —entraron a la cocina y Natsu lo arrastró literalmente por los pasillos entre los muebles donde se encontraban alimentos, iban despacio y con cautela, como si se estuviesen escondiendo de algo o de alguien. El Fullbuster no entendió nada, hasta que Natsu paró en seco, a unos metros de ellos Kinana y Cobra hablaban, parecía que ella estaba molesta.

—Kinana —Erik tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos—. No pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió, aún reacia—. Deja que te lo ponga —la chica volvió a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza. Erik colocó un collar con una delgada cadena plateada alrededor de su cuello, Gray dedujo que era de plata, el colgante era una piedra preciosa, una esmeralda.

—¿Cómo pudiste pagarlo? —preguntó Kinana, tener aquel objeto alrededor de su cuello la asfixiaba, sabía que su salario en la cafetería no era muy alto, y el de Fairy Tail tampoco lo era. No para permitirse lujos como ese.

—He estado ahorrando —Erik besó sus labios despacio, Kinana quería creerle, en verdad lo deseaba. Pero la sensación de estar siendo engañada se había alojado en su estómago desde la noche anterior. Ninguno de los dos enamorados notó cuando una pareja de chicos se alejaba con discreción hasta salir de nuevo por la puerta trasera.

—¿Recuerdas que fui yo quien le lanzó un pedazo de pastel a Erza anoche? —el Fullbuster asintió—. Temiendo por mi vida me escondí en la cocina, por eso terminaron por encerrarme ahí —Gray asintió nuevamente esperando a que Natsu terminara su irrelevante preámbulo, de no ser por esa mirada del ojiverde y lo que acababan de escuchar, ya lo hubiera mandado a freír espárragos—. Creo que tienes razón acerca de Cobra.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Después de pasarse por la cafetería donde Erik trabajaba, Erza se presentó al despacho del señor Fernandes. Había terminado la bitácora del moreno y todo iba viento en popa. Era puntual con su horario y trabajaba duro incluso había notado que se llevaba muy bien con el anciano dueño del lugar. Lo había notado un poco distante y eso le preocupaba. Tal vez algo iba mal con Kinana, teniendo en cuenta la aparición de Juvia y que la joven y él se conocían de antes. Fuera de eso había aprovechado para reunir más información acerca de Kyoka y estaba segura de que el plan de su jefe era perfecto. Frío, despiadado y efectivo. Aunque no fuera su manera de hacer las cosas—ya que ella prefería enfrentar los problemas de frente y no hacerlos tortuosos—, entendía todo el rencor que Jellal sentía por Kyoka y sus ganas de arrebatarle el poder que tenía. Si no la dejaba vulnerable, era capaz de lanzársele a la yugular. Y estaba Levy de por medio.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, era Kinana.

—¿Pasa algo? —era extraño que la joven le hablara, más si la vería en la tarde.

— _Erza_ —la joven sonaba algo consternada—. _¿Has notado extraño a Erik?_ —preguntó dudosa, Erza lo había sentido un poco distinto pero le atribuía eso a su relación con la Cubelios.

—Está un poco más serio de lo normal, ¿se pelearon?

— _No, nada de eso_. _Es sólo que ayer lo noté algo raro_ —la escuchó tragar saliva pesadamente—. _¿Sabes si hoy llegó a trabajar?_

—Sí, puntual como siempre —silencio. Kinana guardaba silencio y eso no pintaba bien—. ¿Por qué?

— _¿Estás segura de que llegó en su horario de siempre?_

—Así es, ni un minuto antes ni uno después —la pelirroja escuchó como Kinana sollozaba, algo iba mal—. ¿Qué está pasando?

— _No... No es nada_ —su voz ahora era entrecortada y temblorosa—. _Nos vemos al rato Erza_ —colgó. Erza se quedó pensando, había dicho la verdad, Erik había llegado a tiempo al trabajo. Tal vez le había dicho a su novia que iría antes o después pues esa era la principal duda de la muchacha. Sin embargo en ese preciso momento no podía arreglar las cosas. Tenía que hablar con su jefe. Ya después se encargaría de sacarle la sopa a Cobra, Erza tenía sus métodos. Caminó hacia la oficina del peliazul.

—Señor —la puerta de Jellal estaba abierta. Erza se quedó parada en la entrada esperando indicaciones. Jellal alzó la vista hacia ella, mostrándole un rostro muy distinto al del día anterior. Pues donde antes estaba una expresión llena de decisión y confianza—a pesar de la altanería—, en ese preciso momento parecía un hombre demacrado. Las ojeras ensombrecían su rostro, dejando claro la falta de horas de descanso, sus ojos que antes mostraban determinación y seguridad, parecían apagados. De alguna manera no lo soportaba, no quería verlo en ese estado tan deplorable. Pero lo que más llamó su atención era que sus ojos aceituna parecían hinchados. Aunque Erza era creyente de la verdadera fuerza, imaginarse a Jellal llorando la hizo estremecer. Un hombre que se veía tan fuerte y lleno de carácter llorando solamente le recordaba que era humano.

—Adelante señorita Scarlet —habló con voz queda, como si apenas pudiera pronunciar palabra. La pelirroja entró y se sentó en cuanto él se lo indicó. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar la preocupación que sentía, era como estar sentada frente a un desconocido.

—Señor Fernandes —el aludido tenía sus manos entrelazadas y descansaba su barbilla en ellas, la veía pero no la estaba mirando realmente. Su mente se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de ahí. Ni si quiera él sabía dónde—. Los documentos que me pidió ya están listos, hoy mismo podrá poner en jaque a su esposa.

—Olvídelo —le soltó con frialdad. Erza se enderezó con un estremecimiento.

—¿Pero qué dice? —su ceño se frunció—. ¿No era usted el que quería terminar con su situación? —Jellal apenas reaccionó ante sus palabras—. ¡Dijo que quería hacer justicia! Usted no es de los que se rinden con facilidad, llevo mucho tiempo aquí como para asegurarlo —suspiró exasperada—. Si es por Levy ella está trabajando con los Redfox, ellos tienen mucha seguridad a su alrededor —y Erza lo sabía de sobra, muchas veces Lily le comentaba que Metalicana exageraba con la seguridad que les ponía a sus críos.

—Lo digo porque es más conveniente en estos momentos que me quede al lado de Kyoka —Erza retrocedió en su lugar hasta que su espalda chocó con el respaldo de la silla. Jellal se había golpeado la cabeza, no podía estar hablando en serio.

—¿Más conveniente? —Erza sonaba fastidiada—. ¿Quiere jugar su juego? Le recuerdo que ella tiene años de experiencia, y si es Levy lo que le preocupa ya le dije que está bien vigilada —la mirada que Jellal le lanzó la dejó estática, y no es que estuviese molesto, o furioso como pensó que estaría por el tono que estaba usando en su contra. Su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza, estaba herido y no entendía por qué.

—No podría estar más tranquilo y agradecido por ello —confesó—. Tengo mis motivos para alargar mis planes —Erza se estremeció de nueva cuenta, el odio con el que hablaba era aterrador, sintió que sus brazos temblaban ante aquel semblante tan obscuro.

—No luche contra los monstruos, no sea que se convierta en uno de ellos —agregó Erza con voz más calmada—. Si se pone a la altura de Kyoka se volverá alguien como ella, y eso es algo que no voy a permitir —la pelirroja apretó sus puños—. Usted tiene que salir del abismo en el que se encuentra, tiene alguien por quién pelear, alguien que daría todo por encontrarse con usted.

—Una guerra en la que no se lucha se pierde en automático —replicó Jellal—. Créame que tengo mis razones para alargar este infierno —su voz volvía a la normalidad—. No me convertiré en un monstruo señorita Scarlet, voy a librar mi guerra peleando hasta el final —pensó que con eso lograría quitarse a la pelirroja de encima, tenía que planear muy bien sus movimientos de ese momento en adelante, no podía pelear contra Kyoka sabiendo que tenía un hijo que corría peligro.

— _¿Se ha preguntado alguna vez si son los monstruos los que provocan la guerra, o si es la guerra la que genera monstruos?_ —Erza lo veía a los ojos, esperando una reacción en él, quería que confiara en ella. De no ser así no podría ayudarlo, y si Jellal había detenido sus planes después de haber esperado años por ello, la razón que tenía debía ser realmente poderosa.

—Supongo que tendré que convertirme en uno, esta es una guerra que no pienso perder, Erza —los ojos marrones de ella se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre en la boca de Jellal por segunda vez, sonaba realmente bien y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

—Se-señor —carraspeó para recuperar la cordura, sentía que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y el calor a su alrededor la abrumaba—. Hay muchas formas de ganar esta guerra y le aseguro que seguir atormentándose en ese _infierno_ no es una de ellas.

—Usted no lo entiende —Jellal recuperó la cordura, la mujer que tenía enfrente lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, y no es que lo desesperara sino todo lo contrario, la calidez que le ofrecía era demasiado pura para ser real, era como un ángel que irradiaba luz blanca, tanto que lo cegaba y lo hacía actuar sin pensar y no podía darse ese lujo, la mano que Erza le tendía no podía ser tomada por él. Un movimiento en vano y Kyoka acabaría con su hijo.

—Lo entendería si me lo dijera —la pelirroja desvió la mirada por fin—. Usted me metió en esto y ahora que Levy está involucrada no pienso abandonar —sonrió de medio lado con tristeza—. Además, ¿qué clase de abogada sería si lo dejo a su suerte? —Jellal la observó levantar la mirada, era tan inocente, fuerte... Y la sonrisa que le ofrecía era realmente sincera, lo hizo sentir como si de verdad pudiera confiar en ella, luchar hombro con hombro a su lado.

—Tengo un hijo —Jellal habló sin pensar, aquella expresión lo había dejado sin defensas, siempre era así estando cerca de ella. Le había dicho que Levy era su hermana sin siquiera notarlo, hablar con ella era bastante natural y le era imposible querer ocultarle cosas. Aunque fuera en contra de su forma de ser, Erza lo desarmaba.

—Pero... Usted dijo que —Erza entró en pánico, él mismo le había asegurado que su esposa se había ido al extranjero para operarse y evitar tener descendencia—. Usted dijo que no habían tenido hijos.

—No lo sabía —aceptó—. Kyoka se fue un año, tuvo a nuestro hijo y después se operó —Erza sintió un hueco en el estómago al escucharlo decir "nuestro", no podía soportar todo lo que le estaba pasando al hombre que tenía enfrente—. No sé si fue niño o niña, tampoco sé dónde está. Me enteré anoche de su existencia cuando le puse las cartas sobre la mesa.

—¿Y si fuera un engaño? —preguntó Erza con esperanza—. Tal vez sólo es una invención de Kyoka...

—Créame que lo he pensado —aseguró el hombre, sus ojeras hablaban por sí solas—. Pero no voy a hacer ningún movimiento hasta no estar seguro —tragó duro—. Richard Buchanan, mi detective privado y el que dio con Levy, se está encargando de investigar en Oak si es que Kyoka dio a luz ahí —su semblante cambió notablemente, se veía como si le hubiesen quitado una tonelada de encima, sus hombros relajados ya no mostraban la tensión que Erza había percibido al principio de su charla. Jellal se guardaba muchas cosas para él, ningún ser humano debería lidiar con tanto peso por su cuenta.

—En caso de que sea verdad —habló Erza—. Solamente tendríamos que mejorar nuestra estrategia.

—Veo que no piensa ceder —murmuró Jellal suspirando—. Solamente voy a darle una advertencia, señorita Scarlet —el semblante del peliazul se ensombreció de nuevo—. Si las cosas se complican, abortaremos. No pienso arriesgar a mi posible hijo —Erza sonrió y se levantó de su lugar.

—Estoy de acuerdo señor Fernandes —se acercó a la puerta pero antes de alcanzar el pomo giró el rostro—. Estoy segura de que Levy se sentiría orgullosa de usted —salió sin esperar respuesta.

Jellal sonrió levemente, al menos tenía la certeza de que Levy estaba segura de momento. Esa noche tenía una cena de negocios con su esposa. Los negocios de ella, él iba solamente para quedar bien y para que Kyoka se jactara de sus habilidades con el piano. Decidió que su jornada laboral había terminado. Tenía que descansar y prepararse para la cena. La noche anterior le había resultado imposible pegar el ojo sólo de pensar dónde podría estar su hijo. ¿Lo habría regalado? ¿Vendido? ¿Dado en adopción? La segunda lo atormentaba bastante, pensar que una criatura de apenas siete años podría estar pasando por una infancia dura lo hacía sentir impotente.

Llegó a casa y sorpresivamente su esposa ya estaba ahí.

—Es raro verte aquí a estas horas —murmuró Kyoka mientras cerraba los programas de la computadora, Jellal la vio tomar un sobre amarillo pero no le dio importancia. Lo que llamaba su atención era verla ahí, generalmente el despacho era usado por Jellal y no por ella.

—Es raro verte _aquí_ —contestó él secamente—. He estado pensando acerca de tu confesión —Jellal usó todo el autocontrol que tenía para no estrangular a la nefasta mujer que se encontraba sentada en su silla. También hizo lo posible por medir sus palabras—. Es extraño que decidieras confesar apenas que habías tenido un hijo —su tono era ácido—, y aunque así fuera, nada me asegura de que esa criatura sea mía —como pensó la expresión de Kyoka no cambió en absoluto. Le extendió el sobre que tenía en las manos—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Supuse que crearías teorías en tu cabeza, _querido_ —sonrió con cinismo—. Yo tampoco estaba segura en un principio de que fuera tuyo —se encogió de hombros, no era ningún secreto que Kyoka siempre había tenido amantes—. Lo primero que hice al regresar aquí fue hacer una prueba de ADN —Jellal se tensó y abrió el sobre. Era su secuencia de ADN comparada con otra, no había duda. Jellal tenía un hijo, y por los cromosomas que mostraba el diagrama Jellal ya sabía el género. Dos cromosomas X.

—¿Dónde está? —suplicó, cambiando completamente su tono de voz, Kyoka sonrió y salió del despacho.

—Tenemos que estar ahí a las ocho en punto —ignoró la interrogante de su esposo. Jellal se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Tenía una hija.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Levy llegó temprano de la universidad y se apresuró con sus tareas, todavía no se atrasaba porque las hadas eran grandes, pero estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis de estrés por la falta de tiempo. Sin contar que seguía desvelada y eso aunado a sus actividades daba como resultado un cansancio insoportable. Se decidió a terminar las tareas pendientes y adelantarse al programa hasta que Lily recogiera a los niños. Ese día tenía que prepararlos para la cena que el señor Metalicana ofrecería en su mansión. Esa vez no le sorprendió ver otro vestido nuevo en su cama. Seguramente Juvia se había emocionado al ir de compras, y Levy no podía sentirse más apenada con ella, pues el vestido del día anterior había terminado más decorado que el pastel que tenía embarrado.

Cuando terminó los pendientes más importantes comenzó a adelantar algunas tareas para quitarse peso más adelante, sin embargo apenas pudo avanzar pues el sueño terminó por vencerla. Se acomodó, cruzando sus brazos sobre el escritorio de la recámara, recargando su cabeza en ellos, diciéndose una y otra vez que sólo serían cinco minutos.

—Oi —una voz interrumpió, lo que Levy creía, serían sus cinco minutos de descanso—. Oi, enana —no obstante, ni siquiera el dedo índice picoteando su mejilla fue factor suficiente para que Levy abriese los ojos—. Levy —la joven comenzó a despegar los párpados levemente para encontrarse con un par de iris color rojo, mirándola con insistencia—. Vaya enana pensé que habías muerto de cansancio —el joven retrocedió un poco y Levy se incorporó bostezando.

—Lo siento, ¿qué hora es? —mirando por la ventana dedujo que sus cinco minutos se habían vuelto horas.

—Las seis de la tarde —Levy brincó de su asiento—. Oi enana cálmate —el azabache la detuvo antes de que saliera corriendo.

—Gajeel ya te dije que me llamo Levy —la joven infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? ¿Y los niños? —el moreno sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus afilados y blanquecinos dientes, en un gesto bastante seductor, Levy tuvo que desviar la mirada ante el magnetismo que Gajeel le provocaba.

—Juvia se quedó con ellos, no quería despertarte —Levy se sonrojó. Realmente agradecía ese gesto, estaba bastante exhausta, por lo menos en ese momento ya se sentía mucho mejor.

—Gracias, ¿a qué hora será la cena de tu padre? —preguntó guardando sus libretas y despejando el escritorio, Gajeel seguía todos sus movimientos con la mirada, sin perder detalle de nada. Había pasado cerca de una hora parado en la entrada de su recámara, solamente mirándola dormir. Ni siquiera notó en qué momento pasó tanto tiempo, hasta que un mensaje lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y miró la hora.

—La cena es a las ocho McEnana —Levy paró en seco.

"¿Sabes lo que significa tu apellido?" Escuchó la voz del señor Fernandes en su cabeza y un montón de imágenes pasaron por su mente, entre ellas una de una niña corriendo entre flores, a lo largo de un extenso campo, podía sentir el fresco del viento rozando su cara, la inconfundible sensación de sus pies descalzos en el pasto, podría jurar que había estado en ese lugar muchas veces con anterioridad. Escuchó que alguien la llamaba a lo lejos, vio a la niña correr hacia dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, sin embargo sus rostros eran bastante borrosos. Levy se detuvo del escritorio con la mirada perdida, su apellido era lo único que tenía de su familia y si deseaba buscarla—que en el fondo realmente lo anhelaba—, su apellido debía permanecer intacto. Por esa razón nunca había accedido a llevar el apellido Dreyar.

—No vuelvas —su voz descolocó al moreno, ella nunca le había hablado con un tono tan áspero—. No vuelvas a llamarme así —Levy apretó los puños—. Soy McGarden —sin decir una sola palabra más, salió de la recámara, evadiendo la mirada del Redfox.

Gajeel se quedó petrificado unos segundos por la forma en la que la enana le había hablado. Nunca la había notado molesta por sus apodos, al contrario, sabía que aunque se quejara de vez en cuando, ella no se lo tomaba a mal. No obstante, aquella reacción había sido inesperada y claramente le había afectado de algún modo. Gajeel supo que no podía volver a llamarla de esa manera, a pesar de la molestia en su tono de voz, Gajeel pudo distinguir un ápice de tristeza y se sintió miserable por ello. En el pasado poco le hubiese afectado molestar a los demás—y en el presente las cosas no habían cambiado mucho—, pero se dio cuenta que lo último que deseaba era que la niñera le hablara con ese tono de nuevo.

La peliazul salió de su recámara para pasar tiempo con Sting y Rogue antes de arreglarlos para la cena de sus padres. Estaban en la sala con Juvia, y Lily que merodeaba de un lado a otro, contestando algunas cosas por su radio. Levy se estaba acoplando bien a la rutina de todos en esa casa. Porlyusica servía el desayuno de seis a ocho de la mañana, la comida variaba según los horarios, aunque generalmente después de las cuatro ya no estaba en la cocina, y la merienda era de siete a nueve. Lily estaba obligado a llevar y recoger a los niños, a veces Levy lo acompañaba, pero con sus deberes, los esperaba en casa. Juvia regresaba con Gajeel de la universidad y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo sus tareas, aunque todos los días les dedicaba tiempo a los niños. Metalicana casi nunca estaba en casa, pareciera que sólo iba a dormir y Gajeel... Él tenía en horario más inverosímil de todos, a veces estaba, a veces no. Siempre iba al gimnasio pero no siempre era a la misma hora, era difícil decir dónde o cuando podía encontrarlo.

—Revy —llamó Sting jalando su vestido desde el suelo, se encontraba en la sala y tenía un reguero de juguetes.

—Juvia irá a terminar sus tareas —la peliazul se levantó del suelo y comenzó su andar, Levy asintió.

—Muchas gracias Juvia —la joven asintió y subió las escaleras. Sting había dejado todos sus muñecos tirados a lo largo de la sala, cualquiera que pasara sin cuidado tropezaría.

—¿Sting qué dijimos de los guerreros de Fiore? —le preguntó hincándose a su altura.

—Am... Ellos —balbuceó tiernamente—, después de pelear deben regresar a descansar —habló con voz pausada y lenta, cada vez hablaba con más fluidez y Levy se sentía realmente orgullosa por ello.

—Pues vamos a guardarlos, ¿vale? —el pequeño asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y Levy se la devolvió, acariciando su suave cabello, aún hincada a su altura. Sin ser consciente del par de rubíes que la observaban desde el pasillo del comedor.

Y no era la primera vez que Gajeel se encontraba a sí mismo mirándola de esa manera, como conmovido por su dulzura y la tierna manera con la que lidiaba con los pequeños, algo que él era incapaz de hacer. Era encantadora y a él nunca le había interesado lo _encantador_. Pensaba que era empalagoso y entonces recordó cuando Sting llegó a su casa y Lily lo fue a buscar por la noticia. Él y Juvia entraron en razón al ver a Metalicana lidiando con dos críos, les había costado trabajo pero abrieron los ojos para hacerse responsables, por la simple razón de ser familia. Aunque a él siempre le había resultado más difícil. No podía ver a Rogue sin ver a su madre y eso era algo bastante duro. Ami, su madre, era tan pálida como lo era Rogue, sus ojos siempre mostraban dulzura y calidez inigualables. Rogue tenía la misma mirada, curiosa, enternecedora y eso detenía a Gajeel cuando intentaba acercarse a él. No podía verlo y no pensar en su madre y en lo mucho que le había dolido perderla.

Cuando Juvia y él regresaron a la mansión, no tenían una niñera estable y en muchas ocasiones Gajeel se había tenido que quedar haciendo esa labor en compañía de Juvia. Adoraba a Sting y a Rogue—aunque le costaba mucho trabajo demostrarlo—, y había llegado a pensar que eran lo único tierno o _encantador_ que soportaría en su vida. Hasta que vio cómo Levy se desenvolvía con los niños, la forma en la que los educaba con tanta paciencia y amor lo había cautivado, y por primera vez Rogue sonrió ampliamente y sin ningún retraimiento, gracias a la peliazul a la que en esos momentos observaba. Gajeel nunca había visto a su hermano llevarse tan bien con una persona. Con Juvia y Lily era obediente, pero nunca se había conocido como un niño risueño, al contrario era muy difícil que demostrara alguna emoción como lo era la alegría. Su mirada era curiosa y expresiva pero Gajeel rara vez podía descifrarla.

—Deberías verte Gajeel —dijo Lily con una socarrona sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho en un gesto de victoria, haciendo respingar al azabache.

—¿De qué diantres estás hablando? —preguntó recuperando su postura de siempre. La niñera no se había percatado todavía de su presencia.

—Estabas mirándola embelesado —le recalcó aún con expresión burlona—. Debo recordarte que es tu nana —amplió su sonrisa cuando Gajeel frunció el ceño con molestia.

—¡No sé de qué hablas! —Gajeel comenzó su andar hacia las escaleras, verse descubierto le avergonzaba pues rara vez él mostraba verdadero interés en las personas.

—Sí, sí, y yo soy un gato azul y digo ¡Aye! —contestó Lily negando con la cabeza, aún con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Levy jugó un rato con los niños antes de meterlos a bañar—con ayuda de Porlyusica—, Sting estaba muy hiperactivo por la falta de su clase de natación, a diferencia de Rogue que en todo momento estaba tranquilo. El baño no fue nada relajante, pues el rubio no dejaba de dar manotazos en la tina, llenando la ropa de Levy con agua y jabón, incluso se lanzó a abrazarla, empapando por completo la parte superior de su playera. Rogue solamente veía cómo lidiaba la peliazul con su primo mientras la señora se encargaba de masajear su cabeza con el champú.

—Te vas a buscar un resfriado —le dijo la señora a Levy como si ella hubiese buscado empaparse—. Será mejor que te apures.

—Lo sé, lo sé —terminó de enjabonar a Sting con mucho trabajo porque se movía más que un gato en el agua, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría detestan la humedad, pero por fin pudo terminar de tallarlo y quitarle el jabón del cuerpo.

—Las toallas limpias están todavía en el cuarto de lavado, sácalas de la secadora —Levy asintió, saliendo del cuarto de baño de los niños para bajar por las toallas, apenas abrió la puerta, una oleada de aire frío la azotó con fuerza, eran cerca de las siete y la temperatura había descendido notablemente.

—Oi enana pensé que estarías arreglada —al fondo del pasillo distinguió la figura de Gajeel, acercándose a ella con rapidez. Llevaba un traje obscuro, distinto al del día anterior y su melena seguía suelta, aunque su rostro se veía más despejado que de costumbre. Lo que Levy no pudo evitar fue apreciar los anchos hombros que poseía, eran realmente llamativos y agradables a la vista, sin mencionar lo fornidos que lucían sus brazos apresados en la tela del saco.

—Acabamos de bañar a los pequeños —sonrió, el moreno se alivió de que le hablara con normalidad de nuevo. Al parecer ya se le había pasado el enojo de momentos antes. Al llegar frente a ella se quedó congelado unos segundos, Levy llevaba puesta una playera amarilla empapada, su sostén blanco resaltaba por la humedad de la prenda, resaltando sus pequeños—pero deseables— atributos, regalándole un tirón en su masculinidad. Gajeel usó toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para alzar la mirada de aquella zona.

—Veo que Sting hizo de las suyas —señaló sus pantalones cortos que estaban en la misma situación que su playera, pero que a diferencia de ésta, no se transparentaba nada.

—Ni que lo digas —sonrió y bajó las escaleras, Gajeel suspiró mas no estaba aliviado, ahora tenía que regresar a su habitación y encerrarse para un autoservicio.

—Gajeel —la voz de Levy lo detuvo a mitad del pasillo—, ¿por qué no me ayudas? —el moreno se detuvo y giró su rostro hacia la joven que se encontraba dos escalones abajo, sus ojos miel lo veían con ilusión, lo que le dificultó su capacidad inmediata de decir que _no_.

—Enana no creo que... —Levy hizo un puchero inflando sus cachetes y se cruzó de brazos.

—Porlyusica se va a ir a la cocina a terminar los preparativos, tengo que arreglar a los niños y no me va a dar tiempo de arreglarme —Gajeel suspiró frustrado y le dio alcance en las escaleras hasta pasarla de largo.

—Apúrate —Levy sonrió ampliamente y lo siguió hasta el cuarto de lavado, tomaron las toallas secas y regresaron al baño, la señora salió al verlos, no muy convencida de que Gajeel estuviese presente.

Levy notó que Gajeel observaba a Rogue detenidamente, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna lo cual le dificultaba descifrar su estado de ánimo, y al no querer forzar las cosas, se acercó al niño de cabello obscuro y lo sacó de la tina para comenzar a secarlo. Había pedido a Gajeel que la acompañara para que pasara tiempo con Rogue, quería que le perdiera el miedo que le tenía al pequeño, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera ese sentimiento exactamente. Gajeel parecía no querer tocarlo por miedo a lastimarlo, o quizá porque realmente le costaba trabajo asimilar que el que había vivido había sido Rogue y no su madre. Levy esperaba que con el tiempo y la constancia, Gajeel comenzara a ver a Rogue como el hermano pequeño que necesitaba su amor y protección.

—Date prisa, Gajeel —señaló con su mirada a Sting y el Redfox despertó de su trance.

—Oi, eso es trampa —Gajeel se apresuró a sacar al rubio, pensando que Levy lo había llevado ahí para que se hiciera cargo del niño más latoso, ella en cambio sonrió y se encogió de hombros, terminando de secar a Rogue, que miraba curioso a Gajeel.

—La ropa está en ese mueble, Porlyusica la ha dejado lista —Gajeel fue por los pequeños trajecitos de gala, el de Sting era azul obscuro y el de su pequeño hermano era plateado. Gajeel los sostuvo, notando la clara diferencia de esas prendas con sus manos. Los primos eran realmente muy pequeños.

Vio como Levy vestía a Rogue, sus movimientos eran muy naturales, incluso tarareaba una canción mientras lo hacía. Cuando él entró al baño y vio a su pequeño hermano no pudo reaccionar. Había algo de fascinación en los enormes ojos rojizos del menor, Rogue parecía contento de verlo. Y Gajeel quiso acercarse, de verdad lo quería pero no pudo. Se había quedado clavado en el suelo, tratando de relajarse porque en algún punto se había tensado por completo. Era consciente de que Rogue quería acercarse a él, sin embargo el recuerdo de su madre siempre había sido una especie de barrera imaginaria que no le permitía cercarse mucho a su hermano. Agradeció que Levy fuera la que lo atendiera, pero más aún que fuera ella la que lograra ese pequeño acercamiento. Gajeel apenas había convivido con su hermano, generalmente porque el pequeño lo buscaba y había tenido gestos con él como acostarlo o incluso cargarlo de vez en cuando, cuando el pequeño se quedaba dormido donde no debía. Pero esos encuentros eran muy escasos, poder estar cerca de él y que no sintiera la necesidad de alejarse era una sensación nueva y acogedora. Aunque no así duradera.

—Están listos —Levy sonrió—. Se los llevaré a Juvia, debo arreglarme —Levy salió del baño con Rogue en un brazo, tomando a Sting de la mano con su extremidad libre. Gajeel se quedó un rato más en el baño, suspiró y arqueó la comisura de sus labios. Esa pequeña con melena azul había logrado que mantuviera la calma, y no había sido tan duro como había pensado que sería en un principio.

Levy se apresuró a tomar un baño y arreglarse, había visto a Gajeel relajarse. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando que había logrado aunque fuera ese pequeño progreso. Rogue era un niño encantador, merecía el amor de Gajeel y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar en eso. El pequeño realmente se había ganado su corazón. Gajeel por otro lado era rudo en apariencia, pues sentía que podía llegar a ser dulce. Había tratado a Sting con mucho cuidado como si temiera hacerle daño. Esa escena la había enternecido de sobremanera. Definitivamente Gajeel tenía varias facetas. Bajó las escaleras, ya eran las ocho y cuarto. Una voz conocida llamó su atención.

Entró a la sala y Sting corrió y se abrazó a su pierna. De pronto los ojos de los invitados estaban sobre ella.

—¡Revy! —Levy lo cargó en brazos y buscó al dueño de aquella voz.

—Ha de ser obra del destino que nos encontráramos aquí esta noche —el joven que llamó su atención se acercó a ella, tomando su delicada mano para depositar un beso en ella.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Aclaraciones:

Citas:

"¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si son los monstruos los que provocan la guerra, o si es la guerra la que genera monstruos?" —Hija de Humo y Hueso, palabras de Izîl para Akiva. Lainy Taylor.

"No luches contra los monstruos, no sea que te conviertas en uno de ellos" Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Respondiendo a sus preciados reviews:

Llena de coraje ): ya había contestado a todos sus hermosos reviews y mi maldito internet murió. Y no se salvaron ):

Van de nuevo con copia por si acaso ),:

Liraaz: Habrá mas escenas Gruvia y pronto Gray sabrá que Juvia y Gajeel son primos! Felices fiestas atrasadas!

Kagoyame: Sí, todos odiamos a Kyoka u,u es una perra maldita u,u Jellal quería desistir de sus planes contra Kyoka pero Erza no se lo permitió! :P

Dana!: Voy a lloara porque tenía todo un comentario de miles de renglones de respuesta y se borró todo TTnTT Aquí voy de nuevo... A Erza se le olvidó lo del vestido porque no quería verse torpe frente a Jellal :P Y Mira es como la casamentera, ahora que su relación con Laxus va bien puede hacerla de cupido XD Rufus no piensa quitar el dedo del renglón con Levy! asdfghjklñ creo que Gajeel seduce a todas cuando está sudoroso XDD (o quién sabe, tal vez sólo a mí :V hahaha). Yo a veces me mareo en los transportes, muy rara vez. Gray alucina a Gajeel porque siempre lo ve con Juvia, son celos pero él no lo sabe XD Sí, todos odian a Kyoka en este momento u,u

Sabastu!: También tenía una respuesta larguísima, y muero de sueño pero no me voy de aquí hasta que suba este capítulo y responda todos los reviews de nuevo (que coraje me dio TTnTT), HAHA quiero darles espacio para todo a Erza y a Jellal, está de sobra decir que se atraen pero tienen que avanzar más 7u7. Gajeel tiene sus métodos de distracción XD y dicen que la sangre llama (?) XD Gray pronto descubrirá que sus celos no tienen lugar XD pobre chico. Jellal no vio venir esa confesión, se le salió de sus labios por el impacto de haber visto a Levy después de tantos años. Erza va a tener que leer el libro para entender a Jellal XDDDD Sí, mi inspiración fue de ese día, hay un video donde se ve cómo me ahogan en pastel u,u hahaha pobre pastel. PD: No quería destrozarte D: pero el bien siempre gana (?) Es más, el Jerza siempre gana :D PD2: Ya había mencionado a Wendy en los primeros caps y sí, ahora es un deja vu doble porque es la tercera vez que contesto este review (una hace tiempo estoy segura de ello) y dos hoy... XD

22: Y tendrán sus momentos! Por cierto que irán aumentando de tono 7u7

LyaMcGarden: Fuiste la primera en notarlo! Lo de Cobra XD ya verás.

AngieKawaii: Sí, son hermanos. Gajeel lidiaba con sus demonios mientras sacaba la frustración golpeando el coso ese. Levy no lo sabrá pronto. Hija, y chan chan chan... Todos odiamos a Kyoka ahora XD pobre ya estaría muerta si los reviews mataran XD No garantizo la seguridad de nadie, Kyoka es muy poderosa y mientras Jellal se comporte no habrá problemas. Uf Gajeel haciendo ejercicio omg XD respondiendo a las demás preguntas: Levy sabrá primero lo de Gajeel antes de lo de Jellal. Si lo odiará o no ya se verá XD No te apures, yo me he tardado también en actualizar ):

Palejabro: Muchas gracias :3 y perdón por las demoras no sé por qué me estoy tardando tanto D:

Guest: No te apures, es seguro que la sigo, me tardo un poco pero sigue en curso :P

Carmen: No te apures, entiendo la cuestión del tiempo D: Sí, son hermanos y tiene una hija por ahí umu El Jerza recién entra al horno para cocinarse 7u7 ¡Gracias a ti por leer y más aún por comentar! :3

Elie: Hahah tenía que compensar mis ausencias (?) Haha Jellal fue a ver a alguien y a cenar XD Yo también D: un cumpleaños así sería hermoso! Gajeel es un romántico XD Por cómo se llevan Rufus y Levy dudo que pise la fmilyzone... A diferencia de Jet t Droy que están atrapados ahí por toda la eternidad. Lucy le pegó lo pervertida a Levy XD Pronto Gray lo sabrá y dejara de celar a Juvia por culpa de Gajeel para celarla de Lyon 7u7 con Rufus es poco probable porque él y Levy estudian en otra universidad. Juvia confía en Gray :3 por eso lo tomó de la mano. Y bueno Juvia no es buena mintiendo XDDDD Chan chan chan... Eres de las poquitas personas que reparó en ese detalle, ¿con quién hablaba Cobra? O: Sí, fue Jellal quien la dejó ahí. Makarov, sabrá o no? O: por su reacción yo creo que sabe algo 7u7 Pobre Jellal pero por suerte tiene de su lado a personas que lo van a apoyar. Y no te apures por la tardanza, yo quería actualizar más en vacaciones y mírame ): soy un desastre u,u Levy recordó cosas de su pasado con esa canción, y también Gajeel tiene su historia :3 Tenía que redimirme por no actualizar seguido XD Espero que hayas pasado un feliz años nuevo!


	13. Masquerade Suite

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro Troll Mashima

Canción de Jellal (por si desean escucharla, esa es la versión en piano): /watch?v=6Ri3EK2jqEE y esta la versión completa: /watch?v=A-k_loiBYI8 (pongan la dirección de YouTube antes de cada liga)

La historia no la conté completa porque perdería el sentido y no tendría nada que ver XD pero les dejo el link por si alguien quiere leer la historia completa (oh... pobre Nina u,u): cvcello 2012/03/08/a-very-unhappy-dance-the-story-behind-khachaturians-masquerade-suite-2/ (no olviden quitar el espacio).

Antes de leer, les recuerdo en qué parte del pasado nos habíamos quedado. Primero Gajeel se da cuenta de que Levy a lo mucho tiene dieciséis años, salió en el capítulo seis y después en el siete en el especial de Mira y Laxus pero ahí las cosas se quedaron en suspenso respecto al incendio 7u7 pues shalalala les traigo otro fragmento siguiendo la línea temporal del capítulo seis... Cuando aparece Droy para decirle a Levy que Laxus está fuera de control.

PD: Felicidades a Dana que fue la única que adivinó con quién se encontró Levy XD

PD2: Empecé a hacer dibujos Gale (bueno no empecé más bien llevo un buen rato estudiando cómo hacerlos bien) y los estoy subiendo a tumblr, si alguien desea verlos mi usuario es: iblwe, tal vez pronto empiece con las demás parejas 7u7

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 **Cuatro años atrás...**

—Laxus volvió a salirse de control —Droy la guió hasta donde el rubio discutía con Mirajane en uno de los camerinos. La albina salió de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos. Laxus estaba a punto de seguirla pero ella lo detuvo del brazo.

—Deja que se calme —le habló Levy temblorosa—, dale espacio... —la mirada afilada que Laxus le envió debió bastar para que la pequeña lo soltara, si es que quería salir ilesa de ahí. Pero ella no lo soltó, sabía que en ese momento sólo empeoraría las cosas y no estaban en el lugar adecuado para otro pleito. Makarov podría sufrir otro infarto.

—Suéltame —espetó el rubio. Frunciendo más el ceño, Levy tragó duro y apretó un poco su agarre, por los nervios.

—Por favor tranquilízate, así no vas a arreglar nada... —le suplicó, Laxus podía ver el miedo en su mirada.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! —se jaloneó, pero ella no lo soltó. Quizá nunca habían tenido una relación fraternal, pero ella se preocupaba por él y en esos momentos por Makarov.

—¡Si vas ahora sólo volverán a discutir!

—¡Eso a ti no te importa! —levantó su mano contra el pequeño cuerpo de Levy y la vio contraerse para cubrir su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera impactar contra ella, su brazo fue sujeto por alguien más.

—No es la manera adecuada de tratar a una cría —dijo Gajeel deteniendo la muñeca de Laxus. Levy abrió los ojos sorprendida de la acción del cliente... Además de que ellos estaban hablando en un área de sólo personal autorizado.

—Tch —Laxus se soltó de su agarre y salió.

—Gra-gracias —dijo Levy con nerviosismo—, no debería estar aquí. ¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo? —el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba en busca del baño —mintió saliendo del camerino. Levy se abrazó a sí misma. Eso le había dado miedo, nunca había visto a Laxus tan molesto hasta el punto de querer golpearla. Eso no podía seguir así.

No quería decirle nada a Makarov, eso solamente les llevaría problemas. Siguió trabajando como si no hubiese pasado nada, claro que Mira ya no atendía en la barra por lo que ella y Lucy tuvieron que cubrirla. También perdió de vista a _Acero Negro_ , si él no hubiese llegado... No quería ni pensarlo, seguramente algo aún peor había hecho enojar de esa manera a Laxus. Suspiró cansada y continuó atendiendo, Lucy se mostraba realmente preocupada por ella, pero Levy no se cansaba de repetir que todo iba bien. Incluso no se le hacía mala idea cerrar ese día, limpiar un poco y olvidarse de lo que había pasado.

La noche continuó ajetreada, y nunca más volvió a ver a Acero Negro, había pensado en invitarle otra cerveza doble por haberla salvado pero nunca lo ubicó, quizá se había ido. Lo que ella no tenía en cuenta era que no lo volvería a ver en un largo tiempo...

La hora de cerrar no se hizo esperar, tuvieron que sacar a algunos clientes, cuando por fin habían terminado Lucy llamó a un taxi para que las recogiera, pues esa noche Natsu y Gray se habían ido antes y no podrían acompañarlas. Mientas esperaban, fueron a uno de los camerinos a cambiarse, ninguna saldría vestida de esa forma. Se recostaron sobre un bulto de ropa que hacía colchón mientras esperaban el taxi...

Levy despertó después de un rato, se había quedado dormida enterrada en la ropa de cambios del camerino a un lado de Lucy. Tomó su móvil "5:00 am.", se habían quedado dormidas un par de horas. Giró su rostro, Lucy estaba dormida con los cabellos revueltos a su lado. Tenían que moverse. Bendita la hora en la que decidieron tomarse una siesta. Buscó sus zapatos con los pies en el frío suelo y pegó contra la máscara de gatita que usaba, sería interesante salir con ella puesta y el disfraz... Sonrió, eso sería divertido si Magnolia no fuera una ciudad tan pequeña donde todos se conocían. Y una cosa era trabajar en el bar y otra exhibirse fuera.

—Lu —la movió con cuidado, un aroma a quemado penetró su nariz—, Lu despierta —la rubia abrió los ojos.

—¿Ya llegó el taxi? —Levy rió.

—Son las cinco de la mañana...

—¡Qué! —la Heartfilia se levantó de un salto—. Eso no... —abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces.

—Hay que apurarnos...

—¿Hueles eso? —preguntó Lucy olfateando el ambiente.

—Es extraño, huele a quemado —asintió la pequeña peliazul.

—Me voy a asomar, tal vez dejaron algo en la cocina o... —Levy tomó sus zapatos y se los puso lo más rápido que pudo, en lo que Lucy se incorporaba y se despejaba. Les había amanecido en el bar. La recién levantada se acercó a la puerta. La McGarden estaba poniéndose su suéter cuando una fumarola de humo entró y llenó la habitación y Lucy comenzó a toser, pronto no podían ver bien y los ojos de ambas comenzaron a irritarse.

—¡Levy! —gritó Lucy—. ¡Hay que salir de aquí! —se recostó en el suelo para salir gateando, había leído que cuando hay humo o gas en una habitación, lo mejor es permanecer en el suelo porque los gases se suben y el aire es más limpio en un nivel bajo.

—¿Estás bien Lu? —Levy se arrastró hasta ella—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Hay fuego afuera —dijo Lucy. Ambas comenzaron a gatear hasta salir de la habitación.

—¡Dios santo! —el pasillo estaba lleno de humo—. ¡Ayuda! —gritó entre gemidos y tos, pero seguramente eran las únicas que se habían quedado dormidas en el bar.

Tantearon la pared mientras se tapaban la boca con su antebrazo, si seguían respirando ese humo no iban a ser capaces de salir de ahí. Levy paró en seco, el fuego se apreciaba desde donde estaban. No podían salir por la puerta. Su casa, su hogar, el lugar donde había conocido tanta gente tan importante para ella se caía entre escombros y cenizas.

—Fairy Tail... —susurró Levy con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas y un nudo en la garganta.

—Levy hay una ventana —señalo la rubia—. Tenemos que salir por ahí —Levy asintió y la siguió, movieron una de las mesas que estaba a su alcance, Lucy se subió en ella.

—Tú primero —dijo Levy—, para que puedas recibirme —le trató de sonreír, por su estatura tan baja no podría alcanzar la ventana.

—No te quedes más tiempo del necesario —la Heartfilia envolvió su brazo con el suéter que traía en la cintura y rompió el cristal, se tardó unos segundos quitando los pedazos filosos que representaban una amenaza.

Sacó sus piernas y brincó hasta el otro lado, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco, se sentía aliviada, se giró para gritarle a Levy que seguía ella, pero lo que vio la dejó paralizada, horrorizada y por si fuera poco estaba sola y no tenía modo de entrar nuevamente. Su estado de shock duró apenas unos segundos antes de que un grito casi gutural saliera desde su estómago, gastando todas sus energías

—¡LEVY!

El sonido desgarró su garganta y cayó de rodillas, una viga del techo había caído donde ellas habían estado paradas. Levy apenas había tenido tiempo de brincar hacia atrás, cayendo de sentón sobre su trasero, estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por una gran pieza de madera, de no ser por el gritó de Lucy nunca hubiera salido del trauma.

—¡Estoy bien! —pero encerrada, no había manera de que una persona tan pequeña como ella pudiera mover una gran viga de madera de tamaño colosal que aparte ardía y amenazaba con esparcir la peligrosa llama que la había hecho caer.

—¡Sal! —gritó la rubia, Levy sabía que pronto se quedaría sin aire, las llamas amenazaban con acercarse, tenía que buscar otro camino.

—¡Lucy! —sonaba algo desesperada—, ¡te veré por la puerta de atrás! —le gritó antes de comenzar a gatear sobre sus pasos.

—¡Más te vale salir! —le gritó Lucy entre lágrimas, Levy tomó fuerzas que no sabía que tenía para llegar al pasillo nuevamente. No tenía la llave de la puerta de atrás, sólo la pequeña esperanza de que estuviera abierta, o que pudieran abrirla por la fuerza antes de que el humo se adueñara de sus pulmones por completo. Porque podría regresar al camerino y recuperar su bolsa para abrir la puerta pero comenzaba a marearse y el oxigeno cada vez llenaba menos sus pulmones.

Llegó al final del pasillo y dio vuelta a mano izquierda, ya estaba cerca de la puerta, sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba y los ojos le ardían. Apenas podía ver, se estaba ahogando. Tosió repetidas veces antes de que su cuerpo sucumbiera ante tanta contaminación en el ambiente. Se deslizó suavemente sobre la pared hasta llegar al suelo...

.

~O~O~O~

.

Gajeel estaba por salir cuando escuchó las voces de mujeres. "Mierda" pensó al tiempo que regresaba, se suponía que a esa hora el lugar estaba vacío. No iba a cargar con la muerte de alguien en la consciencia sólo porque Jose quería que su bar tuviera más gente. Entre lo que escuchó dedujo que una se había quedado atorada, por suerte no había vuelto a bloquear la puerta trasera. Regresó al lugar, abrió la puerta y entró, cubriendo su nariz con su brazo. El humo era denso y no podía ver bien, siguió avanzando hasta que sus pies chocaron con... Alguien. Era una chica que estaba desmayada en pleno pasillo cerca de la salida trasera. Gajeel la levantó y la cargó sin el menor esfuerzo mientras avanzaba de regreso.

Logró sacarla de ahí y la depositó con poco cuidado en el suelo. Era la enana, dios, si algo le hubiera pasado por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría. Era apenas una niña. Tomó el móvil que sobresalía del pantalón de la joven y llamó a emergencias. Le dejó el teléfono a un lado y se dispuso a esconderse mientras llegaba una ambulancia y los bomberos. "Estúpido Jose", pensó.

—¡Levy! —escuchó el grito de la otra chica y se escondió.

Se acomodó en un callejón obscuro y la observó despertarse para toser demasiadas veces y hablar con su amiga. Su cara de desconcierto era muy evidente. Gajeel pudo apreciarla por fin sin el antifaz, le calculó unos dieciséis años a lo mucho... La chica miró en varias direcciones y las sirenas de la ambulancia la sobresaltaron. Tomó su celular y lo guardó de nuevo en su pantalón mientras le decía a su amiga, la coneja, que estaba bien. "Eso fue rápido" pensó el Redfox, cuando el cuerpo de médicos se acercó a las jóvenes, él se escondió en las sombras del callejón. No podía irse en ese momento, si prendía la moto sería como apuntarse como sospechoso.

—¡Señoritas! —Gritó uno de los hombres de blanco, Levy alzó la mirada, estaba sentada con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Lucy, afuera del bar—. ¿Se encuentran bien? Vengan con nosotros —las ayudó a levantarse—. ¿Recuerdan lo que pasó? —ella asintió levemente. Y Lucy comenzó a explicarle.

—Nos quedamos dormidas... Despertamos y el lugar estaba en llamas —comenzó a llorar—, yo pude salir por una ventana pero Levy no... Y quiso intentarlo por la puerta de atrás...

—Me desmayé ahí dentro... Yo estaba en el pasillo y... —Levy comenzó temblar. Recoraba la sensación de haber sido tomada en brazos y un recuerdo la azotó con fuerza, era muy vago sobre su niñez. Ella solía dormir en un lado y amanecer en otro, seguramente su padre la trasladaba pero en esa ocasión no tenía la certeza, pues había sido una sensación parecida pero igual de diferente. Recordaba un profundo aroma a cuero y a loción masculina...

—Recibimos la llamada de un hombre... —le dijo mientras las conducía a la ambulancia, los bomberos también habían llegado y estaban haciendo lo posible por apagar el fuego.

—¿Un hombre? —preguntaron asombradas. El doctor asintió. Las sentó en una camilla mientras otros médicos las revisaban. Levy seguía en estado de shock. Fairy Tail ardía en llamas.

—¿Qué hacían ustedes ahí dentro? —le preguntó un doctor, Levy vio a Lucy y después a un par de patrullas.

—Trabajamos ahí... Nos quedamos dormidas en uno de los camerinos y cuando despertamos el lugar estaba...

—¿Por qué se durmieron ahí? —le preguntó el médico mientras sacaba sus instrumentos de revisión de rutina.

—¿Eh? —Levy no le quitaba la vista al lugar con ojos cristalizados—. Estábamos esperando el taxi que nos llevaría a casa. Nos acurrucamos con la ropa de cambio, y nos quedamos dormidas —un hombre con uniforme también la estaba escuchando. Levy parecía estar en otro lugar, su atención viajaba del bar en llamas a ella tirada en el pasillo, pensó que no saldría con vida de ahí. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inhalando el humo? ¿Quién la había sacado? No recordaba nada, después de cerrar sus ojos, su garganta raspaba y el oxígeno le faltaba.

—Señoritas mi nombre es Lahar —el agente de policía se acercó para hacerles las mismas preguntas. Y otras tantas, mostrándoles una placa, Levy se puso nerviosa, era menor de edad y trabajaba en un bar... Por suerte Lucy sacó la cara.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó la rubia mirando al agente a los ojos. Tenía unos severos ojos violeta, obscuros e inquisidores. Pero Lucy tenía una mirada igual de determinada.

—Dicen que se quedaron dormidas —ella asintió—. ¿Vieron algo sospechoso cuando salían del lugar?

—Humo y fuego —dijo la Heartfilia como si fuera obvio—, sólo queríamos salir pero cuando brinqué por la ventana una viga cayó del techo... Impidiéndole a Levy salir por el mismo lugar y me gritó que saldría por atrás...

—Pero me desmayé antes de llegar a la puerta —Lahar alzó una ceja en dirección a la peliazul.

—El médico de ahí —dijo señalando con la mirada al susodicho—, me dijo que recibieron la llamada anónima de un hombre. ¿Usted no lo vio?

—¿No le digo que me desmayé? —Ella dejó salir un prolongado suspiro—. Me desperté aquí afuera...

—Necesito que me dejen sus datos —le dijo el hombre de ojos violeta y ambas asintieron—. ¿Ya avisaron al dueño?

—Me acabo de despertar, apenas logramos salir de ahí y nos arribaron con sus preguntas... Ahorita lo llamo —dijo Levy sacando su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón. Se sorprendió, Jet y Droy acababan de romper récord con sus llamadas perdidas. Cuarenta y seis. Definitivamente tenía que llamarlos después.

—Dígale que tiene que venir —le dijo antes de avanzar unos pasos, Levy se mordió un labio. Makarov iba a dar el grito en el cielo... Marcó el número de su jefe y esperó.

—¿Levy? —preguntó el hombre somnoliento. Seguramente no tenía mucho dormido.

—Ho-hola maestro —dijo ella tímida—. Tengo una mala noticia... —tenía que ser sutil. Makarov no podía recibir impresiones muy fuertes.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? —la interrogó con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, bueno me están revisando... —tragó saliva—. Verá... Fairy Tail se incendió pero nadie está herido...

—¡Qué! —demandó Makarov—, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Tú estabas ahí? ¿Estás herida? —sonaba algo alterado.

—Por favor no te preocupes demasiado —rogó Levy temiendo que le pasara algo—. Lu y yo estamos bien, alguien me sacó de ahí porque otra vez me quedé dormida. Ya están los bomberos y al policía aquí... Tiene que venir.

—Voy para allá —dijo colgando y Levy se mordió el labio mientras uno de los médicos le extendía un artefacto plástico, un respirador conectado a un pequeño tanque de oxigeno puro y limpio que iría directo a sus pulmones.

—Señorita —comenzó—, necesitamos limpiar sus pulmones —se lo extendió—. Respire de aquí por favor... —le puso el respirador en la nariz y Levy sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de oxígeno, se sentía bien. Lucy pasó por lo mismo, por suerte ella no había estado tan expuesta como Levy.

Los bomberos habían apagado el incendio, al parecer alguien había dejado agua cerca de un enchufe y se había derramado "accidentalmente" sobre éste. Pero Lahar no creía en la mayoría de los incidentes de esa índole, estaba convencido de que había sido provocado, además había una pieza faltante en el puzle. El héroe que había sacado a la peliazul del bar. Se acercó de nuevo a las chicas y les tendió una libreta y una pluma. Lucy los tomó y anotó sus datos, resignada. De todas formas Makarov se los hubiera proporcionado más tarde. El señor Dreyar vivía relativamente cerca. No tardó mucho en llegar, iba a acercarse pero Lahar lo llamó. Laxus fue a plantarse frente a ellas con el ceño fruncido. Atrás pudieron ver a Mira, lo cual les extrañó bastante.

—¿Cómo estás? —Laxus se dirigió de lleno a Levy, ella pensó que podía seguir molesto, pero sonrió al ver que estaba preocupado.

—Yo estoy bien... —dijo ella quitándose el respirador de la cabeza—. Pero no entiendo algo, alguien me sacó del lugar... Yo me desmayé antes de llegar a la salida —dijo inflando uno de sus cachetes al tiempo que hacía una mueca infantil.

—¿Cómo? —Laxus frunció el ceño de tal forma que sus cejas casi se tocaban y Levy se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, desperté afuera del bar. También se encargó de llamar a emergencias —Lahar se acercó a ellos con Makarov a unos pasos.

—Ara, ara —dijo Mira—, ambas están bien y es lo que importa —se sentó junto a Lucy.

—Señor Dreyar —saludó a Laxus—, ya hablé lo ocurrido con su abuelo... Él le dará los detalles, se seguirá la investigación pertinente... —miró a Levy y después a Lucy.

—¿Ustedes trabajan en el bar? —Makarov asintió—. ¿Eres mayor de edad? —se dirigió a Levy y ella negó y Lahar anotó algunas cosas en la libreta.

—Muchas gracias... ¿Ya nos podemos retirar? —dijo nervioso Makarov, llevarían a Levy y Lucy a casa.

—Me gustaría hacerle otras preguntas a su empleada —Levy se puso tensa—, y a otros empleados. Espero que no le moleste que venga más tarde. Quisiera hablar con el personal que se encarga de cerrar...

—Eh... Sí, entiendo —se giró a ver a las afectadas—, vamos las llevaremos a casa —ambas asintieron y siguieron al pequeño señor hasta su camioneta. Laxus los seguía a prudente distancia, viendo cómo los bomberos recogían sus cosas después de apagar el fuego, al menos él no había presenciado el incendio. No lo soportaría, y su abuelo tampoco. Agradecía que por lo menos Levy y Lucy se encontraran a salvo. Había tratado a Levy muy mal... Mira cogió a Lucy y se adelantaron.

—Levy —dijo Laxus, recordaba las palabras de Mira, y se había prometido disculparse.

—¿Sí?

—Siento haberte gritado...

—No te preocupes por eso Laxus —dijo ella con una leve sonrisa—, estabas muy molesto y yo sólo empeoré las cosas...

—No es así y lo sabes —el rubio frunció el ceño y siguió avanzando en silencio. Levy sonrió ampliamente y entró a la camioneta junto a Mira. La albina le regaló una de sus sonrisas.

—Por cierto —habló Lucy en voz baja para evitar que los Dreyar la escucharan—, Mira estaba con Laxus a las cinco de la mañana —las mejillas de Mira se sonrojaron levemente.

—Se fue a disculpar conmigo —dijo con una sonrisa que decía algo como: "deja de preguntar o ya verás". Levy y Lucy asintieron nerviosas y dejaron el tema por la paz. Nadie, nadie era tan tonto como para desobedecer a una sonriente Mirajane Strauss.

Después de que la chiquilla se había marchado en compañía de unas cuantas personas y el rubio malhumorado, Gajeel había partido en su moto hacia el departamento que compartía con algunos de los empleados de Jose. Causar un incendio era una cosa, pero matar a alguien era algo que superaba su nivel de malicia. Nunca se perdonaría si por su culpa esa enana hubiera sufrido algún daño... Aparcó la moto y caminó hacia el edificio, lo primero que vio fue una silueta recargada en la pared. No era cualquier silueta, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Como también sabía por qué estaba ahí.

—¿Que quieres Lily? —preguntó sin acercarse demasiado. Lily era capaz de llevárselo a rastras a la casa de su padre, aunque estaba ahí para hacerlo, lo haría sin que él pusiera resistencia.

—Sting está en la mansión —dijo Lily sin alzar la vista, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y a Gajeel le pareció que no estaba ahí por voluntad propia.

—¿Y? —pensaba pasarlo de largo pero lo que el moreno le dijo lo hizo parar en seco.

—La casa de sus padres fue embargada por el banco de Magnolia —Gajeel lo miró por primera vez—. Juvia también está ahí... Está asustada Gajeel.

—¿Qué? —Juvia en su casa era aceptable, ¿pero por qué estaba asustada?

—Gajeel deberías volver, Juvia te necesita —Lily se incorporó—. Sus padres la han abandonado, a ella y a Sting —Gajeel abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Vaya forma de Lily de dar ese tipo de noticias. Gajeel se sujetó de la reja del edificio, pareciera que le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago tan fuerte que se le había ido el aire. En ese momento comprendió cuán imbécil había sido, había abandonado a Metalicana apenas Rogue nació. No se había puesto a pensar que para su padre la muerte de su madre también había sido una pérdida. Sólo pensaba en él. Ni siquiera había visto a su hermano una sola vez, y ahora su padre le estaba dando un techo a dos niños ajenos. Sus primos—. Ellos dejaron a Juvia y a Sting en la casa, diciendo que pasarían por ellos más tarde, cuando Juvia trató de localizar a su madre no pudo —Lily frunció levemente el ceño—. Tu padre mandó a alguien a la casa, encontraron todos los muebles afuera, la casa es ahora del banco —el Redfox alzó las cejas confundido—, me he hecho cargo de coger las pertenencias de Juvia y de Sting, Juvia te necesita en la casa, se siente sola y confundida.

—Que conveniente... —dijo apretando los dientes, Lily sonrió. Gajeel había tenido razón, Lily estaba ahí para llevárselo, aunque no fuera por la fuerza.

—No dejarías a tres críos a su suerte —se cruzó de brazos—. Traté contigo más de veinte años y sé que no lo harías... Lo de Rogue fue algo que te aseguro, tú todavía no te perdonas.

—No están a su suerte, tienen a Metalicana...

—Gajeel tu padre apenas está en casa... —caminó hacia adelante—. Rogue todavía no habla —y esa era otra razón por la cual él se mantenía alejado. Ese pequeño niño le recordaba demasiado a su madre, y el hecho de no hablar le hacía sentirse culpable. Según lo que Lily le había contado en otras visitas, el niño ni siquiera lo intentaba.

—Te tienen a ti, y de los dos tú serás mejor ejemplo para ellos que yo.

—Si tú lo dices Gajeel... —se alistó para irse—. Pero si cambias de opinión, la casa y tu familia te están esperando...

Lily se fue dejándolo solo con su consciencia. No podía dejar a Juvia en esas condiciones. Además de que se sentía culpable por haberles dado la espalda a su padre y a su hermano tanto tiempo. No odiaba a Rogue, solamente no había sabido controlar sus emociones, su madre murió dando a luz, y nunca más la volvería a ver. No se había despedido de ella. Pensó en lo desilusionada que debería estar de él en ese momento, estuviera donde estuviera, sabía que estaría decepcionada de él de alguna forma.

.

~O~O~O~

.

 **Actualidad.**

Después de arreglarse—sin ningún interés realmente—, Jellal esperaba en la planta baja a que Kyoka apareciera. Le había dicho que tenían que salir a las siete y media para llegar temprano, sin embargo a quince minutos de las ocho, su esposa aún no mostraba su presencia. . No le había dicho a dónde irían ni para qué, lo único que sabía era que tenía que tocar y quedar bien con las amistades de ella. Seguramente se trataba de alguna de las reuniones _sociales_ de su esposa con sus colaboradores comerciales. Una reunión donde él estaría de adorno mientras su esposa se codeada con gente importante y hablaba de lo próspera que era su relación. Dos adultos maduros que disfrutaban de los placeres de la vida, sin intención de tener hijos. ¡Maldita!

Jellal respiró hondo y miró la hora en su celular. La que quería salir temprano era Kyoka, él simplemente debía obedecer. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana que daba al inmenso patio, el chofer los esperaba parado a un lado del _Brabus_ negro, un Mercedes-Benz del año perteneciente a su esposa. El hombre llevaba veinte minutos parado afuera, sin cambiar de posición en ningún momento. Jellal se recargó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos, seguramente Kyoka disponía de un chofer porque no sabía manejar, o eso suponía Jellal pues nunca la había visto al volante, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que se creyera tanto que necesitara que todo el mundo hiciera las cosas por ella. Era una mujer bastante soberbia, y si los periódicos y noticias de ella decían lo contrario, era únicamente por todas las acciones altruistas que realizaba. Con objeto de mejorar su reputación.

Pasados unos minutos, escuchó el sonido de los tacones contra el suelo de mármol de la planta alta, Jellal mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero al escucharla descender decidió abrirlos para salir de una vez. Cuando su esposa bajó, Jellal sintió su cuerpo congelarse, le resultó imposible moverse. La odiaba, sin embargo Kyoka sabía cómo intimidar, y su cuerpo—pese a no ser muy esbelta—, era una carretera peligrosa, llena de curvas asesinas. Jellal estaba de acuerdo en que tanto su imagen como su personalidad eran tal para cual. Kyoka era una mujer peligrosa y tortuosa. Por muchos años Jellal había aprendido a mantenerla contenta, pero eso no significaba que él también lo estuviese. De hecho lo repudiaba, detestaba tener que satisfacer a tan despreciable mujer.

—Cierra la boca —dijo ella con sarcasmo, dándose cuenta la reacción que provocaba en él—, no te vayan a entrar moscas —Jellal tenía la mandíbula apretada y por lo tanto la boca cerrada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no aventarla contra la pared y sacarle la información del paradero de su hija por las malas.

Salieron y Jellal se subió al auto por un lado mientras el chofer le abría la puerta a Kyoka por el otro, por lo menos frente a la servidumbre no tenían que actuar. Pues para nadie en esa mansión era un misterio que su relación era de mentira. Al contrario, mientras más personas ahí lo sabían, más vigilado estaba Jellal. No tardaron mucho en arribar a su destino, era una casa grande, con las paredes de piedra obscura, algunas ventanas que mostraban la poca luz proveniente del interior. A partir de ese momento Jellal dejaba de ser él para convertirse en Siegrain.

El chofer se encargó de abrirle la puerta a Kyoka y ayudarla a bajar, seguida de él quien ya mostraba una sonrisa altiva y una mirada interesada y codiciosa. Había aprendido que con esa actitud arrogante y superficial lograba encajar con las amistades de Kyoka, sin duda todos eran unos presuntuosos.

—Buenas noches —un hombre de mirada afilada los recibió en la entrada de la mansión—, supongo que han llegado tarde a causa del tráfico —pasó su mano por su copete obscuro mientras estudiaba la apariencia de Kyoka, Jellal interpretó esa mirada como lasciva pero poco le importó, pues la mirada que su esposa le lanzaba a aquel hombre no era muy diferente, posiblemente era uno de sus amantes.

—Así fue —contestó Kyoka—, Mard Geer, él es Jellal Fernandes, mi esposo —el hombre ladeó una sonrisa arrogante y estiró su mano para aparentar un saludo formal, Jellal respondió el gesto.

—Un gusto conocerlo, señor Fernandes —les hizo un gesto para que entraran, y en silencio la pareja siguió al anfitrión hasta el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

Jellal estudió todo con demasiada calma, no había mucha gente, al contrario eran a lo mucho doce personas sin contar a los meseros que andaban con charolas con bebidas o aperitivos por todo el lugar. Había un diván color vino hasta el fondo, Mard Geer se sentó ahí, acompañado de una mujer que le resultó bastante familiar. Kyoka le presentó a otras personas, él fingía interés en sus pláticas banales pero no pudo evitar lanzar miradas a la pareja que se encontraba en el fondo del salón.

Pronto todo el mundo comenzó a juntarse con sus respectivas parejas, pues no tardarían mucho en comenzar a tocar y al parecer las melodías debían ir acompañadas del baile. Jellal observó a un hombre bastante grande acercarse al piano al centro de la estancia. Sabía que tenía que sacar a bailar a su esposa. Las demás personas ya estaban puestos para comenzar y Jellal detestó el momento, el lugar y a su acompañante. Kyoka lo miró con el ceño fruncido, se estaba tardando. Por fin le tendió la mano y ella aceptó. Realmente odiaba esa sonrisa sardónica que mostraba cada vez que ganaba una batalla.

Ella pegó su curvilínea anatomía a la de él, hasta que su busto quedo aplastado contra el fornido pecho masculino, la balada así lo demandaba. Jellal desvió su mirada de nuevo al diván pero ni Mard Geer ni la mujer que lo acompañaba estaban ahí. Cerró los ojos, pensando en la noche del día anterior cuando había sostenido a la señorita Scarlet entre sus brazos, se concentró en ello y en la embriagadora sensación de tenerla cerca. Necesitaba pensar en ella para mantener esa postura, pues si era consciente de que era Kyoka la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos, no dudaría mucho si estrangularla o mantener esa farsa. Poco a poco fue construyendo el cuerpo de Erza, sus brazos fuertes y finos, sus senos generosos y suaves—al menos así los recordaba—, su cintura en proporción con sus curvas...

—No te emociones cariño —murmuró Kyoka con voz seria, haciéndolo aterrizar en su maldita realidad—. No tienes que fingir a este grado —sonrió con arrogancia, haciendo referencia a la manera en la que Jellal paseaba una de sus manos por su espalda baja, con caricias sensuales. Jellal se dio cuenta que había dejado que su fantasía avanzara bastante. Detuvo sus movimientos sugerentes y con la misma sonrisa soberbia con la que había entrado al lugar, le habló al oído a su esposa, con voz grave.

—Yo que tú aprovechaba este momento _cariño_ , porque es lo más cerca que me tendrás en mucho tiempo —y con eso cortó la posible plática pues Kyoka suspiró exasperada, pero en lugar de mostrar su enojo, se dedicó a provocarlo. Pues Jellal era hombre y no era ningún secreto que ella tenía un cuerpo bastante generoso y curvilíneo.

—Creo que tienes razón —habló alzando su rostro, casi tocando el de él. Cualquiera pensaría que se besarían de un segundo a otro, pero tan pronto como se acercó, se alejó, decidiendo usar otra de sus cartas, empujando su pelvis contra la de él, rozando largo y tendido a su marido lo mayor posible.

—Eres despreciable —soltó él en voz apenas audible. Kyoka no despertaba ningún interés emocional en él. Sin embargo su cuerpo funcionaba de otra manera, y antes de que su esposa provocara una reacción fisiológica indeseada, Jellal la apartó antes de que la melodía terminase.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó en voz baja con acidez.

—Debo ir al baño —se burló y la dejó sola.

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la mujer que había visto en compañía de Mard Geer, no estaba seguro de que era la mujer que él tenía en mente, pero debía cerciorarse. Al no encontrarlos optó por perderse en los baños un rato y refrescarse el rostro. Al momento de salir se encontró a Kyoka afuera, esperándolo con la molestia palpable.

—No me hagas enojar, Jellal —le advirtió—. Ve y siéntate en ese maldito banco y toca —señaló el salón con el índice y Jellal sabía que debía hacerlo.

Sin contestar comenzó su andar hasta quedar frente al piano ahora solitario, se sentó y comenzó a tocar, había pensado en alguna melodía melosa y comercial para una reunión de la misma calidad, pero Kyoka se había encargado de arruinar su poca disposición. Sus dedos comenzaron a danzar en las teclas mientras interpretaba _Vals de la suite Masquerade_ , una de sus obras favoritas perteneciente a Aram Khachaturian. Conocía el trasfondo de esa melodía, y sentía que era la adecuada para presentarla. En la historia detrás de aquella melodía, se hablaba de una mujer que fue asesinada por su propio esposo. Todo al finalizar un baile de máscaras. Aquella melodía sonaba tentadora si él fuera realmente un ser despreciable como en ese momento aparentaba. Sin embargo la muerte de Kyoka no iba a ser literal, sino significativa. Jellal iba a hundirla hasta el fondo y recuperar a su hermana y a su hija.

Cuando dejó de tocar y se puso de pie, recibió los aplausos de todos. Pudo ver a Mard Geer acercarse a él junto con su acompañante.

—Sorprendente —dijo el hombre con tono burlón, Jellal se había dado cuenta que siempre estaba con ese ánimo—. Déjeme presentarle a la señora Milkovich —el joven de ojos oliva se tambaleó levemente.

¿Qué hacia Ur ahí?

.

~O~O~O~

.

—Ha de ser obra del destino que nos encontráramos aquí esta noche —el joven que llamó su atención se acercó a ella, tomando su delicada mano para depositar un beso en ella.

—Rufus —Levy quiso retirar su mano, su sorpresa era bastante grande—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Sting admiraba al susodicho con sus ojos azules, no le gustaba aquel chico y no se molestó en demostrarlo, marcando su territorio, rodeando el cuello de Levy con sus brazos, aprovechando que lo estaba cargando a esa altura.

—Veo que te ha aceptado muy bien —dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios, haciendo referencia a Sting—, y he venido a acompañar a mis padres... —Levy echó un vistazo a toda la estancia, había muchos adultos que estaban siendo atendidos por Metalicana, ubicó a Gajeel platicando con una joven pelirroja y a Juvia con Rogue en brazos mientras fingía que ponía atención a esa plática.

—Sting es un niño muy lindo —contestó mientras recuperaba su mano—, yo debería ir por Rogue para sentarlos en la mesa —el comedor estaba puesto y pronto saldría Porlyusica para pedirle ayuda en la cocina.

—Vamos, permíteme hacerte compañía —Levy se mordió el labio, unos minutos con Rufus no le caerían tan mal, asintió levemente—. Mi memoria guardará este momento —susurró con voz grave y Levy sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿En serio era tan importante para él?

—No es como si no nos viéramos —murmuró nerviosa—, llevamos una clase juntos —le recordó.

—Entiendes mi pesar, es sólo una hora y media —suspiró cerrando los ojos y tallando su sien con los dedos—. Deberíamos buscar tiempo para vernos más seguido —le tomó una mano y Levy intentó retirarla con delicadeza, pero el agarre era firme—. Podríamos vernos en ese restaurante, Fairy Tail —haló a Levy de la cintura con su otra mano, con intención de pegarla contra su pecho pero Sting puso sus pequeñas manos en el rostro del rubio de ojos verdes.

—Sting mal... —murmuró, sujetándose de los hombros del joven, abrió la boca y un líquido espeso y tibio cubrió desde la barbilla, cuello y saco de Rufus.

—¡Oh dios, Sting! —exclamó Levy, alejándose para separar a Sting de Rufus, el niño tosió un par de veces y terminó de vomitar en el suelo. Levy alzó la mirada asustada, encontrándose con un Rufus paralizado. La expresión de asco resaltaba y su urgencia por limpiarse era palpable pero no se movió—. ¿Rufus? —el bajó la mirada y Levy se puso de pie, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló a la cocina con Sting aún en brazos.

—Esto es algo que quiero olvidar —dijo él aún atónito. Porlyusica los vio y no pudo evitar esconder una sonrisa, recibió a Sting para limpiarlo y en seguida Levy buscó un trapo limpio para intentar limpiar a Rufus.

—Perdónalo por favor —murmuró Levy mientras limpiaba el mentón de Rufus, lo cual representaba un verdadero esfuerzo pues debía levantarse sobre las puntas de sus pies. Rufus bajó su mirada, Levy realmente se veía preocupada por su reacción.

—Fue un accidente —detuvo la mano de Levy con la suya sobre su rostro, la mano de ella era pequeña y cálida. Levy se quedó inmóvil, odiaba sus ojos verdes porque eran preciosos y podía perderse en ellos y Rufus realmente no le interesaba de ninguna manera que no fuera amistosa.

—Oi Porlyusica —Gajeel entró a la cocina, se quedó parado justo en el marco de la puerta abatible, deteniéndola con una mano—. Dice el viejo que es hora de servir la cena —Levy notó que su mirada se había ensombrecido al verla. Sin decir nada más cerró la puerta.

Gajeel salió de ahí molesto y sin saber por qué. No quería creer que Lily tuviese razón y sentía algo más que atracción por la niñera. Regresó con Flare, la mujer que recién había conocido y que le resultaba realmente atractiva. Juvia se retiró en cuanto el llegó, llevando a Rogue a la cocina. Gajeel prefirió olvidar lo que ahí había visto. Aunque su curiosidad había comenzado a crecer, la cercanía de Levy con Rufus Lohr era mucha. No podría decirse que eran desconocidos y eso lo molestaba más.

—La peliazul se sentía incómoda con mi presencia —murmuró la joven de abundante melena roja, Gajeel sabía que era por su mirada, Flare no intentaba disimular su interés por Juvia, lo cual era una verdadera lástima porque en esos momentos le hubiera gustado la idea de que Flare le hiciera pasar un buen rato.

—Fue a ver al otro crío —dijo cruzándose de brazos, estaban hablando de la crisis por la que su familia estaba pasando. Al parecer todos sus movimientos comerciales se habían visto truncados, era por eso que en esos momentos buscaban apoyo con Metalicana.

La cena fluyó con normalidad, aunque Gajeel no dejaba de admirar al padre de Flare, el hombre seguramente pasaba los dos metros de altura. Su padre mostró un lado de él que rara vez dejaba ver, pues hizo algunas bromas y dejó mucho la seriedad de lado. Presentó a Sting y Rogue como sus hijos consentidos. Aunque todos sabían que también se preocupaba por los mayores. En punto de las diez Levy fue a recostar a los niños con ayuda de Juvia. La joven le contó que antes de la muerte de Ami, Metalicana poseía un carácter mucho más ameno, era un hombre muy animado. Sin embargo con el tiempo y la muerte de su esposa, tuvo más responsabilidades que atender y se volvió mucho más serio.

Levy y Juvia pasaron un largo rato hablando sobre los niños y poco a poco sobre ellas mismas. Aunque Levy notó que la mayor trataba de ocultar algunos rasgos de su pasado, le alegraba que fuera abriéndose poco a poco. También le contó cómo Sting había vomitado sobre Rufus y Juvia no sabía si disculparse o reírse. Hacía mucho tiempo que Sting no regresaba la comida.

—Juvia se dormirá ahora —dijo tapándose la boca para bostezar—. Levy debería hacer lo mismo, mañana es viernes...

—Tienes razón —miró su celular, pasaban de las dos de la mañana—. Seguramente todos se han ido ya.

—Juvia escuchó hace como un hora el motor de los carros... —Levy asintió y se despidió para salir de ahí.

Bajó las escaleras para cerciorarse, la casa estaba vacía, incluso recogida. Lo único que se oía eran unos ronquidos. Levy prendió la luz y vio a Gajeel recostado en el sillón con una botella en la mano. Se acercó a él e intentó moverlo pero el hombre no reaccionaba. Le retiró la botella para ponerla en el suelo y lo levantó—o al menos hizo todo lo posible por ello—, para llevarlo a su cama y recostarlo, pesaba mucho aquel gorila. Levy rió en voz baja, _ese gorila_ le encantaba y ahora estaba borracho y ella lo llevaba su cama. Por suerte todos en la mansión dormían. "Bien Levy... Vas muy bien" pensó con sarcasmo mientras analizaba la rara situación.

El moreno movía los pies y su peso se suavizó, estaba cooperando. Subieron las escaleras y Levy lo guió hasta su recámara, estaba a punto de recostarlo en su cama cuando el peso de Gajeel le cayó con fuerza, tirando a ambos en el colchón. Gajeel la acorraló, posándose sobre ella.

—¿Qué haces enana? —preguntó con voz ronca y Levy sintió su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho. Tragó duro, el tibio aliento del moreno le rozaba los labios con ese aroma a alcohol, haciendo la sensación más excitante de lo que parecía.

—Yo... No más bien tú... —no sabía qué decirle. Dejó de respirar al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían. Gajeel estaba a horcajadas sobre ella en su cama.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Sí, Ur, la mamá de Ultear, la directora de asuntos estudiantiles... ¿Qué hacía ahí? O:

¿Qué pensaron? Que Jellal y Levy se encontrarían tan pronto... Lo siento si di esa impresión XD pero todavía es muy pronto para eso 7u7

PD: Si quieren ver a Jellal con más instrumentos y sensualidad, pásense por "Sinfonía" de Sabastu, así podrán ayudarme a acosarla para que actualice (?) XD Mientras leeré Lazos y Enlaces que si no me hubiera metido a stalkearla ahorita, no me hubiera dado cuenta D: OMG es un OS XD ¡Y para más Jellal! chan chan ya me enamoraron de él ): hahaha también pásense por El origen de los cazadores obscuros de DanaLovesOhana! :D aquí entre nos me dijo que lo va a actualizar pronto! YEY!

* * *

Respondiendo a sus preciados reviews:

Sabastu: Gray descubrió algo muy, muy importante XD Y Natsu ahora está de su lado. Juvia ya lleva un buen rato lejos de las pandillas pero igual es su pasado el que no ha enfrentado el que le traerá problemas u,u Sí, algo hay de esa plática de Gajeel con respecto a Zancrow u,u esos hombres! 7n7 Hahaha es que Gajeel le enseñó a defenderse desde más chica, domina bien algunos movimientos XD Y sí, Gray es un bello tsundere y más adelante se verán escenas más lindas aún :D UUuuhh siento que van a odiar a Meredy por mi culpa ): es tan linda pero nadie la va a comprender =( / Sí, Jellal se siente de la patada con tremenda noticia u,u Y ahora que la madre de su amiga está metida en ese mundo raro de Kyoka D.: chan chan chan... Las citas XD quería usarlas de verdad! :P ¡Es que Jellal es muy sacrificado! :3 hahahahahaha realmente odias a Kyoka XDDDD omg y la vas a odiar más... (mejor me escondo). ¿Quién será? Pronto saldrá, no te apures XD Hahaha Sí, Levy sintió extraña la presencia de Jellal y puf lo que e dijo sobre su apellido ... Pronto se sabrá más de eso! :D Levy empapada y Rufus vomitado XDDDD La relación de Gajeel y Levy evolucionará de manera distinta a las otras, de hecho habrá muchos choques pero más adelante... Lily siempre sabe qué decir! :D Hahahaha puse la palabra "destino" a propósito para que pensaran que era Jellal pero no, era Rufus :P Jellal sí tocó pero Levy no escuchó u,u ya se encontrarán más, más adelante y uuuf sorpresas por todas partes... Pobre bolsa de boxeo D: ella no tumbó el internet XD

Sara: ¡PRIMA! En este no hubo tanto Gruvia, pero no te desesperes haha pronto tendrán un capítulo con muchos sentimientos encontrados XDDDD ¡Sí! Gajeel es un descarado! XD Juvia pasó por ese proceso en el anime, todo cambió al conocer a Gray :3 Sí, la mamá de Juvia vive, pero falta mucho para que salga... haha y las parejas que faltan! Algunas no son canon... ;) Oh siento que odiarán mucho a la pobre de Meredy =( es que la pondré en un escenario muy complicado a la pobre! u,u pero es la cosa más noble! :'( ¡Me dio mucho gusto leer tu review prima! un abrazo! :D

Dana!: De nada :3 Ahorita estoy hablando y aclarando el pasado de Gajeel y Levy... Me seguiré con Gray y Juvia y después algunas cosas de otras parejas XD pero para no crear tanto caos me iré en ese orden XDDD Todos llevamos una Juvia dentro u,u en muchos aspectos. Hahaha todos se dieron cuenta en el pasado cuando había indicios en el antepasado 7u7 ¡Sí! Kyoka es fría, calculadora y despiadada. Muy mala ella! Y se vienen tiempos peores... Sí! sólo lo usé esa vez, en parte porque es un gran apodo y en parte porque las palabras de Jellal sobre su apellido hicieron mella en Levy :P HAHAHAHHAHA tranquis! Pronto mejorarán las cosas, ya verás ;) Gajeel madurará mucho. Las citas :'3 es que amo Hija de Humo y Hueso (8)

Kagoyame: Sí! hahaha XD la protección es primero! Sí, Erza le dará su merecido a esa vieja! hahahha mira que sí la hay 7u7 chan chan chan

Palejabro: Perdón por las tardanzas, la uni me consume ): Hahaha es que primero debían conocerse y así XDD bueno Gray y Juvia son los que apenas se han conocido con la entrada de Juvia a la universidad, y pronto avanzaré en ellos pero hay que recordar a Meredy...

LyaMcGarden: Cobra... Tal vez. Tal vez no... u,u quién sabe XD No, no era Jellal XD

Guest1: Listo! perdón las tardanzas es que ay ): la uni...

Guest2: (eres el mismo que el anterior?) Uuuh en verano realmente podía, ahora es más complicado /: pero espero poder por lo menos una vez a la semana... No no era él XD

Lin: No, haha eso es lo que quería que pensaran XDDD Es que Gajeel la entrenó bien XD y pronto se sabrá más de Zancrow y Juvia XDD

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Recuerden que sus reviews me animan a seguir publicando!**

 **:3**


	14. Secretos

Disclaimer y alerta de spoiler: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-FAAACK-SALIÓ-JELLAL-Y-LYREDY-Mashima... Troll.

AVISO-SÚPER-HÍPER-MEGA-IMPORTANTE: Antes que nada, la página de Fanfiction ha sido copiada por estas páginas "espejo", en mi perfil podrán encontrar más detalles, pero en resumen son páginas creadas para acceder a información que tienen páginas protegidas. En el caso de FF se supone que no pueden copiar el texto para volarse las historias. (Aunque en las versiones móviles sí te deja), lo que se argumenta contra estas páginas espejo es que sacan dinero de nuestras historias. No sé si sea verdad pero nada perdemos denunciando.

Si alguien está leyendo esto con otros fines, esta historia, al igual que todas las demás, está registrada, y autoras del fandom, les recomiendo que registren sus historias. En mi perfil está también la información de cómo hacerlo. De algún modo es nuestra propiedad intelectual y no se vale que alguien más saque provecho de esto.

Segundo aviso menos importante: Perdón por la tardanza u,u pensé que podría actualizar antes de exámenes pero se me vino el tiempo encima y por eso la demora. Por suerte voy bien OMG tengo 92 en estadística asdfghjklñ. El punto es que tal vez tarde en actualizar pero saben que siempre lo hago :3 además quería ver si actualizo algún otro fic de FT que tengo en pausa...

Tercer aviso: Más bien pido opinión... Digamos que estoy con un anime y apenas con el manga de Akagami no Shirayuki Hime, un shoujo muy enternecedor a decir verdad pero que estoy viendo y siguiendo por Obi XDDDD estaba pensando en un fic, sin embargo no me atrevo a subirlo porque siento que nadie conoce el anime .-. alguien sí? XD

Cuarto aviso: Habrán dos parejas crack, y una que no será pero que fue... XDDDD ya verán, espero que no cause muchos problemas...

Ya mucha charla, los dejo leer :3

PD: Por favor no me odien D: porque siento que no viviré para continuar D:

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Secretos

.

Jellal se quedó inmóvil a un lado del piano. Kyoka había llegado a su lado y Mard Geer se encontraba frente a él, junto con Ur Milkovich, la madre de Ultear, su única amiga, y ninguna sabía su situación aunque ambas sospechaban que algo no estaba bien o correcto en su matrimonio. Jellal intentó no mostrar mucho su sorpresa, le dedicó una mirada escrutadora pero discreta. La señora portaba un elegante vestido azul marino que carecía de tirantes, con escote cuadrado, cubría su cuello con una mascada de seda del mismo tono y llevaba un prendedor de plata en su cabello lacio y corto, hasta el cuello.

—Un gusto —Ur le extendió la mano, fingiendo no conocerlo—. Kyoka habla mucho de usted —Jellal no la notó nerviosa ni temerosa de que él la desmintiera, quizá sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo. Siendo la madre de Ultear, le daría la oportunidad de explicarse más tarde. Porque su presencia ahí, debía tener una explicación poderosa. Jellal nunca lo había expresado, ni le había dedicado tiempo a investigar los negocios de su esposa, pero estaba casi seguro de que además de su emporio empresarial, Kyoka tenía negocios no muy transparentes.

—El gusto es todo mío —contestó él sonriendo de medio lado. Sintió a su esposa tensarse a su lado y disminuyó la amplitud de su gesto. Si algo había disfrutado Jellal en el pasado, era conocer a las amistades femeninas de Kyoka, pues siempre le creaba la sensación de celos con su sonrisa ladina, aunque realmente ninguna le interesaba, solía disfrutar cada vez que la hacía enojar. Y si podía molestarla con eso como venganza—aunque mínima—, lo hacía. Hasta que sus planes habían llegado demasiado lejos, causando así una discusión con su mejor amiga, Seilah Dark.

La mujer era bastante leal a Kyoka, pese a eso Jellal había logrado la atención de la chica, porque era por lo menos diez años menor que su esposa, y unos cuantos más joven que él. Seducirla había sido bastante fácil a pesar de que ella ponía resistencia. Todo había salido de acuerdo a su plan para enfadar a su esposa, pues con anterioridad, cuando supo que Levy había escapado del orfanato, pensó que la manera más fácil en la que Kyoka le pediría el divorcio sería si lo encontraba siéndole infiel en su propia casa. Jellal tenía a lo mucho seis años de haber terminado su carrera, y acorde con la ley, si una de las partes encontraba a la otra siéndole infiel en su propiedad, podía solicitar el divorcio inmediato. Jellal nunca había tenido la suerte de tal cosa, así que pensó que lo mejor sería ponerse él mismo en bandeja de plata para que su esposa desistiera de él.

La había hecho enfadar. Bastante.

Había seducido a la muchacha hasta el punto en el que ella iba a la mansión temprano—sabiendo que Kyoka llegaba siempre de noche—, para pasar tiempo con Jellal, él se había encargado de enamorarla, sin ser capaz de sentir culpa por usarla. En esos años lo único que le importaba era librarse de su esposa, además tenía claro que cualquier persona relacionada con Kyoka, seguramente era de la misma calaña. Un día, sabiendo que Kyoka regresaría un poco antes, había preparado todo para llevarse a Seilah a su despacho y encargarse de dejar la puerta de la mansión abierta, dejando prendas visibles por el pasillo que llevarían a Kyoka hasta la estancia donde él se encontraba sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su _mejor amiga_. Estuvieron a punto de intimar cuando Kyoka apareció gritando impropios contra la joven. Seilah se había quitado a Jellal de encima para vestirse y explicarle a Kyoka, cualquier cosa. Su esposa estaba más que consciente que eso había sido adrede, sin embargo no fue capaz de contener su irá contra la mujer. Dejando muy en claro—para ambos—, que Jellal era de su propiedad.

Las marcas en su rostro se encargaban de recordarle a Seilah su indiscreción día tras día.

Kyoka se había encargado de marcarle la frente, Jellal se había dado cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. No pudo hacer nada para proteger a Seilah cuando los hombres de Kyoka lo detuvieron mientras presenciaba como la torturaba y finalmente marcaba su rostro con hierro al rojo vivo, Seilah había gritado y Jellal se vio obligado a presenciar ese acto desde la primera fila, sintiendo nauseas que se intensificaban con el olor de la carne quemada. La cicatriz había quedado tan obscura que de lejos parecía un tatuaje en tinta negra. Pero eso no había sido lo peor, Kyoka le aseguró que conocía el paradero de Levy, y que si volvía a cometer otro _chistecito_ , sería la cara de su hermana la que cargaría con una marca por el resto de su vida.

Jellal sintió culpa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, además de un inmenso pavor. Tanto que la idea de engañar a Kyoka en sus narices había quedado descartada completamente. El día que se deshiciera de su esposa sería teniendo todas las cartas a favor y teniendo a su hermana y a su hija bajo su protección. Después de eso, había sabido muy poco de Seilah, en reuniones importantes se veían pero ninguno se dirigía la palabra, la mujer seguía mostrando un respeto implacable por su esposa y una sumisión incuestionable, lo cual lo turbaba bastante, sin embargo era consciente de que Kyoka y Seilah además de tener una amistad enfermiza, trabajaban juntas.

Ese día no la había visto, quizá de haberlo hecho, su consciencia lo carcomería al punto de obligarlo a comportarse como el títere de Kyoka.

—Necesito tratar unos asuntos con su esposa, espero que no le moleste hacerle compañía a la señora Milkovich mientras tanto —Jellal sintió la mirada de advertencia por parte de la ojiazul, y sabía que no debía mostrarse tan complaciente como lo hacía en el pasado. Y menos en ese momento en el que se encontraba tan acorralado.

—Será un placer —Kyoka avanzó con Mard Geer hacia el que supuso Jellal, era el despacho. La mayoría de los presentes les siguieron mientras una mujer se acercaba al piano y comenzaba a tocar.

—Por un momento pensé que lo arruinarías —murmuró Ur—, tu expresión pudo habernos delatado.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? —Ur suspiró con fastidio, no tenía caso contarle a Jellal nada aún, mientras menos personas estuviesen involucradas mejor. Ya bastante tenía con las preguntas de Ultear. No pensaba involucrar a nadie más, ni siquiera a Meredy, no hasta que diera con el paradero de su familia. Si es que aún había alguien esperando por ella.

—Oh vamos Jellal, no creo que deba rendirte cuentas —la mujer tomó una copa que un mesero le ofrecía en una charola, Jellal la imitó—. No esperaba verte aquí el día de hoy —dijo sin pensar, había estado reuniéndose con _Tártaros_ desde hacía unos años. Llevaba bastante tiempo investigando muchas de sus actividades y por fin podía acercarse a ese escaso número de personas. Pensó que le sería más difícil pero bastó con seducir a Mard para que poco a poco fuera integrándola en su secta. Sabía que Kyoka pertenecía a ella y había hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar a Jellal, aunque la mayoría de las reuniones fueran dirigidas por Kyoka, Mard los mandaba llamar a todos de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

—No se trata de rendirme cuentas, Ur —Jellal balanceó la copa con vino, aburrido—. Tengo el presentimiento de que estás tratando con gente peligrosa.

—Así como tú, sé cuidarme —sonrió con arrogancia, al igual que Jellal, Ur había aprendido a camuflarse en ese ambiente. No le era difícil aparentar ser superficial, al menos hasta ese momento no había tenido complicaciones.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —contestó con aire nostálgico. Posiblemente Ultear y Ur eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, tenía una amistad con ellas desde que Ultear se presentó a su despacho y poco a poco fueron fortaleciendo ese lazo, tanto que Jellal conoció a Ur por la confianza que había entre los abogados.

—Quita esa cara o pensaré que estás realmente preocupado —sonrió con sinceridad y avanzó por el salón hasta llegar al diván que con anterioridad compartía con Mard Geer—. Será mejor que sigamos fingiendo ser dos extraños.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Gajeel no había tomado ni media botella, aunque realmente había querido hacerlo. Presenciar a Levy siendo tan cariñosa con Rufus Lohr había sacado su lado salvaje. Se le había calentado la sangre y su juicio se había visto nublado. Había permanecido serio el resto de la reunión, ni siquiera cuando el padre de Flare los había intentado emparejar—Gajeel no sabía si bromeaba o realmente no sabía que Flare gustaba de mujeres—, había podido disimular su enojo. Y para colmo, Rufus estaba tomando mucho partido en la empresa de sus padres y negociar con él era algo que no lo animaba en absoluto. A pesar de que el chico estudiaba una carrera artística—cosa de la que se enteró en esa reunión—, tenía una memoria capaz de almacenar tantos datos como una computadora. Y Gajeel cayó en cuenta de que contra él, estaba en desventaja. Pues Gajeel no se caracterizaba por ser muy listo, o eso pensaba él porque sus calificaciones no eran admirables. Sin embargo su padre sabía que era capaz de llevar lejos la compañía, pues además de sus conocimientos administrativos, Gajeel amaba la parte mecánica, armar y trabajar con máquinas. Algo de lo que Rufus carecía. Pero Gajeel era demasiado rudo al momento de juzgarse a sí mismo. Y al final de la cena se había recostado en un sillón dispuesto a tomarse la botella, fue Lily quien con un par de palabras, logró detenerlo. Gajeel apenas le dio unos tragos antes de cerrar los ojos y pensar en qué le había hecho Levy McGarden. Casi se queda dormido, cuando escuchó pasos en las escaleras y distinguió su pequeña figura bajando, se había hecho pasar por dormido y encima le había dejado creer que estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol cuando realmente no estaba borracho. Estaba en sus cinco sentidos. No obstante, tener a Levy bajo su cuerpo logró embriagarlo más que cualquier substancia. Y se odiaba por ello. Él la había lastimado en el pasado, por su culpa Levy le tenía pavor a los lugares cerrados y sabía que no podía estar con ella siendo él su verdugo. Ella merecía algo mejor, no a un chico reformado que además había pasado unos días tras las rejas.

¿Entonces por qué la acorralaba de esa manera?

Porque era jodidamente egoísta.

Sin darle tiempo a su consciencia de reaccionar, Gajeel fue acercándose lentamente al rostro de la joven, sabía que él no merecía a una chica como ella, pero haberla visto tan cerca de Rufus le había quemado el pecho y esa amarga sensación sólo era capaz de extinguirse con los dulces besos femeninos. Acarició los pequeños y rosados labios con los suyos, apenas los había tocado y un gemido salió de ellos, alentándolo a tomarlos con fuerza, posesivo. Levy no podía hacer más que responder, pues su cabeza estaba hundida en el colchón y además su mente se encontraba incapacitada por las caricias de él, impidiéndole pensar con claridad… No, más bien impidiéndole pensar.

—Ga-jeel —él se apartó apenas nada—. No... No juegues conmigo... —sin dejarla seguir hablando, Gajeel volvió a volcar sus labios sobre los de ella, esperando a que protestara, pues si lo hacía se detendría, no tenía intenciones de lastimarla de nuevo. Temiendo que lo rechazara continuó devorando sus dulces labios, y ella no hizo nada por alejarlo. Aprovechó su buena disposición y acarició su cabello esponjado, deshaciendo el nudo que mantenía la bandana atada, hundió sus dedos entre las hebras azuladas y aspiró su aroma a mora azul. Dulce y exótico. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos por más tiempo, tanto que le dolía.

Se alejó un poco para sujetarle ambas manos por encima de su cabeza y atarlas lentamente con la bandana que con anterioridad sujetaba el cabello azulado de la joven.

—Enana —susurró sobre sus labios—, estás arrestada por provocarme —sus labios se unieron de nuevo con los de Levy, de manera superficial, lentamente—, por meterte por debajo de mi piel —Levy se veía incapaz de detenerlo, su voz ronca neutralizaba sus intentos por pararlo, sólo se dedicaba a disfrutar la cercanía que le brindaba y a dejar escapar pequeños gemidos—, por quejarte demasiado —se burló el moreno—. Pero más que nada, quedas arrestada por tu anterior comportamiento con Rufus Lohr —los labios de acero recorrieron su diminuto cuello, sin embargo ella dejó de estremecerse. Esas palabras la habían arrojado con violencia a la realidad. Ella no era nada de Gajeel y era libre de estar con cualquiera. Aunque la atracción que sentía por él era demasiado intensa, era hijo de su jefe. Ella cuidaba a su hermano pequeño y eso que se estaba dando entre ellos le sabía mal.

—Gajeel —susurró con voz serena, soltando sus manos—. Detente —el moreno se quedó atónito ante la petición de Levy porque sabía que debía apartarse y dejarla ir. No podía ser tan descarado para impedírselo—. Por favor —susurró la joven y Gajeel se obligó a levantarse, la observó brincar de la cama para salir corriendo de su habitación, sin cerrar la puerta.

Gajeel se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón, pensando que posiblemente había estropeado todo entre ellos y eso no era lo que él quería. No podía estar alucinando que cada vez que estaban juntos algo les pasaba a ambos, de no ser así, Levy lo hubiese detenido desde que entendió sus intenciones. Tenía un margen de conocimiento bastante amplio en lo que a las necesidades femeninas refería, y estaba seguro de que Levy lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Generalmente salía con mujeres más superficiales, altas y con grandes atributos. Sin embargo desde que vio a la pequeña peliazul años atrás, se había sentido atraído por su pequeño cuerpo, incluso después de darse cuenta lo joven que era, le costó trabajo dejar de pensar en ella.

Suspiró con una sonrisa irónica y miró la bandana que reposaba a un lado de su cabeza, la tomó entre sus dedos y se la llevó a la nariz, aspirando nuevamente ese embriagador aroma.

Y así se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente se despertó tarde, seguramente Jura había llevado a Juvia y a los niños a la escuela, miró su celular, eran cerca de las doce. Se levantó y se metió a bañar, seguramente ni a patadas llegaría a su última clase. Cuando se levantó de la cama, la bandana de Levy cayó al suelo. La levantó, inhaló su aroma y la guardó en uno de sus muebles, donde tenía algunos objetos que tenían un alto valor sentimental para él. Después de una refrescante ducha, que le ayudó a despejar su mente, se dispuso a ir al despacho para resolver unos pendientes que tenía con Metalicana. Sin embargo al revisar su celular tomó su chaqueta y le avisó a Lily que irían al parque. Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse al moreno cuidando de los niños.

—¿Qué significa esto? —señaló a Sting y Rogue.

—Buenos días Gajeel. Los profesores tienen un taller los viernes, una vez al mes —señaló a los niños—, no tienen clases.

—Pues que vengan —tomó las llaves de una camioneta y Lily levantó a ambos niños en brazos—. Les vendrá bien salir un rato. Se la viven encerrados —el guarura sonrió con autosuficiencia y salieron de la casa. Jura estaba platicando con algunos de los guardias de afuera mientras otros lavaban la camioneta que generalmente usaba Gajeel cuando no andaba en moto.

—Nos vamos al parque —Jura iba a recibir las llaves pero Gajeel abrió y se montó en el asiento del piloto. No le gustaba usar a Jura de chofer, a diferencia de Juvia, Gajeel amaba manejar, rápido. Aunque cuando salía con su prima o los niños se moderaba bastante al volante.

Jura los siguió en otra camioneta con los guardias, Lily y Gajeel se fueron juntos con los niños. El moreno no sabía que quería el viejo con él, simplemente había recibido un mensaje de un número desconocido que decía: Necesito hablar contigo, M.D. Al llegar a la calle del parque se estacionó y le indicó a Lily que cuidara de los niños mientras él se encaminaba al restaurante Fairy Tail. No tardó mucho en ser atendido por la albina que no le había dado información de Levy, ella le indicó que Makarov Dreyar lo esperaba en un gabinete. Cuando llegó el viejo tenía un tarro de cerveza frente a él.

—Siento haber solicitado tu presencia a esta hora y en viernes —Gajeel se encogió de hombros, como si realmente no le importara. Le había dado su número al viejo tiempo atrás, cuando levantó los cargos y se encargó de que no fuera a prisión. Gajeel le había dicho que si algún día necesitaba un favor, contara con él. No sabía que después de esos años, finalmente Makarov Dreyar querría tomarle la palabra—. Se trata de Levy.

Mientras Gajeel hablaba con el señor Dreyar, Lily observaba como Sting y Rogue jugaban en los columpios. De vez en cuanto mandaba una que otra mirada a la camioneta de la escolta para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden, y de sobra estaba decir que confirmaba la semiautomática plateada que escondía entre la ropa. El peso de esa arma siempre le daba seguridad y confianza para enfrentarse a todo, y más si era para proteger a la familia de Metalicana, a él le debía muchas cosas, su fidelidad y lealtad eran para él y para su familia.

De pronto escuchó unos gritos y a una niña llorando.

El llanto provenía de una pequeña de cabello azul obscuro, unos niños la molestaban por su pequeña estatura, Lily estaba a punto de acercarse pero una pequeña de cabello rosa apareció para consolarla y decirle que todo iba bien. Ambas niñas rondaban los siete años de edad. También fue consciente del pequeño niño de once años que ahuyentó a los niños que molestaban a la pequeña. Suspiró, en ocasiones los niños llegaban a ser muy crueles si descubrían que podían imponerse sobre otros niños. Por suerte esa pequeña no iba sola. Volvió su atención a Sting y a Rogue, el rubio se mecía eufórico en su columpio mientras el moreno apenas se movía con la mirada gacha. Lily odiaba verlo así, deprimido.

—¡Sherria! —escuchó la voz de una mujer—. ¿Han vuelto a molestar a Wendy? —decidió ignorar el tema y seguir únicamente concentrado en su labor de vigilar a los niños.

—Sí tía, pero Mest se ha encargado de alejarlos —contestó la niña de cabello rosado.

—Ya veo —suspiró derrotada la mujer.

Lily sentía cierta curiosidad, la voz femenina era agradable a su oído y la forma en cómo le hablaba a los niños le enternecía, muy pocas veces veía a madres con sus hijos o tías con sus sobrinos porque Ami estaba fallecida y su hermana se había esfumado, y lo que recordaba de Ami era la buena relación que mantenía con Gajeel. Los había visto desde que el Redfox tenía cerca de diez años, aunque en ese tiempo él era apenas un muchacho, siempre deseó poder formar su propia familia. Esa idea se había evaporado tiempo atrás, pues con su trabajo de tiempo completo no tenía tiempo para alguien más que la familia de Metalicana, aunque había tenido sus citas y una que otra relación pasajera, ninguna duraba por su trabajo. Y no se quejaba, adoraba a la familia de Metalicana, y a Sting y Juvia. A diferencia de Jura, Lily había creado lazos irrompibles con ellos, y sentía una gran estima y amistad por Gajeel, quizá porque una parte de ese muchacho le recordaba a él cuando era joven.

—Rogue —Lily observó como el niño se bajaba del columpio y se acercaba a la pequeña de cabello azul para darle sus dulces.

—Mira Wendy, este lindo caballero ha venido a verte —le dijo la mujer—, quita esa cara triste, ¿cómo se dice?

—Gra-gracias —balbuceó la pequeña recibiendo los caramelos, observando detenidamente al niño, notablemente más pequeño, de pies a cabeza—. Me llamo Wendy —Rogue se quedó quieto, mirando el cabello de la pequeña, el cual llevaba en dos coletas altas.

—Lo siento, Rogue no habla —se acercó Lily con ya Sting en brazos.

—Oh, ¿son sus hijos? —Lily vio por fin a la mujer. Su reacción superaba a la de Rogue con la pequeña Wendy, hacía mucho tiempo que Lily no salía con mujeres, y menos con alguna tan elegante como aquella, era de la clase de mujer que nunca se perdía la hora del té. Él estaba acostumbrado a un mundo más salvaje, aunque en esos momentos estaba haciendo el trabajo de niñera, la mujer que tenía enfrente no encajaba en su rutina, sin embargo era eso lo que lo había dejado sin palabras.

—¿Eh? —miró a los niños. Ambos de piel blanca y él de tez obscura, muy obscura—. No, soy su guardaespaldas. Pantherlily —le extendió su mano, la mujer la estrechó con una sutil sonrisa.

—Charle —a pesar de haber cruzado apenas unas palabras con ella, Lily notó su clase, a simple vista era fácil de deducir. Un vestido entallado negro con un cinturón blanco, zapatos de tacón y medias. Un muy sutil maquillaje que él podría considerar innecesario, aunque aceptaba que las espesas pestañas le quedaban perfectas con ese par de ojos cafés, contrastando con su nívea piel y el cabello rubio cenizo, platinado. Sin embargo su apariencia revelaba que no pasaba de los treinta.

—Charle —el chico de once años apareció lleno de tierra, parecía molesto. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Wendy y habló sin ver a la pequeña—, ya no se volverán a meter contigo —la pequeña se sonrojó y asintió levemente.

—¿Todos son sus sobrinos? —preguntó Lily curioso, había prestado atención a su mano de manera involuntaria, no tenía anillos.

—No, Wendy y Sherria son hijas de mi hermana —señaló a Mest—, él es mi... Hermano —sintió algo de vergüenza al decirlo en voz alta, había recogido a Mest de la calle pero el niño nunca la había visto como a una madre y a ella tampoco se le daba el amor maternal, aunque lo quería mucho como para dejarlo a su suerte y eso había ayudado al desarrollo de un lazo fraternal.

—Ellas no se parecen —dijo Lily en voz alta.

—Mest, ¿por qué no cuidas de los niños mientras van a jugar? —el pequeño asintió y se llevó a Wendy de la mano, Sting saltó de los brazos de Lily para seguir a Rogue y a los demás.

—Curiosas criaturas —dijo Lily al verlos formar un círculo, siguiendo las instrucciones de Mest.

—Sí que los son —Charle se sentó en una banca, Lily supuso que los tacones ya la habían cansado, nadie usaba tacones para ir al parque—. Wendy y Sherria siempre han sido muy unidas, y al ser Wendy un poco más pequeña, Sherria siempre ha tendido la tendencia de ver por ella.

—No son hermanas, ¿cierto? —Charle apretó los labios y negó. Su hermana Grandine había tenido a Sherria a una edad muy avanzada y su esposo había fallecido, dejándola sin la oportunidad de volver a procrear. Grandine había adoptado a Wendy cuando apenas tenía un par de años. Había sido un trámite complicado por su edad y el hecho de no tener un esposo vivo. Incluso pasaron varios días en los que creyó que no le darían a Wendy, sin embargo cuando recibió la llamada de que podía ir por la niña había llorado de emoción. Charle había desarrollado un cariño especial por la pequeña, también anhelaba ser madre, quizá por eso había recogido a Mest, aunque las cosas se dieron de otra forma con él.

—No, pero como si lo fueran —sonrió mientras veía a los niños jugar. En ese momento se desconocía a sí misma. Ella era demasiado seria como para ponerse a hablar con un desconocido, y más sobre ella o su familia. Tal vez haberlo visto con niños le había dado más confianza, eso aunado al atractivo innegable de ese hombre. Suspiró para sus adentros. Ambos veían a los niños en silencio hasta que una voz ronca y descortés la sacó de su abstención.

—Oi, Lili —Charle vio a un chico moreno con una gran melena negra y perforaciones por todo su rostro. Su asombro fue tan notorio que el chico reparó en su presencia, sin embargo, fuera de mirarla de manera rápida y hacer un gesto de saludo por mera cortesía, no le prestó más atención.

—Charle, un placer —Lily se acercó a los niños y recogió a Sting y a Rogue.

La mujer los vio partir desde la banca.

.

~O~O~O~

.

En la universidad, Juvia aprovechó que tenía horas libres para encerrarse en la biblioteca a hacer sus pendientes. Seguramente Metalicana estaría insistiendo para que fuera con la familia de campamento como acostumbraban a ir todos los años durante el primer fin de semana de septiembre. Juvia estaba agobiada con algunas tareas, aunque realmente no tenía serios problemas con ninguna prefería siempre ir adelantada en todo. Su principal prioridad era obtener las mejores notas. En la preparatoria estuvo en cuadro de honor desde el tercer semestre hasta finalizar sus estudios. Planeaba mantenerse en esa posición a lo largo de su carrera. Tomó uno de los libros que necesitaba para la clase de geometría y comenzó a buscar una mesa. Los exámenes se acercaban y era la excusa perfecta para eludir ese campamento.

Aunque realmente apreciaba todo lo que Metalicana hacía por hacerla sentir como su hija, Juvia era consciente de que no lo era, a veces creía que era su culpa el abandono de su madre. Creía que tenía cosas que no merecía, aunque Gajeel se encargara de repetirle cada que podía que no era de esa manera. Realmente guardaba un gran rencor contra su madre y no por dejarla a ella, sino por Sting. Un niño que estaba creciendo sin el amor de sus padres. Juvia apretó el libro con fuerza. Sting no tenía la culpa de las malas decisiones de su madre y aunque no mostraba el mismo patrón de comportamiento de Rogue, que realmente resentía la ausencia de su madre y de su hermano, Juvia estaba preocupada por él.

—¿Está todo bien? —la joven se sobresaltó y estuvo a nada de dejar caer el libro, la voz de Gray la había tomado desprevenida.

Gray llevaba unos minutos observándola sin haber sido consciente de ello. Estaba atento a cada gesto que hacía, a sus pasos firmes pero elegantes. Juvia contaba con una gracia natural, se movía con la cabeza en alto y la espalda recta, dándose un porte más imponente que sólo pasaba desapercibido por ella. Gray se regañó mentalmente por haberla llamado, pues se estaba percatando de que su atención estaba siendo consumida por la alumna, y que quizá en otras circunstancias eso no le hubiera importado, sin embargo él no tenía derecho de fijarse en ninguna mujer, ninguna que no fuera Meredy.

—Ju-Juvia está bien —sonrió nerviosa—. Es raro ver a Gray-sama aquí —la chica miró en varias direcciones en busca de una mesa para sentarse a estudiar, sin embargo todas estaban ocupadas.

—Adelante —Gray señaló un lugar en su mesa, Juvia asintió levemente y se sentó junto a él, pues la mesa era para dos personas, redonda y las sillas estaban muy cerca—. Este lugar se llena cuando se acercan los exámenes.

—Juvia todavía tiene un par de semanas —dijo abriendo el libro, sacó de su mochila una libreta y un bolígrafo—. De hecho Juvia está adelantando temas —Gray alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado, le agradaba la idea de que fuera responsable, su carrera no era para nada sencilla.

—¿Se te está complicando alguna materia? —Juvia dudó un segundo, no negó pero tampoco asintió—. Recuerda que estoy a cargo de ti en los primeros dos semestres, puedes acudir a mí en caso de que necesites ayuda con algo.

—Juvia lo tendrá en cuenta —sonrió y siguió mirando sus apuntes. Tal vez si le decía a Metalicana que necesitaba asesorías antes de exámenes, se zafaría del campamento. Gray la observó un par de minutos antes de desviar la mirada a su laptop. Tenía que agendar una cita con los padres de una de sus alumnas porque a pesar de llevar apenas unos días de clase, la chica ya tenía bastantes problemas.

Después de un rato Juvia levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un Gray dormido en su lugar. Se quedó congelada ante la imagen. La poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana hacía que su cabello negro brillara más de lo que hacía usualmente, no había reparado en los rasgos angulosos que poseía. Su nariz recta y proporcional a su rostro, su mentón afilado y sus labios… Ligeramente abiertos, permitiéndole respirar de manera relajada y profunda. Se acercó a él con intensión de despertarlo, algunas personas lo observaban y terminando de resolver un par de problemas más, Juvia se iría. Al momento de tocar el hombro de Gray para sacudirlo con suavidad, el joven dejó caer su peso sobre ella, Juvia se exaltó sin embargo no se movió. La cara de Gray descansaba en sus acolchados pechos, incluso se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor.

Las mejillas de Juvia cambiaron del pálido usual al rojo carmesí en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Gr-Gray-sama! —exclamó nerviosa, Gray abrió los ojos, confundido, al reconocer dónde estaba recostado abrió sus orbes desmesuradamente y saltó de su silla con tanta fuerza que cayó de espaldas al suelo, con todo y el mueble—. ¿Gray-sama se hizo daño? —Juvia se paró y corrió a auxiliarlo—. Gray-sama se ha caído por culpa de Juvia —el moreno se llevó una mano a la nuca para revisar el daño. No se sentía mareado ni había sangre por lo que el golpe no había sido tan duro.

—No te preocupes —dijo con dificultad, preguntándose cómo había terminado su rostro entre los pechos de ella. Se movió de encima de la silla y la levantó para acomodarla en su lugar—. ¿Llevo mucho tiempo dormido? —Juvia negó y el suspiró, la joven comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

—Juvia tiene que irse —Gray apenas la vio desaparecer entre las mesas y los estantes de libros, dejando el que había tomado. Gray lo revisó y luego lo fue a dejar a su lugar. Una especie de sensación desconocida lo invadió pero le restó importancia. No fue hasta que miró la pantalla de su computadora portátil, ahora suspendida y obscura, que vio su reflejo y el rojo que adornaba sus masculinas mejillas.

Se desparramó sobre la silla y se llevó sus manos frías al rostro, pensando que tal vez tenía fiebre… Por dormir donde no debía.

Cerró la computadora de golpe y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, sintiendo todavía ese sofocante calor en su rostro. Sabía que era una reacción natural después de un estado vergonzoso como haberse dormido sobre los atributos femeninos, y que seguramente le pasaría bajo circunstancias similares aunque no fuera con Juvia. Una imagen golpeó su mente con fuerza.

"¿Me regalas un beso?" Esas palabras las había pronunciado su prometida, y en ese momento la imagen de Juvia no abandonaba su mente, la veía sonrojada, inclinada hacia él, sugerente y a la vez inocente. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. No podía ver a Juvia de esa manera, él no podía fijarse en nadie. Había hecho una promesa y la iba a cumplir, aunque todo el mundo estuviese en su contra, el se iba a casar con Meredy y la haría feliz. Nadie más podía hacer aquello, nadie más que él podía protegerla.

Salió de la universidad y se dirigió al Fairy a tratar el caso de Cobra con Natsu. El eufórico chico le había asegurado que estaría vigilando al supuesto delincuente reformado, y aunque ambos estaban actuando en contra de las reglas de Erza, lo que Natsu había alcanzado a escuchar de la charla de Cobra por teléfono antes de la llegada de Kinana a la cocina durante el cumpleaños de Levy, los había dejado desconcertados, tanto que incluso Natsu estaba buscando la manera de alejar al moreno de Kinana hasta que él y Gray descubrieran el fondo de aquello.

—¿Algo nuevo? —Gray optó por llamarlo por teléfono mientras desviaba su camino para llegar a la casa de Ur, esperaría a Meredy para llevarla a comer.

—No mucho —aceptó el ojiverde—, llamadas raras más que nada. Lo he seguido dos veces pero su rutina parece normal. Tal vez me confundí.

—No —Gray apretó el teléfono con fuerza—, siempre he dudado de ese tipo, justo ahora tengo lo que necesito, si tengo que espiarlo lo haré pero no dejaré que le haga daño a nadie… No confío en sus intenciones.

—Y yo tampoco me fio tanto ahora —aceptó Natsu a regañadientes—. Y me cuesta creer que le ha estado viendo la cara a Erza todo este tiempo —suspiró derrotado.

—Tengo que colgar —sin decir nada más, Gray cortó la llamada.

Llegó a la casa y vio movimiento adentro, Meredy estaba escuchando música mientras limpiaba las ventanas que daban al jardín. Al verlo sonrió de oreja a oreja y dejó el trapo sobre la mesa de la sala para abrirle. Llevaba puesto un delantal y unos pants, ropa demasiado cómoda.

—No esperaba que vinieras —dijo emocionada, Gray se acercó a ella y besó su frente. Dejándola completamente paralizada.

—Quería darte una sorpresa —Meredy bajó la mirada sonrojada—. ¿Quieres ir a comer? —la joven inspeccionó su aspecto y asintió.

—Deja que me bañe y me arregle, ¿sí? —Gray asintió y Meredy lo dirigió a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, subió las escaleras corriendo y preparó la regadera.

—Meredy, de casualidad sabes dónde dejó Ur mi bitácora, creo que la olvidé la otra vez —la chica se asomó desde las escaleras, obligando a Gray a mirar hacia otro lado al instante, pues portaba únicamente una toalla.

—Sí, está en su despacho —sonrió ante la reacción de Gray y de nuevo se perdió para tomar el baño.

Gray entró al despacho de Ur y vio su libreta sobre el escritorio. Ni Ur ni Ultear estaban a esas horas en la casa por sus trabajos, aunque Ur no tardaría mucho en llegar. Se acercó y tomó su bitácora, todo estaba en perfecto orden salvo por una hoja que sobresalía de un folder café obscuro de pasta dura, Gray dejó la libreta y abrió el folder para acomodar el papel. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con varios recortes de periódicos sobre la muerte de su padre, junto con algunas otras notas a las cuales no les prestó atención.

Tomó una hoja desgastada y la leyó, recordando el trágico accidente donde su viejo había quedado herido, él estuvo con Silver en el hospital de Shirotsume, su ciudad natal. Ahí le había jurado estar siempre al lado de Meredy. El moreno entrecerró los ojos, removió algunos papeles y encontró un collar de plata. Era una espada con la guarda tan larga que parecía una cruz, con un zafiro justo en el centro. Hizo memoria, ya había visto ese pendiente antes pero no lograba recordar dónde. La puerta principal se abrió y escuchó a Ur caminando hacia el despacho. No sabía si quería enfrentarla en ese momento y preocupar a Meredy, comenzó a guardar los papeles como estaban y dejó el collar donde lo encontró. Ur entró al despacho.

—Gray... —su cara mostró preocupación y Gray hizo lo posible por actuar de manera normal.

—Hey —intentó sonreír—, vine por la bitácora que olvidé —Ur asintió—. En realidad vine por Meredy para ir a comer, ¿vienes? —la azabache negó y Gray comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

—Gray —iba a decir algo pero la voz de Meredy los interrumpió desde la sala.

—¡Listo! —el Fullbuster pasó de largo a su maestra y salió del despacho, encontrándose a la animada joven con un vestido primaveral por debajo de las rodillas pero con un escote bastante pronunciado.

—Bien, vamos —la joven asintió con intensión de salir pero Gray la detuvo en ese momento, halándola de manera descuidada, buscando sus labios con los suyos. Regalándole ese beso que días atrás había solicitado.

—Gr-Gray —murmuró nerviosa.

—Creo que te lo debía —sonrió él, tomando su mano para salir.

—Espera Gray, quiero decirte algo —Ur lo llamó desde la puerta del despacho, Gray miró a Meredy y con un gesto le indicó que lo esperara afuera, la joven salió, obediente—. Debes parar con esto —Ur sonaba molesta, muy rara vez ella se enojaba de verdad—. Sólo le harás daño —apretó sus puños, se había encariñado con Meredy desde que era muy pequeña y sabía que ellos dos no estaban hechos para estar juntos.

—Sabes que no puedo dejarla —ahora el molesto era Gray, pensó por un momento que Ur le hablaría de los documentos que tenía en el despacho y que estuviera molesta por algo como aquello le ponía los pelos de punta porque el que debía estar enojado era él.

—Gray puede que no sea tu madre pero te conozco...

—Tú lo has dicho Ur, no eres mi madre —molesto salió de la casa. Ya sabía de dónde recordaba aquél collar.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

¿Alguien más notó la falta del título? :V me quedé seca para ponerle un nombre. ¿Qué se les ocurre? (me estoy mal acostumbrando a esto XD pero me encanta interactuar con ustedes).

PD: Pronto verán un poco del pasado de Gray y del de Juvia 7u7 y tal vez algo de Zancrow XDDDD

* * *

Contestando a sus preciados revies:

¡SABASTU! Amodoración preciosa, terminando esto me lanzo con MM :D Hahaha todavía falta que se enteré de que fue Gajeel quien lo causó... chan chan chan... Pobre Gajeel u,u la culpa todavía me lo carcome u,u aiñññ y mira que no ha dicho nada de nada /: Hahahaha no puedo dejar de pensar en Freed y en Laxus XDDDDDD Ufff la mamá de Juvia y Sting... chan chan chan aunque no saldrá pronto me da coraje 7n7 Ufff yo creo que terminarás odiándome más a mí que a Kyoka D: ok no (espero que no), pero quiero explotar su personaje XD además iré metiendo más del nuevo arco 7u7 Jellal pensó en Erza :3 haha es que ufff la pelirroja lo trae pero aquí 7u7 hahahahahaha creo que ninguno se dio cuenta XD escogió una canción poco conocida (¿) o tal vez estaban ocupados en otras cosas XD HAHAHAHAHA Ur y Ultear sospechan de lo de Jellal pero no saben nada en concreto... Y bueno como podrás ver Ur está ahí en parte para encontrar a la familia de Meredy en parte por otro asunto que chan chan chan... Y sí, era Rufus XDDDD y Sting es un amor :3 Sí asdfghjklñ Gale por aquí y por allá :D ahora debo avanzar también con las otras dos parejas XDDD PD1: Espero que no odies a Meredy, después del cap del manga de hoy yo estoy que la amo sdfghjklñ pero estoy segura de que no muchos fans Gruvia la quieran igual en este momento D: PD2: hahahahahahaha Kyoka tiene más huevos que Naraku es normal XDDDD PD3: Muchas de nadas! :D

Lightkey27: Gajeel se hace el fuerte pero en realidad vive con la culpa todo el tiempo u,u Hahaha Laxus un blandito! Awwww Tengo muchas bombas y pseudo-bombas preparadas XD espero vivir para contarlas XDDD Hahaha creo que Kyoka es la más odiada XD Ug! Hahaha de ver ha de ser divertido pero pobre del vomitado! Hahahahaha XDDDD Rufus no quita el dedo del renglón con Levy XD Hahahaha Cana me da la impresión de tirar para ambos lados y Flare bueno de ella no me cabe duda de que es tortilla XD SALUDOS!

Sara: Primis hermosa pechocha! Perdón por la demora, de nuevo XDDD No me odies por favor! Todo tiene explicación D: un enorme abrazo! :3

Kagoyame: Sí lo son XD no no no D: no habría Gale TT_TT chan chan chan... Sí! Jellal estaba pensando en ella pero se le fue un poco de control XD yo también lo hubiera hecho para salvar a Levy de Rufus XD pD: mucho amor Gale asdfghjklñ

Asia12: Sí, le molestó tanto que uuuuffff lo demostró XD Nos leemos!

LyaMcGarden: Nunca :D hahahaha espero que nada grave! XDD sí! Sting es un amore! :D asfghjklñ defendiendo lo que es de Gajeel XDDDDDD también le hubiese quedado ese trabajo a Rogue lol XDDD

Sonye-San: ¿Dónde te quedaste? Hahaha supongo que te cayó bomba tras bomba XDDDD sí, esos dos pronto arreglaran sus cosas, o al menos avanzaran con ello :3 Rogue es paciente a diferencia de Gajeel. Creo que es la receta del personaje que me hizo darle ese pasado U;U pero ahí está Erza para salvarlo! Todos la odian XD Sí, Levy y Jellal me gustan como hermanos XD siento que son lindos XDDD sí... quién será la hija? O: muajaja Ya no me falta mucho del pasado de Gajeel y Levy por lo que pronto me adentraré con el pasado de Gray y un poco del de Juvia. Hahahaha Cobra, Cobra... ¿Qué estará haciendo? D: mujajaja la pareja de Lucy mmm será incierta todo el fic XDDDDD es que me gustan algunos momentos con Natsu pero no termina de convencerme y me pasa casi igual con Loke... ¿Y si la dejo con los dos? XDDDDD hahahahaha XDDD Espero que este cap despeje algunas dudas y cree otras 7u7 Saludos!

¡DANA! Fuiste la única que supo XDDDD sí! Asdfghjklñ tenía que ponerlos en esa situación 7u7 hahahaha ya tenía que terminar con el pasado de Levy y Gajeel porque pasa algo importante, un detalle que espero que recuerden más adelante 7u7 es algo tan pequeño y parece carente de importancia pero será crucial. Además de que tengo que avanzar con el pasado de Gray y Juvia XD hahaha pero Lucy temía por su vida y dejó el tema... Nadie quiere a una Mira que sonríe demasiado D: Y lo que falta entre Kyoka y Jellal u,u hahaha este cap lo explica, no es la pareja crack de la que hablé pero tiene relación XD hahahahaha es que Rufus parece un caballero sacado de un libro antiguo XDDD Sting es un bello y Rufus no podía quedar mal con Levy ni siquiera por eso XDDDD y A Flare a la que le interesa Juvia a la que le interesa Gray que cree que le interesa Meredy XD aunque sabe que no u_u Uffff y lo que falta! Tengo muchos planes Gale 7u7

AngieKawaii: Entiendo lo de los exámenes D: yo voy saliendo u,u chan chan chan... ¿cómo reaccionará Levy? Y más cómo reaccionará si no se entera por Gajeel mismo D: chan chan chan

Guest: Lo siento D: es la Uni u,u hahaha todos aman a Sting XDDDDDD Y sí la corté pero después la dejé correr 7u7

Mirai-nikki22: Gracias! :D y lo que falta 7u7

Lin: Collage uuf no sé cuándo podré D: tal vez el fin de semana. Todos odian a Kyoka y aman a Sting XDDDDD

ShadowSakuras: Hahaahhaa no te frustres, era mucha adrenalina para un solo capítulo 7u7 y las cosas que faltan entre ellos! 7u7

NeoMad: O: omg me siento muy halagada con tu opinión sobre cómo manejo el Jerza, a decir verdad tengo miedo cada que publico de que exagere demasiado los rasgos de los personajes, porque al inicio el fic comenzó muy diferente a como se está llevando ahorita XD Muchas gracias por leer (: en serio y por darle una oportunidad a la trama entre Jellal y Erza :') pd: mi obsesión es el Gale :Q_ creo que soy la stalker número uno de rboz XDDDD

Valeria: Sí, no te apures, me tardo en actualizar por la universidad pero siempre actualizo :3 salvo que esté en pausa la historia (como tres que tengo ahorita :v) pero esta no, y muchas gracias por leerla :D me alegra que te esté gustando :3. Sí la seguiré :D Oh haha espero que sea tolerable lo que tengo entre manos con el Gruvia porque desde el principio los manejé de manera diferente al canon XD podría ser Wendy o podría ser alguien más 7u7 quién sabe XD tengo planes de dejar esa incógnita un largo rato XDDD habrá lemon Gale, sí pero aun falta un poco... un poquito más XD así como la canción de José José (creo :V) haha espero que te siga gustando el curso de esta historia :3

* * *

 **¡Suerte a todos en sus exámenes y demás!**

 **Recuerden que sus reviews me animan a seguir publicando**

 **:3**


	15. Primer Error

Diclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia en cambio es toda mía.

CIELO SANTO OMFG OMFG OMFG el último capítulo del manga me tiene sin uñas! Soy la persona más feliz del mundo por estos últimos capítulos que han salido y ya saben por qué. Es que el Gale ya está a nada de ser 100% canon ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL OMFG

Listo, ahora que he recuperado algo de cordura les anuncio que estaré actualizando con mayor frecuencia ahora que he terminado el semestre. Recién terminé el fic de: Caminando sobre el sol, un Jerza y Lami con algo de las demás parejas (obviamente con Gale 7w7). Y bueno eso es todo :3 Espero que se acuerden de mí. No ha pasado mucho tiempo, no? DX

Aviso: Mis dibujos Gale y Jerza están siendo publicados en mi cuenta de tumblr: iblwe por si les interesa 7v7 estoy haciendo algunas cosas interesantes con mis otp's *u*

PD: el capítulo anterior ya tienen nombre gracias a DanaLovesOhana XD

PD2: El Gale está avanzando y por eso quería hacer justicia a las demás parejas, primero me voy a enforcar en el pasado de Gray y que avancen los celos con Lyon para después dar el espacio que el Gruvia se merece, por favor no me linchen, estaba pensando en retrasar la última escena hasta el capítulo siguiente pero mientras más rápido se resuelva el tema de Meredy, más rápido tendremos gruvia :D El Jerza también se irá desarrollando más rápido 7v7

PD3: Gracias a las niñas que me dan su apoyo para el fic de Shirayuki, pero antes de crear alguna emoción equivocada quería aclarar que el fic sería ObiRona y mi temor a subirlo es que mi parejita crack no sea bien aceptada :c

PD4: Puse una ciudad de Fiore como la natal de Gray (aquí y en el pasado) pero no es, es que no encuentro el nombre en ningún lado u,u si alguien sabe me encantaría poder modificar el dato XDDDD

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Primer error

.

Levy estaba realmente preocupada por Juvia, había hablado con Kinana y Lisanna sobre ello. Las chicas le contaron que Juvia era bastante reservada en la universidad, solamente hablaba con ellas y con Gray por ser su tutor pero evitaba cualquier contacto con las demás personas. Si tenía que trabajar con algún equipo se limitaba exclusivamente a trabajar y no socializaba con nadie. Había personas que se mostraban amables con ella pero Juvia apenas les prestaba algo de atención, y siempre procuraba ser muy discreta cuando le hacían preguntas personales. Así que la peliazul esperó el momento adecuado para abordar el tema con la joven.

—¿Entonces no te llevas bien con tus compañeros? —Juvia asintió—. Sean chicos o chicas...

—Juvia es amiga de Kinana-san y Lisanna-san —hizo una pausa—. Pero Juvia siempre ha hecho lo posible por mantenerse al margen con la gente —Levy notó que hablar con ella no le estaba costando trabajo y pensó que por su posición de _niñera_ , Juvia le tenía más confianza.

—Lis me contó que te vio dejar a un sujeto en el suelo —Juvia se ruborizó al instante—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Juvia siempre mantiene más distancia con los hombres, Juvia aprendió de la primera vez —aseguró y a Levy le crecieron las dudas y preguntó preocupada:

—¿Por qué?

—Gajeel trató de enseñarle a Juvia que los hombres sólo buscan a las mujeres como Juvia para poder satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales y saciar su propio instinto, Gajeel le dijo a Juvia que lo sabía porque él mismo era hombre... —Levy sintió un ligero ardor en la boca del estómago con ese comentario pero no lo hizo notar.

—¿Ah sí? —Levy trató de ignorar su molestia. Gajeel se había atrevido a besarla, seguramente para saciar _ese_ instinto—. Tal vez Gajeel, pero hay hombres que son capaces de enamorarse de una sola mujer y tener una relación seria y estable con ella. Juvia no todos son iguales.

—Sí, Juvia pensaba lo mismo —dijo la joven con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos—. De hecho Gajeel sabía que no haría cambiar de opinión a Juvia y por eso la entrenó en defensa personal para que Juvia pudiera defenderse de ser necesario —Levy se sorprendió pero después pensó que quizá Gajeel no fuera un machote como aparentaba pues dejaba en ella su protección y no sólo la limitaba a obedecer.

—¿Tuviste que usar esas habilidades? —la joven asintió y Levy sintió pena—. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas Levy-s... Levy —Juvia le sonrió—. El ex novio de Juvia intentó forzar a Juvia pero no pudo hacer mucho porque Juvia lo mandó al suelo, Juvia cree que Zancrow era más químicos que músculos porque no pudo contra Juvia aunque pasara horas levantando pesas en el gimnasio, Zancrow se encargaba de acrecentar su musculatura y volumen corporal con productos no naturales. Pero Juvia aprendió su lección y no confía en los hombres.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —preguntó inquieta.

—Después de molestar a Juvia en público, Gajeel se encargó de terminar lo que Juvia había iniciado... —Levy pensó que quitando el lado salvaje de Gajeel, realmente era muy noble por defender el honor de su prima, y aún más por prepararla para que pudiese defenderse por sí sola. Muy pocos hombres pensaban que las mujeres podían salir adelante por su propia cuenta y él había enseñado a Juvia a defenderse, le había dado independencia y eso era algo que Levy valoraba.

—¿Te volvió a buscar? —Juvia negó—. Creo que no has podido superar aquella decepción Juv, pero así como no todas las mujeres son iguales, tampoco los hombres lo son.

—Juvia conoció a uno distinto —los ojos de Levy se iluminaron—, pero el padre de Juvia ya murió —Levy suspiró, no era lo que tenía en mente.

—Quizá allá afuera te encuentres con alguien que tenga los sentimientos puros, así como tu padre o como Metalicana —sonrió—. O como tú.

—Juvia le da las gracias a Levy por escucharla —sonrió y Levy le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ahora debo ir a ver si ya está la comida lista para cuando lleguen los niños, y gracias por la confianza.

—Juvia cree que Levy es parte de la familia —la pequeña se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y salió de la recámara de Juvia.

Cuando Levy escapó del orfelinato y fue acogida por Makarov, comprendió el valor de la familia y aunque no fuera bien recibida por Laxus Dreyar, logró un vínculo con él. Entendió entonces que la familia no era a la que estaba unida por lazos sanguíneos sino quienes se preocupaban y veían por ella y ellos habían sido los Dreyar y más adelante sus amigos del Fairy. Quizá en los Redfox también había encontrado ese mismo calor fraternal. Adoraba a Sting y a Rogue y sentía que Juvia y ella podían llegar a ser muy buenas amigas, incluso se llevaba muy bien con Lily. Gajeel era harina de otro costal...

Rememoró las palabras de Juvia, Gajeel le había advertido de las intenciones de los hombres, porque él mismo pensaba así. Levy no debería de sentirse sorprendida porque cuando se conocieron, Gajeel no tenía las intenciones más inocentes del mundo con ella y eso que apenas era una adolescente. Sin embargo no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara y su rostro se colorara cada vez que recordaba el beso tan apasionado que se habían dado en la recámara del Redfox.

—Tenemos que hablar —Levy respingó cuando escuchó la voz de Gajeel y se lo encontró de frente—. Lo que pasó anoche...

—Estabas borracho Gajeel —intentó rodearlo para llegar a la cocina pero el moreno sujetó su brazo con una suavidad demasiado firme y Levy se vio obligada a darle la cara—. Lo entiendo, no pasa nada.

—No, no lo entiendes enana —el Redfox tampoco lo hacía.

—Qué sí —intentó soltarse y Gajeel la liberó de su agarre—. Tomaste de más y querías saciar _tu instinto_ conmigo que estaba cerca —el moreno se quedó azorado por las palabras de la peliazul quien en seguida se retractó por hablar de más—. Lo siento Gajeel, lo mejor será que lo olvidemos, ¿vale? —y sin darle tiempo de contestar huyo a la cocina.

Pero Gajeel no estaba dispuesto a olvidar.

Lily entró a la casa con los pequeños, Sting corrió a la cocina porque sabía que era la hora de la comida, Rogue por su parte se quitó su mochila con parsimonia y la dejo junto a un sillón en la sala, en seguida Frosch se acercó al niño en busca de mimos y no tardó mucho en recibirlos. Gajeel no se había dado cuenta que llevaba todo el rato mirando a su pequeño hermano hasta que sintió un nudo en el pecho. Se sentía tan miserable de no poder tratarlo con más cariño, porque lo quería de verdad aunque le dolía porque cada vez que lo veía, veía a su madre. Eran tan parecidos.

—¡Rogue ven a comer! —escuchó a Levy desde la cocina, el niño dejó al gato y se levantó del suelo para atender el llamado de la niñera.

—¡Epa enano! —Gajeel lo detuvo del cinturón del uniforme y lo levantó sin lastimarlo—. ¿A dónde crees que vas con manos de gato? —Rogue enrojeció de la vergüenza, Gajeel lo dirigió hasta el baño y lo colocó encima del banquito que tenían para los niños y Rogue tomó el jabón mientras Gajeel abría el agua. Rogue se dedicó a observarlo con curiosidad durante unos segundos y sonrió porque era una de esas pocas veces donde Gajeel le prestaba atención.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Levy se quedó quieta al verlos entrar juntos, Gajeel se sonrojó y salió del lugar pero la sonrisa de Rogue se quedó un largo rato.

—Ven, hay salmón y ensalada —dirigió al niño a la mesa, a pesar de que Porlyusica insistía en que los niños comieran en sus sillas de bebés, Levy consideró que ya estaban grandecitos para esas cosas, y con Sting portándose un poco mejor, la hora de la comida no era un martirio para la niñera de los primos.

Horas después cuando dejó a los niños haciendo sus tareas se acercó a la habitación del Redfox, intentando ignorar los recuerdos de la noche anterior se decidió a tocar pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tímidamente abrió la puerta pero no había nadie ahí. Seguramente Gajeel se encontraba en el gimnasio así que subió las escaleras y a la mitad empezó a escuchar la pesada música que le gustaba al Redfox. Pensó que lo encontraría destrozando el costal de box pero no fue así, el moreno estaba recostado sobre un aparato levantando una gran pesa. Levy sólo podía ver su inmensa cabellera negra colgando con algunos mechones desaliñados, sus fuertes hombros que se movían al igual que sus marcados brazos cada vez que elevaba la pesa en el aire. Se quedó pasmada admirando todas y cada una de las venas que resaltaban en su anatomía por el ejercicio y pensó en lo atractivo que él era.

Optó por esperar a que se desocupara para hablar, entró al gimnasio y se acercó pensando que sus pasos serían ahogados por el sonido de la música pero al parecer no fue así porque el Redfox dejó la pesa en su lugar y se levantó rápidamente. Levy se quedó incapacitada para moverse, incluso para hablar pues abrió la boca pero no salió nada de ésta. El Redfox la observaba con calma sin embargo su mirada penetrante se clavó hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Quiso desviar la mirada y salir de ahí en cuanto se dio cuenta que Gajeel portaba únicamente unos shorts deportivos pero sus ojos se quedaron enganchados a los de él y perdió toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía.

Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás y en seguida el Redfox arribó a su lado y la sostuvo de ambos brazos impidiéndole huir de nuevo.

Levy no intentó protestar y Gajeel aprovechó para atacar su boca entreabierta, la joven sintió que le temblaban los pies y se recargó en el torso desnudo y sudado del moreno, sintiéndose abrazada por su alta temperatura. Perdió cualquier indicio de razón y se dejó llevar por la aterciopelada lengua que recorría suavemente dentro de su boca. Él fue el primero en separarse para verla a los ojos.

—Gajeel —susurró con voz jadeante—. No podemos —él moreno la escrutó y ella desvió la mirada—. Me encanta este trabajo y no quiero perderlo —además de que recordaba las palabras de Juvia, Gajeel era uno de esos hombres que solamente querían calmar su _instinto_. Nunca le había dado a entender otra cosa.

—Hey —el moreno tomó su rostro con ambas manos—. No tiene por qué ser así Levy —la joven sintió que su pecho se oprimía al tiempo que Gajeel pronunciaba su nombre. Sonaba muy bien saliendo de aquellos labios que dolía. Ella no quería que él jugara con ella de esa manera.

—No Gajeel no va a ser de ningún modo —retrocedió quitándoselo de encima—. Sólo venía a decirte que Rogue está muy contento desde que lo llevaste a la cocina y que me alegra que poco a poco pases más tiempo con él —Levy se dio la vuelta—. Por favor deja de seducirme —y con esas palabras abandonó el gimnasio.

Gajeel no entendía qué pasaba con ella, era obvio que había una gran tensión sexual entre ambos y aquello de perder su trabajo lo entendía pero no podía ignorar que ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Y encima de todo quería tenerla cerca y protegerla, después de su charla con Makarov había decidido que la enana no podía estar en mejor lugar que a su lado, bajo la protección de la familia Redfox. Había tenido una pequeña charla con Lily al respecto, y el jefe de seguridad estaba de acuerdo, aunque sospechaba que la preocupación del Redfox por Levy no era únicamente por el favor que le había pedido Makarov, sin embargo Gajeel se empeñaba en ocultarle su atracción por ella y no entendía por qué. Para Lily era bastante obvio.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Gray estaba recargado contra la pared esperando a Natsu afuera del Fairy. El día anterior no había estado muy atento a su cita con Meredy por pensar en lo que posiblemente escondía Erik y en ese momento lo iba a averiguar. Le había encargado a Natsu tomar la llave del departamento de Erza que tenía Mira para ir y buscar el expediente del novio de Kinana, sabía que si se lo pedía a Mira no accedería y mucho menos lo haría Erza por lo que tomar la llave prestada sin avisar parecía la opción más viable. El ojiverde tardó un poco en salir y sin decir nada ambos se dirigieron al hogar de la pelirroja.

Natsu insertó la llave y la puerta se abrió.

—¿Estás seguro que Mira no se dio cuenta? —preguntó Gray entrando—. No quiero salir y toparme con un demonio con los pelos desafiando la ley de la gravedad...

—No se dio cuenta exhibicionista, vamos —ambos entraron cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Ese parece el despacho —ninguno de los dos había pasado de la sala cuando visitaban a la pelirroja, su casa estaba demasiado ordenada y pulcra lo que ambos creyeron que haría más fácil su búsqueda.

Cuan equivocados estaban.

Gray entró primero al despacho pero no había escritorio, ni sillas, ni vitrinas con papeles. Había closets por todas partes. Abrió una puerta... Ropa. Natsu lo imitó con todas y cada una de ellas y encontró lo mismo. Entre faldas de trabajo, blusas, vestidos no muy cómodos y toneladas de zapatos y bolsos.

—Creo que este no es el despacho —Gray cerró todas las puertas y regresaron a la estancia principal—. Vamos —abrieron otra puerta topándose con un baño.

—Sólo nos queda ir arriba porque estoy seguro que esa es la cocina —ambos tragaron duro y se dirigieron a las escaleras. No sabían lo que allá aguardaba.

—Ve tú primero —dijo Gray una vez que ambos llegaron a la segunda planta.

—Estamos aquí por tus dudas hielito —Natsu lo empujo contra la primera puerta y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, Gray la abrió.

Espadas. Filosas y colosales espadas.

—¡Esta mujer está loca! —gritó Gray—. Estoy seguro que tener tantas armas blancas es ilegal...

—¿Oye esa no es Tessaiga? —preguntó Natsu acercándose a una de las espadas más grandes colgada al centro del cuarto cubierto con paredes escarlata con textura aterciopelada—. Sí, es Tessaiga.

—¿La de Inuyasha? —preguntó Gray un poco sorprendido de que lo recordase.

—Sí, ¿oye acaso viste ese anime? —Natsu alzó una ceja y Gray se sonrojó levemente

—¡Meredy me obligo a verlo idiota! —estuvo a punto de golpearlo por su mofa cuando una espada delgada y alargada llamó su atención. Estaba la mitad fuera de la vaina blanca y con la misma decoración repujada que la propia espada—. Bak... Bakusaiga —murmuró acercándose a la espada embelesado. Tal vez Meredy lo había forzado a ver el anime pero había disfrutado de la pelea donde había aparecido esa espada por primera vez. Obviamente era la más poderosa.

—¡Ouh! —Natsu gritó más emocionado que antes—. Es la legendaria espada de filo inverso de Kenshin —Gray lo ignoró mientras desenvainaba cuidadosamente a Bakusaiga. No debía ser tan tonto como para pasar el dedo por el filo, pero lo hizo, logrando así una pequeña herida sólo para comprobar que estaba perfectamente afilada.

—Increíble —murmuró. Había cientos de espadas en esa habitación pero su atención era consumida únicamente por esa.

—Zangetsu —mientras Gray se concentraba en un arma, Natsu parecía niño chiquito con cada una que veía y se sentía orgulloso de conocer el nombre de la mayoría—. Mira también está la de Dante, Rebellion —Natsu notó por cómo estaba acomodada al centro de todas las espadas, que para Erza era la más poderosa.

—No hay mejor espada que esta —Gray se volvió hacia él con Bakusaiga empuñada.

—¿Tío qué demonios haces? —preguntó Natsu al borde del colapso. Una cosa era entrar a admirar las espadas de Erza Scarlet, pero tomar una con sus manos era un sacrilegio. Seguramente si la pelirroja se enteraba de eso, era capaz de cortar a Gray en finas rebanadas con la misma arma.

—Erza está en su trabajo —apuntó a Natsu con la espada—. ¿Acaso temes perder contra esta arma? —el ojiverde no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar a Rebellion de su lugar. Si Erza asesinaba a Gray con el arma que adoraba, poco le importaría correr con la misma honrosa suerte. Tomó el arma la cual le costó trabajo mantener a la altura adecuada—. Parece que tu espada pesa demasiado —Gray ladeó una sonrisa.

—Haré que muerdas el polvo —susurró preparándose para atacar.

Si alguien no hubiese abierto la puerta, Rebellion hubiese cortado a Bakusaiga por la mitad.

No por ser más poderosa, sino por ser más pesada y estar más equilibrada que la primera.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes dos!? —ambos estuvieron a punto de dejar caer las armas... Pero sabían que eso empeoraría las cosas y temían más por no morir y ser torturados por el fin de sus días.

—Mi-mi-MIRA —Natsu dejó la espada en su lugar al mismo tiempo que el moreno—. N-no es lo que parece.

—No estábamos en casa de Erza para buscar su despacho —habló Gray casi incrédulo de que con la simple mirada molesta de Mira fuera capaz de echarse de cabeza él solo. Sabía que cuando fruncía ligeramente el ceño, mostrando un par de arrugas arriba de la nariz, el final de sus días se acercaba.

—Tampoco te robé la llave para entrar y menos estábamos a punto de pelear con las espadas —murmuró Natsu, víctima del efecto satánico que provocaba una Mira molesta, pero sumamente tranquila.

—Ustedes dos están más muertos que mi abuela —sonrió con malicia—. Pero primero quiero que me digan qué demonios creen que hacen en la casa de Erza y más buscando su despacho —miró a Natsu quien se escondió detrás de Gray—. ¿En serio pensaron que no me daría cuenta? Natsu es demasiado... Predecible —dijo Mira negando con la cabeza y Gray le mandó una mirada helada a su compañero por haber dejado que lo descubrieran.

—Gray y yo descubrimos que...

—Que Erza tenía esta grandiosa colección y queríamos verla —interrumpió Gray a Natsu antes de que lo arruinara todo—. Por favor Mira no le digas nada a Erza —suplicó Gray.

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que me la trago Fullbuster —lo apuntó con el dedo—. Ahora díganme qué hacen aquí o Erza se enterará de esto —frunció un poco más su ceño y Gray sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo Mira —dijo Natsu—. Estamos buscando el expediente de Erik —la albina cambió su tenebrosa expresión por una de completa sorpresa—. Descubrimos que no está siendo del todo honesto y pensamos que tal vez estaba viéndose con sus viejas amistades y por eso queríamos saber a qué nos estábamos enfrentando.

Un impulso que ninguno de los tres pudo explicar llevó a Mirajane Strauss, la mejor amiga de Erza Scarlet a creerle a ese par de chicos tramposos pero que se preocupaban por los demás. Y ella misma los dirigió al despacho de la pelirroja para buscar el expediente del novio de Kinana, de quien siempre había desconfiado Gray pero que nadie tomó en cuenta y al estar Natsu involucrado —lo cual era bastante extraño—, Mira supo que algo realmente estaba pasando alrededor de Cobra.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Jellal lleva un par de minutos al teléfono con la mamá de Ultear. Estaba deseoso de terminar una charla pendiente en lo que refería a Mard Geer y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Él sabía lo complicado que era acercarse al círculo de amistades de su esposa y siendo Mard uno de los manda más, no entendía como Ur siendo una profesora de universidad había logrado tan gran hazaña. Según tenía entendido a Ur no le sobraba el dinero pues se había hecho cargo de Meredy desde que su tutor había fallecido y siendo ya madre soltera le había costado un poco de trabajo sacar adelante de Ultear y a Meredy. Y para acercarse a los amigos de su esposa se necesitaban varios ceros en las cuentas bancarias, los cuales la maestra no tenía.

—¿Ya me vas a decir cómo lo has hecho Ur? —preguntó mientras mecía las bolas metálicas del péndulo pequeño que estaba en su escritorio.

—El poder de los pechos Jellal —respondió ella pero él no se dio por bien servido—. Mard Geer tiene debilidad por las mujeres con buen cuerpo y pues...

—No creo que haya sido así Ur —contestó el peliazul. Quizá Mard pudo haberse interesado en el físico exquisito de la maestra pero ése no era motivo suficiente para incluirla en sus reuniones. Jellal había estado en muchas y sabía que nadie que no nadara en dinero podía entrar. Esas personas no creían en el amor de cenicienta y Ur seguramente había recurrido a ciertos trucos para deslumbrar a Mard. Porque si no la creyera excesivamente rica, nunca la hubiese dejado acercarse a su círculo de _amistades_.

—Jellal si me crees o no me tiene sin cuidado —contestó con voz cansada—. No te metas en mis asuntos que yo no me meto en los tuyos —y con eso la maestra cortó la llamada y Jellal tuvo que dejar el teléfono en su lugar.

Se levantó con intensiones de irse temprano para terminar algunos pendientes en casa pero al salir se topó con una pelirroja despampanante a punto de tocar a su puerta. Ambos se miraron pero no dijeron nada durante algunos segundos.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita Scarlet? —la joven asintió.

—Bueno quería hablar de lo de su divorcio y de Levy —dijo con una sonrisa muy leve y Jellal ya no sentía ganas de irse a casa.

—¿Le parece que me lo diga en un café? —Erza se enderezó de pronto un tanto a la defensiva—. Quisiera hacerle muchas preguntas de ella —la sonrisa nostálgica del señor Fernandes derrumbó cualquier barrera que ella quisiera poner y asintió.

—Claro, será un placer —y no sabía la razón que tenía.

Jellal la llevó a uno de sus cafés favoritos, y no era precisamente un lugar elegante y carísimo como se imagino Erza que sería. Al contrario era un lugar juvenil y no era precisamente un café. Era un bar con servicio de cafetería. Había escuchado a Lisanna hablar del lugar, incluso que conocía al dueño de Blue Pegasus, Bob. Le había contado que era una persona bastante agradable pero muy peculiar. Lo que Erza nunca se esperó fue ver a un viejo conocido a quien respetaba mucho. Ichiya Vandalay.

—¡Men! —fue el gritó del hombre de pequeña estatura al verla—. Mi olfato no podía fallar, tan delicioso aroma solamente podía venir de ti, tan bella como... —el hombre guardó silencio al detectar una mirada incómoda por parte del acompañante—. ¡El olor del amor, men, es lo más delicioso de este mundo!

Erza y Jellal enrojecieron casi tanto como el cabello de ella.

—¡No! —corrigió ella—. Ichiya él es el señor Fernandes, mi jefe en el despacho —los presentó.

—Oh, pero a mi olfato nadie lo engaña —le secreteó el pequeño hombre de barbilla partida y el sonrojo de Erza aumentó notablemente—. Les prepararé una mesa, ¡men! —ambos lo siguieron hacia un gabinete y lo vieron desaparecer.

—Lo siento señor Fernandes, Ichiya es demasiado indiscreto.

—No lo sienta señorita Erza —sonrió el hombre de medio lado, mostrando un gesto sugerente y seductor—. Me sentí realmente halagado de que alguien pensara que usted saldría con alguien como yo —los brillantes ojos aceituna se enredaron con los cafés de ella quien se limitó a sonreír sin saber cómo contestar a eso—. Bueno, me gustaría que habláramos primero de Levy.

—Cl-claro —Erza sacó un álbum de fotos—. Es del Fairy lo pedí prestado para que lo viera —se lo extendió—. Levy llegó de quince años con Makarov y no he podido recolectar más fotos de ella cuando niña pero pronto se las haré llegar —el peliazul la veía anonadado. Con mano temblorosa recibió la carpeta indeciso si abrirla ahí o no—. No se apure, puede llevársela unos días y verla con calma —la pelirroja no quería forzarlo a mostrar su debilidad.

—Gracias —pronunció con voz ronca, erizando la piel de la nuca de Erza quien carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

—No es nada, Levy siempre ha sido una niña muy expresiva y alegre a pesar de todo —comenzó a narrar algunos sucesos desde que la peliazul entró al Fairy y contestaba todas las preguntas que Jellal hacía respecto a su pequeña hermana.

Ese tema los tenía tan inmersos —con café y postres incluidos—, que se olvidaron de hablar del divorcio de Jellal y de todo lo demás. Mientras ella hablaba sobre algo que realmente lo hacía feliz, se dio cuenta de lo sensible y protector que era y eso movió cosas dentro de ella que sabía por profesionalismo, debía reprimir.

Pasaron largas horas hablando hasta que Jellal notó la hora y se despidió pagando la cuenta a pesar de que ella insistió en pagar su parte, eso no era de caballeros y ella se quedó en la mesa con un puchero. Nadie le había dicho que no a Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernandes tenía la facilidad de hacerlo, aprovechándose de su status como jefe del despacho y superior de la pelirroja.

Cuando el peliazul llegó a su casa, su esposa lo estaba esperando sentada en el sofá de su despacho. La ignoró y sacó sus papeles para terminar unos pendientes. No guardaba nada de importancia en aquel lugar sabiendo la facilidad con la que Kyoka se desplazaba por ahí, así que no le importaba si su esposa revisaba sus cosas. Donde mantenía todo bajo llave y exagerada seguridad, era en su alcoba. Había mandado a hacer muchas cajas de seguridad con tal de mantener algunos asuntos en privado, primero el paradero de Levy y ahora los avances que podría llegar a tener de su hija. Eso era lo único importante para él.

—Estoy aburrida de que me ignores —habló la mujer con voz cansada y se acercó a él peligrosamente—. Estamos casados y quiero que mi esposo me cumpla —sonrió maliciosa mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Jellal se llevó los dedos a la sien y resopló hastiado.

—Sabes que eso no pasará, Kyoka —frunció el ceño, pues sabía que su esposa podía pronunciar palabras de amenazas contra Levy o su hija y él estaría en su cama en menos de un pestañeo, sin embargo no quería creer que fuera a hacer algo así.

—No entiendo por qué te quieres separar de la mujer más rica de todo Fiore —Kyoka sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad de su marido y paseó su mano por su pecho—. Así como lo escuchas, _querido_ —acercó su rostro al de él.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño al punto de que sus cejas casi se tocan y Kyoka se levantó y se sentó en el escritorio, pasando su pie descalzo por la entrepierna de su marido en un inútil intento por seducirlo, o burlarse de él. A Jellal poco le importaba.

—En la última reunión con Mard acordamos quién se haría cargo de las petroleras nacionales —se alejó de pronto y se puso de pie—. Se ve que no estás entendiendo nada. El gobierno de Fiore considera que el sector petrolero es demasiado caro para ellos y lo han dejado en las manos de empresas privadas —Jellal se tambaleó débilmente, de no haber estado sentado hubiese caído. El sector petrolero era el monopolio más grande de Fiore, posiblemente el mejor remunerado de todo el continente, no podía imaginarse tanto poder en manos de su esposa—. Fui una de las ofertantes más convenientes para apoderarme de las petroleras de Fiore y recién me informaron que ahora son mías —sonrió de nuevo con superioridad y acarició la pierna de Jellal—. Tal vez ahora debas considerar dos veces antes de rechazar tu rol de marido —Jellal tomó su muñeca antes de que llegara a su objetivo y la sostuvo en alto.

—No mi importa si todo Fiore está en tus manos, no volveré a estar contigo Kyoka —soltó a la mujer con brusquedad y desapareció por la puerta del despacho.

—Eso lo veremos, amor mío —rió la mujer quien no se humillaría de momento, pero pronto encontraría una excusa para tener de vuelta a su marido y sus dotes bajo su control.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Gray llegó a la casa de Ur y se estacionó en la calle de enfrente. Posiblemente Meredy estuviese haciendo sus deberes, muchas veces platicó con Ultear de que quería ser su asistente en el despacho de abogados pero tanto Ultear como él pensaban que Meredy debía concentrarse en sus estudios. Además durante el último año de su carrera tendría un semestre entero para laborar en las empresas que tenían acuerdos con la universidad. Gray había pensado desde hacía ya unos meses en hablar con ella de un tema importante, pero pensó que apresurar las cosas no era conveniente, hasta que descubrió que Ur le ocultaba algo. En ese momento estaba ahí para confirmar sus sospechas. Tocó el timbre.

Nada.

Volvió a tocar, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Bufó y rodeó la casa para entrar por la puerta trasera, Ur siempre dejaba la llave de esa entrada dentro de una maceta, y aunque sólo era para emergencias, Gray pensó en aprovechar que no había nadie en casa para hacer una pequeña búsqueda, deseó que ésta tuviera más éxito que su intromisión en la casa de Erza.

Entró en la casa y en efecto, estaba vacía, seguramente a Meredy se le había hecho tarde en la universidad o se le había atravesado algún proyecto. Gray entró de lleno al despacho de Ur, la carpeta que recordaba haber visto no estaba y comenzó a abrir cajones para encontrarla. Se tomó muy poco tiempo para revisar los papeles de la maestra, muchos de ellos eran de sus alumnos en la universidad. No había nada de su padre. Quizá la mujer se había dado cuenta que él había hojeado la carpeta con anterioridad y por eso la había escondido, pues bien, igual la encontraría.

Después de revisar el primer cajón, se dirigió a un archivero metálico y comenzó con el primer cajón, y justamente ahí estaba la carpeta, junto con algunas otras cosas relacionadas con su padre. Tomó entre sus dedos la espada que Silver Fullbuster adoraba traer en el cuello, pero no volvió a tomar la carpeta, en cambio agarró un folder amarillo que tenía la etiqueta de "Memorias" y con mano temblorosa sacó su contenido. Bien dice el dicho que el que busca encuentra, y Gray pensó que estaría preparado para ello pero no lo estaba. Ur siempre había sido una amiga de la familia cuando vivían en Shirotsume, incluso él y Meredy pasaban mucho tiempo en su departamento con Ultear. Pero un día sin más anunció que se mudaba a Magnolia y no la volvió a ver hasta que Ur lo invitó a unas vacaciones en el monte Hakobe, ahí le presentó a Lyon y tuvieron un arduo entrenamiento además de que forzó una gran amistad con el peliblanco. Gray nunca entendió por qué Ur se había ido hasta ese momento.

Entre las fotografías que Ur tenía con Silver, las cuales al principio parecían normales mostrando su infinita amistad, había otras donde claramente se veía como la química nacía entre ellos, entre miradas y gestos se podía apreciar que ellos dos habían mantenido un romance, y si no era así, al menos guardaban sentimientos hacia el otro. Pero esa idea quedó descartada para el Fullbuster menor cuando leyó una de las tantas cartas que había dentro del cajón, reafirmando su idea inicial de que Ur había sido la amante de su padre.

—¿Gray? —la voz de su ex maestra lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, había estado tan absorto con todo lo que encontró que no escuchó el motor del carro de su maestra, así como tampoco había escuchado la puerta principal abrirse, ni sus tacones contra el suelo. Había ignorado su presencia hasta ese momento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz ronca, aguantando el dolor que comenzaba a formarse en su pecho—. ¿Por qué le hiciste esto a mi madre? —se giró aventando a sus pies las cartas y fotografías, Ur estaba horrorizada.

—Gray todo esto —la maestra sintió como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, no estaba lista para contarle a Gray la verdad, no se esperaba que lo descubriera. Ella pensó que sería mejor para el Fullbuster si nunca se enteraba de aquella vieja relación, incluso más vieja que él. Pero todo había salido a flote y Ur no pasaba por un buen momento emocional para aguantar aquello también.

—¿Qué? —los ojos grises del chico comenzaron a enrojecerse, aguantando las lágrimas y eso partió a Ur, ella lo adoraba y verlo así por su causa la estaba rompiendo en pedazos—. ¡Dímelo! Encontré el collar de mi padre y todo esto —señaló el suelo con la clara evidencia—. Él nunca se quitaba ese collar y cuando dijo que lo había perdido... Seguramente lo perdió en tu cama una de tantas noches —Ur lo abofeteó, dejando la mejilla del chico claramente hinchada.

—¿Gray? —Meredy se asomó y ambos se quedaron congelados. La chica se asustó al ver toda la evidencia que Gray había encontrado regada en el suelo, y la cara marcada del moreno. Retrocedió unos pasos asustada.

—Meredy haz tu maleta —Ur lo miró escandalizada.

—No puedes... —intentó protestar la mayor.

—Meredy ve por tus cosas —el chico le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a la joven quien temerosa asintió y salió corriendo del lugar. Ur negó con la cabeza.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error al seguir con Meredy, Gray —el chico la escrutó con la mirada, sus ojos rojos seguían impregnados de ira y en busca de respuestas que nunca llegaron—. No puedes condenarla a estar con alguien que no la ama —susurró Ur con un nudo en la garganta.

—Aprenderé a hacerlo —escupió Gray y salió del despacho dejando a Ur con sus recuerdos esparcidos, su corazón destrozado y las respuestas atoradas en la garganta, incapaces de salir por mucho que ella lo deseara.

Gray abrió la puerta del carro a Meredy quien llevaba una maleta con ropa para unos días, lo supo por el liviano peso del objeto que depositó después en la cajuela. Entró y se abrochó el cinturón, asegurándose de que Meredy hiciera lo mismo. La joven no dijo nada y él arrancó el vehículo para dirigirse a casa. Seguramente Meredy estaba asustada y llena de dudas pero se quedó en silencio, obediente y sumisa.

—Siento haberte sacado así —dijo Gray—. ¿Las viste? —se refería a las fotografías y ella asintió—. Quería pedirte desde hace meses que te mudaras a mi casa —sonrió con ironía—. Nunca quise tratarte así Meredy.

—Lo sé Gray —sonrió tímidamente—. Es sólo que no pude despedirme de ninguna y ellas han sido buenas conmigo...

—No te prohibiré verlas o visitarlas —dijo él pensando en lo canalla que se veía en ese momento—. Pero yo no quiero tener más trato con Ur.

—Entiendo —murmuró quedito y el viaje se hizo completamente silencioso.

Gray estaba manejando considerablemente rápido pero ella no protestó y pronto llegaron a la casa del moreno. Él bajó la maleta de la chica y le preparó el cuarto de invitados, incapaz de proponerle que comenzaran a dormir juntos, un tanto por ella y otro más por él. Aunque muchas veces ya había tratado de imaginarse intimando con ella, todavía lo veía como un suceso que pasaría en un futuro muy lejano, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a avanzar en su relación aunque fuera poco a poco. Les demostraría a todos que él podía aprender a amar a Meredy como se merecía.

—Si quieres pon la televisión, voy a calentar la comida —la chica los siguió hasta la cocina.

—Yo-yo puedo hacer la comida —dijo con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados. Gray sonrió ante su inocencia y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

—La comida está hecha, sólo debo calentarla —ella abrió los ojos—. Si quieres prende la tele —Meredy asintió sonrojada y se regresó a la sala.

Gray sabía que ella cocinaba muy bien, incluso no le molestaba hacer las tareas del hogar, lo había hecho siempre en casa de las Mikovich y no porque ellas se lo pidieran sino por agradecimiento de que la tuvieran en su casa sin pedir nada a cambio. Dejó los platos en el microondas y se acercó a Meredy quien estaba mirando la televisión de pie. La abrazó por la espalda y hundió su nariz sobre el hueco de su cuello, inhalando su aroma familiar. Aceptaba que olía muy bien pero no despertaba en él nada todavía.

—¿Gray? —preguntó ella sorprendida por su repentina muestra de afecto—. ¿Está todo bien? —se sintió algo tonta después de preguntar aquello, era obvio que él no estaba bien después de lo que acababa de descubrir.

—Sí —mintió el Fullbuster y la giró para quedar de frente, Meredy tenía las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas y lo miraba expectante.

Gray unió sus labios con los de la chica en busca de un sentimiento que sabía no tenía aún, quería encontrarse con esa llama que nunca había estado ahí y encenderla, lo que todos le decían amor por alguien. La sintió corresponder suavemente y la guió al sofá para profundizar el beso y dar un paso más en su acercamiento, delineando su muslo con su fría mano, sintiendo como ella comenzaba a revolverse bajo su cuerpo y se alejó de inmediato de ella. Meredy estaba temblando e hiperventilando.

—Mierda —Gray sabía que debía de irse sumamente despacio con ella.

—Lo-lo siento —murmuró con apenas voz—. No-no sé qué me pasó —pero Gray si lo sabía.

—No te apures —intentó sonreír—. Mejor vamos a comer —ella asintió y se levantó a toda prisa del sillón y se mantuvo alejada de él lo más posible. Seguramente estaba confundida y no entendía su propia reacción. Gray sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella y explicarle su temor al contacto físico pero no quería verla sufrir ni recordarle aquello que su conciencia había hecho bien en enterrar, sin embargo si ella no superaba aquel trauma, nunca sería capaz de avanzar en su relación y eso terminaría por dañarla más a ella.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Respondiendo a sus reviews!

Doramassilvi: Créeme que el Gruvia tendrá que pasar muchas cosas y ser muy fuertes para estar juntos, pero lo estarán, lo importante es el cómo :3 Espero que este capítulo haya resuelto un poco tus dudas de por qué Gray considera que es quien debe estar con Meredy. Ufff y agarrate porque vendrán muchas escenas gruvia 7w7 Sí, Meredy merece ser muy feliz *u* Hahaha Ur tiene motivos personales para oponerse a ese absurdo matrimonio XD ya lo verán más adelante cuando hable con Gray de Silver. Espero que este cap haya resuelto tus dudas o te haya confundido más XD así somos los autores (?) Ya tiene título el cap anterior! :D

SABASTU!: Yo también odio a Kyoka 7n7 hahaha esperemos que no encuentres esa perla o nos llenaremos de youkais DX Ur busca muchas cosas 7u7 pero no se sabrá nada de momento hohoho ;) hahahahaha Gajeel es medio tonto en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales, míralo, el pobre sigue teniendo miedo de acercarse a Rogue XD Ese Makarov, algo le pidió que Gajeel quiere realmente proteger e Levy *O* La verdad a mí siempre se me hizo imposible ver a Happy con Charle porque yo la tenía idealizada como una mujer de alta etiqueta y a Happy como un niño entonces no DX sería delictivo XDDD y bueno desde el ova del parque acuático pensé lo bien que se ven juntos 7v7 Hahahahaha es que Charle nunca tuvo críos y Mest necesitaba a alguien que lo quisiera x3 / Lo de Meredy es una de las tantas cosas que busca Ur muajajaja gracias por leer amodoracion :3 / Hahahahaha Kyoka aquí es como una secuela de Naraku pero mejorada (?)/ Sí, entenderás sus circunstancias desde ahora :3/ También habrá Lyredy pronto/ Hahahaha Gajeel aparente tenerse en alto estima pero la verdad es que no XDDDD / chocolates? cuando lo suba iré a la tienda por ellos :Q_

Cignus Black: El de Shirayuki? Yo apenas lo vi por una amiga y aún no me pongo con el manga XD lo que me da miedo de subir el fic es que al ser ObiRona posiblemente no sea bien aceptado, obviamente cambiaría la diferencia de edades un poco XD pero bueno ya veré si me animo con ese fic. Gracias! A ver si al rato te escribo para hablar de ello :3 hahaha me pasa lo mismo! No muchos la conocen y es muy buena! Me alegra que te gusten sus tramas :'3 Jellal es un amor por haber querido proteger a su pequeña hermana todo este tiempo x3 Nos leemos!

Sara: Hahahaha es que avanzan pero me iré midiendo por beneficio del fic XD tengo muchos planes Gale 7v7 gracias prima! Por cierto aunque parezca que no, se vienen escenas gruvia muy intensas 7w7r hahahha

Kagoyame: Me encantan Charle y Lily! no pude hacer nada XDDDD Awwwwwww hahahahahahahahahahaha el Gale siempre ha sido mi OTP y la razón por la que comencé a ver FT XD las demás parejas son adicionales y bueno el Jerza que también me ha marcado 7u7 hahaha espero que este cap haya aclarado algunas dudas ;)

Maty-hime: Hahaha suele pasar o la escuela absorbe demasiado (?) Respecto al fic de Shirayuki en sí lo tengo hecho ObiRona es por eso que no me animo a subirlo, porque me han criticado el otp en tumblr DX algunas personas lo apoyan y otras no y pues .-. bueno XD gracias por el apoyo!

Shadowsakuras: Hahaha todos quedaron así con Charle y Lily lo siento es que desde el ova del parque acuático los veo diferente 7v7 Es que Lily es bello x3 sí y aquí hubo otro! hahaha es que el Gale asfjkl no pude resistir y menos con lo visto en el manga asdfghjklñ Hahaha eso todavía es secreto pero se ve que Makarov influyó en los sentimientos de Gajeel, o más bien lo que le pidió 7v7

Fairymoon77: Sí, Zancrow volverá XD pero shhhhh XDDDDD oh cierto, Gray todavía no sabe casi lo olvido y sí, me encargaré de arreglar ese malentendido pronto 7w7 Pues no sé qué tan claro quedó el tema de Meredy en este cap pero no es tan sencillo que Gray se separe de ella, sin embargo sabemos que lo hará para estar con Juvia. Sólo que falta todavía para eso XD De Shirayuki, el fic sería ObiRona y eso es lo que me detiene, que no sé qué tan bien aceptada sea mi parejita crack :c

DANA!: Hahahaha el fic que planeo se desprende de la trama original así que XDD pero no me veo próxima a subirlo, al menos no mientras no termine algunos otros DX hahaha Sí, Kyoka es una bestia del mal, como dirían en ID es la guardiana del portal O: hahahaha/ Es que Ur anda en tooodooo XD pobre mujer tanto que ha sufrido. Hahaha y me creerías si te digo que un lector no entendió que Flare era lesbiana? XD se lo tengo que aclarar por cierto XD la pobre siempre acosó a Lucy XDDDD Levy va a seguir huyendo ahora más por lo que le contó Juvia XDDDD incluso si eso contradice su mismo consejo XD Es que aquí al moreno le carcome la culpa con Levy :c y bueno es un amor cuando se trata de la familia XD (?) Hahaha es que siento que ellos dos quedan muy bien porque no veo a Lily como la niña presuntuosa que aparenta ahora, antes era mucho pero mucho más seria XD No es florero sólo quiere ayudar la pobre pero ahora chan chan chan XD Tomé tu consejo para "Secretos" :D

LyaMcgarden: No eres fan Gruvia? O: me alegra que te estén gustando entonces :3 sí, es ese mismo collar. Hahahaha Ur es una joya importante del fic XDDDD No lo sé, puede que lo sea, puede que no chan chan chan o puede ser la otra chan chan chan. Todos amamos el gale x3 sí sí sí :3 hahaha habrá lemon intenso pronto 7v7 haha esperemos que no XD

Carmen: Gracias :3 es que me gusta viarle un poco al fic(?) hahaha Y desde el ova del parque acuático veo a Charle con Lily XDDDDDD y siempre me ha gustado Mest y Wendy pero para tratarlo mejor les he casi igualado las edades :3 gracias por leer!

Mirai-nikki22: Estás segura? haha es que me da cosa subirlo por lo que ya explique es Obi y Rona :c haha no me he puesto al corriente pero lo haré pronto XDDD gracias por animarme! El Gale le va ganando a las demás parejas (no se nota que son mi otp de otps, verdad?) XDDDD Gracias por leer! :3

Sonye-San: Hahaha no, todavía me falta para escribir tanto como ella :3 bueno en Inuyasha tengo un fic con 2 caps de más de 8 mil palabras XD pero esa es otra historia, aquí trato de tocar el tema de varios personajes XDDDDD Ur tiene tantos secretos la pobre u,u la adoro! ¡SÏ EL GALE ES MI ADFGHJKL! debilidad :3 es muy celoso y posesivo 7u7 Levy está muy confundida DX hahaha es que Juvia es muy cómoda (?) XDDDD aww sí culpable, Meredy va a sufrir :c / Sí, Charlily XDDDD hahaha no sé cómo llamarles XD Es que desde el ova del parque acuático los shippeo XD saludos y gracias!

Sara, otra vez: HAHAHA sí ya habías comentado prima XDDDD perdón por la tardanza espero no me mates con este final DX

Guest: Gracias por tu comentario! :3 siempre es bueno tener más lectores y aquí está el capítulo :D muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y comentar, espero que sea de tu agrado :3

* * *

 **Nos leemos criaturitas**

 **Recuerden que sus reviews me motivan a seguir publicando**

 **:3**


	16. Los Jardines Mágicos Todo o Nada

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima y bueno la loca y atrevida trama es de mua ;)

 **PRIMERO QUE NADA EL GALE ES CANON!** OME OMG OMG NO CABE LA FELICIDAD EN MI PECHO Y ESO QUE... LALALA PERO OMG OMG SON CANON! ASDFGHJKLÑSDFGHJKLÑDFCVGHBNJMK

Ana respira, uuuff! lo siento... Es que... SON CANON!

Ya ahora sí.

Santo cielo! apenas termino el cap que vengo preparando desde hace tiempo T.T lo siento se me junta todo XDD

Quería decirles que empecé un fic para la Jerza week y qué creen? NO lo he terminado XDDD lo sé no tengo remedio, es obviamente Jerza y Gale 7u7

Aquí les traigo más sobre Gray Fullbuster, que por cierto el próximo capítulo se vienen algunas escenas fuertes... LALALALA

Ahora me haré la loca y les dejaré el capítulo aquí, que estaba vez me ha salido bien eso de ponerle título *O* haha

PD: Por si no se entiende en su momento, en la última escena hay un pequeño salto de aproximadamente una semana XD

PD2: Kagoyame te amo! haha nunca pensé que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que hice en el cap 11 de este fic y en el 3 de SIRBY eres mi heroína O: hahaha quería decirlo.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Los Jardines Mágicos... Todo o Nada

.

Gray acababa de salir de bañar, estaba seguro que Meredy seguía dormida en el cuarto que le había preparado así que sintió la libertad de únicamente colocarse los pantalones mientras hacía el desayuno. El día anterior después de la cena, la joven se había retirado en silencio a su recámara, Gray estuvo despierto hasta tarde y la escuchó gemir y quejarse en sueños así que acudió a su recámara. No la despertó, bastó con colocar su mano sobre la frente de la joven para que se calamara, así había sido desde que Meredy tenía seis años. Aunque las pesadillas habían dejado de perseguirla con el tiempo, al parecer habían regresado. Gray se sentía culpable por ello, estaba siendo muy brusco en sus decisiones pero saber que Ur había tenido que ver con su padre lo cabreaba bastante.

Suspiró.

A pesar de eso sabía que le debía mucho a ella y eso lo molestaba todavía más. Y Meredy le tenía mucho cariño a ella y a Ultear. Gray no era capaz de separarlas, si había decidido llevarse a Meredy era para no tener que toparse con Ur más de lo necesario, tampoco quería romper contacto con Ultear, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, incluso si sabía lo que había pasado era lógico que cubriese a su madre y Gray no se lo reprochaba. Sentía conflicto de estar molesto con su padre, un padre al que ya no podía reprocharle nada porque ya no estaba con él... Apagó la estufa y se dirigió a la puerta tras escuchar el timbre sonando.

—¿Lyon? —el peliplata entró sin ser invitado, común en su mejor amigo, y se sentó en una silla del comedor, Gray cerró la puerta—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Ur renunció a su trabajo en la universidad —Gray se quedó helado. El chico frente a él se veía sumamente afligido, ambos habían compartido muchos momentos con ella y sabían que estar en ese ambiente universitario era lo que Ur más amaba, poder estar cerca de los jóvenes y formarles valores era esencial en su vida. Había sido una especie de psicóloga en la universidad, muchas jóvenes acudían a ella en busca de ayuda, incluso también varones.

—¿Qué va a hacer ahora? —Gray se giró exaltado, Meredy recién salía del pasillo con el cabello en una coleta, aún enmarañado señal de que acababa de levantarse. Con una mano se tallaba un ojo y bostezaba levemente tapándose la boca con la otra. Gray se sonrojó —no más que Lyon—, al notar su primaveral camisón con un escote muy revelador y una altura que apenas cubría hasta medio muslo. Dejando ver sus cremosas y suaves piernas.

—Meredy —carraspeó Gray—. ¿A qué hora te has despertado? —la chica avanzó hasta sentarse en el comedor.

—Cuando sonó el timbre —miró al chico que no despegaba sus ojos de los de ella—. Meredy, un gusto —le extendió la mano de manera educada y el chico tuvo que forzarse a conectar su cerebro con su lengua para recuperar el habla.

—Ly-Lyon —titubeó—. Un gusto —estrechó la mano de la joven, pensando en lo afortunado que era Gray por tener como prometida a una mujer tan adorable y hermosa como ella. Aunque al verla salir del pasillo pensó que estaba mal que se mostrara en esas condiciones frente a un extraño, la joven era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta lo que provocaba al mostrarse de esa forma. Porque Lyon era hombre, pero antes un caballero, así que no dijo nada relacionado con el _pijama_ de la joven.

—Meredy él es el chico del que te había contado —Gray también se sentó con ellos, justo en medio—. Lyon también solía ir a vacacionar al monte Hakobe con Ur y conmigo —la chica de ojos verdes miró al peliplata y después le sonrió.

—Gracias por cuidar tan bien de Gray —el mencionado se sonrojó por las palabras de la pelirrosa e intentó cambiar de tema pronto, antes de que la vergüenza se apoderara de él.

—¿Dices que Ur renunció a la Universidad? —preguntó Gray y Lyon asintió.

—Apenas ha llevado sus papeles pero vine a verte porque seguramente tú sabes algo —miró a Meredy, pese a ser la primera vez que se veían, Lyon sabía que ella vivía con Ur y verla ahí le causaba un gran impacto porque seguramente Gray y ella ya tenían una vida de pareja, pese a que él era consciente de que Gray no la amaba y eso comenzaba a molestarle por ella.

—Ella y yo tuvimos un enfrentamiento ayer —confesó el Fullbuster—. Algo personal —anexó antes de que el peliplateado quisiera preguntar alguna otra cosa. Gray pensó por un momento que quizá ella había renunciado para no tener que verse con él.

—De todas formas estará un par de semanas más en lo que capacita a su reemplazo... Si es que lo encuentra pronto —Lyon se puso de pie—. Lamento haberlos interrumpido, Gray —el mencionado alzó la vista—. ¿Podemos hablar afuera? —el azabache asintió y lo acompañó a la puerta mientras Meredy se dirigía a su recámara.

—¿Qué pasa? —Gray pensó que querría preguntarle algo relacionado con Ur pero pronto descubrió que ese no era el objetivo del Vastia.

—Recuerdo que hace tiempo mencionaste que no la amabas —omitió el nombre de la prometida—. ¿Están viviendo juntos? —Gray frunció el ceño. Estaba hasta la coronilla de que todo el mundo se metiera en sus asuntos, no podía soportarlo más.

—Sí, desde ayer —declaró con molestia—. Y no debes preocuparte por nosotros, estoy seguro que pronto estaremos bien —le dio la espalda pero Lyon lo detuvo antes de que se encerrara en su departamento.

—No la lastimes, se ve que ella es una buena persona —le dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

¿Por qué todos pensaban que la lastimaría? Él la iba a proteger siempre, ya lo había decidido y nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Meredy sería feliz, el se encargaría de eso.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Jellal había estado revisando toda la información que Richard le había conseguido sobre los Redfox. Por desgracia era la única que había logrado conseguirle porque Oak no sólo había sido el lugar donde Kyoka se había operado para no generar más bebés, sino que también era la ciudad de Metalicana y donde había nacido Gajeel Redfox. Todo lo referente a Kyoka antes de su operación en esa ciudad era inexistente, eso llevó a Richard a pensar que quizá ella había dado a luz en otro lugar antes de su llegada pero los registros indicaban que ella ocupó un departamento el año entero. Había conseguido una fotografía de ella embarazada pero nada más. Posiblemente Kyoka silenció a todos los involucrados con dinero o de otra forma...

—¿Me mandó llamar señor Fernandes? —preguntó la pelirroja asomándose ligeramente y él asintió, indicándole con un gesto que entrar a su oficina. Había descubierto algo que lo había dejado perturbado y necesitaba una explicación que ella podía darle—. Lo siento, ayer me he olvidado de hablar sobre su divorcio —Jellal levantó la palma de su mano para pedirle que esperara, sabía que tenían que hablar de ello pero estaba seguro de que la noticia de que Kyoka era la nueva dueña del monopolio más grande de Fiore todavía no era una noticia pública, y sabía que eso cambiaba de nuevo sus planes.

—El tema de mi matrimonio puede esperar —le aseguró—. Yo quería hablar con usted sobre los Redfox —esperó a que Erza se sentara para hacer lo mismo, la sorpresa en aquellos ojos cafés y electrizantes parecía agobiarla, como si temiera que Jellal abordara el tema y algo en aquella mirada lo obligó a querer suavizar sus palabras para Erza Scarlet, simplemente no se veía siendo duro con ella—. Se trata del incendio del Fairy Tail, del cual el principal responsable es Gajeel Redfox —Erza se tensó completamente, estaba apretando su mandíbula con mucha fuerza—, en es incendio Levy casi pierde la vida —continuó el peliazul—. Pero eso es algo que usted ya sabía porque fue uno de los casos que tomó para hacer sus prácticas, con el abogado de los Dreyar como su guía, ¿me equivocó? —Erza negó con un forzado movimiento de cabeza—. Y es el mismo hombre quien ahora vive bajo el mismo techo que ella...

—No sabes cómo fueron las cosas —se atrevió a tutearlo sin darse cuenta—. En primer lugar Gajeel Redfox estaba bajo coacción, siguiendo las amenazas de Jose Porla y en segundo lugar él también fue quien rescató a Levy ese día —Jellal asintió, eso también iba incluido en los papeles que Richard le había mandado—. No lo mencioné porque pensé que ya lo sabrías —dijo bajando la mirada. Jellal sabía algunas cosas de Levy que ella asumió que la había estado vigilando siempre.

—Entiendo —contestó él suavizando el tono de su voz—. ¿Ella lo sabe? —Erza negó—. No me gusta que esté en esa casa...

—Levy está muy segura ahí —interrumpió Scarlet—. Lily conoce la historia de Gajeel y me prometió que nada malo le pasaría en esa casa —en su última llamada con el jefe de seguridad de los Redfox, Erza había descubierto que además de la culpa que carcomía a Gajeel, algo comenzaba a darse entre el ex pandillero y su amiga devora libros y tenía muchas esperanzas en que ella fuera feliz. Lo merecía, una felicidad que no se basara en sacrificarse para hacer feliz a alguien más. Levy lo necesitaba.

Los ojos aceituna de Jellal estaban sorprendidos de cómo Erza defendía a Gajeel Redfox, y sólo por ser ella quien pusiera sus manos al fuego por el moreno, lo dejó ir, pero esa situación le desagradaba mucho y más porque Levy no era capaz de decidir si quedarse ahí o irse porque no sabía absolutamente nada. Quería confiar en las palabras de Erza, ella estaba segura en esa casa y eso era lo que realmente debería importarle. Además estaba el hecho de que ella no se lo había ocultado, Erza pensaba que él lo sabía y eso le alegraba de algún modo.

—Me gustaría poder verla en algún momento —murmuró en voz baja y Erza sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas, cosa que desarmó completamente al abogado y lo mismo ocurrió con su piel. Poco a poco se cubrieron sus mejillas de rojo y desvió la mirada.

—Yo podría arreglar eso —propuso la pelirroja y Jellal alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia ella, estaba radiante. Sonrió levemente.

—Gracias, Erza —la aludida abrió los ojos más de lo normal cuando él dijo su nombre—. Hay otra razón por la que quería hablar —el peliazul se puso serio y Erza se obligó a hacer lo mismo—. _Nuestra_ _lucha_ en contra de Kyoka se ha complicado...

Hablaron sobre el dinero y poder con el que Kyoka contaba y decidieron —Jellal decidió—, que si quería acorralar a su esposa, debía encontrar pruebas que la incriminaran en acciones ilícitas, si lograba amenazarla con su imagen pública quizá lograra acorralarla, sin embargo no quería hacer nada estúpido hasta que supiera dónde estaba su hija. No se lo comentó a Scarlet, pero también tenía miedo de que Kyoka usara a Levy o a su hija para obligarlo a hacer cosas que él no quería, o simplemente Kyoka hiciera el daño sin avisar para darle a entender quién mandaba. Eso era lo que más le aterraba.

Pero estar con la abogada mitigaba su preocupación y realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, quizá más de lo que _merecía_ pero él estaba bien con eso. Mientras pudiera mantener una línea que separaba lo personal de lo laboral... Realmente se engañaba con eso, él sabía que su atracción por Erza no era pasajera y quería involucrarla lo menos posible con Kyoka y más en esos momentos donde su esposa ostentaba de tanto poder, no podría perdonarse nunca si algo le ocurría por su culpa. Por eso quería llevarse él la parte más pesada y difícil de aquel divorcio y que Erza sólo actuara cuando fuese necesario —y obviamente una vez que Kyoka se supiera derrotada—, pero veía ese día cada vez más lejano.

—Por cierto —habló Jellal antes de que Erza pudiera levantarse para irse—. ¿Cómo van sus demás casos? —aunque él sabía que ella nunca los descuidaría, le preocupaba que le diera prioridad a él cuando no era necesario.

—Bien —aceptó, aunque estaba siendo bastante pesado para ella, no era algo que no pudiese manejar, pues ya en el pasado había llevado muchos casos complejos y aunque había perdido muchas horas de sueño, nunca había perdido ningún caso. Aunque una vez le tocó defender lo indefendible, pudo evadir la pena de muerte para su cliente y reducir su condena a una más justa. Erza era de la idea de que la gente merecía otra oportunidad, y reformarse para reintegrarse a la sociedad era un paso esencial, la muerte sólo hacía las cosas más fáciles, tanto para los delincuentes como para el Estado.

—Ese joven, Erik —Jellal no sabía cómo abordar el tema, había visto alguna vez su expediente porque Erza se lo había mostrado para pedirle su opinión cuando apenas empezaba con su caso, pero el chico tenía algo peculiar y Jellal memorizó su imagen. Y apenas recordaba porque. Ese chico tenía relación con Seilah Dark—. ¿Tiene algún pariente? —Erza negó, al menos ninguno que él hubiese mencionado.

—Erik creció en la calle, lo más cercano a una familia que tuvo fueron miembros de pandillas... —Erza notó la inconformidad de Jellal ante aquella respuesta, aunque su rostro seguía mostrándose estoico, hablar con él todos los días le permitía darse cuenta en sus cambios de ánimos.

Sus gestos nunca habían pasado desapercibidos por ella, pero en esos momentos podría reconocer todos ellos. Cuando le hablaba de su hermana, Jellal mantenía una expresión pacífica, incluso sus ojos brillaban con cierta ternura. Cuando hablaban en cambio de su esposa, Jellal se mostraba —aunque pareciera inexpresivo—, molesto. Su ceño no se fruncía pero Erza veía el trabajo que eso le costaba, lo podía ver en sus ojos cuando sus párpados se contraían y hacían que aquellas aceitunas se vieran ligeramente más pequeñas, ese gesto representaba su molestia o inconformidad. Justo como en ese momento.

—Ya veo —inhaló hondo y sacó el aire con lentitud, como si intentara calmarse a sí mismo—. ¿Usted realmente cree que ese chico ha cambiado? —Erza se sintió perdida por un momento, ella siempre decía que Erik era un buen chico y el único que no terminaba de creerle era Gray, pero Erza era capaz de poner las manos al fuego por Cobra.

—Sí —dijo con firmeza—. Erik ha pasado un buen rato con gente que lo aprecia y él _aprecia_ —hizo referencia implícita hacia cierta chica, quien nunca había dudado del buen corazón del moreno—. Estoy segura de que Erik lo único que quiere es reparar los daños que causó en el pasado con la sociedad.

—Claro —aceptó Jellal, aunque una parte de él todavía sentía cierta incertidumbre, quería creer en las palabras de la pelirroja—. Por cierto, hay algo que he querido preguntarle —Jellal siempre había tenido esa duda desde que dio con el paradero de su hermana—. El señor Dreyar se ha hecho cargo de muchos jóvenes, pero tengo entendido que nunca se había hecho cargo legalmente de ellos —Erza comenzaba a hacerse una idea de la duda de su jefe—. Los procura y les da trabajo y ayuda, pero nunca había llevado a ninguno de ellos a su casa o se había vuelto el tutor de alguno de ellos —aunque Jellal estaba agradecido de que Levy fuese la excepción, quería saber por qué—. Sin embargo él adoptó a Levy, la acogió en su casa y siempre la trató como una nieta —Erza sonrió con ternura ante el comportamiento del peliazul.

—Primero, a diferencia de muchos de los jóvenes bajo el cuidado de Makarov, Levy no tenía un hogar al cual ir —si bien muchos de los chicos no tenían a nadie más, tenían un lugar donde vivir, desde familiares lejanos hasta cuartos que rentaban entre varios, Levy a diferencia de ellos no tenía un techo—. El segundo motivo es personal de él —sonrió pues aunque quisiera compartir aquel motivo, incluso ella lo desconocía—, dijo que tal vez algún día me lo diría...

—Vaya —Jellal achicó los ojos. Si Levy no tenía adónde ir, era únicamente su culpa. Él la había abandonado en un orfanato, y aunque sabía que era lo mejor para ella, él esperaba que alguien la adoptase y creciera en un ambiente familiar, lo último que deseaba era que alguien tan pequeña como ella se topara con alguien tan desgraciada como Kyoka. Pero Levy había crecido sin una familia y se había escapado, había estado en la calle y había pasado frío y hambre.

—Pese a todo —Erza interrumpió sus pensamientos de auto culpa, como si supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento—, Levy no quiso que le quitaran su apellido —sonrió tiernamente—, hasta la fecha tiene la esperanza de encontrarse con su familia —Jellal abrió los ojos sin mesura—. Ella quiere conocerte Jellal, en su momento ella lo entenderá y te perdonará si es que hay algo que perdonar —el abogado estaba al borde de las lágrimas por las palabras de la pelirroja. Erza no sabía qué hacer o decir, no era su intención que Jellal se pusiera en ese estado, y no podía culparlo. Pensó que seguiría tratando de ocultar sus emociones pero los ojos aceituna se humedecieron y Erza se quedó congelada al ver las primeras gotas salinas deslizarse por las mejillas de Jellal.

Eran gruesas lágrimas.

El peliazul intentó cubrirse con la mano su ojo izquierdo pero ella ya lo había visto. Jellal se estaba mostrando tal cual era enfrente de ella. Y Erza sentía que la confianza entre ellos crecía, con _algo_ más. Asintió a sí misma y se puso de pie, caminando hacia el asiento detrás del escritorio frente al abogado, se hincó para quedar a su altura y le alzó el rostro.

—Scarlet —lo escuchó hablar con voz ronca.

—No tienes que pasar por esto solo —Erza pegó a Jellal contra su cuerpo para que las lágrimas salieran de una vez por todas, no podía ni imaginarse cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndose el fuerte. Nadie podía cargar sus penas por siempre—. Desahógate Jellal, lo necesitas —el hombre la escuchó y aunque no quería mostrarse débil ante ella así lo hizo—. Está bien que lo hagas —a Erza le partía el corazón verlo en ese estado pero sabía que él era fuerte, lo había sido toda su vida y necesitaba que alguien le hiciera ver que no tenía que atravesar todo eso sin ayuda. Ella estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado en todo momento, quería verlo triunfar y estar al lado de su hermana e hija. Ella lo ayudaría y sería su fortaleza.

Erza no lo abandonaría.

Ella quería verlo sonreír con sinceridad mientras sus ojos aceituna brillaban. Lo merecía.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Gajeel no entendía por qué razón Lily había querido sacar a pasear a los niños al parque de Magnolia hasta que llegaron, casualmente una mujer estaba por ahí con niños. Una mujer con la que Lily había congeniado bien con anterioridad. Gajeel esbozó una sonrisa afilada al comprender que el principal motivo de su salida al parque era para encontrarse con aquella mujer, y se sentía al nivel de Lily en ese momento, pues así como el mayor lo molestaba constantemente por su atracción hacia la niñera, él ahora podía molestarlo de igual forma por su interés en aquella mujer albina.

—Bonito día —Lily se acercó a la menuda mujer de cabello blanco quién sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

—Muy bonito —asintió ella mientras veía como Mest jugaba con Wendy en los columpios, pronto se les unieron Sting y Rogue, seguidos por la niñera.

—We-ndy —Sting señaló a la pequeña niña de cabellos azules que seguía en el columpio con un chico de apariencia un poco más rebelde. Levy sintió que el piso debajo de sus pies se movía. Trató de tranquilizarse pensando en que aquel era un nombre muy común, no podía tratarse de la Wendy que ella había conocido, aunque la edad cuadraba con el tiempo en el que la bebé fue adoptada. De cualquier forma le alegraba pues si era ella, eso significaba que había sido adoptada por una familia que la quería.

—Sting, Rogue —la pequeña brincó del columpio y se acercó a los niños, seguida de el chico que la columpiaba.

—Levy —Sting la jaló de su vestido para que se acercara, Levy veía con ternura a la pequeña de ojos cafés, estaba casi segura de que se trataba de la misma Wendy de la que ella había cuidado en el orfanato. Esa mirada tan intensa y llena de vida le hacía sentir algo extrañamente familiar.

—¿Wendy es amiga suya? —le preguntó a los pequeños, Rogue asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, ella se hincó en el suelo—. Hola pequeña, soy Levy.

—Yo soy Wendy, y él es mi amigo Mest —presentó al chico junto a ella—. ¿Eres su hermana? —preguntó la pequeña curiosa, Levy sonrió ampliamente y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Soy su niñera —la pequeña le sonrió en respuesta y jaló a los niños para que jugaran en los columpios y resbaladillas.

Levy se quedó observando de cerca, a pesar de que iban con la gente de seguridad de Lily, no le gustaba descuidar a los niños ni un segundo. Además no quería cargar de trabajo al moreno pues se le veía muy bien platicando amenamente con la que parecía la responsable de Mest y Wendy. A quien había perdido de vista era a Gajeel, procuraba mantener distancias con él pese al esfuerzo que aquello representaba. Le gustaba, le atraía y quería estar cerca de él. No se negaba aquello, pero entendía por demás que no era precisamente su tipo, además de que Juvia había influenciado un poco en su forma de ver al Redfox. Lo peor era que cada acercamiento que había entre él y Rogue la llenaban de ternura y se idealizaba que tal vez Gajeel era diferente a lo que ella pensaba y a veces le daba miedo si quiera pensarlo.

—¿Helado? —Levy despegó la vista de los niños para girarse hacia el moreno que acababa de estar en su mente. Sostenía dos conos de helado, uno rosa y otro verde, ambos colores claros por lo que intentó deducir los sabores. El rosa era muy cremoso para ser de fresa, y el otro sabía también que no era de limón. Ambos parecían de leche no de agua.

—¿Mamey? —preguntó tomando el rosa y el moreno asintió. Levy adoraba el mamey y sabía que estaba de temporada—. Gracias.

—No es nada —el moreno dirigió su mirada a los niños haciendo lo imposible por no verla. Había comprado los helados con la mejor intención del mundo pero las mejillas sonrojadas de ella y sus ojos brillantes al expresarle su gratitud lo desarmaban. Posiblemente Levy era la joven más adorable que había visto jamás y quería seguir cerca de ella, la protegería de su propio pasado.

—Rogue luce muy contento hoy —comentó mirándolo de reojo, lo vio concentrarse en el pequeño y sonreír levemente.

—Sí... —aceptó con voz ronca y baja. Levy no esperaba que su progreso fuese tan rápido como a ella le gustaría pero tenía que darle méritos al moreno pues hacía lo que podía para acercarse a su hermano menor, y necesitaba tiempo y mucha paciencia—. Oi enana —Levy dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo cuando Gajeel rasgó el ambiente con su usual apodo relacionado con su corta estatura. Aunque ya se había acostumbrado a él...

—¿Qué pasa Gajeel? —lamió su helado y esperó la respuesta del Redfox sin dejar de ver como los niños disfrutaban en los columpios.

—Conseguí boletos para ir a los Jardines Mágicos de Magnolia —sacó de su bolsillo dos boletos. Levy había escuchado hablar del lugar pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de asistir—. Estaba pensando que cuando Lily se regresara con los niños... No sé, te gustaría acompañarme, ¿qué dices? —Levy se sonrojó ante la invitación pero asintió, sabía que debía mantenerse alejada de él y aún así su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado.

Estuvieron un rato más con los niños mientras Lily y Charle platicaban y reían abiertamente de vez en cuando. Levy se sentía bastante cómoda en ese ambiente, como si en algún momento de su vida su entorno hubiese sido así de perfecto. Intentó ignorar aquel sentimiento de familiaridad y se concentró en los niños. Aunque tampoco podía evitar mirar de vez en vez a Gajeel. Se notaba la atención que le estaba dando a su hermano pequeño en esos momentos, como si pensara en acercarse pero después retrocedía. Apenas había probado el helado que acabó por derretirse, derramarse y tuvo que tirarlo. En cambio ella había disfrutado el suyo hasta el final.

—Wendy, Mest es hora —escucharon a la mujer albina llamando a los niños quienes se despidieron, Wendy se acercó hasta ella y con la mano le dijo adiós para correr al lado de Mest.

—Voy a ayudar a Rogue a subir al juego —dijo Levy acercándose al pequeño que intentaba subirse a un pasamanos. Levy no quería intervenir porque confiaba que él podía solo pero se quedó cerca, incluso con las manos listas para cacharlo en caso de que cayera.

—Los niños se han divertido hoy —le dijo Gajeel a Lily quien no dejaba de sonreír—. Así que Charle... ¿Eh? —había escuchado el nombre de la boca de Pantherlily ese mismo día durante su charla con la albina de ojos cafés.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó éste como si nada estuviese pasando. A diferencia de Gajeel, Lily era mucho más maduro en ese tema, pero el chico de los piercings ya se había decidido a molestarlo con eso.

—Te interesa —enarcó una ceja y Pantherlily asintió, no se molestó en negarlo y era obvio que no le afectaba que el moreno lo supiera—.¿Y lo aceptas así como así? —preguntó un poco molesto, pues esperaba otra reacción por parte de su amigo pero a cambio recibió una sonrisa

—¿Esperabas que lo negara cuando es bastante evidente, hasta para ti? —Lily mostró una sonrisa felina y Gajeel chasqueó la lengua, no tenía chiste intentar molestarlo con eso.

—Pues sí —se encogió de hombros—. Es raro que tú te intereses en las mujeres, empezando por ahí —agregó. Sabía que Lily le tenía una lealtad desmesurada a su familia pero también era de la idea que debía formar su propia familia, ya bastantes años les había dedicado a los Redfox, Lily también necesitaba una vida propia y le alegraba que se sintiera atraído hacia alguien aunque no pudiera molestarlo con ello.

—Eres muy joven aún, Gajeel —le puso una mano en el hombro—. Diviértete en tu cita con la niñera —Gajeel notó el tono burlón que había empleado a propósito únicamente para molestarlo, pues a él sí le afectaba que los demás fueran capaces de notar su atracción hacia la pequeña McGarden.

Lily partió junto con los niños en una de las camionetas de seguridad, otra se encargaba de seguir a Levy y a Gajeel pues después de una larga charla con Erza Scarlet, Pantherlily entendía que la pequeña necesitaba un poco de protección, aunque la pelirroja no le había explicado los detalles, le pidió que le echara un ojo sólo por si acaso. Lily no era entrometido y había accedido a poner a alguien que cuidara de la niñera sin que ella lo supiera, aunque no había notado nada extraño, cumpliría su palabra con su vieja amiga abogada. Además de que también existía cierto interés protector por parte de Gajeel.

Gajeel y Levy caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada de los Jardines Mágicos de Magnolia. Levy sabía que no siempre estaban abiertos al público pues debían preservar las flores en las mejores condiciones para que su belleza pudiese mostrarse en su totalidad durante la temporada donde muchas especies decidían florecer. Por eso eran mágicos, sufrían cambios constantes y su época de florecer no siempre seguía un patrón. Sin embargo cuando los primeros brotes aparecían, las demás flores comenzaban a salir también, dejando a todo el mundo emocionado y asombrado por la variedad de colores que se podían apreciar y gracias al cobro de la entrada, los encargados podían arreglar el lugar para que la vista nocturna fuese aún más hermosa con algunas luces adornando los jardines y resaltando los tonos más exóticos de las flores.

—Gracias por traerme —murmuró la menuda chica una vez dentro. Los jardines estaban techados para proteger a las plantas y flores de los cambios climáticos, sin embargo había algunas ventanas que siempre estaban vigiladas para mantener fresco el lugar, aunque en esos momentos el calor se encerraba mucho porque el sol estaba en su punto. Levy sentía extrañamente que conocía aquel lugar, estaba segura que ya había estado ahí antes.

"¿Sabes lo que significa tu apellido?"

"Hija del Jardín"

Levy recordó de golpe las palabras del jefe de Erza, Jellal Fernandes. Y estar en ese lugar trajo consigo algunos recuerdos borrosos. No lograba distinguir caras pero estaba segura de que había estado ahí con alguien más cuando era pequeña... Cuando todavía tenía una familia. Se mordió el labio inferior, por más que intentara traer un rostro a su mente lo único que recordaba eran flores y una mano no muy grande que siempre tomaba la de ella para que no se perdiera. Cerró los ojos y respiró con profundidad, seguramente Gajeel la había llevado ahí para pasar un momento bonito, no quería estropearlo con sus cosas.

—Bueno un amigo me consiguió los boletos —el moreno interrumpió sus pensamientos y Levy se dijo que debería estar más atenta a él y no a sus recuerdos truncados—, y yo no vendría solo a un lugar como este —trató de excusarse el Redfox, él había conseguido los boletos con la intención de que ella lo acompañara. Había pensado en muchos lugares a los cuales llevarla pero ninguno terminaba de convencerlo. Levy no soportaría un concierto de su música, y pensó que una salida al cine era bastante común. No sabía nada de restaurantes elegantes para llevarla a alguno y cuando Juvia comentó que ese lugar iba a abrir sus puertas al público en esos días no lo pensó más.

Esa tarde Gajeel se dejó hacer por ella, la siguió de rincón en rincón, de este a oeste, de norte a sur, cruzaron por los carriles para los peatones que separaban algunos jardines. Levy dejó de lado su preocupación por los recuerdos y decidió pasar un gran día al lado del moreno que ocupaba gran parte de su mente, olvidándose por completo de las palabras que Juvia le había dicho sobre él con anterioridad, porque en esos momentos él estaba siendo un sol. Gajeel accedió a tomarse fotografías graciosas con ella —con sombreros de flores—, con tal de verla sonreír y le compró un par de recuerdos que ella le pidió que no comprara. Lo había hecho con la intención de ver sus adorables pucheros y usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volcar sus labios sobre los fruncidos de ella. Intentó que aquella cita fuera perfecta, estaba dispuesta a ir paso a paso con ella, no quería volver a verla marcando distancia con él, le dolía. Cuando lo evitaba en los pasillos de la casa sentía un vació en el pecho que le calaba los huesos. No quería que volviera a sentirse presionada por él, cuando lo que más quería era protegerla... Aunque no fuera tan maduro como Lily para aceptar en voz alta que la quería de un modo especial, él lo sabía y eso era suficiente de momento.

No esperaban quedarse hasta el anochecer, sin embargo el tiempo seguía corriendo mientras ellos intercambiaban palabras y risas. Levy quedó perpleja ante la vista nocturna, pues el cielo azul —casi negro—, era un manto con brillantes estrellas que los cubría mientras algunas luces comenzaban a prenderse entre las flores, haciendo que sus colores cobraran más vida en aquel anochecer. Las ventanas comenzaron a cerrarse para evitar el fresco de afuera y Gajeel aprovechó que la menuda peliazul miraba ensimismada el espectáculo para tomarle una fotografía de perfil, pues de todas las luces que los rodeaban, él consideraba que la de sus ojos era la más brillante, y quería conservar ese momento para siempre.

Cuando salieron el moreno colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros de la pequeña hada sin mirarla y Levy se arropó con ella susurrando en voz baja un "gracias" y el Redfox sonrió, abriéndole la puerta de la camioneta.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Estaban en el primer viernes de septiembre, el último que tenían libres los estudiantes antes de la primera semana de exámenes parciales del semestre agosto-diciembre. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Meredy había empezado a vivir con él y cada día la convivencia se volvía más amena aunque todavía la joven guardaba su distancia en cuanto a los torpes intentos de Gray por dar un paso más grande en su relación. Y no era falta de experiencia en la materia por parte suya, sin embargo con ella se sentía así, torpe. No sabía que podía o no hacer para no incomodarla. Había decidido empezar por pequeñas cosas como darle besos en la frente, lo cual no era raro pues de pequeña siempre se los daba, su relación fraternal era bastante fuerte y él veía eso como una ventaja. Pero cuando intentaba otros movimientos siempre terminaban mal. Había hecho planes con Meredy para ese día pero se habían frustrado.

Entendía por qué razón Lisanna y Kinana le habían insistido en ir al karaoke pero no sabía cómo había terminado involucrado en ello. Él había esperado pasar ese día con Meredy y llevarla a comer o algo parecido pero su prometida le había mandado un mensaje desde su instituto para decirle que se quedaría hasta tarde revisando un proyecto en equipo que sus compañeros habían dejado hasta último momento, y que era libre de irse puesto que ella tenía hecha su parte pero ella prefería quedarse y apoyarlos. Porque era demasiado buena, eso y también quería asegurarse de que lo hicieran bien. Y Gray le había pedido que le avisara en cuanto terminara para recogerla, no dejaría que se regresara sola y menos en la noche.

Por esa razón estaba con Kinana y Lisanna, para matar el tiempo.

La joven de ojos verdes le había asegurado que Cobra trabajaría hasta tarde ese día así que no debía preocuparse por él, pero nadie le dijo que Juvia también iría. Habían pasado varios días desde la sesión de tutoreo donde ella había terminado lanzando a Azuma y las siguientes a esas habían sido mucho más tranquilas y no había logrado que ella se abriese del todo con él. Pero había descubierto que tenía problemas con una materia y ella le pidió que le diera asesorías durante el fin de semana en la biblioteca del campus, él había accedido por ser su tutor, pero en esos momentos quería evitar pasar tiempo con la joven pues algo dentro de sí ardía cuando ella estaba cerca, y eso era _anormal_ , Gray era un hombre que podía ser muy frío.

—Juvia quiere agradecerles por haberla invitado —dijo la chica que lo hacía perder la cordura levantando su vaso de plástico con zumo de mango.

—Ahora eres nuestra amiga —argumentó Lisanna y chocó su vaso contra el de Juvia—. ¿No, Gray? —el chico de ojos obscuros asintió aunque no eran los únicos en aquel gabinete. Lisanna y Bickslow tenían una relación secreta, ni siquiera se lo habían contado a él pero en ese instante era bastante evidente pues cuando el chico de cabellos azules escondía su mano debajo de la mesa, Lisanna se tensaba y se mordía el labio reprimiendo alguna reacción y no había que ser muy listos para darse cuenta que el chico pasaba su mano por las piernas desnudas de ella, quizá había decidido llevar shorts también por ese propósito. Aunque Gray no sentía ganas de querer alejarlo de ella, a diferencia de la relación de Kinana con Erik.

Porque Bickslow era muy distinto al ex delincuente.

—Estoy seguro que Juvia se siente cómoda con ustedes —añadió el peliplata que estaba sentado al otro lado de la peliazul. Su mejor amigo Lyon y quien había mostrado su interés en Juvia desde que la vio, pero que se había acrecentado desde que lo había visitado y conocido a Meredy, desde ese día siempre que lo veía con Juvia interrumpía y trataba de acaparar la atención de la Loxar. Mientras que en las tardes lo visitaba con frecuencia sin razón, de vez en cuando llevaba pasteles que Meredy adoraba y a él no le quedaba otra opción más que recibirlo. No entendía el juego que se traía entre manos y eso le molestaba de algún modo. También estaba el tema de Juvia, aunque ella fuera de primer semestre, era cercana a su edad y a la de él y por ende se llevaba bien con el grupo pero Lyon no ocultaba lo mucho que ella le atraía pese a los rechazos de ella y que fuera tan insistente le picaba porque aunque ella lo rechazaba nunca había sido dura con él cuando posiblemente fuese lo que él necesitaba.

—Juvia también se siente cómoda con Lyon-sama —Gray se atragantó con su bebida, siempre que ella le dedicaba un _sama_ a Lyon sentía como si su garganta estuviese en el más recóndito lugar del infierno, ardía demasiado—. ¿Gray-sama está bien? —preguntó Juvia alzándole uno de los brazos como primeros auxilios y así él pudo tomar aire.

—Sí —retiro su muñeca del las manos de la joven que lo veía con ojos brillantes—. Gracias.

—Bueno creo que es hora de que Lyon y Juvia pasen a cantar —Lisanna le cerró el ojo a la peliazul, ella ya había cantado con Kinana una canción de Taylor Swift, la cual cantaba mientras miraba dentro de los rojizos ojos de Bickslow haciendo énfasis en tres palabras que para ellos eran especiales y que nadie más entendía: _but I do._ También Bickslow había animado a Gray a pasar a cantar una canción de Kiss, que únicamente había cantado el peliazul pues Gray hacía lo posible por despegarse el micrófono y apenas movía la boca mientras su compañero vocalista gritaba a todo pulmón que había sido hecho para amar a su _baby_.

—Y tengo una canción perfecta —argumentó el ojiazul tomando a Juvia de la mano y poniéndose de pie, la joven lo siguió hasta la pantalla mientras buscaba la canción, una que Gray conocía bastante bien, pues ellos habían asistido a un concierto de Theory of a Deadman y esa canción había salido en el set list de la banda.

El pelinegro se quedó helado cuando el teclado comenzó a sonar, la canción titulada "All or nothing" hacía parecer que Lyon estaba confesándole sus sentimientos a una Juvia que apenas se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, sin embargo el moreno sabía que Lyon no era el tipo de personas que haría algo así, él era de declaraciones más simples, había estado jugando con un arma de doble filo contra él, pues mientras por un lado hacia lo posible por visitarlo a él y a Meredy —y hacer charla con la pelirrosa—, por otro lado siempre acaparaba la atención de la joven de ojos azules, la mayoría de veces con éxito, y no había sido hasta ese momento que sabía el por qué, y aquello lo cabreaba bastante porque pese a su obstinación, le afectaba.

Porque sabía que Lyon no cantaba esa canción para Juvia.

Y porque le gustaba creer que ella cantaba para él.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Notas de la autora:

El otro sabor del helado era pistache, lo siento son mis sabores favoritos e.e

Pensé que la canción de I was made for loving you de Kiss le quedaba a Bickslow y la última, tiene otro significado, no es precisamente lo que aparenta y Gray se dio cuenta. ¿Qué se trae Lyon entre manos? ê,ê

Por cierto son más de la una y media de la mañana, estoy segura que pese a que revisé el cap varias veces se me fue algo, ya saben que son libres de avisarme si ven algún dedazo XDDD

Pequeño spoiler para el gruvia... Zancrow hará su debut el próximo capítulo eue

* * *

Respondiendo a sus bellos reviews:

Doramassilvi: Quiero explotar más el Jerza, adoro a ese par casi tanto como al Gale :3 haha HAHA por culpa de Juvia Levy estaba guardando distancias con Gajeel! SI supiera que esta cayendo ante ella XDDDD La que tiene problemas con el contacto físico es Meredy y Gray se siente culpable por no poder hacer nada. HAHAHA seguramente sí, la relación entre él y Meredy es de hermanos pero el bobo no quiere darse cuenta e.e hahahahaha

Sara: Primiux gracias por no matarme :3 me alegra que entiendas a Gray, pronto, ya mero se derramará el vaso! paciencia, paciencia! XDDD Uff imagina que estarán solos un fin de semana 7u7 lalalala ya verás por qué el próximo cap. OMG yo tuve mi trauma de llorar DÍAS por las palabras tan emotivas de Gajeel aunque siempre defendí que estaba vivo, me dolió cómo se separó de Levy DX Aiiñññ shoroooo de sólo recordar! PERO SON CANON ASDFGHJKLÑ... Lo de Meredy no se sabrá pronto pero la pobre tiene un pasado terrible u-u eso eleva la venita protectora de Gray y por eso se aferra a querer ser él quien la proteja. Cobra es... especial XDDDD ya se sabrá también un poco más de él. Ur y Silver me encantan como pareja XDD culpable! al igual que Charle y Lily que también tendrán sus momentos eue hahaha yo estoy ya de vacaciones y tengo varios fics en curso. Es difícil! DX haha pero me encanta XDDD

Asia12: Hahaha Juvia metió la pata XDD pero Levy lo olvidó por esa noche (?) XDDD Gracias!

Kagoyame: Lo sé por fin! Ya te dije que te amo!? XDDD en infiltrada lo mencioné pero en este y el otro fic lo dejé pasar pero nunca me imaginé que alguien lo notaría :3 omg estoy tan tan tan feliz :3 y sí, habrá más que un beso Gale pronto 7v7s hahaha SON CANON! Pobres de Meredy y Gray XDD están siendo tan infelices en estos momentos XDDD pero las cosas irán cambiando de a poco 7u7

DANA!: Hahaha Lisanna y Kinana ayudarán a que Juvia cambié esa parte introvertida de ella XDDD Zancrow, Zancrow... es un maldito haha pero ya recibirá su merecido 7u7 es que Gajeel cree que es mejor que sepa defenderse, qué tal si él no estaba? que fue precisamente lo que pasó. Además que a Gajeel no le molesta entrenar gente XDDD Juvia todavía no amplía su visión hacia el género masculino, pero lo hará e.e el capítulo que viene XDDDDD Siempre he pensado que serían buenas amigas Juvia y Levy aunque me gusta más el womance Juvierza y Levllal? hahaha Gajeel al querer hacer entender a Juvia que los hombres sólo querían sexo se ha quedado mal parado XDDDDDDDD Y con lo de harina de otro costal, sí Levy sabe perfectamente que su cariño hacia el moreno no es nada fraternal XDD No como Gray que trata de forzar ese lazo en algo que nunca será u,u Haha habrá muchos más momentos Gajeel/Rogue :3 Es que eran niños consentidos? HAHAHA no puedo evitar explotar el lado de Gajeel que se ejercita, es excitante e.e Gajeel tomará en cuenta la actitud de Lily para avanzar? 7u7 HAHA Gray quiere saber qué esconde y ahora con la ayuda de Mira... CHAN CHAN CHAN. Siempre he pensado que Erza usa su casa como un armario gigante... Quería poner algo de Inuyasha y se me fue con la mención de más espadas XDDDD HAHA quién no aprovecharía al tener esas espadas en sus manos? Nadie engaña a Mira, ella les hace creer que sí para agarrarlos con las manos en la masa! Ur sabe lo que tiene 7u7 hahahaa Ichiya es perfecto junto con Richard para acorralar al Jerza 7u7 XDDD me salió lo seductor de Jellal 7u7 lo admito se lo permití un poco eue. Al menos hoy no vimos a Kyoka para amargar el día? XDDD Ur y Silver e gustan mucho siento que serían los número 3 en mi lista de parejas más sexuales de FT (Lami, Gale y SilvUr?) XD Gray entrará en razón, a punta de madrazos, pero entrará en razón. Meredy tiene un trauma de esa índole, lo quise dejar claro XD para que entendieran porque Gray no se aleja de ella.

LyaMcGarden: Gracias! eres la primera que lo dice, estoy segura que pronto seré linchada por no avanzar tanto con Gray y Juvia XDDDDDDDDD Y Meredy ammm me guardo spoilers XD El Gale va a ser la pareja que más rápido avanza... Sí se nota que son mi OTP y el Jerza también se irá rápido para recuperar los 9 caps en lo que no salieron XD Kyoka es una maldita así que se puede esperar mucho de ella.

Mirai-Nikki22: Punto 1: Perdón por la tardanza DX Punto 2: Hahaha es que Obi es Obi :3 haha sí haré el fic pero primero terminaré unos cuantos XDDDDD sino me volveré loca. Punto 3: Sí! Gale forever Y YA ES CANON! Punto 4: eso lo contesté por mensaje XDDDDDDD Punto 5: Uffff es que Gajeel en todas sus presentaciones encanta 7u7 Punto 6: Es que después de FT Inuyasha es mi anime favorito, tenía que hacer mención XD Punto 7: Por las otras parejas te refieres al Gruvia y Jerza? XDDD Punto 8: Que Gajeel se vuelva mi entrenador 7u7r así ya no faltaría al gym XD Punto 9: Hahaha aquí esta el siguiente y el que se viene tendrá lemon 7u7 y si no me cabe ya será hasta el siguiente... lalalala Punto 10: HAHAHAHA es que Levy sabe que lo que siente por él no es un lazo fraternal 7u7

Guest 1: Gracias! :D espero que te hayan gustado! Es que Obi y Rona asdfghjkl :3 Verdad? Yo sólo vi el anime por Obi XDDD la historia principal es linda pero un poco infantil, no sé siento que Obi es un pj muy complejo en comparación con Zen... Que bueno que tampoco los veas juntos! Algún día el ObiRona dominará el mundo? Hahaha a mí también pero es un secreto (que el Jerza también me gusta como lo estoy llevando aunque siento que me voy mucho con el ooc...) XD no diré nada del gruvia, cada quien XD Nalu... no lo sé... quizá, tal vez sí, tal vez no...

Guest 2: Am Gray y Meredy tienen una historia muy compleja y por eso no puede dejarla, además que apenas conoce a Juvia... Ya llegará el momento.

SABASTU!: Hahaha me pasa cuando despierto en casa ajena y los demás duermen... pues a qué hora se levantan aquí? XD Yo no leo ni escribo reviews en el ipod, es más cómodo mi cel para eso XD La memoria post party suele fallar pero no es tu caso XDDDD. HAHA es que nunca se imaginó que lo que le dijo a Juvia se volvería en su contra, pero igual Levy lo olvidó esta noche 7u7 No, Levy no podrá huir por mucho tiempo e.e de eso me encargo yo. Siempre he pensado que Erza en lugar de casa tiene un armario gigante y duerme envuelta en ropa. XDDDD Hahahaah la completa colección de espadas Erza XDDD Kyoka yo que tú me escondía XD CHAN CHAN CHAN qué será de Cobra? Ur sabe lo que tiene bub hahahaha Preparé la escena Jerza de este capítulo con mucho cuidado, espero que no hayan quedado muy ooc DX pero me estoy llevando el Jerza un poco rápido para recuperar los 9 caps donde no salieron XDD Ichiya y Richard serán clave en el Jerza (?) Okno pero me servirán para acorralarlos XDDDD Sí! era justo esa sonrisa Oh my, my! :D ahhhhh haha ese era un suspiro mío XD Como cortesía de la casa no saqué a pasear a la perra en este cap. 7u7 Kyoka se quedó encerrada XDDD Hahaha tu reacción y la de Dana son opuestas con el SilvUr (?) hahaha tienen una histria, sí, pronto se sabrá un poco más de ello. Y en cambio tu reacción y la de Dana con Gray fue la misma XDDDDDDDD me encantan! Pero Lyon ha aparecido para abrirle los ojos a Gray 7u7 y está funcionando O:

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y sobre todo por darme su opinión y ánimos :3**

 **Recuerden que los reviews nos animan a los autores a seguir publicando :3 (porque siempre vamos a estar escribiendo XDDDD) Hasta la próxima! :D**


	17. Guilty

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima y sus conexiones y desconexiones, tramas cruzadas y enredadas y demás, es de mua :*

¡Hola criaturitas hermosas! Me tardé un poquito -porque anduve leyendo toda la semana y aún tengo que ponerme al corriente con muchos fics X'DDDD-, pero aquí estoy :D Les prometí Zancrow a los gruvias y Zancrow les traje 7u7r este capítulo está enfocado en Gray y Juvia (bueno es un cap balanceado pero le he robado espacio al jerza .-. XDDD) que repondré en el siguiente 7u7

Sin más que decir les dejo continuar con la lectura.

PD: Se me va a olvidar si no lo digo asdfghjklñ el 21 de este mes cumplimos un año! asdfghjklñ espero poder actualizar ese mismo día :3 omg omg omg muchas gracias por seguir con la historia!

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Guilty

.

Llevaban cerca de tres horas y media de viaje de lo que sería una larga excursión. Desde semanas antes, Juvia le había advertido del periplo anual que Metalicana organizaba para pasar cuarenta y ocho horas con la familia, sin trabajo, sin conexión con el exterior, sin aparatos electrónicos... Solamente la naturaleza, mala comida enlatada —porque aunque los dos Redfox mayores parecieran atemorizantes—, eran incapaces de ceder a la caza y menos enseñarles a los niños semejante violencia innecesaria. No eran vegetarianos, incluso Gajeel le había comentado que si llegaban a quedarse varados sin provisiones, tendría que recurrir a la caza con tal de que sobrevivieran, era algo que sólo harían en situaciones extremas.

De hecho, su padre compraba únicamente carnes de granjas orgánicas, que si bien seguían siendo mercados de animales, la cantidad y calidad de vida de éstos era mil veces mejor que en las demás industrias alimentarias. Incluso la muerte de los animales era realizada de una manera honorífica y de modo que no sufrieran, al ser la mayoría de gente devota a una religión, se oraba y se rogaba el perdón de Dios cada vez que un animal era sacrificado para alimentar al ser humano. Aunque Gajeel no tenía esa devoción divina, admitía que aquel gesto era bastante respetable y sano.

Cuando Levy supo aquello, su estupor hacia aquella familia había aumentado. Y que la hubiesen solicitado para ir a aquel viaje familiar la halagaba, pensó que podría pasar más tiempo con Juvia y lograr que se desinhibiera, sin embargo la peliazul se había quedado en Magnolia porque estaba teniendo problemas con un par de materias y necesitaba asesorías antes de los primeros exámenes parciales. Y Levy se encontraba sentada al lado de Gajeel Redfox en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Metalicana, separados únicamente por Sting y Rogue. La joven todavía se sentía inquieta por su salida de días antes. ¿Habría significado algo para él? Porque ella no había podido olvidar ni un solo momento del día que fueron a los Jardines Mágicos. Gajeel había actuado de una manera un poco distinta a su posesiva forma de ser y Levy guardaba esos recuerdos como _especiales_. Incluso había empezado a usar todos los días el collar que el moreno le había dado en su cumpleaños.

Despegó los ojos de su libro y lo miró de reojo. Gajeel les hacía caras raras a los niños, Sting se botaba a carcajadas y Rogue sonreía ilusionado y agitaba sus manitas al aire. Realmente Levy adoraba aquel cuadro. El Redfox podía parecer un chico rudo y temerario, y quizás lo era, pero también tenía su lado gentil y amable, y aunque le costara mucho trabajo pasar tiempo con Rogue, todos los días lo veía esforzándose por pelear contra aquellas inquietudes internas que lo habían alejado de su inocente hermano. Levy no pudo evitar que una idea se cruzara por su mente, porque cabía la posibilidad de que la hubiesen abandonado por ser una hija no deseada, aunque sus borrosos recuerdos indicaran lo contrario. Algún día tendría el valor de buscar a su familia, había planteado el encuentro muchas veces en su mente, ella quería saber por qué la habían dejado...

Un mensaje interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Oi enana —le habló Gajeel con voz seria—. Pensé que habíamos quedado en nada de celulares, Lily y su equipo tienen lo necesario en caso de que algo ocurra.

—Lo sé —dijo Levy sonriendo con nerviosismo—. Pero amenazaste con dejar todos mis libros en la camioneta, ¡tenía que traer algo para leer en el campamento! —realmente Levy estaba muy entusiasmada leyendo el libro que Gray le había regalado en su cumpleaños, recién lo había retomado la noche anterior, era la segunda vez que lo leía y su euforia no hacía más que aumentar, y más porque había escuchado rumores de que harían una película de él. Y lo mejor de todo era que su actriz favorita: Elsa Brown —de la cual tenía una fotografía autografiada a mano cuando pensó que únicamente obtendría un sello—, posiblemente sería la detective encargada de vigilar a la modelo. Levy adoraba la historia de amor que compartía con el capitán de la comisaría, pues ese hombre le recordaba en demasía a Siegrain de la torre del paraíso, que al igual que el capitán había sido salvado por el poder del amor. Y había logrado más de lo que él mismo se hubiese permitido estando solo.

—Vamos a acampar y pasar tiempo con la naturaleza, no con estos aparatejos —Gajeel tomó el móvil de la mano de la muchacha, no pudo evitar mirar el nombre del chico que le escribía pero no dijo nada, no quería que ella pensara que la vigilaba, aunque le inquietaba que un tal Cobra le estuviese escribiendo. Ya después investigaría.

—¡Gajeel! —se quejó ella—. Es importante, por favor —le suplicó, en esos momentos Erik era un amigo muy especial para ella, aunque mantenían aquello en secreto, pues Kinana era muy celosa y Gray lo tenía como enemigo declarado, Levy y él mantenían pláticas sobre sus vidas y se aconsejaban mutuamente, y él estaba pasando por un mal momento con Kinana.

—Hijo no la hagas enojar —escuchó a Metalicana al frente, Levy se sonrojó al recordar que no iban solos.

—Tsk —Gajeel a regañadientes le devolvió el celular y se cruzó de brazos.

Levy revisó el mensaje, Erik estaba bastante preocupado porque no podía explicarle a Kinana de dónde había sacado tanto dinero para terminar de pagar el departamento antes de que los sacaran —pues estaban teniendo una racha económica muy mala—, y aunque ella le había ofrecido dinero en préstamo, él se había negado. Cobra había vendido su _Pungi,_ un tesoro familiar que había obtenido de su abuelo. Era una reliquia que usaban los ancestros de una muy antigua tribu —de la cual Erik era descendiente—, y el objeto fungía como instrumento de viento con el poder de encantar serpientes. Aquel tesoro era muy valioso para el moreno y si Kinana se enteraba se sentiría muy mal y él no quería que se echara la culpa de ello.

Levy intentaba saber a qué coleccionista se lo había vendido para poder recuperarlo.

Se había pasado todo el camino mandándose mensajes con el moreno tratando de aconsejarlo para que hiciera las paces con su novia. Cuando su celular se quedó sin batería lo dejó al fondo de una de sus maletas mientras comenzaban el viaje montaña arriba para encontrar el lugar favorito de Metalicana para acampar. La camioneta se había quedado con las otras dos de seguridad, y aunque Lily tenía todo bajo control, Levy se percató de que a una prudente distancia los seguían los hombres de seguridad de los Redfox. Levy entendía que la familia era muy adinerada, sin embargo pensaba que aquella seguridad estaba de más.

Estuvieron cargando sus cosas cerca de dos horas y media, bajo el sol. Justo cuando Metalicana les indicó el lugar donde montarían el campamento, Levy sintió su pie barrerse en el suelo, cayó en un charco de lodo y de no ser por la mano de Gajeel, hubiese caído aún más, lesionándose.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al momento de halarla de su muñeca, elevándola del suelo. Levy se mordió el labio inferior para mitigar el dolor de sus rodillas y asintió.

—Lo siento, no vi por dónde iba —y la caída había sido tan repentina que ni siquiera pudo gritar.

—Por aquí hay que estar muy al pendiente de dónde ponemos los pies —dijo Lily con Sting en sus hombros, el pequeño jalaba de su cabello pero el moreno ni se inmutaba.

—Gajeel será mejor que la lleves al río mientras armamos el campamento —comentó Metalicana, quien llevaba a un tranquilo Rogue abrazado a su cuello—. El lodo se va a secar pronto pero tenerlo aún en el cuerpo es incómodo.

—¿Está muy lejos? —preguntó Levy meditando la situación, estaba empapada de lodo, incluso tenía su cabello azul cubierto y debía de aceptar que se sentía asqueroso.

—No, no está muy lejos —aceptó Gajeel intentando recordar el camino—. ¿Vamos enana? —Levy respiró hondo, se miró la ropa mugrienta y después regresó sus ojos almendrados hacia el Redfox.

—Por favor.

Gajeel le dijo que dejara su equipaje y que tomara sólo lo indispensable para que pudiera tomar un baño y cambiarse. De todas formas Gajeel llevó lo necesario en caso de que los alcanzara la noche, aunque estaba seguro de que regresarían antes de que eso ocurriese. Empezaron una caminata tranquila, Gajeel estaba seguro que recordaba el trayecto para llegar al río, sin embargo horas más tarde seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo. Levy rememoraba su caída y la manera rápida en la que el moreno había reaccionado, alzándola rápidamente como si se tratase de una pluma. Recordó entonces las veces que lo había visto en el gimnasio, Gajeel era realmente fuerte físicamente y tenía un cuerpo que hablaba por sí solo.

Levantó la mirada únicamente para contemplar la imponente espalda, la cual podía admirar en todos los sentidos pues por el calor, la ropa se pegaba a cada poro de su piel, resaltando cada músculo que se movía con su andar. Apretó los labios pensando en lo que se sentiría acariciar aquella firme piel con sus pequeños dedos, mientras el moreno estaba recostado y ella jugaba con su abundante melena azabache. La imagen le resultó romántica y sensual, ella nunca se habría planteado una relación con él porque la diferencia entre ambos era abismal; empero la forma en la que él intentaba acercarse a ella la tenía cautivada. Suspiró como si aquello pudiese quitarle las ideas de la cabeza, Gajeel no había insistido de nuevo de manera tan abrupta sino que sus acercamientos se habían vuelto sutiles.

Llevaban mucho rato caminando, incluso el lodo que cubría todo su cuerpo se había secado, Levy tenía hambre, sed y moría por tomar un baño pero evitaba quejarse, lo que sí iba a exponer era que ya habían pasado al lado del árbol con marcas —seguramente de algún animal salvaje—, más de tres veces.

—Gajeel, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó deteniéndose a tomar aire.

—No lo sé —dijo honestamente. Levy no podía creer que se hubiesen perdido. Tenían el mapa en la mano y la brújula, simplemente era imposible. Eso pasaba cuando dejaba a Gajeel al mando.

—Llevamos más de cuatro horas caminando y no hemos hecho nada más que ir en círculos... Ni siquiera llegamos al río —se quejó con pesadez. A diferencia de Gajeel, ella no tenía una admirable condición física y sentía el cuerpo cada vez más pesado, pues el sol estaba haciendo de aquel paseo una terrible odisea.

—Estamos lejos, este mapa está mal —le contestó mostrándole el papel, Levy se dio cuenta que el mapa no concordaba para nada con el lugar en el que estaban.

—Los que estamos mal somos nosotros. ¿Seguro que sabes leer mapas? —Gajeel se encogió de hombros y Levy dejó escapar una prolongada exhalación—. Este mapa ni siquiera es de aquí —se lo regresó a Gajeel. Lo único que quería era lavarse y regresar con los demás.

—Está obscureciendo enana —Gajeel se paró y miró al cielo, Levy no lo había notado porque los árboles hacían sombra desde hacía un rato, pero era verdad. Pronto no podrían ver nada—. Tenemos que acampar, buscaré un lugar para dormir...

—¿Bromeas Gajeel? —pero él no se detuvo y supo que no estaba de broma Levy respiró hondo y se dijo que era lo mejor, su cuerpo estaba dolorido, sus pies ardían dentro de los tenis y lo único que le impedía regresar era la tierra seca que tenía en todas partes. Quería un baño. Además estaban ahí por su culpa, lo menos que podía hacer era dejar de quejarse.

.

~O~O~O~

.

 _Y ahí estaba, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas. Mirándolo embelesada y ansiosa por decirle las palabras que nunca creyó le moverían tantas cosas por dentro. ¿De quién era la culpa de que la tuviese enfrente de él en ese estado de_ ebriedad _? Apenas había tomado nada y pronto dejó de ser la joven seria a la que estaba acostumbrado. Sabía que Juvia escondía una personalidad más atrevida pero nunca pensó que fuera a ese grado. ¿Sería capaz de pronunciar las palabras que él quería oír? ¿Realmente quería? No lo sabía. Juvia se paseaba libremente por sus pensamientos últimamente e incluso había tenido fantasías con ella. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo el juicio?_

 _Él se iba a casar._

 _Y respondiendo a la primera pregunta, Lyon. Su mejor amigo era el culpable de que Juvia estuviese tan animada y desinhibida._

 _—¡Juvia ama a Gray-sama! —sí, esa era la respuesta a la segunda pregunta, y a la tercera, y a la cuarta._

 _Sí a todas._

 _—Juvia estás confundida —le dijo tratando de detenerla antes de que le brincara encima._

 _Realmente nunca pensó que lo escucharía tan claro como en ese momento, no había dudas en su voz al pronunciar las palabras que había articulado. Por suerte no había testigos. Todos se habían quedado dentro del karaoke mientras él acompañaba a Juvia a la salida porque su chófer ya estaba afuera esperándola. Vio cómo le abrieron la puerta de una camioneta negra y Juvia se despidió con la mano repitiendo que lo amaba. Gray chasqueó la lengua. Juvia había dicho esas palabras a causa del alcohol y nada más._

 _—No le contestaste a su declaración —Lyon estaba recargado en la pared a la entrada del karaoke. ¿Había estado ahí todo el tiempo?_

 _—Ella no sabía lo que decía y yo me voy a casar —contestó secamente adentrándose de nuevo._

 _Lyon sonrió y negó con un movimiento de cabeza, porque Gray Fullbuster era el hombre más necio que conocía._

Se deshizo del recuerdo del día anterior, tenía a Juvia enfrente y rogaba que no recordara lo ocurrido. Gray se había levantado temprano para acudir a ver a Natsu y a Mirajane antes de ir a la universidad y darle a Juvia sus asesorías. Cuando se reunió con sus amigos y hablaron de Cobra, Gray se sintió decepcionado, nadie había encontrado nada que lo ayudara a demostrar que algo ocultaba. Mira había estado haciendo una investigación exhaustiva respecto a él y sólo sabía que tenía una medio hermana llamada Seilah Black, pero que aparentemente no tenían contacto en el presente. Y Gray no sabía por qué aquel nombre le resultaba tan familiar. Intentó despejar su mente y concentrarse en la joven que resolvía los ejercicios que él le había puesto. Juvia había llegado a su encuentro con dudas anotadas, realmente apreciaba que no le hiciera explicarle todo pues los exámenes empezaban el lunes y dejarlo todo para dos días antes era muy irresponsable, por suerte Juvia tenía dudas demasiado simples y era muy buena entendiéndolo. No sabía por qué no había dado los mismos resultados con sus maestros.

—¿Hoy no te irás con tu novio? —preguntó sin levantar el rostro de unas hojas de papel. Juvia no había hablado de lo ocurrido el día anterior, quizá no lo recordaba. Eso sería lo mejor para ambos.

—Juvia no tiene novio —declaró cruzándose de brazos—. Juvia intenta ser la mejor en la escuela, eso es lo que a Juvia le importa.

—Entonces Gajeel y tú...

—Gajeel es el primo de Juvia —y Gray se sintió estúpido. ¿Qué hacía montando una escena de celos? Respiró con profundidad y miró a la chica—. Y Juvia no puede irse con él porque Gajeel y su familia han salido —y la peliazul no quería molestar a Jura en su tiempo libre.

—Lo siento, pensé qué… —se mordió la lengua—. No importa.

—A Juvia le interesa Gray-sama y lo dejó claro anoche —dijo la joven sonrojada con una leve sonrisa, dejando a Gray incrédulo frente a ella. Lo recordaba—. Gray-sama siempre procura de Juvia y ella lo aprecia —Gray se sentía sumamente desconcertado—. Levy le aconsejó a Juvia que fuese más abierta con sus amigos y Juvia decidió que empezaría por aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Gray-sama.

—¿Sentimientos? —él y Levy tenían una plática pendiente—. Juvia no entiendo, pensé que anoche estabas tomada y no sabías lo que decías —se aflojó la camisa un poco incómodo, aunque aceptaba que Juvia le gustaba, ellos dos no podían hablar de _sentimientos_ cuando había alguien de por medio.

—Juvia cree que ama a Gray-sama —dijo llevándose el índice a la barbilla—. Pero Juvia ha estado tanto tiempo aislándose de esos sentimientos que no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Pero Juvia quiere estar más tiempo con Gray-sama y descubrirlo.

—Juvia detente —le suplicó Gray frunciendo ligeramente en ceño, no estaba molesto, al contrario. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y hacía hasta lo imposible por esconderlo—. Me voy a casar —Juvia abrió sus labios ligeramente pero no dijo nada. Al menos nada relacionado con el tema—. Además soy tu tutor.

—Juvia está un poco sorprendida —aceptó achicando los ojos, era lógico que alguien como su él ya estuviese con otra persona—. Juvia cree que debería irse ahora, ya ha obscurecido —dijo entregándole la hoja de papel donde había resuelto los ejercicios, perfectamente bien contestados. El moreno distinguió un peculiar brillo en sus ojos, no quería verla llorar ni que se fuera en esas circunstancias. Gray tomó los ejercicios y apretó el puño, eso estaba siendo realmente difícil.

—Espera —la detuvo—, te acompaño a casa —sonrió levemente y notó que la joven se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada que amenazaba con aguarse.

—Ju-Juvia puede irse sola —titubeó y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

—No hay ningún problema, vamos —la joven se mordió el labio inferior, dejándolo ligeramente húmedo. Asintió y ambos caminaron hacia la salida. Gray no era capaz de permitir que Juvia se fuera sola a esas horas de la noche.

Ambos chicos caminaban por las calles de Magnolia. Eran cerca de las once de la noche y Juvia se sentía realmente culpable por haberle dicho a Gray que no entendía los temas que se sabía de memoria. Sólo para evitar el viaje de Metalicana y pasar más tiempo con él. Había confesado cómo se sentía el día anterior y pensó por un segundo que Gray le correspondería sus sentimientos. Enterarse de que iba a casarse la tenía en un especie de trance, estaba reacia a hacerse a la idea... Sonaba bastante fantasioso que justo cuando descubría a un chico distinto de los demás y que además le gustaba de verdad, éste ya estuviese entregado a alguien más. Dolía. Y Juvia aceptaba que era masoquista al permitirle acompañarla a casa, pues disfrutaba demasiado de su compañía, a fin de cuentas nadie la esperaba en casa, salvo Porlyusica, que para esas horas seguramente ya se encontraba dormida y pasar unos minutos más al lado del chico la emocionaba inútilmente.

—Juvia siente mucho que Gray-sama tenga que acompañarla a casa —dijo caminando a un lado del azabache con la mirada clavada en el asfalto. Era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos después de haber recibido la noticia, ¿cuánto iba a poder soportarlo? Todavía no estaban ni a la mitad del semestre.

—Tsk, no es problema —dijo sin verla, con la mirada al frente. Había pasado el tiempo realmente bien. Lo último que quería era que terminara, por eso no le había pedido un taxi a Juvia, y en esos momentos agradecía que Meredy tuviese su auto. Él la llamaría para que lo recogiera en una plaza cercana a la casa de Juvia, o quizá en el parque de Magnolia.

Se sentía egoísta de querer que ambas jóvenes se quedaran en su vida, aunque aceptaba que haberle dicho a Juvia que se iba a casar, posiblemente pusiera la distancia que necesitaba, lo hacía sentirse fatal. Se acompañaban en silencio, extrañamente no se sentían incómodos pese a las circunstancias que los rodeaban, sino todo lo contrario. Juvia lo veía de reojo a ratos, y él se sentía tentado a hacerlo. No supo en qué momento aquella joven, que parecía indiferente a él en un principio, se había robado su atención. Ocupaba mucho espacio en sus pensamientos y eso lo alteraba.

—Mira quién está aquí —escuchó la voz de un muchacho que no conocía. Alzó la vista para toparse con un chico de cabello rubio hasta la espalda baja, una mirada rojiza que le daba un toque de demencia y una sonrisa lunática en el rostro, sin mencionar los colosales brazos que mostraban por sí solos todos los productos que se inyectaba en el cuerpo.

—¡Zan-Zancrow! —Juvia se tensó y retrocedió un paso. Gray apenas podía creer que la chica que había derribado de un solo golpe a Azuma ahora estuviese en una especie de ataque de pánico. Apretó los puños con fuerza y esperó a que el tipo abriese la boca.

—No me has olvidado _Drip Drip Drop_ —se burló el chico haciendo ademán de acercarse, pero Juvia retrocedió otro paso y Gray la cubrió con su cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieres? —escupió molesto, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos obscurecidos de cólera. Debía ser alguien que Juvia odiase por su reacción. Él realmente ni siquiera lo conocía. Pero le fastidiaba ver debilidad en Juvia, a pesar de que ella le había declarado sus sentimientos y él la había rechazado, ella seguía mostrando un carácter fuerte.

—Oh, veo que ya tienes nueva compañía —soltó el rubio con un tono juguetón, haciendo que Gray mostrara los dientes con odio.

—Juvia no tiene por qué hablarle a alguien como Zancrow —dijo saliendo de su escondite tras de Gray—, Juvia ya no es la misma que Zancrow conoció años atrás, Juvia ya es una mujer adulta...

—¿Mujer? —levantó las cejas.

Juvia desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de que en realidad no era una mujer en _ese_ aspecto, Zancrow había sido su última relación, años atrás. Al momento de intentar tener sexo ella se arrepintió, dejándolo con las ganas. Al principio Zancrow había intentado _persuadirla_ con su fuerza física pero Juvia lo había golpeado—como Gajeel le había enseñado—, y se había podido librar de él. Después el rubio armó un escándalo, hablando con todo el mundo de la cobardía de su ex-novia y divulgando lo poco satisfactoria que había sido con los chicos de Oración Seis y Grimoire Heart, todavía podía escuchar sus carcajadas y las leperadas que le habían gritado para humillarla. Azuma había estado ahí, pero al igual que Cobra se habían mantenido al margen, incluso el moreno más chico había abandonado a la bola de jóvenes. Poco después Gajeel acabó por lesionar gravemente a todos y cada uno de ellos, lógicamente. Zancrow y él se enfrentaban cada que se veían y el rubio desapareció, por miedo de terminar con todos sus huesos rotos. Juvia nunca lo había vuelto a ver hasta ese momento.

—Juvia no va a tocar ese tema —alzó el rostro con toda la dignidad que tenía. Gray la observaba desde atrás, paseando sus ojos de la peliazul al llamado Zancrow.

—Amigo no te esfuerces con esta chica —dijo el rubio burlándose—, ella no se acostará contigo porque es una mojigata —una sonora carcajada llenó el callejón, Gray vio como ella apretaba sus puños y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Nunca pensó que verla así por culpa de alguien más le movería tantas cosas por dentro. Una cosa era haberle causado un sufrimiento indirectamente, y otra muy distinta permitir que un adolescente tarado la hiriera. No lo iba a pasar por alto aunque sabía que su siguiente movimiento posiblemente sólo empeoraría su relación con la joven. Sabía que tenía que defenderla pero mantener la distancia y actuó por su instinto sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pasó su brazo derecho por encima del pecho de una muy sorprendida Juvia para estrellar la espalda de la chica contra sí.

—Ella y yo ya lo hemos hecho —el rostro de Zancrow se desencajó y las carcajadas cesaron. Miró a Juvia, quien no salía de su asombro. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo y sus ojos tenían un brillo muy particular.

—Eso no... —dio un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Por qué con ese imbécil sí y conmigo no? —sus ojos parecieron agrandarse por la ira. Se acercó violentamente y a grandes zancadas con ganas de tomar a Juvia por los hombros, pero Gray actuó más rápido. Giró a su derecha, soltando a Juvia y golpeó el estómago del rubio sacándole todo el aire, Zancrow se dobló de dolor y trató de incorporarse pero Gray clavó su codo en la espalda del atacante mandándolo de boca contra el suelo. Zancrow tosió entre molesto y dolido. No lo había dejado hacer ni un solo movimiento.

—Vámonos Juvia —dijo tomando la mano de la joven quien no sabía si aquello realmente estaba pasando. Su tutor, _Gray-sama,_ la había defendido. Y aunque hubiese mentido, Juvia sentía una inmensa calidez en su pecho.

—Sí, Gray-sama —dijo animada y caminó con él, dejando en el suelo al rubio. Pero eso apenas le pasó por la cabeza.

En su mente se imaginaba a Gray dejando en el altar a su prometida para huir con ella, su sonrojó se incrementó cuando pensó en lo que se sentiría realmente pertenecerle a su tutor. Para un día poder decirlo como él lo había dicho al momento de defenderla. " _Ella y yo ya lo hemos hecho_ " esas palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Aunque había sido una mentira, el tono de Gray había sido certero, como un dardo directo a la nuca de su presa. No había dudado en pronunciar las palabras. Esa seguridad la había reconfortado de alguna manera.

Pasaron en silencio el trayecto restante, la noche era fresca, y sus pasos en un principio apresurados se volvieron más calmados. Gray aún tomaba su mano como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y Juvia se sentía feliz, desorientada, pero feliz. Gray no dijo nada del tema y Juvia estaba realmente agradecida. Le parecía vergonzoso hablar de algo tan íntimo con él, y más porque acababa de confirmar que estaba realmente enamorada y él se iba a casar. Quizá su suerte no era tan prometedora como Levy había pensado.

—Juvia está agradecida con Gray-sama por haberla salvado —dijo con la mirada clavada en el pavimento.

—No fue nada —mintió el azabache. La seguridad con la que había pronunciado esas palabras lo había descolocado de algún modo.

Además, una ira descomunal lo había invadido al darse cuenta que ese sujeto, Zancrow, se expresaba así de Juvia. Porque para decir lo que dijo, ellos habían mantenido alguna especie de relación con anterioridad. Lo único que le alegraba era que Juvia no había estado con ese idiota, y además ella había vacilado al momento de defenderse, lo que significaba que no se había entregado a nadie aún. Agitó su cabeza queriendo borrar ese pensamiento, que de alguna manera le traía paz. Juvia no era una mujer para él.

Y ambos lo sabían.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Jellal había recibido un correo de Richard, su investigador privado. No había logrado nada en Oak, sin embargo una corazonada lo llevó al orfanato donde el abogado había llevado a su hermana años atrás. En la dirección no le dieron nada de información, incluso hacían hasta lo imposible por sacarlo del lugar, sin embargo antes de irse, una de las trabajadoras se acercó a él asegurándole que ella podía darle la información que Dimaria Yesta —la encargada del orfelinato—, le había negado. Richard no sabía si confiar en Juliet Sun, pero era todo lo que había podido conseguir. Tendrían una cita con ella al día siguiente y Jellal podría preguntarle por su hija, en caso de que su esposa la hubiese llevado a aquel lugar, lo cual sería una broma pesada del destino en caso de ser cierto. Pues Kyoka había abandonado a su hija en el mismo lugar donde Jellal había dejado a Levy.

— _Entonces mañana nos encontraremos con esa mujer_ —dijo la pelirroja al teléfono. Últimamente esas llamadas se habían vuelto rutinarias y amortiguaban el suplicio de estar encerrado en la casa de su esposa durante las noches.

—Scarlet no creo que sea buena idea —adujó algo tenso. Desde que le había contado la verdad, pasaba más tiempo con ella del realmente necesario, y temía que su esposa lo notara e hiciera algo en contra de la abogada. Por otro lado, su compañía era lo que lo mantenía fuerte pese a los momentos difíciles.

— _Que dos hombres interroguen a una joven es la mala idea, señor Fernandes_ —Erza podía ser muy terca si se lo proponía y Jellal no sabía decirle que no— _. Imagínese cuán cohibida se pondrá… Se sentirá mucho más segura de haber una mujer confiable presente_ —guardó silencio un segundo—. _No es que yo sea una mujer confiable, más bien sí bueno no_ —Jellal tuvo que morderse el labio para ahogar una carcajada ante la nerviosa y apresurada voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea—. _No es que esté alabándome a mí misma, a lo que me refiero es que ella estará más cómoda de haber una mujer presente._

—Entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir —suspiró y se armó de valor para volver a abrir la boca—. Y sí señorita Scarlet, usted es una mujer muy confiable — _y atractiva_ , añadió mentalmente. Cada día que la veía encontraba algo fascinante que llamaba más su atención. Generalmente trabajaba con una coleta alta y unos anteojos sin marco, se sabía de memoria que pasaba unos minutos frente a una pantalla para después hacer su cabello hacia atrás y luego dar un sorbo a su leche con chocolate. Eso si no estaba revisando documentos y mordía su labio inferior con suavidad. Y pese a esos gestos tan particulares de ella, diariamente había algún movimiento nuevo que lo dejaba embelesado.

— _Gr-gracias_ —murmuró aún con nerviosismo—. _Usted también es un hombre muy confiable Jellal_ —el abogado sintió un escalofrío en su nuca al escucharla con aquella dulce voz pronunciar su nombre. Se había vuelto una costumbre entre ambos el llamarse por sus nombres en íntimas y escasas ocasiones.

—Ya es noche señorita Scarlet, debería descansar —le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro, estaba recostado en su cama con un pijama azul cielo de franela, había ocasiones donde dormía sin prenda alguna pero el frío de la época lo obligaba a cubrirse. Miraba fijamente el techo blanco de su recámara, escuchar la voz de Erza le facilitaba el imaginar que la tenía justo al lado y que hablaban al oído del otro.

— _Sí, debería_ —aceptó ella pero no hubo trazas de iniciar una despedida—. _¿Sería adecuado ir formal o casual?_ —inquirió haciendo referencia a la reunión del día siguiente, ignorando el consejo de cortar la llamada y dormirse—. _Quizá deba ir casual._

—Casual estaría estupendo —exclamó sin pensarlo—. Quiero decir, es domingo, no es un día muy laboral que digamos… —Jellal sintió el calor invadiendo su rostro. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla siempre formal, que imaginársela vistiendo diferente le agradaba, por esa razón las palabras habían escapado de sus labios.

Estuvieron un par de horas más intercambiando una amena plática hasta que Jellal escuchó el coche de su esposa y tuvo que finalizar la llamada por mucho que aquello le pesara. Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para verla. Apagó la luz de su lámpara y puso su teléfono celular a cargar. Estaba a punto de meterse nuevamente a la cama cuando escuchó los tacones de Kyoka resonando en el pasillo. Tensó la mandíbula, su esposa no tenía nada que hacer en ese lado de la casa, pues su recámara quedaba justo al otro extremo. La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a la mujer que más repudiaba en el mundo con un par de copas en una mano y una botella de champaña en la otra.

—Tenemos mucho que celebrar, amor —murmuró con voz sedosa y Jellal sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro. No estaba dispuesto a regresar a los antiguos hábitos de su esposa, él no quería volver a compartir intimidad con la mujer que le había arruinado la vida a él y a su familia. Era incapaz de mirarla incluso como mujer después de todas las monstruosidades que había hecho para perjudicarlo.

—Me temo que _eso_ no va a ocurrir —caminó hasta el marco de la puerta con intención de cerrar la puerta pero Kyoka le extendió su mano con las copas. Jellal estaba esperando a que ella soltara su amenaza para rodear su cuello con sus manos y terminar de una vez por todas con todas sus pesadillas, sin embargo los labios de su mujer nunca se abrieron. En cambio su mirada lo atravesó como una filosa espada empapada de veneno.

—Estás acumulando mi furia Jellal Fernandes, no sé cuánto más la pueda contener —conminó Kyoka antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Jellal cerró la puerta y acto seguido azotó su puño desnudo contra la madera, causándose así una torcedura de muñeca y unos nudillos astillados por la fuerza del impacto.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Había pasado toda la tarde en compañía de Mard y comenzaba a incomodarse. El hombre la había llevado a la casa a la cual no pensaba regresar nunca, sin embargo ahí estaba después de tantos años, fingiendo no conocer ni una pizca de aquel lugar. Miraba con interés simulado los cuadros que tanto había odiado de pequeña. El lugar no había cambiado en absoluto. Seguía siendo una mansión turbia, sombría, obscura. Era fría y le daba la sensación de muerte que su piel se enchinaba y el oxígeno a su alrededor se extinguía a su paso. Había vivido diecinueve años con ese ambiente abrumador y el día que salió de esa casa, juró que nunca pondría un pie de nuevo en ella.

—Por aquí —Mard la condujo hasta el salón principal. Ur sintió que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies—. Esta noche eres nuestra invitada de honor Ur Kisu Milkovich —en ese preciso momento seis pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella—. Al principio teníamos nuestras dudas de que vinieras a tomar el lugar de tu padre, pero al renunciar a tu trabajo en la universidad, nos convencimos de que ya era hora de que retomaras tus responsabilidades —Ur sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. ¿Acaso Mard había sabido siempre quién era ella? Ur comenzó a respirar con dificultad, ella no pretendía usar su pasado para buscar la información que necesitaba, ese recurso estaba prohibido para ella.

—Parece ser que el título le ha causado conmoción —comentó Seilah con voz dulce y divertida—. Mard, ¿por qué no la sientas para que podamos contarle cómo van los negocios? —el hombre de la densa melena obscura la dirigió hacia una silla, la mesa redonda del salón estaba ocupada por los aliados de su difunto padre.

—Supongo que te acercaste a nosotros para descubrir quién asesinó a Keyes —comenzó Mard—. No debes preocuparte más por ese asunto, yo mismo me encargué de supervisar la venganza de Keyes —Ur sintió una revolución en el estómago, era obvio que los colegas de su padre no tenían ni la menor idea de quién lo había asesinado realmente, pero había algo que estaba segura y era la razón por la que seguía sentada haciendo lo posible por seguirles aquel maquiavélico juego: ellos habían ocasionado la muerte de Silver Fullbuster.

—Aquel hombre que te engañó y ultrajó dejó de existir —aseguró Seilah poniendo una mano sobre la de ella, causándole una fría y pesada sensación de inquietud—. De no haber sido por aquel hombre, tú jamás hubieses abandonado a tu padre —y que ellos pensaran de esa manera era lo único que tenía a su favor en aquel momento. Su relación con Keyes había sido siempre nefasta, ella lo odiaba aunque su padre se esforzaba por obligarla a quererlo, y ante sus amigos, fingía que tenían una buena relación padre e hija, sin embargo Ur siempre lo había repudiado con todo su ser. Silver no había sido el causante de nada, él había sido el hombre que le había ofrecido una mano para salir de aquel agujero negro al que su padre quería arrastrarla. Y la había sacado a un precio bastante alto para ambos.

Pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer justicia y terminar de una vez por todas con aquellas personas. Estaba en deuda con Silver y con ella misma por haberle dado la espalda al problema por tantos años… Y también estaba encontrar a la familia de Meredy.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Son las tres de la mañana, y estoy en tu ventana okno DX haha en serio son las tres y cuarto de la mañana y juro que revisé el cap pero estoy tan dormida que les aseguro que algo se me fue XDD

Notas:

El libro que Levy relee es Crime Sorciere de DanaLovesOhana y la película se llevará acabo en Dulce Destino de Sabastu, vi la oportunidad y dije: por qué no? XDDD

Kisu es la pronunciación apropiada para Keyes en japonés… Lo dejé como su apellido porque Kyoka ya es Etherias XD

* * *

Respondiendo a sus bellos reviews 7u7r

Sara: OMG te desvelo! D: perdón primis! Sí asdfghjkl pero voy a sufrir cuando Zera se vaya de nuevo :C Hahaha el tema de Zancrow queda en este episodio, pero supongo que lo sacaré un poco más adelante para hacer hervir la sangre de Gray XDDDDD espero que ahora seas 100% libre XD Supongo que el siguiente comentario también es tuyo hahaha habrá Lyredy sí que sí, lo tenía planeado desde el principio pero como en muchos de mis planes, se me adelanta el manga :v Lyon va a ser de mis piezas favoritas para el Gruvia X'DDD

Doramassilvi: HAHAHA sí, Gray es bobo y lento XDDD No te apures, NO habrá lemon entre Meredy y Gray, no podría escribirlo por dos razones, respeto demasiado el Gruvia y dos pues... Para mí son como hermanos en este fic así que eso no me va XDD tranquila. Espero que la aparición de Zancrow haya cubierto las expectativas XDDD

Sabastu: ¡Amodoración! Sí, habrá Lyredy-Gruvia intenso, Lyon es de mis peones favoritos para la evolución del Gruvia 7u7r Hahaha es que la pobre vivió con mujeres desde la muerte de Silver y Ur y Ultear son bastante libres al vestirse X'DDD No he aclarado aún por qué renuncia verdad? haha ya lo verán XD El Jerza va lento pero seguro (que me hago si avanzo rápido con ellos XDDDDD) pero el siguiente capítulo tendrán una escena un poco más larga XDDD HAHAHA Al menos no duro con palabras X'DDD no lo había notado hahaha en ese otro aspecto, claro que va a ser duro 7u7r hahaha! Erza va a shippear el gale todo el fic X'DD. Es que es suya de ellos contra Kyoka *u* Ya son equipo y van a evolucionar más. Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena Jerza del capítulo anterior :3 Hahaha hay que tener en cuenta que Levy conoció a una Wendy en el orfanato XD puuuueeeede que sea la misma 7u7 /HAHAHA Lily tiene una inteligencia emocional que rebasa la de Gajeel con creeeeceeees! hahaha él sí acepta cuando le atrae una mujer XD Pobre Levy que tiene recuerdos a medias u,u / Hahaha Gray se va a quemar mucho 7u7 Erik ya no está solo. No sólo Erza, sino Levy están de su lado :3 hahahaha y los seguirá haciendo porque le gustó y no quiere que Gray la lastime XD Sí, Lyon actúa así para abrirle los ojos a Gray 7y7 siempre me lees bien *siempre, siempre en todos lados* e.e pasa el tip XDDDDD De nuevo me alegra que te guste el Jerza :3 Gracias por la listilla :P

Kagoyame: Creo que Gray va a sufrir más que Meredy, es que ambos son tan lelos en este fic XDD su amor es puramente fraternaaaaal XD pero meeeh ya se darán cuenta. Claro! Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido del Jerza! fueron 9 capítulos! Erza no puede dejarlo solo ahora (: muajaja *yo cocinando más Jerza*. SÍ ASDFGHJKL SON CANON! no e cansaré de gritarlo :3 Hahaha creo que debí profundizar más en la cita pero quiero hacer profundización en otros momentos más adelante.

Monkey D Liraz: Hahaha desahógate del Gray-Meredy pero no la odies tanto XDDDD pleasee! haha XD Voy a hacer a Gray arder en el infierno de celos, ya lo verás. Hahahaha hubo atracción de Lyon hacia ella, el canon se me adelanta siempre :C y no es desvergonzada, ok sí lo es XDDD pero pasó muchos años con Ur y Ultear que bueno son tan libres y Ur que se quita la ropa a cada rato -por su culpa Gray también- lalala pues algo se le pegó a Meredy (?) XDDDD Estando en mi casa tampoco tengo respeto a dios (?) XDDD/ Ur es una caja de sorpresas XD y la clave para que Gray no meta la pata XDDD. Me costó mucho trabajo dejar que Jellal soltara todas sus debilidades delante de Erza, pero era necesario, el pobre carga todo solo u,u Makarov tiene algunos datos XD y sí, pobre Erik u,u ?) lalala no diré nada del tema hahaha. Yo quisiera que existieran jardines así XD y un Gajeel de paso 7u7 Gajeel quiere hacer las cosas bien con Levy pero es medio torpe XDDD todavía les queda un camino largo (créeme) XD. Hahaha sí! Hice a Mest más chico para que no hubiese problemas con Wendy XDDDD. Chan chan chan! Gray puso en su lugar a Zancrow! se lo merecía! HAHAHA creo que haré spoilers más seguido XDDDD OMG no me odies, quiero que Gray se dé de topes para que entienda que nada puede pasar con Meredy XDDD No, Meredy no le será infiel XDDD al menos no de acción. Sí! por eso Lyon es esencial para el Gruvia, es como un casamentero XDDD De ahí (la canción del gruvia) la parte del título todo o nada XDDD Sigue esperar a que me ponga al corriente con muchos fics XDDDD esta semana escribía muy poco y leía XDDD son vacaciones así que me la estoy llevando con calma (?) aunque debería meterle más prisa porque el siguiente semestre no tendré tiempo D:

LyaMcGarden: HAHAHA es que es amor fraternal! no te apures nadie te odiaría por eso ;3 gracias! haha Juvia no se va a humillar y eso hará que a Gray le calen los huesos! hahaha quiero hacerlo sufrir por todo lo que hizo sufrir a Juvia en el anime muajajajaja okno :X hahahaha estoy loca lo sé DX amo a Lyon :P A mí no me saca de quicio Juvia, la amo XDDDD pero no te apures, aunque ella dio los primeros pasas, no dará más ahora que sabe la verdad y si los da, no será con tanta insistencia como en el manga :P Haha el Gale es amor y vida y más amor! hahaha Erza y Jellal han conectado muy rápido :P

DanaLovesOhana: La razón de las pesadillas de Meredy no se sabrá pronto (ya ni sé cuántos caps tendrá el fic porque le he ido metiendo tantas cosas XDDDD) Lo de Ur y el trabajo en la Uni aún no lo aclaro XD HAHA es que la pobre de Meredy ni cuenta se dio de lo que provocó XD ¡VERDAD! es un pijama! primaveral pero es un pijama XDDD HAHAHA sí, todos metiéndose con las malas decisiones de Gray pero va a ser Lyon quien actúe XDDD hahaha/ La escena Jerza se me hizo muy difícil y me alegra que no haya recibido tomatazos XDDDD/ Lily y Charle se atraen y no son de los que van por ahí haciéndola de tos XDD mientras que Levy y Gajeel bueno... y Sí, Lily es muy maduro para las tonterías de Gajeel X'DDD. Levy no recuerda ningún rostro pero quizá pronto tenga pistas, sólo quizá XDDD Quería profundizar un poco más en la cita de Gajeel y Levy pero decidí dejármelo para la excursión XDDD Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 / HAHA pobre Gray nunca se había enamorado y ahora está hecho un lío XDD Debería sentirse incestuoso, pero es tan terco! hahaha y sí, Bickslow le agrada XDDDD Sí es cierto! haha por eso me cae bien Wendy 7u7 además le saca provecho a su profe XDDDD por qué pobre Juvia? XDD yo lo veo como un comodín para poner a Gray en situaciones difíciles y formará una bella amistad con Juvia, además de que a Juvia no le interesa Lyon de ese modo XDDDD ¡Sí! Silver y Ur pintan para ser una pareja muy sexual! los dos son muy muy muuuy sensuales! XDDDD

Guest 1 y 2: Creo que son la misma persona... Am sí, el gruvia lleva otro ritmo, y no habrá lemon gruvia pronto... Gray no puede dejar así de la nada a Meredy por la historia de ella pero no te apures, al final sabemos con quién se va a quedar y sí, el gruvia será un poco lento pero muy intenso.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Omg ya casi cumplimos un año! un año asdfghjklñ lo siento estoy emocionada :'D muy emocionada :'D

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, recuerden que nos motivan a los autores a seguir publicando. LOS AMO!


End file.
